


Out of Darkness and Into the Light

by danddy_64



Series: The Light Series [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 160,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danddy_64/pseuds/danddy_64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are thrown into the hard trials of life after returning from the honeymoon to find Damien Darhk studying their lives. Now they have to find a way to stop Darhk all the while reentering the work force at QI, raising Oliver's young son, assisting the team in their efforts to protect the city and preparing for the arrival of the twins.</p><p>This is the third installment of the Light Series. I recommend reading the other stories first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I am back... sorry but my muse needed a break after working so hard those last couple weeks... here is the next installment in the Light Series... enjoy and review... Special thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all she has done 
> 
> I also have a polyvore up for this story as well... check bio for link
> 
> This is the third installment of the Light Series. I recommend reading the other stories first.
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

A soft whimper slipped out as Felicity stirred from her sleep. She wasn't quite ready to get up and start the day. A gentle knock at her door had awakened her. "Yes?"

"Mr. Connor is ready to head to school, Mrs. Felicity. Do you want to say goodbye before he leaves?" Raisa called from the other side of the door.

Felicity sat up and found the bed empty. Again. She had woken up everyday for the past two weeks this way. Since Sara and Thea called with the news of Damien's return, Oliver had taken it upon himself to track down the newest evil in their life. 

As she sat up and scanned the room, she felt a flutter in her belly. She had begun feeling the babies just a few days ago and was so excited. Her excitement soon disappeared when Oliver was nowhere nearby to share in the moment. She ran her hands over her belly. "It's okay Sweeties. Daddy is okay." She spoke, unsure who she was trying to convince. 

"Mrs. Felicity?"

"Yes Raisa send him in." Felicity called out and a moment later the door opened a bit as the young blonde scurried into the room.

"Mommy! How are you feeling today?"

"Good Sweetie. The babies are moving again."

"Can I feel?" Connor pleaded. Felicity nodded and his face lit up as he placed both his hands on her belly, trying to feel the small movement of his siblings through her shirt. Well it was actually one of Oliver's shirts. She had yet to make it shopping for maternity clothes. Connor studied the belly, moving his hands around trying to feel the movement but not feeling anything. "I still can't feel it."

"That's okay Sweetie. Remember what Natalie said. You may not feel it quite yet. But soon, soon you will feel them. You all ready for school?"

"Yep. Diggle and Darren are taking me again. I wish Dad was. I miss him being here in the mornings." Connor's voice broke slightly towards the end.

Felicity patted the bed next to her and watched as Connor climbed up next to her. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him tightly into her side. "I know Sweetie. I miss that too but he is busy at work."

"But I thought he didn't go back for another couple weeks." Connor was confused by what she meant since he knew that his parents would not be due back at QI until the beginning of October. 

Felicity hated lying to Connor but knew he didn't need to know about Oliver's nightly job. Once they had found out about the twins, Oliver wanted to keep Felicity away from vigilante work, to keep her stress level down. The call about Damien only added fuel to that fire. She knew exactly where Oliver was at that moment. The Bunker; scouring over every bit of information and leads he had on the man. They were a week past the deadline and there had been no news or attacks. They were all a bit on edge about it. Oliver had doubled up security on everyone involved as soon as Sara told him about the photo Damien was holding. He didn't like that the man had figured out it was him under that hood and was watching his family and friends so closely. Now there was always several guards near them as they left the house and really only allowed out of the house when it was required. After a week of bed rest, the only time Oliver had let Felicity out of the house was to venture to several offices in town and get her license, social security card, and bank information updated with her new name.

"Well he went back a couple weeks early to make sure everything was ready for when I get there. Because of the babies, I have to keep my stress down so he is meeting with Walter to hire some help for me." Felicity smiled. She wasn't lying because he had been looking over applications for assistants all week and had a meeting with Walter this afternoon to discuss and interview a couple. She just hoped he remembered about the meeting.

"Okay. I just wish he was here more. I miss seeing him. I miss our breakfasts together." Connor's face fell as his solemn sorrow reached from his heart to his face.

"I know Sweetie. I will talk to him and see if maybe he can stop for the weekend. And just think about everyone who will be here. We have my birthday dinner tonight and your birthday party tomorrow then the reveal party on Sunday. All the guys from Central City are coming in and will be here when you get out of school so you will have plenty of people to have fun with."

"Yeah. I can't wait to give you my present. You will love it. Well it is mine and Dad's."

"I can't wait either Sweetie. So be good at school and when you get home everyone will be dying to seeing you again." She looked up to see Diggle standing in the doorway.

"Okay Mommy. Love you." Felicity smiled as Connor wrapped around her tightly for a second. 

"Love you too Sweetie. And I promise, your dad will be here when you get home too."

"Yeah!" Connor jumped off the bed. "Okay. Bye Mommy. Bye in there." Connor waved at her belly as he leaned in a placed a couple kisses on her belly. He had almost let it slip about the twins a couple times in the last two weeks so now he just referred to the and 'in there' whenever someone else was around them. Connor then ran to the door and smiled up at Diggle as they left the room. 

Felicity shifted in her bed, adjusting the duvet to cover herself a bit more. Her belly had nearly doubled in size since her wedding and she was having a terrible time with clothes currently. It also made it difficult to get seated comfortably. Once she was in a better position, she grabbed her glasses and phone, ready to put an end to Oliver's recent behavior. 

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

Oliver jumped when he heard the metal door slam shut above him. He had fallen asleep at the computer bay, yet again. Trying to find any new leads on Damien. The silence from him was starting to worry him.

A set of footfalls down the stairs had Oliver wiping the sleep from his eyes quickly. The footfalls seemed heavier than normal but Oliver could tell it was Sara. "Oliver Queen, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for new leads. I need to find him."

"I get that but at what cost?"

"Not this again." Oliver groaned. They had had this fight several times this week. Sara felt that he was spending too much time searching for Damien and not enough at home. She thought he was becoming obsessed.

"Yes this again. And again. And again. Until you get it through that thick skull of yours. You are a married man. You have a kid plus two more on the way. You need to spend time with your family. Before you lose them because of your own actions. Felicity called me. Pissed. She is mad because she had to explain to your son why you aren't around anymore."

"Oh shit." Oliver knew he had fucked up now. Felicity would always deal with his disappearances silently but the fact that it was now affecting Connor meant he needed to change. "How bad?"

"Bad. She told him you were meeting with Walter to hire new assistants for when she returns to work to keep her stress down but that you would be home when he got home from school."

"I can spend a couple hours with him today then come back tonight and work a bit more on the Damien search."

"No you can't. You won't."

"I won't? Why?"

Sara had finished stripping out of her white suit and was hanging it up now. "Well for one thing, your wife's birthday dinner is tonight. Tomorrow is your son's 8th birthday party and the day after is the reveal party to find out what your next heirs will be. Not to mention you are hosting the entire Flash team at your home all weekend. You need to be with your family. I have already talked to Barry and the others. We are banning you from the Bunker all weekend. Starting now. So get the hell out of here. Go home. Shower, get some real sleep and be with your family. They deserve it. And you have a lot of groveling to do."

"I was only away from them for their safety. I have to find Damien and make sure that he can't harm them."

"Then you need to trust your team to help you. Oliver, we all love you family as much as you do. We want them all safe as well. So we are willing to do whatever it takes to keep them safe. We can run down leads and searches on our own. Go home. Worry about your family's happiness or you will lose them."

"Why do you say I'll lose them?" Oliver worried of his new actions could mean the loss of his new family.

"Felicity was really pissed. She made it seem that if you didn't pull your head out of your ass, you would have one of those short celebrity marriages because she would be leaving and so would Connor. Since you two have started the adoption process, she could have Laurel speed it up and take him as well as your babies away from you. And if you think you can live without them, you are sadly mistaken."

"Babies? Wait you know?"

"Yeah Thea told me because she needed help with the party and someone to talk to about it. But I am serious about Felicity. She is really mad this time. Like loud voice and Mommy mode combined mad. You owe her man. She loves you and would stand by you for anything but you won't open up to her. Trust her."

Oliver jumped up out of the chair at that and snapped at her. "Yes I have! She knows about my past!"

"All of it?!" Sara growled as she stood toe to toe to him. "You've told her about your nightmares? All of them? The lives you have had taken? How it made you feel? Now because you still don't trust that her love for you could see through that darkness. Ollie I know you. You are still holding back. She married you. She is having your children, raising them, making a family and a life with you. She is fully invested in this relationship but you have only met her part of the way. Let her see the monster. Let her meet him. You might be surprised by her reaction to him. And what she could do to him. How she could change him. There has been enough darkness in your life. Stop living in the shadows. It's time to step into the light."

Oliver stared at his friend and saw the honesty and care in her eyes he had always seen there. Sara had seen the monster in several different moments in their past. She knew what created him and how he stayed hidden deep down in Oliver, waiting to come out when life became too much and too scary. Oliver's monster was what he ran to when he felt trapped with no way out. "Are you sure?" Oliver's voice broke with emotion, his vulnerable side showing through as it rarely did.

"I'm sure. Now go home. Talk with your wife. Let her in. Give her all you can. It will help." Sara held her hand on his chest over his heart. "She needs this and so do you. She is your partner, Ollie. Believe in her."

"Thanks Sara." Oliver smiled sadly as he started to gather his items.

"And don't bring your ass back here until we say so. I will bring your suit tomorrow for ya. Now go!" Sara watched as he ran up the stairs and out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am back... sorry but my muse needed a break after working so hard those last couple weeks... here is the next installment in the Light Series... enjoy and review... Special thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all she has done 
> 
> I also have a polyvore up for this story as well... check bio for link
> 
> This is the third installment of the Light Series. I recommend reading the other stories first.
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Sweetheart? Felicity you out here?" Oliver called out as he walked through the gardens in the back of the house. When he had arrived home, the first thing he did was sought out Felicity; needing to reassure himself that she was still in his life. That he hadn't pushed her away again.

A tender sob and sniffle drew him to the chuppah they had used just a few weeks prior to get married under. Thea had it moved to a new part of the garden where she would help Felicity plant several plants that Felicity liked to make the garden a bit more hers. Raisa had informed him, upon his arrival, that Felicity had headed out back a bit ago. He walked up to the chuppah to find her on the base of it, one is his hoodies wrapped tightly around her as she wiped at her tear stained cheeks.

"Oh Sweetheart."

Felicity glanced up and saw Oliver and his guilty expression. "So it takes me threatening divorce to see my husband. Is that how it's going to be? Tell me now. Because you promised something different the last time we stood under this." Felicity glared at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and filled with a rage he had rarely seen in them. She was beyond pissed. She was furious. 

"No. No it won't be like that. I'm sorry. I meant what I said Felicity. I meant every word of my vows." Oliver tried to sink down next to her but she rose up and stepped away. He reached out for her, wanting desperately to comfort her, but she only drew away again.

"Then why? Why push me away again? Why hurt me? Hurt your son? We love you and want a family. Want to see you and be with you but you are acting like you don't want us anymore. Is that it? You had a few great months with us as a family but now that you are the Arrow again and a villain is back in our life, you don't want us with you. You don't want us to be victims. Well I have news for you. You are what is hurting us now. I had to hold your son this morning and lie, something I swore I would never do to him because I know how much it can hurt to be lied to, so that he wouldn't know his dad didn't want him just days after his actual birthday. His first ever with his father. I will not let you hurt that boy. He has had enough pain in his life."

"No! I want this! I want our family. Please don't leave." Oliver pleaded as he moved over to her again, not letting her move away from him this time. He latched onto her wrists and pulled her to him. "I want us. I'm sorry. I am so stupid. I just got so worried that Damien would hurt you to get to me. To get that damn ring."

"We are partners Oliver. We should share everything. Every joy, fear and tear. You promised me that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I will try to do better. Share more. I'm just not used to it. I spent the entire time I was gone not trusting anyone. If I did trust them, they either died or turned against me. It is hard, even after being home for 3 years, to turn that off."

"Well you need to try. Oliver, I will support you, fight beside you, stand by you through anything but you have to let me. If you hold back and hide away, I won't know what is going on and can't help. Can't protect our kids." Felicity started crying again as her rage subsided and her fear grew in her. She wanted their kids safe and healthy but if she didn't know what was going on she couldn't. have that.

Oliver felt Felicity's body sink as she started to fall to the weight of her emotions. "Oh Baby. I am so sorry. I promise it will get better. I will work on it. I swear. Just don't leave. I can't live, can't breathe without you and Connor and the babies. You guys are my world. Please say I haven't push you too far finally."

"Oliver, I don't want to leave. You have to show me why I should stay. Why I should let my kids live this life."

"I'll show you. I promise. I am so sorry." Oliver nodded vigorously as he looked in her eyes, hoping she could see his determination to make this work in his. He wiped away her tears, trying to ease her emotions. He held her in his arms now, her head resting on his chest. "Let's go inside. I have something I need to tell you. A lot to tell you. And you need to rest a bit."

"Okay." Felicity whispered, too exhausted from the rollercoaster ride her emotions had put her through to fight anymore.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Wait why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Felicity asked as she shifted a bit. They were wrapped up in their bed, the tray from their lunch pushed aside. They had spent the last couple hours in bed talking about all of Oliver's past. About his inner beast. He had stopped at one point to get her something to eat but other than the quick trip to the kitchen, they had been in their bed since he came home.

"I was scared. Scared you would leave if you saw just how dark I was. How much of a monster I could be." Oliver stated, shame laced in every word.

"Baby, I will never leave you. I have seen you at your worst in these last few years."

"No you haven't. The monster in me scares even me. I don't want that to become me again. I didn't care how much I hurt my target. Only that they were my mission. Even when I came home, that bloodthirst was still there. I killed and never thought differently about it. Until you came in my life. You pushed me to find a new way. You pushed that beast back inside and helped me find a new life. A new purpose. You gave me a reason to want to never be him again."

Felicity reached out and held his left hand in hers, twining her fingers with his. Her thumb slid over his wedding band softly. "And you won't become him again. I won't let that happen. I love you Oliver and this here is to remind you of that. I know you can't wear it while you're out in the field but I will always be there to remind you who you are and to bring you home to me. You just have to trust me. Believe that I can do that. I have pulled you back more times than I care to think about."

"Oh, trust me, you have no idea."

Felicity smiled at him softly. "Then believe that I can do it again."

"But if we go after Damien, I may have to be that to defeat him. I barely beat Ra's and I didn't do it as me. How can I be sure that going down that dark path, that turning back into beast, won't change me afterwards?" Oliver's head dropped in shame and fear. He couldn't look at her. She knew what he had done, the men he killed for money and the excitement it gave him. He had been an assassin for hire, a merchant of death, and enjoyed his time as such because for the first time in years he did not feel the pain of heartbreak.

Felicity looped her right hand under his chin, pinching in between the thumb and index fingers, and pushed his head up to look him in the eyes. Their eyes were dark and cloudy from the very emotional talk they had had but Oliver still saw a softness and compassionate side to hers that stole his breath. "Because things are different this time. You have me. I will be there always, to pull you back into the light. Believe that. You have me, and Connor and the babies and the team. You are not alone anymore and never will be unless you choose to be. Oliver, you have the power over the beast, as you call it. You control it not the other way around."

Oliver grinned as he fell in love with her all over again. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take all my fears and just blow them away. You have been doing that for years. No matter how hard a situation seemed, how bad and dark I was feeling at that moment, you could always make me feel like I could take on the world and win. You did it with Malcolm and the Undertaking, Slade and the Siege, and Ra's and the League. You did it with my problems with QC, my mother and even my sister. You just wipe out all my fear with a quick pep talk and a smile."

"Because I am just that good." Felicity teased and giggled.

"Oh really?" Oliver asked, a mischievous grin twisting on his lips. Before she could respond, he lunged at her and started tickling her. She fell back on the pillows and started to squeal and squirm under his touch, her light giggles filling the air around them. 

A couple moments later, she was panting and begging him to stop. "Oliver, really. Stop. I need to pee." Oliver released her and watched as she quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. When she came out a few moments later she smiled at him, seeing how he looked like a new weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Sorry but having two small humans using you like a hotel makes you have to pee every hour just about."

"It's fine Sweetheart. You're okay though right? I didn't hurt you or the babies?"

"All good." Felicity giggled as she felt a new flutter in her belly. "In fact I think they know you're here. They keep moving around inside there. Here let's see if you can feel it. Connor couldn't this morning." Felicity walked back over to the bed and sat down on it, taking his hand and placing it on her belly. She moved it around but he kept shaking his head. "Talk. Talk to them. I think they like you voice."

Oliver smiled as he focused on the belly. "Hey in there. So I'm not sure what to say but I'm your daddy and I will always love you and keep you safe. I promise." His lips pressed against her skin and suddenly he felt the flutter. He jumped back. "Was that them?"

"Yep. Well one of them. The other one stays pretty silent unless it is just me and him or her. I think that one likes me more. They really like it when I sing."

"Can you try to get them both moving?"

"They do for a bit when I sing then it's like they go to sleep. Wanna see?"

"Yes please." Oliver grinned as he shifted to lay his head in her lap, his lips pressed against her belly. 

Felicity leaned back into the pillows and started singing a soft, sweet melody. Oliver recognized it as 'Holding Out For a Hero' from it being played in clubs and bars he went to in his youth. Soon he could feel the babies shifting a bit on his hands and his smile grew. He whispered a soft 'I love you' and kissed the belly twice then closed his eyes and let Felicity's sweet voice lull him into a gentle sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am back... sorry but my muse needed a break after working so hard those last couple weeks... here is the next installment in the Light Series... enjoy and review... Special thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all she has done 
> 
> I also have a polyvore up for this story as well... check bio for link
> 
> This is the third installment of the Light Series. I recommend reading the other stories first.
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Wow! Thea wasn't kidding when she said you have gotten bigger." Cisco giggled as he came in the door. Team Flash was just arriving for their weekend at the Queen estate.

"Leave her alone Cisco. She is making a life. You get a bit pudgy after a couple Big Belly Busters too." Barry laughed then walked up to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Besides wanting to kill my husband? Good."

"Still obsessing over Darhk?"

"You know Oliver. I finally got him to come home today. We talked. Connor had been upset that he wasn't around anymore and that was the last straw for me. I told him to either straighten up or we walk. I think that scared him enough to change. Could you maybe?"

"I'll talk to him too and the team already has us helping out while we are here. I hope you don't mind but I brought a couple different people along. I felt bad about leaving him in Central City last time so Ronnie and him switched jobs." Barry smiled as he turned and watched Dr. Martin Stein and his wife walk through the doors. Felicity saw the older couple and smiled, welcoming them into her home. "Caitlin stayed behind with Ronnie as well but I told her we would take plenty of pictures for her to see."

"Oh Barry it's fine. It is a pleasure to have you Dr. Stein. Mrs. Stein." Felicity smiled and shook the hands of her guests. 

"The pleasure is all ours, Mrs. Queen. You have a lovely home. And if I must say, you look stunning. Pregnancy suits you." Dr. Stein smiled at her.

"Thank and please it's Felicity."

"Then you can call us Martin and Clarissa, my dear."

"So where are we bunking up at?" Joe asked. He dropped the bags he had in his arms and looked up at Felicity. "Wow! You're big."

"Dad!" Iris snapped behind him and slapped at his shoulder. "Don't listen to these idiots Lis. You look beautiful."

"Couldn't agree more." Oliver called as he moved down the stairs, finishing pulling his shirt on after his nap and shower. He walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her, kissing on her neck.

"Marriage seems to suit you Oliver." Joe smiled.

"Haven't ever been happier. Come on how about I show you, Dr. Stein, Cisco and Barry where everyone is staying. That way we are out of the way of the girls and their chat I know they are dying to have."

"Sounds great. Where's the little man?"

"Still at school. Diggle and Darren will be back with him in about an hour."

"Oh Baby! Put the Steins in the room we had for Caitlin and Ronnie. They stayed behind in Central this time."

"OK Sweetheart." Oliver smiled as he pulled up a couple bags and leaned over to kiss her. "How about when we get everyone settled, the girls take you shopping finally."

"What don't like what I'm wearing?" Felicity had on one of his hoodies and a pair of yoga pants on. It was really the only clothes she found comfortable and to fit her.

"I'm never going to say that but I know you would like it. We can watch Connor and get everything set up for dinner. You girls go out and enjoy yourselves a bit."

"Okay I'll text Thea. She was going to try to get you to let me go next week. We can just move it up."

"Oliver you coming?" Barry called from the top of the stairs.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Oliver called over his shoulder then smiled at Felicity again. He leaned into her and whispered low into her ear. "I will never say I don't like you in my clothes. I just don't like other men seeing you in them."

"Wow. Possessive much?" Felicity giggled as she teased him. He growled her name at her and kissed her. "I love you too, you crazy man now go." She shooed him off then turned to the ladies. "How about we get something to drink?" Felicity asked as she showed the ladies into the kitchen.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Dad! You're here!" Connor jumped out of the car and ran into Oliver's arms as he stepped out of the front door.

"Of course Buddy. I'm so sorry I haven't been. I will do better and be here for you more. I promise. But guess what?"

"What?"

"Well we have a house full of guests waiting to see you, decorations needing to be put up and I am going to be here all weekend. No work at all. I promise."

"Yay! Well come on Dad. We need to get everything ready for Mommy and her party tonight." Connor wiggled loose and as soon as Oliver sat him fully on the ground, Connor grabbed his wrist and started pulling him into the house. 

"Whoa! Slow down Buddy!" Oliver chuckled as Connor pulled him into the house. Conner stubble and slammed into someone.

"Well hello there." Martin smiled down at the small blonde. "And who might you be?" Connor froze and looked up at the stranger in front of him. The man had a tender smile on his face but still stared deeply at Connor which worried the young boy.

"Connor. This is my son, Connor. Connor say hello to Dr. Martin Stein." Oliver grinned as he looked down at his son with pride.

Connor looked between the two older men and watched as the older one bent down and smiled warmly. He stuck his hand out for Connor to take. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Connor."

Connor looked at Oliver, who smiled and nodded. So Connor took the man's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Dr. Stein. I'm Connor Queen. Most call me Connor or Buddy. Well Dig and some of the others call me..." 

"Little Man!" Barry called as he came running into the foyer. He ran up to the young blonde and scooped him up off the ground into a big hug.

"Uncle Barry! I missed you."

"We missed you too. So how does it feel to be 8? I swear I think you have put on weight since the wedding." Barry laughed as he sat Connor down on the floor. 

"I have not. I just got stronger like my dad! Right, Dad?" 

"Yep. That's right Buddy so maybe your uncle needs to learn not to tease you or one day he may find an arrow in a very uncomfortable spot." Oliver growled.

"Sorry Connor. You know I love you." Barry said sadly.

"I know Uncle Barry. So where's Mommy?"

"The girls went out shopping. Seems your mom has outgrown all her clothes. She is a lot bigger than before." Cisco laughed. Oliver walked over and and slapped Cisco across the side of his head. "Oh hey! What was that for?"

"Stop saying my wife is fat. She's not. She's pregnant!" Oliver snapped, defending his wife's honor.

Joe could see the anger growing in Oliver and decided to step in. "Oliver, why don't we go check on dinner and the cake while the rest of the guys finish with the decorations. The girls will be back soon and if Felicity is anything like my wife was when she was pregnant with Iris, she is going to be hungry when she gets home."

"Oh yeah she eats like 6 times a day. She does have a lot of mouths to feed." Connor giggled.

"Son! You know how she feels about that."

"Sorry Dad."

"It's okay. Go with Barry, Martin and Cisco. We still have lots of decorations to put up and a table to set for dinner. Plus I need you to wrap this." Oliver pulled out a small white box from his jacket pocket. 

Connor got excited and started jumping up and down. "You got it! Can I see?"

"Sure Buddy." Oliver smiled and knelt down to open it for his son. Inside nestled on a bed of cotton and silk was a beautiful Pandora charm bracelet covered in stunning charms. Along with several spacing beads, there was a collection of charms on it that helps to tell their story. There was a 'Happy Birthday' charm for her birthday, a guitar and music note charm set for her love of music and her singing he had witnessed, a set of champagne glasses for their wedding, a panda charm for the memorable flats she loves to wear, a computer charm for all the amazing things she had done with them in the past, a coffee pot charm for her love of coffee and how she hated getting coffee for him, a wine bottle charm for her love of wine as well, a high heel pump charm for the shoes she wears and drives him crazy with, a pair of glasses charm for her iconic look that he loved dearly and a silver heart charm with emeralds on the ring attached to it for the love he had for her and always would. "I had to get one final charm added to it but I had to wait until she left to do it." Oliver grinned as he showed Connor the last charm. It was one he had picked up on the honeymoon during one of his early morning runs. They had seen it while shopping the day before as they got gifts for most of the girls back home. It was an Irish knot charm meant to symbolize the constant flow of love and as a reminder of their honeymoon away. Oliver couldn't wait to see Felicity's face when she sees the bracelet and find out the meanings behind each charm. "So what do you think? Do you think she like it?"

"She's gonna love it Dad. It's perfect! And I will wrap it up really pretty with a big bow on it." Connor closed the box and took it with both hands.

"Okay. Just be careful."

"I will and I have a card from my that I made today. See?" Connor sat the box down on a nearby table and slid his backpack off his shoulder. He opened it up and retrieved a colorful birthday card he had made while at school that day.

Oliver looked at it and smiled. "It's great Buddy. Okay so go ahead with the guys and get everything set up for the party." Oliver patted his son on the back and watched as he walked into the next room with the rest of the guys, giddy and happy as they discussed the party set up.

"He's a good kid." Joe smiled as he watched the party move through the house. "You're doing a great job with him."

"Oh trust me. I had nothing to do with that. He was like this when he came into my life."

"No Oliver he may have been like this a bit but I have seen what trauma at a young age can do to a boy. Barry lost his mother close to Connor's age. He had a difficult time during that time and when he came to live with me. The love of a parent can always help a child deal with life and its dilemmas. What you and Felicity have done for him has helped him more than you can ever know. Love that boy. He will show you a life full of love and happiness you can't imagine. Now there will be hard times but all the good ones will outshine them." Joe smiled as he walked with Oliver into the kitchen, ready to see the family happy again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry this is a bit late... got busy cleaning and organizing my house this weekend and hurt my back in the process... now I have a clean house but a sore lower back... so now for the story... I hope you enjoy this chapters... bit of fluff before we get into the story of the bad guys... also we find out about the twins and their names
> 
> As always special thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all she has done and please review... I love them so much
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Thea, I'm not sure about this one. I loved the sweaters and shirts. And the other dresses are beautiful but this one is a bit snug." Felicity called over the doorway to the dressing room. They had been shopping all afternoon and had found lots of jeans, slacks, sweaters, shirts, and dresses to fit her. Thea knew they would have to go shopping again a few more times for clothes during the pregnancy but she got a good amount to start building a new wardrobe. Felicity was already thinking of the closet space she would need to store all these clothes.

"Come on Lis. Let's see." Thea groaned. She was ready to head to the mansion for dinner. She had gotten a text from Oliver a few minutes prior saying they were ready for the girls to come home. "We have to get back soon. The guys have everything ready for dinner."

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming out." Felicity stepped out of the small room in a deep red wine colored pencil dress that had a lace overlay. It had capped short sleeves and fell to just below her knees. The dress gave a bit at the waist to make room for her belly. "So what do you think?"

"You look great. Okay here put these on." Thea smiled and had Felicity a pair of silver beaded ballet flats. "A little sparkle for the birthday girl." Felicity slipped the shoes on and spun around to showcase the look. "Much better. Now let's pay for those and go. Ollie said dinner is ready for us and I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"I am eating for more than just me now so yeah of course I'm hungry. I live that way."

"Well then let's get your clothes paid for and get you home." Thea walked up to her and pulled the price tag off the dress and shoes then started for the cashier.

"Okay I'll change."

"No! You're wearing that to dinner. Ollie asked me to get you something nice to wear for tonight so there it is." Thea smiled as she turned back to the cashier and started to check out.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted as the entire party moved into the dining room. The room was filled with streamers and banners and a few balloons. Everything was bright pink, what Oliver had deemed Felicity's color. The table was set for dinner for everyone to enjoy. There was a perfect spread of spaghetti and sides on the table.

"Guys! This is great. Thank you so much." Felicity gushed as she soaked in the entire room. 

Connor was holding one of her hands and was escorting her around the room. "Do you really like it?" He smiled up at her.

"Of course. I love it."

"I made the sign and Mr. Martin helped. Then Barry hung it up while Cisco and Lance put up the other decorations up. Raisa made spaghetti and Dad and Joe made the bread and salad."

"Well you guys did a great job. It looks fabulous! I love the balloons." Donna smiled. She had been so happy to finally be sharing a birthday with her daughter again. 

"Okay so do we eat first then presents or presents first?" Thea asked.

"Well I am sure Felicity is hungry but it is up to her. She is after all the birthday girl." Oliver grinned as he walked to her side, place a small plastic birthday crown on her head and kissed her cheek.

"Well could I open the gifts? I am hungry but I am dying to see what is in those boxes, especially this one." She holds up the gift from Oliver and Connor. 

"Sure Sweetheart. I'll get the appetizers for us to eat while you do that. Don't want anyone to get too hungry and make you sick."

"Oh thanks Baby." She watched as Oliver ran out the room and Barry followed to help him with the food and drinks.

"Come sit over here Mommy." Connor showed her to a nearby chair next to the table. He sat down next to her on the floor and watched as she reached for the first gift. 

"Here Felicity open ours first." Cisco smiled as he handed her a large gift bag. 

"Okay!" Felicity giggled as she started to pulling tissue paper from the bag. She grabbed the items inside one at a time and looked at them. Oliver and Barry ventured back into the room just to see her laughing over the bag's contents. She pulled out several tops. 

One was a green tank top with 'Winter is coming' on it above two arrows. "That's from me." Cisco laughed. Another was a red tank top with the flash symbol on the front of it. "And of course that's Barry."

"What?! I thought you would like it. Since you already have a S.T.A.R. Labs shirt." Barry chuckled. 

"I love them. Thanks." Felicity smiled.

"Here Felicity. This is from me and Iris." Joe handed her a small box wrapped in yellow paper. She opened to find two sets of earrings, one set that looked like emojis and another set that were lightening bolt earrings. With them was a gift card to Big Belly Burger.

"Oh these are so cute and of course the gift card will definitely come in handy. Thank you guys."

"You're welcome, Lis. Caitlin and Ronnie got you a gift card for ice cream shop as well. Pregnancy cravings and all." Iris giggled. 

"This is from us Felicity. I hope you enjoy it." Martin and Clarissa smiled. Felicity opened the birthday card and read over the sweet note inside then found a gift certificate to the local spa for a couples weekend. "We know how overwhelming life can get so maybe when it gets to be too much, you two can escape for a couple hours and remember why you chose each other." Clarissa explained.

Felicity stood up and hugged the older couple. "Thank you so much. This is a lovely gift."

"Our pleasure dear." Martin smiled at the young woman as she hugged him as well.

"Okay now our turn." Diggle grinned. He handed her another gift bag. Inside she found a pink t-shirt with 'Never make fun of geeks. One day they'll be your boss.' printed across the front of it and lavender t-shirt with 'Talk geeky to me.' printed on it above a pair of glasses. 

"Couldn't pass up the chance to get you a couple 'lay around' shirts that had a bit of humor to them." Lyla laughed as she watched the rest of the party see the gift and laughed as well.

"Oh they are perfect. I can't wait to wear them." Felicity smirked at the shirts and laughed.

"Here you are dear. I hope you like this." Walter smiled as he handed Felicity a small box with a pink bow on top. She opened it to find a sterling silver star of David necklace with a solitaire diamond in the middle of it. "I know you don't really practice but I thought you would like one."

"Oh Walter it is beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much." Felicity smiled.

Sara stepped forward. "Laurel, Nyssa and I got you these. The girls say happy birthday and will see you tomorrow." She handed Felicity a small gift bag to her. She opened it to find an arrow ring, an arrow barbell earring with a green heart in the middle of it and a bow and arrow necklace.

"Oh they're stunning. I love them. Baby look." She held up the jewelry for him to see.

"I love it. Especially the barbell."

"Yeah that one took a while to track down. Thought you would like it." Sara chuckled then the rest of the party joined her once they saw Felicity's blushing cheeks.

"Okay. Okay. So I got you something a bit more practical and something you will definitely be able to use at work." Lance laughed as he handed her a small gift bag. Inside she found a coffee mug with 'Boss Lady' on it and chuckled loudly at it. When she showed it to everyone, they laughed openly as well.

"Oh yeah that fits her. She is the Boss Lady. No matter where we are." Oliver snickered only to have Felicity stand up and smack at him. He sat down in her seat and pulled her into his lap laughing joyfully.

Thea took the mug and groaned when she saw it. "Oh man! I hoped my gift was more original." 

"Thea, I'm sure I'll love it." Felicity grinned. Thea handed her a large pink box with a big bow on top. Felicity opened it up and found a pair of light pink pumps. She pulled them out and saw that they had 'Boss Lady' printed on the toes in colorful leather. Felicity giggled and looked up at her sister-in-law, "Speedy, they're perfect and I'm going to wear them my first day back at QI. I promise."

"And I will need a photo of that." Thea snickered. "Roy sent his gift ahead so you would have it today but he said he will see you tomorrow as well." Thea handed her the final medium sized gift bag on the table. Felicity opened it to find a pink 'IT girl' sweater. Felicity giggled as she read the note that went along with it. 

"Well I guess I'm next. Here you go, Baby Girl." Donna handed Felicity a beautifully decorated jewelry box. Inside she found a stunning set of gold dangle earrings with leaves and a blue topaz stone hanging on them. 

"Oh Mom. They are gorgeous. I love them. And the jewelry box. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Happy birthday." Donna hugged Felicity and a sweet sob escaped both of the ladies.

There was one final gift sitting on the table. Oliver pulled Felicity back onto his lap as Connor stood and handed it to Felicity. There were two boxes tied to one another, a medium sized box and a small square box. She opened the big one first, reading the card that Connor had made to go with it. Inside the box she found a green shirt with 'Best mama ever' written on the face of the shirt. "It's true. Thank for being my mom." Connor hugged Felicity who smiled warmly at her son. Then she sat them aside and one the smaller box. Inside she found the charm bracelet from Oliver and a note.

> > >   
My remarkable Felicity,

Each of these charms help tell the story of our love. They tell our story. All the moments that have mattered most in our life. Our happy moments. Each stand as a reminder of the bright moments that helped me through the darkness inside me. You have always been my light through the darkness in my life and I know now that you always will be.

I know I have pulled away and hidden from you these last few weeks. I am so sorry for that. For years I have had to hide, pull away, so that I wouldn't feel the pain I did every time I watched someone I loved die. You are my heart, Felicity. You have been since I watched you babble on about me in my mother's office all those years ago. You are all I need for, want for, desire for in this world but the thought of losing you scares me. I would not be able to survive losing you. That is the ultimate heartache. I guess by pulling away, I was saving myself from the pain. But never again.

I told you I meant my vows and I did. Every word. You are my partner, my friend, my love and my wife. I left room on this bracelet for more charms. More memories of happy times we will share. I vow just as I did on our wedding day to love, honor, and commit to you. I am in this and always will be.

I hope that can will accept this gift as an apology for my recent behavior and allow me to try to be the better man you always see in me. The one whose reflection I see in your eyes when I look at you. I love you more today than ever before. Thank you for sharing your life with me, Felicity Queen.

Your husband always,  
Oliver  
> > >

Felicity wiped her tears away and felt Oliver's chin press deeper into her shoulder. "I mean every word. I love you."

"I love you too. I love my bracelet. What do the charms mean?"

Oliver explain the charms to her, laughing along with her at the stories he tied each one to. He slipped the bracelet on her wrist and watched as she twisted it and flipped her wrist to see how the light caught the different charms. They sat nestled together on the chair as the rest of the party started to fix their plates and chat amongst themselves. Oliver nuzzled into his neck a bit more. "Do you like it?"

"Oliver I love it. I never want to take it off."

Oliver chuckled, "Well it's yours now so you never have to."

"Was this where you ran off to that morning in Ireland? To buy this charm?"

"Yeah. I saw you admiring a few of them the day before and I already had the bracelet ordered here in the states but I wanted to get a charm for you from Ireland so I headed to the shop as soon as it opened and got you one."

"Baby, this is the sweetest, most personal, most romantic gift anyone has ever given me. I love it and I love you. I can't wait to add more charms to it in the future too."

"Good. Now let's get some food in you. Can't let my stunning wife and those little ones in there to starve."Oliver whispered as he helped Felicity stand up and they moved towards the rest of the party, enjoying the revelry of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry this is a bit late... got busy cleaning and organizing my house this weekend and hurt my back in the process... now I have a clean house but a sore lower back... so now for the story... I hope you enjoy this chapters... bit of fluff before we get into the story of the bad guys... also we find out about the twins and their names
> 
> As always special thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all she has done and please review... I love them so much
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Welcome! Come on in!" Felicity greeted as a few parents and kids from Connor's class enter the house. The kids ran into the house and straight to the back door while the parents all gathered into foyer.

"Thanks for having us Felicity. The house looks great." Max laughed as he started to grab presents from the other parents.

"Oh that is all Thea. She has put this whole thing together."

"So where's Oliver?" Brad's father asked as he looked around the house. It was decorated all over with superhero posters, balloons, streamers, and superhero themed items all over the lower part of the house. In the parlor was a bunch of tables set up and decorated. The first one had party bags and cups on it filled with toys and candy, all superhero themed, for the kids to take home when the party was over. Another was covered in snack foods and barbecue hotdogs and hamburgers for the kids to eat. It again had superhero themed decorations all over the table. There was the one was set up for the presents near the doors to the foyer. The last was one with a 3 tier cake on it. Each layer was decorated in a spiderman theme. A Spiderman figure was set atop of it as well as a rainbow number 8 candle for Connor to blow out later. There was also a bunch of hero masks next to it for all the kids to wear and have fun with.

"Oh he's out back keeping an eye on the kids while some of the guys finish making the hotdogs and hamburgers. Come on outside." Felicity said as she walked the few parents who had come along with their kiss to the backyard. 

In the backyard, the kids were running around playing. They had short superhero capes on along with their masks and were chasing each other around. There was a bounce house set up for them as well as the playset to use in the backyard. Connor was running around in a green hoodie, pair of jeans, a pair of Flash tennis shoes and a white shirt that Thea had made for him with a Green Arrow logo and Flash logo on it. He also had his quiver strapped to his back and his bow and and arrow in his hands. Oliver had adjusted the arrows to have small soft tipped balls on them instead of arrowheads. They were chasing Cisco and Barry around the backyard. The two were dressed as bad guys so that the kids had someone to save little Sara, who was being held at the top of the playset as a hostage, from evil. 

Oliver laughed as he watched Connor thread two arrows and shot Barry in the back just like his crossbows had some time back. Barry fell to the ground and Connor climbed up the side of the playset and saved the innocent he found there. Felicity applauded the kids playing as they set up to play another round. "You know he really is a lot like his father." She chuckled as she walked up beside Oliver and Diggle, who were manning the barbecue pit.

"Oh yeah. You should see him in the gym. He is getting pretty good at the salmon ladder. And I swear that bow and arrow set is becoming a part of him now." Diggle laughed as he moved inside to put the last of the hamburgers and hotdogs on the table there.

Oliver smiled and wrapped his arms around Felicity. "I haven't seen him so happy. Look at him running around with his friends, laughing and smiling. This. This is what I want. What I want for all of them." He set his chin on her shoulder and looked down at her belly. "Nervous about telling everyone tomorrow?" Felicity let her cheek fall heavier on his head, enjoying the feeling of him nuzzled into her neck as they watch the kids happily play in the backyard.

"A little." Felicity shrugged. "I mean I know they're going to freak out. We are having two now. But I hope they see this as a good thing like we do. Yeah sure we freaked out about it a bit at first."

"A bit?" Oliver humorously huffed.

"Okay fine a lot. But now that some time has passed and we have gotten used to the idea, we love it. I don't think I could ever want for more. I just hope they see that we can do this and want to. More than anything."

Oliver spun her around so that she was facing him. "Hey listen to me. They will. They're our family. They are going to not only love the news and the two babies but also support us as we go through this. They're gonna help us anyway they can. I know they will because that is what family does."

Felicity grinned and giggled sweetly at him. "My, my. I think my optimism is catching on with you." 

"Well it's because you married me and agreed to have a family and a future with me. I have to be hopeful now because I finally have something I want to live for. All because of you." Oliver reached down and kissed her. When the kiss deepened, a small group of giggles and a couple throats clearing pulled them back. Oliver and Felicity broke apart from each other and Oliver laughed along as Felicity blushed.

"Mommy, is the food ready? We're getting a bit hungry. Plus I really wanna eat some of that cake." Connor laughed up at his parents.

"Sure thing Buddy. Dig brought the last of the food inside just now so let's go eat then you could open gifts."

Connor started to looked around and Felicity saw his smile to slip. "Sweetie, what is it?"

"I was really hoping they would come."

"Who Buddy?"

"Flash and Arrow. I was hoping they would be here but I guess they didn't want to come."

"Well maybe they're just busy with saving the cities." Oliver tried to explain. He was trying to hold off turning into the Arrow as long as possible so there would be less witnesses and less light out to see him.

"No because Arrow doesn't come out during the day and the Flash could pop up here really quick if he wanted to. It's okay though. This party has been a lot of fun. My friends are having a great time and the food smells great."

"How about you gather everyone up and we head inside and eat then you can open gifts. The party isn't over yet so give them a little more time to show up. Okay Sweetie?" Felicity gently offered trying to keep his hopes alive.

"Okay." Connor smiled and ran off to gather all the kids and start to venture inside. "Oliver, we need to do something."

Oliver considered how to get his son to smile again. It killed him seeing his son unhappy, especially when he could easily make him happy just by slipping on his leathers. He looked up and saw Barry laughing and knew what needed to be done. "And I know just what to do. Get everyone inside and start eating. I'm going to go talk to Barry real quick and plan this whole thing out." Oliver smiled and kissed Felicity before running off himself.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"So cool! Connor that is awesome, man." Brad smiled as he looked over the comic books and toys Connor got for his birthday. Everyone had eaten and Connor had started opening his gifts. He also received a brand new chest set as well as several movies and video games.

A knock on the back door stirred the party to look up and see who it was. Standing there on the back patio was the Flash. All the kids gasped and ran for the doors. Connor pushed the door open and smiled as he saw the Flash stand there in all his glory. "You came?!"

"For my biggest fan in Starling, of course I did. Wouldn't miss it. Just had to take on a bad guy before coming this way. So how has your birthday been, Connor?" Barry said in an altered voice as he smiled down at the young boy. Barry had slipped away for a moment and come back dressed in his suit.

"Great!"

"Good. Now I have a gift for you and a message. Which do you want first?"

Connor considered the question for a few moments then answered, "The message."

Barry knelt down and grinned at him. "Always a good boy. Now I talked to the Green Arrow."

"You did?!"

"I did. He told me to tell you he is running down some leads on a bad guy, trying to keep this city safe. But he said he will be by to see you today and for you not to worry. He has a special gift for you. Just like I do. I read in the card that you are a big fan of mine too so I got you this." Barry pulled a poster out and handed it to him. Connor opened it to find a Flash poster that Barry had autographed personally to him. 

"Cool! Thanks." Connor smiled down at it, so happy that he got to meet a hero of his. 

"Now I have to go but you guys have fun and be good okay?" Barry stood up and smiled down at Connor.

"Hey. How about you guys go play for a bit more before all the kids have to go. Thank the Flash for coming Sweetie." Felicity smiled, proud of not only her son but her friend. She knew how much this moment meant for Connor and how hard it is for Barry to be in the public like this. 

Barry smiled at all the kids as they ran off into the backyard. "It was great meeting you Connor. Stay good."

"I will Flash. Thanks for coming." Connor stuck his hand out to shake but Barry knelt down and hugged him. Barry let him go and smiled as he stood. Then he winked at Felicity and Oliver and dashed off. "Whoa! Dad. Mommy. Did you see that?"

"We did Buddy. What did he give you?" Oliver grinned down at him as Connor turned towards them.

"A poster that he signed. See?" Connor showed the poster to his parents. "Can we hang it in my room?"

"How about we get it framed so nothing happens to it then of course we will hang it up for you, Buddy." 

"Awesome. Here Dad. Can you take it inside? I want to play a bit before my friends have to leave."

"Sure thing Buddy. Go have fun." Connor handed the poster to his dad and hugged him then ran off to play. Oliver felt a warmth fill him like never before. He was finally truly happy.

"You know your father would be so happy to see you like this. Married with a family of your own. He would be so proud of you." Walter eased up to Oliver's side after Felicity had taken the poster inside and started cleaning up.

"I hope so. I really do." Oliver turned and moved so that they could sit down at the patio set they had outside. 

Walter sat across from him as they watched Connor run and play with his friends. He smiled watching his grandson laugh out loud as he chased around Cisco again. "Nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little."

"Oliver my boy, you will be fine. Being nervous about adding to your family is normal. But you must know that you are a great father already and you will continue to be one for the new little one on the way."

"I don't know about that." Oliver mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"I have been so focused on Damien and what he could do that I didn't see the hurt I was causing my family. I almost lost them."

"How?"

"Felicity. She almost left me yesterday. I had to plead with her to make her stay. I almost lost this. I almost lost it all because of my foolish pride."

"Then stop being so proud, son. I don't know a lot of what you two have been through but I do know this. You two are the best thing for each other. You're better together than I have ever seen in a match. So trust her. She believes in you, supports you. So believe that she can help you through anything. She already has. Think about it, my boy." Walter grinned at him as he grasped Oliver's shoulder in silent support.

Oliver considered Walter's words as he watched his son and family move about the inside, getting the rest of the party cleaned up and ready for cake.

"Hey kids! Come inside for cake and ice cream!" Felicity shouted. Soon the whole backyard full of kids cheered and they filed inside. Oliver stood and walked inside as well.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"'... that they had been in the back room all along, and that she could not have looked properly.' And that's all for tonight Sweetie."

"Mommy, do you... um... think that the Flash was wrong?"

"Whataya mean Sweetie?"

"Well he said that the Arrow would come see me but he hasn't shown up yet."

"Well maybe he is just waiting until you are alone? I mean he never comes out during the daytime. You said that yourself. So maybe he wants to say 'hi' to you when you are alone so there aren't any witnesses. He has to stay a secret for his own safety."

"And his team's."

"Team's? You think he has a team?"

Connor sat up and looked at his mother as Felicity shifted to sit on the side of the bed. "Well yeah. He needs a team to help him. Someone to have his back and of course someone to dig in and find all the information."

"You don't think he does the research himself?" Felicity grinned trying not to show too much pride in that fact that Connor recognized the work she does.

"Of course not. He does some but he needs someone to help during missions, to talk him around town and to give him new details while he is out patrolling."

"Well then yes he needs to stay a secret from his team's and his own safety. But I don't think Flash was wrong. If the Arrow said he would show, he will. He is a man of his word."

"How do you know?"

"Well he said we would always work to protect the city and he has. So if he says he will come, he will. Now get ready and go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I can't wait. The guys is gonna be so excited once they find out. These two are gonna have a really big family when they come out."

"Just like you do Sweetie. Connor everyone here today was here for you. We are all your family just as much as we are for these two. You know that right?"

"I do Mommy. Thank you. Today was the best birthday ever. I just wish my other Mommy had been here. She would have loved it."

"I'm just glad you had fun. That was what was important. Now let's get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." Felicity smiled as she kissed Connor goodnight. "Goodnight Sweetie. Sleep tight."

"Night Mommy." Felicity walked out of the room and Connor began settling into his bed when a creak of the window drew his attention away from his covers. Connor slipped out of his bed and to his knees on the floor. He had stored his bow and arrow under his bed, like always, so he grabbed them and when he came back up he took aim in that direction. "Who's there? Come out where I can see you!"

"Easy kid. I was invited. Remember?" A deep mechanical voice said as a figure stepped out of the shadows and through the window. Connor looked up and gasped. "So you gonna lower that thing?" The voice joked.

"Arrow!" Connor gasped as he lowered his bow and replaced the arrow in his quiver. "You came!"

"Was there ever any doubt. I just had to wait. You see I was on a mission."

"Cool! That's okay. Thanks for coming." Connor stored his bow and arrow under his bed and climbed back in under the covers.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Oliver grinned as he watched his son move around the space. His voice was disguised and he was hidden in the darkness of the room. Connor only slept with the light from his bathroom on and even then the door was only cracked. It had surprised Oliver just how brave his son truly was at such a young age. "So get lots of cool presents for your birthday?" Oliver asked stepping further into the room.

"Yeah. All kinds of comic books and movies and games."

"What was your favorite gift?"

"A really cool hoodie and bow and arrow set from my parents. Not as cool as yours but still really cool." Oliver smiled with pride as he thought about Connor's reaction when he had opened the gift earlier that day. He had special ordered the bow to fit Connor and his skill level and made the arrows himself. He wanted to give his son the best gift possible.

"Sounds like really cool parents to give you those."

"Yeah, they're great. Oliver, my dad, he didn't know about me until a few months ago. And Felicity, she isn't my real mom but I love her like one. They took me in and I love them so much. Now I'm getting two siblings too. It's great but I'm scared that they're not gonna want me after the babies show up."

"Well I know it's not right to listen in on other people's conversations, and is definitely something you shouldn't do, but I heard what that woman said."

"That was Felicity, my mommy."

"Well I heard what Felicity said and it sounds to me like they are going to love you just as much then as they do now. They're gonna need your help with the babies. One is a lot but two is a handful. They are going to need you to be a great big brother and help take care of the babies. Love them."

"Oh I will. I can't wait! And tomorrow everyone will find out what Felicity is having. Can you keep a secret? Of course you can. You're the Arrow. Anyway. Wanna know what my mommy is having? Cause I know."

Oliver panicked. He wanted to know desperately but he wanted to find out with Felicity. "That's okay. I'm sure you were told to keep that a secret right?" Connor nodded. "And I assume it was your parents that asked you to keep it a secret so you keep that to yourself. I have something for you." Oliver smiled under his hood as he moved to the foot of the bed and sat on it facing slightly away from Connor to hide his face. He pulled out a small box from his jacket and handed it to the boy.

"A gift?!"

"Well of course. Can't come to a birthday party without a gift. That'd just be wrong." Oliver watched as Connor smiled at him and opened the gift quickly, the boy excited to see what was inside. 

Connor pulled out the item he found inside, a dark green leather domino mask. "Cool! A mask."

"Just like mine." Oliver lowered his head more and slid his hands under his hood and slipped his mask off to show the boy. He held it out in his hand so that Connor could see it then slipped it back on his face. "Now you can be a hero just like I am. Believe in yourself but know that a hero knows when to fight, when to protect those he loves, and when to ask for help. Be safe okay."

"I will. Thank you so much for coming. Too bad no one will believe me."

"As long as you know that is all that matters right?"

"Right. Thanks again. Can I ask one more thing?"

"Sure."

"I know you protect the city but if you ever see my family in trouble, could you help them out? They're all I have left and I really love them."

"I will always protect your family Connor." Oliver promised, fighting back tears at the level of maturity his son was showing in that moment. Oliver had never felt more proud of Connor. 

Before Oliver could realize what was happening, Connor was hugging him. "Thanks." Connor kept his eyes down, not wanting to take away the secret identity of his hero unless allowed to. He respected the Arrow too much for that.

"Now be a good boy and go to sleep. Sounds like you have a big day tomorrow."

"And you have a city to protect." Connor laughed as he watched the masked hero stand from his post on the bed and move back to the window. "Be careful, okay?"

"Always." Oliver grinned as he shot an arrow out of the window and road down the zip line that it created. He looked back over his shoulder one last time, Connor smiling and waving from his bedroom window, then ran off into the dark gardens.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"So how did the meeting go?" Barry laughed as Oliver walked up to the Bunker from his bike.

"I seriously have the greatest, most perfect kid ever. He was awesome about it. We talked for a bit and when he gave me a hug he never looked at my face. I swear I have no idea what I did to deserve him and Felicity but I will start to treasure them the way they deserve from now on. No more obsessing over bad guys. No more long hours at work. I want to see my family and be there for every moment I can."

"Well damn. Makes this talk a lot easier with you coming to that conclusion on your own."

"Talk?" Oliver and Barry walked into the Bunker and to where the suits were stored.

"Yes talk. Felicity told me what happened yesterday and asked me to talk some sense into you. However I'm not sure how she expected me to do that. The only person to ever get through that thick skull of yours is the same person that tasked me with the job."

"Very funny Barry."

"Fine. Fine. But seriously man. You're not alone anymore. Thea told me that when you decided to hang up your hood after defeating Ra's a few months back, you told them that you could not have won if you didn't have a team and that was what you all were. Oliver you still are. It is not just your job to protect the city anymore. This city has several very smart, very strong and very capable heroes in it and they are all on your side. Use them. Trust them. They love you, your family, and your city just as much as you do. Believe in them. They need you to do that. To believe when things are tough, you will allow them to have your back. If you keep trying to do things on your own, that's how you'll end up. Alone."

"Thanks Barry. And thanks for keeping an eye on the city tomorrow. I know we have used you and your team a bit more often here recently."

"It is our honor and I know that if the time comes that we need you to do the same, you guys will. That's what family does. Help each other."

"Well I better change and get back to my wife. She is a bit nervous about tomorrow."

"It can imagine but you guys are all set right?"

"Yep. You'll be there?" Oliver lifted his clothes that Thea had left on a nearby table and started to walk to the back of the Bunker.

"Definitely. We have a bet going on the names. I think I may have a fighting chance."

"Really?" Oliver called out as he moved into one of the changing rooms.

"Yep. I think a boy and the name is Robert Thomas."

"So how do you guys determine a winner?" Oliver asked as he started to change out of his suit and into the workout clothes Felicity had sent over with Thea earlier tonight.

Barry laughed. "Well the person has to be right completely to take the pot. We have one going for the names and another for the sexes. Why? Interested in getting in on the action? You can't play the names one, which has a higher buy in, since you have insider information. But the sex one you can."

"You do know that if Felicity gets wind of this, she is going to hurt all involved. I wouldn't be surprised if she hacks into your bank accounts and send anonymous donations to charities in you guys' names because of this."

"Yeah. Yeah. We know but it's all in good fun. Maybe you can tell her and lessen the blowback?" Barry asked timidly. 

"Oh no! Not a chance. I will tell her because I am not hiding anything from her ever again but I am not going to take the fall at all. You're all old enough to take the punish for your decisions." Oliver laughed as he finished changing and ventured out of the room. He walked over and hung his suit back up and replaced his bow and quiver in their places as well. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a lovely wife waiting in my bed at home and this is not how I wish to spend my night off."

"No problem. I'll see ya tomorrow. And remember what you said and think about what I said. You have a great team here, Oliver. Use them. Believe in them. Let them help you. They want to more than you know."

"I will. Thanks again Barry. You really are a great friend." Oliver patted Barry on the back the ran out of the Bunker, in a hurry to get home and wrap his arms around the blonde who laid asleep in his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry this is a bit late... got busy cleaning and organizing my house this weekend and hurt my back in the process... now I have a clean house but a sore lower back... so now for the story... I hope you enjoy this chapters... bit of fluff before we get into the story of the bad guys... also we find out about the twins and their names
> 
> As always special thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all she has done and please review... I love them so much
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Okay we have everything in place. The food, the cake, the table for the presents, all of the decorations. It looks perfect." Thea smiled, scanning over her handy work. She had been decorating all morning with Connor and Sara, making sure that the house was perfect. She had a table filled with brunch foods including fresh fruits and juices, banners with 'Team Pink' and 'Team Blue' spelled out on them hung on the walls. There was a small table with party favor bags on them filled with molded chocolates that Felicity had chosen out. Since this was to be a simple family gathering, Thea had even rented a photo booth and had it set up in a corner of the parlor with a table next to it that had different props resting on it for the friends and family to use while taking photos. There was a large table for the gifts, including a diaper cake with a giraffe sitting on top. When Thea had asked how they planned on redecorating the nursery, Oliver and Felicity had chosen a simple muted safari theme that would be gender friendly. The work on the room would actually start the next day, with a meeting with their contractor. Thea had special ordered a two tier cake, each tier in blue and pink colors, with two strollers on top, one in each color. She had a bowl filled with pink and blue pin on ribbons for all the guests to wear the show what they thought the baby would be. The doorway coming into the parlor was covered in pink and blue streamers that had balloons tied at the end of them and on the front door was a sign that read 'He or She. Come in to see.' Thea had had a lot of fun tracking down all the decorations and party supplies for the reveal. She wanted today to be perfect. 

"One final thing." Sara stated as she moved into the room. She moved a box into the room with her and set it by the back door. "When we get ready for the reveal, we will move this outside."

"And we have both boxes tied off?"

"Yep. They pulled the bow and reveal the first baby then lift out the second box and repeat. The moving and all won't mess with the box inside since the only string inside is the one tying the box closed."

"Thanks again Sara. The box looks great." The boxes were identical. Painted black with blue and pink dots all over it. One side said 'Boy or Girl' on it and had bows painted on it.

Barry laughed as he came into the room. "So who do you think is more nervous about today, Oliver or Felicity?" A doorbell was heard in the foyer but Thea knew that Raisa would get it.

"Definitely Oliver. Can you imagine if they had a girl. That would just be karma at work." Cisco chuckled.

"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about. Yes he may have broken a few hearts in his day."

"A few?!" Sara, Barry, Cisco and Joe all teased as they fought back the urge to laugh at how Thea tried to downplay her brother's playboy past.

"Whatever. He isn't doing that anymore. So let it go. He has moved on and so should we." 

"Not to mention if they do have a girl she won't be dating until she's 30 if Oliver has his way." Lance laughed as he moved into the room, Laurel and Donna trailing behind him.

The teams greeted each other and started to chat and laugh as they each took a ribbon and pinned it to themselves. The only ones who didn't were Sara and Thea. Laurel noticed her sister not wearing a bow. "Sara, no vote on the baby will be?"

"Nope, Thea needed some extra help so I got to know what they are having when they got back from their honeymoon. Of course with everything going on with Damien, we didn't open the envelope until about two days later but I already know so no vote. Also no bets."

"Which is something you should all be ashamed of doing." Felicity's voice rang out. Everyone turned to see the family walk into the room. 

Thea had planned it so Oliver, Felicity and Connor would wear both blue and pink so they didn't show a guess on the sexes either. Oliver was dressed comfortably in a pair of dark denim jeans and a light pink and powder blue pinstriped button up shirt. Connor had the blue 'I'm going to be a Big Brother' shirt he had worn for the photos on along with pair of blue jeans and a pink belt he borrowed from Sammy that had a pink bow buckle on it. Felicity was in a grey sweater and dark jeans. She had two bead bracelets on her wrists, one blue and one pink, that matched the earrings on her ears. Around her waist and sitting just above her growing bump was a sash with blue, pink and white satin flowers on it. 

"Come on Blondie. We were just having a bit of fun." A young voice called out from behind them. 

"Uncle Roy!" Connor shouted as he ran to the young man and leaped into his arms.

"Yeah there little man. Man, you're getting big. And heavy."

"Yep Dad and Dig have been training me. I work out with them every afternoon. I wanna be big and strong like them."

"He have you slapping at water in bowls yet?" Roy snickered. 

"No. We went another way with Connor's training in term of handling a bow. He is really good." Oliver grinned as he welcomed the young man back into his home.

"Seriously? I slapped that stupid water for weeks." Roy groaned causing the party to laugh.

"Trust me. Better to slap it than have it boiled and poured on you." Thea mumbled. Oliver heard her and was worried. He had not asked about her training with Malcolm and what exactly he had done to his sister. He was worried that she had be tortured during her training because no matter how much Malcolm tries to act righteous, Oliver knew there would always be a monster inside that man.

Thea saw the change in her brother but she smiled and waved off her comment, hoping that he would drop the subject. At least for now. Today was for celebrating the light and happiness in their lives. Not for stomping through the darkness that was their pasts. 

The group started to mingle and enjoy themselves as they started the party. Catching up a bit with Team Flash as well as Roy. After about 15 minutes, everyone had arrived that would be in attendance. Thea walked over to Felicity and Oliver and smiled. "Ready?"

"Definitely." Felicity nodded vigorously as she smiled at Oliver who looked so pleased in that moment. She wanted to freeze time and live in that second forever. He had rarely seemed so genuinely happy like he was right now.

Thea walked them over to the doors and everyone followed. Sara dropped the box into position and smiled at them then stood aside with Thea and Connor as everyone watched the get ready to open the box's tie. Oliver took one tail in his hand as he stood on one side of the box and Felicity matched on the other side. "Go guys ready?" Thea called out. Once the cheering died down, Thea smiled. "On 3. 1. 2. 3!" 

They pulled the string and suddenly a wave of pink balloons filled the air. Gasps, cheers and squeals of excitement could be heard and Felicity ran to Oliver and smiled. "We have a girl. A daughter!" 

"Yes we do." Oliver grinned back at her and kissed her. Once they finished kissing, they turned back to the group gathered. "Now we have a confession to make. We have a bit of news ourselves today besides the baby's sex. We are announcing the name as well. But first." Felicity stepped aside as Oliver lifted the second box out and sat in one the ground. 

Several voices called out at once. "What?! Huh?! Whoa!" 

Oliver held his hand up to calm the party down. "Yes. This is right. Felicity and I are having twins."

"Twins!" Everyone gasped as they each processed the new information. 

"Yes twins. Dr. Carmichael said that I am actually at 17 weeks now and that the babies are sitting so that they are one behind the other so we had a lot of false readings in the sonograms and Doppler readings. She found out that my levels were high and when we went to see her after our honeymoon she had a 3D ultrasound done which confirmed her findings. So there will be two more Queens in the near future not one." Felicity explained as she rubbed her hand over her belly.

"And now to find out if it is another boy or another girl." Oliver stated then smiled at Felicity as they grabbed at the tails of the second box's bow and pulled. A flood of blue balloons flowed out of the box and into the sky. "A boy! We're having another boy!" Oliver called out as he ran towards his wife and wrapped her up in his arms. 

Connor ran over and hugged his parents, his head pressed into the belly. "I'm getting a brother AND a sister!"

"That you are Buddy." The rest of the guests started to file up to the family and extend their well wishes and congratulations on the happy news.

After a few minutes of cheer, Thea asked, "So what are the names for the new prince and princess in there?"

Felicity smiled warmly as she looked at Oliver. They had spent the last week talking over names but had not really settled on anything. But in that moment Felicity knew what to do. "Our son will be Thomas Alan. Thomas after his father's and aunt's long lost friend and brother. And Alan after the grandfather he will never get to met and sort of the uncle that we hope will also stand as his godfather of sorts." She smiled as she looked at Barry.

"It would be an honor."

"Now he will also need a godmother and that is where you come in." Felicity looked at Laurel. "Laurel, you have known Tommy and Oliver the longest out of all of us here so I know you will help tell my son about his namesake and what he meant to all of us. Help us keep Tommy alive in my son."

"I would love to do that."

"Sweetheart are you sure?"

"Oliver I'm positive. This is what our son will be called. Tommy. I may not have known the man but I know what he meant to you. What they both meant to you. I love the idea of honoring them this way."

"What about the girl?"

"Well first off I need to announce two more people in our children's lives. Connor is going to be fully adopted by me very soon and when that is done, we would like John and Thea to be his godparents."

Thea nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks, too moved by her nephew's name and the offer to speak. 

"I know what this means to you two so I would be honored." Diggle smiled happily towards the couple.

"Now as for our daughter, I have thought long and hard on this one. I wanted her, if we had a girl which we now know we will but I didn't know that before. I did have a feeling. And several dreams of course. Not that my dreams always come true. I mean you don't see me eating my way through 6 gallons of mint chip and not gaining a pound. Although I'm not saying that a lot of my dreams haven't come true lately. I did get married to Oliver. And I am pregnant."

"Fe-li-ci-ty." Oliver grinned.

"Right sorry. Anyway what I was saying before I started babbling is that I wanted my daughter to have a name that was a tribute as well. Oliver and I talked a lot about this so I think we came up with a good name. Harper Lillian. Lillian after my grandmother, who helped my mother and I after my dad left. She was incredible. Lillian is also the name of Oliver's great grandmother, whose ring I wear on my hand. And Harper after the man that gave up all he knew and his own life to protect Oliver." Felicity smiled at Roy who was shocked but also on the verge of tears. She walked up to him and took his hands. "I know you can never be Roy Harper again but I wanted your name to live on. So my daughter will be Harper now so that we will always remember all that you have meant to this team and this family." Roy reached out and hugged her tightly, touched by just how they had decided to pay him back for his sacrifice. "So will you be her godfather?"

"Of course. And she will be in great hands. Always."

"Well then we need someone who can kick your butt to keep you in line with her. Sara?" Oliver teased.

"Me? Are you sure?"

"You are family and a member of our team. I know you will love and protect my daughter if I can not. I couldn't think of a better person." Felicity agreed with her husband on his choice.

"Oh Lis! I'd love to." Sara hugged Felicity tightly. And soon the party started to talk about the babies and the names as they looked at the ultrasound photos.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"I'm can't wait to put some of these on the babies. They are too cute guys." Felicity smiled as she unwrapped the final set of onesies from Nyssa. Nyssa had given them a set of five gender neutral onesies that were safari themed. Barry had given them a gift certificate for over $100 for diapers and food, joking that if the babies eat like their mother then they would need the cash. Sara, Roy and Donna had found a bunch of cute and humorous onesies to give them. 

Donna gave her five total. The first was a golden yellow color and read 'You are my Sunshine. My only...', the second was grey and had 'I heart my daddy', the third was a white long sleeve one with 'I heart my brother' on it, the fourth was a cream color and had 'Little shrimp' with a cartoon shrimp drawing on it, and the final one was black with 'Mommy's cutie pie' with a pie on it.

Sara went more for humor than cute. She also had five in a gift bag for them. The first was white and had blue printing on it that read 'Think I'm cute? You should see my aunts.', the second was black and had 'I drink until I pass out' with a bottle on it, the third was a grey one with 'New kid on the block' printed on it, the fourth was a white one with Harry Potter glasses and lightening bolt, and the last one was white and orange and had 'My mom is hotter than your mom' written on it. 

Roy had a lot of fun finding ones that they would definitely know came for him. The first one was white and read 'You can do this Dad' with the arms and legs holes labeled, the second one read 'I'm cute. Mom's cute. Dad's lucky.', the third one was black and had 'Sorry ladies my daddy is definitely taken' written on it, the fourth one was white and had 'Sportin' daddy's looks & mommy's brains' printed on it, and the last one was black with a red heart on it and read 'I heart boobies (like my daddy)'. Felicity had cracked up when she opened his gift while Oliver just glared and growled a bit at his one time apprentice. 

They had been enjoying the brunch food and cake while Felicity and Oliver sat together and opened the gifts. They received a beautiful porcelain giraffe coin back and some play blocks from Martin and Clarissa Stein. Raisa had made a gorgeous hand knitted baby blanket for them and promised to make another for the other baby. This one was pink because Raisa had a feeling the baby would be a girl. Laurel had given Felicity a mommy to be pampering kit, complete with lotions, bubble bath and other items that could help her relax. Walter had given them a sterling silver picture frame with spots for several pictures throughout the baby's first year and a set of sterling silver dishes to hold the baby's first hair timings and first tooth lost. He had promised to go and get another set for the other baby later in the week. Lance had given them a mobile that was safari themed and a stuffed elephant doll and a stuffed lion doll. Donna had secretly bought a second mobile and put it in the bag for him so that he wouldn't have to go get another one. Caitlin and Ronnie, who were watching all the fun through a Skype session, had given them two towel sets for the baby's bath time. Joe had a laundry basket filled with items like baby shampoo and wipes and other things first time parents need wrapped up for them like a gift basket. Iris had given the idea to her father by taking a bunch of white onesies and wrapping them in colorful onesies so they looked like little babies bundled up and placing them in a basket and wrapping them like a gift basket as well. Cisco had given Felicity two shirts that she could wear as her belly grew. One was pink with 'loading..." written on it. The other was a dark blue with 'future geek' printed on it and an arrow pointing down at her belly.

"Okay so now for our gift." Lyla laughed as she held out a large gift bag for them to open. Just as Felicity was getting ready to open it Diggle pushed a large box towards Oliver as well. "You have to open both of these." Lyla giggled, knowing what was in the box. Felicity opened the bag first to find a diaper bag around packed with supplies. Then Oliver stood and went open the large box.

"It just lifts off." Diggle chuckled. They all watched as Oliver lifted the box off to find a stunning dark wood bassinet with cream curtains around it. Oliver burst into a fit of laughter as he figured out what it was and why Diggle had given it to him. "Now you don't have to worry about putting a bassinet from hell together. We can get another one just like it and I can help you put it together." Diggle snickered. 

"Dig it's perfect. Thanks man." Oliver embraced his friend as he remembered that moment in their shared past. He had come to rely on Diggle for a lot over the years and realized just how much they shared. 

"John it's beautiful. Thank you." Felicity smiled as she hugged the man as well. She was looking forward to redecorating the nursery a bit to make room for the second baby. The room itself was large enough for two babies. They just needed the extra furniture and she and Oliver had already talked about it all as they stood in the room that morning. 

"Okay. Now for my gifts. I got to cheat a bit and get stuff that I knew would work for the babies since I knew their genders. I know that there is going to be a photo shoot once they have arrived so I got them a couple outfits to wear for that." Thea smiled as she handed two boxes to the expecting parents. Oliver opened the first one and found a set of matching outfits. Each had a white onesie but there was a grey and white polka dotted bow tie for little Tommy to wear and a skirt and hair bow in the same fabric for little Harper to wear.

"Speedy these are adorable. Thanks." Oliver hugged his sister, happy to share this moment with her. For a bit of time last year he wasn't sure if he could have get a relationship with his sister back again. But now they were stronger and closer than they ever had been.

Felicity opened the other one and found two onesie outfits inside. The first was meant for little Tommy. It was a green and blue striped onesie with a blue and white spotted bowtie. There was a headband with a grey felt crown on it and a blue beaded pacifier clip with a crown logo on it. The other onesie was meant for little Harper. It was a pink onesie with 'Little Princess' embroidered on it. It had a tutu to go along with it. There was a soft pink headband with bows and flowers made of satin on it and a crown pin glued in the middle of a flower. She also had a pink beaded pacifier clip with a crown on it. "Thea! These are so cute. Thank you." Felicity teared up at the thought that one day she would be holding her daughter and son in her arms in these.

Oliver kissed her cheek and smiled at her. "I have something too. Connor helped me pick it out and it really isn't any use right now but we needed these." Oliver smiled as he handed her a medium sized box. She lifted the lid to find two beautifully stunning porcelain Christmas ornaments inside. Each were white and had touches of blue and pink in them. The edges were all gilded in a bright yellow gold. They both read 'Baby's First Christmas' on them. The first was a baby carriage and the other was a baby rattle. "I know they aren't due until the end of January but this will be theirs once they come. Whether it is this year or next year. I wanted to get something that they could hold on to for the rest of their lives."

"Oliver I love them." She leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"Dad got me one too. It is a superhero one. So that I will always remember my first year as a Queen." Connor smiled proudly. 

"First of many, Sweetie." Felicity smiled as she pulled her son into her arms. Soon the party was laughing and sharing stories as they cleaned up again.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"So twins huh?" Diggle asked as he stepped into the nursery. Oliver had stepped away as Felicity helped the other clean up the last bits from the party and enjoyed getting advice from Lyla and Donna about what she could expect.

Oliver stood overlooking the crib that was already in the room. His hand brushed across the edge, glancing at the soft pink colored fabric he found there. "A daughter and a second son." He stated as a small smile grew across his face. He felt a warmth grow as well.

"Well I'm glad. I just can't believe you two kept that a secret for weeks." Diggle sat down into the chair in the corner of the room.

"Yeah. Bout killed Felicity to. She has been dying to tell everyone for weeks." Oliver stepped away from the crib and sat down on the ottoman next to Diggle.

"Well I'm happy for you two. You're gonna have a lot on hands with those two munchkins."

"I know. I can't wait."

"So when does work start in here?"

"Tomorrow. I have to head to QI to start the hiring process for two assistants for Felicity plus start taking over some actions from Walter. I want everything to be easy for Felicity when she returns to work. I need it to be."

Diggle saw Oliver's protectiveness coming out. "Listen man, I know what it feels like to want to protect the woman you love and the mother of your child from harm. But you have to realize that this is life and life comes with its own dangers."

"Dig, she has to be okay. Those babies need that and if I can take away some of her stress than I will. I will do anything for her and our children."

"I know that man. And so does she. Just don't try to run her life for her. Felicity is her own person and very independent. Something you fell in love with if I might remind you. She is going to do what she wants to and you are either going to try and stop her from it and cause a lot more fighting and yelling and hurt feelings or help her in any way you can by supporting her. She does that for you. You think she liked watching you walk out the Foundry all those times you went after bad guys and not knowing if you would be coming back safely? She was always nervous with you in the field."

"You said..."

"I know I said no when you asked about it when Ray was in field but I was telling the truth. She was anxious for Ray because he had no business being in the field at that time. He had no training or skill. You, on the other hand, have loads of training and skill. She was always nervous that you would take a risk you couldn't come back from in order to protect those you love. She was worried that you never saw just how much you meant to others so you saw yourself as expendable. You're plan with Ra's and the plane proved it to her."

"And now with Damien." Diggle glared at him curiously. "I have been spending all my time at the Bunker hunting down Damien. She thinks I am obsessing."

"She isn't the only one. We're all worried about you."

"I know. Sara already chewed my ass about it. Banned me from the Bunker too. Then I got home to Felicity doing the same."

Diggle snickered at the image of the two small but powerful blondes terrorizing the strong willed vigilante that his friend was. "You said it yourself man. Months ago when we took down Ra's together. You are no longer alone in this fight. Yes I was mad at the time and didn't want to stand by you anymore and although we have all come a long way since then, one thing hasn't changed. You are not alone anymore. You have a team behind you. Willing to fight beside you, stand by you, risk their lives with you. You need to believe in us and trust us to know how important this is. We love Felicity and Connor just as much as you do." Oliver grunted and smirked at his friend. "Well maybe not as much but we care for them. We will do all we can to keep them safe as well. So trust us. And trust Felicity. She has more to live for now. She's not going to put herself in harm's way if she can help it. She is just as excited about those two babies as you are so she won't let anything bad happen to them or her. And as for Connor, the fact that she threatened to take him from you means she loves him as if he was her own."

Oliver was stunned by the knowledge that Diggle knew of her threats from the other day. "How did you...?"

"Man she talks to me. I know a lot about you two. Some things I wish I didn't." Diggle chuckled as he stuttered at the thoughts. "She loves you man. Let that last wall fall and let her in. Believe in her. She is here because she wants this, wants you. Hell she married your stubborn ass. If that doesn't show you just how committed she is, I don't know what will." Diggle laughed as Oliver glared evilly at him.

"Always knew you were the wise one on the team." A sweet voice giggled from the door. The boys looked up to see Felicity standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Oliver grinned tenderly, embarrassed a bit at what she could have overheard.

"Long enough to know you owe the swear jar a dollar. Each." Felicity quietly laughed as the two men groaned. "Also to know that John is right. Oliver, I want these two babies to come into this world as safe and healthy as possible. I know that relies a lot on what I do now. So I planned on delegating a lot of my duties at QI and holding off joining the team again until after the birth. The less stress and worry in my life, the better I can guarantee my children's safety. I want them to be comfy and stay in there as long as possible so that we don't have any problems later on. It will be hard but when I think of the two happy smiling faces I will see later because of my choices now, it's worth it. But I need your help." Felicity moved and sat on the ottoman he had vacated moments prior. Oliver helped her sit down then knelt next to her, gazing up into her eyes. "If I can't worry over you then you have to do the same for me. Believe that I will take care of myself. Stop trying to control everything in my life. Let me breathe a bit. And trust in the team. If I can't be in the Bunker keeping an eye on you and keeping you safe, then I need you to let the team do that for me. I need you to let them help you get home to me and our kids every night. That will put my mind at ease a bit while I am waiting patiently in our bed for you to return from fighting bad guys and keeping the city safe."

"I'll try. It's hard to just change. I can't do it overnight."

Felicity reached out and cupped his cheek, her thumb skating gently across his cheekbone. "I know. I'm just asking you to try. Know that the team has your back and are skilled enough to help. If need be, train a bit more with them and get used to working together before going out in the field. But promise me that you will not take the risks you have in the past. I just got you in my life. I'm not ready to bury my husband yet."

"I promise. I love you Sweetheart." Oliver wiped away a couple loose tears from her cheek as he leaned into her.

"I love you too." Felicity whispered against his lips as she lined them up with his. She leaned in the final few inches and latched onto his lips, feeling the softness of them against hers. She felt as Oliver's hand moved and twisted into her hair. He tilted her head to line up a bit better with her. Her blood heated and a soft moan escaped her throat but was quickly devoured by Oliver's mouth. His tongue snuck out from behind the curtain of his lips and licked across her lower lip. Just as they started to lose themselves in the kiss and each other, a throat cleared next to them. They separated to find Diggle leaned back into the chair with a knowing grinning on his face. Oliver chuckled as Felicity blushed. "Sorry John."

"No prob." Diggle waved it off.

"Oliver, people are starting to leave. Team Flash needs to get back to Central City so they are packing up. Wanna come down and say goodbye?"

"Of course dear. I'll be right down." Oliver smiled as he helped Felicity up on her feet again. He watched her leave, her smile joining her rosy cheeks. Diggle followed her out after leaving a final pat on Oliver's back for support. Oliver looked around the room and smiled to himself. "A daughter and a another son." he whispered as the thought of the two small inhabitants this room soon would have filled his mind. His smile grew as a new warmth filled his chest. He walked out of the room trying to picture just what the twins would look like.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry guess muse got mad because have only gotten a handful of reviews... try to get this story going but she is refusing to work with me... she loves reviews and was so upset that I haven't written a word in a week... hoping posting these 3 chapters today will help spur her on... please review and let me know what you think... any ideas on what you would like to see happen... the continuous support is much appreciated 
> 
> Also check out my polyvore for this story 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and request this stay a spoiler free zone... some are not lucky enough to see the new episodes yet (not me of course but others)

A gentle hum pulled him from his sleep. Oliver felt Felicity curl deeper into his side as a cool air nipped at his nose. He had now noticed just how fast fall had come down upon them. One day it was bright and sunny and warm then the next a chill formed in their world that would just not go away. It had been two weeks since the reveal party and he had been busy getting everything ready for the twins arrival and Felicity's return to work. The nursery was finished yesterday but Felicity had been so tired after her day shopping with Thea that he hadn't said anything. 

He was just glad that the men were able to get it done a week earlier than planned. He had them expand the room into the next room to make sure it was large enough for the twins to grow in. He had another bed placed in the new nursery for the middle of the night feedings. He also had another chair and ottoman set added along with a second crib and bassinet. He had a second closet created to hold more clothes for the twins, which Thea could not wait to fill. He had the room decorated in soft toupee and cream colors with touches of light pink and blue here and there. He kept the safari theme in the room by adding framed drawings of animals and giant stuffed animals and other touches throughout the room. He even had a pillow with a set of giraffes on it, one pink and the other blue, set in each of the chairs. He had found it along with two other throw pillows to decorate the chairs. Each had an initial on them, 'H' for Harper and 'T' for Tommy. The pillows fit the decor perfectly and had brought Felicity to tears when she saw them, although she swore they were happy tears. In his eyes, the room was perfect for their growing family.

"Sweetheart?" Oliver whispered as he nuzzled closer into her hair. Her head was resting on his chest right over his heart, a position that both of them had come to love. He trailed his hand down upper arm softly, trying to pry her from her sleep gently. Today was her first day back at QI fully. 

The last week she had spent half days there getting everything in order for this week. She met her new assistant Duncan and stole Jerry back. Oliver didn't mind since he knew that Jerry would make her take it easy due to the pregnancy. Jerry would be her main assistant and had a temporary desk inside her office with her while Duncan was located just outside her office. Duncan was a couple years older than her being in his early 30's. He had a strong psychic, hazel eyes that reminded Felicity of some of the meadows she and Oliver had seen on their honeymoon in Ireland, dark brown hair and a light dusting of scruff on his cheeks and chin. Turns out that he was originally from Dublin and had come to the states for school and stayed after he fell in love with the city. He had almost lost his Irish accent but Felicity could still detect it and she enjoyed that because it kept her honeymoon fresh in her mind. 

Oliver had hired a new assistant as well. She was in her mid 30's and stunning. Adira, his new assistant, was of middle eastern descent and had dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes that rested just above satin looking cheeks. She had the body of a model and tended to wear clothes that help accentuate her curves. It had made Felicity a bit insecure until she meet the woman's husband when he picked her up for lunch one day. Now she desired to know more about Adira and found out the woman was married with two young boys of her own so she insisted on helping Duncan and Jerry when dealing with her pregnancy. She had specially ordered a few items for Felicity during the week to help her from going hungry. When Felicity asked about it, Adira stated that she had asked Oliver for her tastes and likes because she knew that pregnant women tended to be hungry throughout the day. Now Felicity had a cabinet drawer in her office filled with chocolate bars and small bags of chips as well as pretzels and other items. She also had a jar of twizzlers on her desk that no one was allowed to touch. Oliver had watched Thea try and laughed when Felicity snapped at her about it.

Oliver smiled as he heard Felicity groan and try to bury her face further into his chest. "Felicity, we need to get up. Connor will be up soon for school and we have work today."

"Too early!" Felicity moaned as she nestled deeper into the bed.

"I know but we need to get up." He ran his hands over her skin again. He heard her giggle as she fought him to wake up. He loved how playful she was in the mornings. He placed his hand lower on her belly, feeling how much it had grown again. It amazed him just how large she was now. Felicity flopped on her back and smiled as she slowly pried her eyes open. "Morning my beautiful wife."

"Morning Baby." Oliver leaned in and sweetly pecked at her lips.

"How did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess. I only had to get up twice to pee. I think they are getting used to our schedule now. I hope it stays like this."

Oliver grinned as he looked down to where the blankets were covering her belly. He pulled the down her body and pulled up the large purple camisole she was wearing. He leaned down and placed two soft kisses on her belly while grinning at it. "Morning my little prince and princess. You two happy in there? Sleep okay?" His hand skated over her skin as he felt the babies start to stir and move. It still took his breath away when that happened. He gasped and grinned brightly every time it happened. And this morning was no different. The babies had been very active these last couple weeks and even Dr. Carmichael was amazed at how they responded to the two parents and their voices. Felicity had another check up today at 3 and Oliver was excited to see the new ultrasounds and see just how his children were growing.

Soon Felicity started to wiggle and groan. "Great now that they are up, I am hungry and need to pee. You did this."

"I know. I couldn't help it." Oliver chuckled happily.

"Well then you get to get up and get us breakfast. I am going to jump in the shower and start getting ready. Remember we have the board meeting at 11 and..."

"And the appointment at 3. Trust me I remember." Oliver leaned in and peck her lips one last time. "Breakfast coming up. Veggie omelet, bagel, and juice?"

"Sounds perfect. Throw some bacon in there too."

"Always. Now get that cute butt of yours in the shower and dressed. I have something I want to show you when you're done."

"What?!" Felicity hopped up excited. She was starting to get used to Oliver surprising her with gifts and tokens. Now she enjoyed it because it made him so happy to give her things. Just last week he had given her a new state of the art tablet that wouldn't even be on the market until December because he wanted her to start off as the Head of Applied Sciences with the best on the market.

Oliver chuckled as he moved off the bed and pulled a t-shirt over his head. "You'll have to wait and see. Now hurry up." Oliver ducked out their room as he waved his hand to shoo her into the bathroom to hurry her along.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

Oliver was excitedly bouncing his legs on the support his stool at the bar, causing the whole thing to shake. They were just finishing up their breakfast with Connor. He had come down in time to find Oliver cooking up the omelets and bacon. He helped his dad make breakfast and set the small bar area in their kitchen. It had become the custom to make breakfast themselves while Raisa started straightening the house and her daily chores throughout the house. She would make them something quick on weekends for lunch, pack food for Connor during the week, and make dinner each night but Oliver enjoyed his family time each morning as he made breakfast. 

They discussed what was on each other's agenda for the day and when they would see each other. He enjoyed it because it made him realize just how active his small family really was. Connor had joined a small private riding group at their country club recently and was taking it very seriously. He loved being near the horses and didn't mind cleaning the stalls or bathing and brushing the horse either. Most of the other kids in the club didn't do those things but Connor wanted to. He wanted to fully take care of his horse. In doing so, he and the horse he rode most of the time had grown very close. Oliver and Felicity had spent the afternoon at the stables with him last weekend and saw just how close they had gotten, as Connor lead the horse out of the stall and around the pasture without a lead. The horse, Prince, was 2 year old grey stallion with touches of black on his lower legs that bled into his hooves. He had a stunning black mane and tail with wisps of grey hairs mixed in. The horse was well trained and mild tempered. Oliver was struck with how at ease his son was around the animal and Felicity had been taken with the beauty of the animal from the first moment she saw him. They had planned another family outing to the club for that weekend and Connor was trying to convince Oliver to get on a horse as well.

"Almost done?" Oliver asked as his enthusiasm started to overwhelm him.

"Oliver, what is with you?"

"I really want to show you something. I'm just excited."

Felicity rolled her eyes and grinned as she wiped her mouth with her napkin and then placed it next her almost empty plate. "Fine! I'm done. For now. You know how these two will have me hungry again in 2 hours."

"That's fine. Come on. Both of you." Oliver jumped down off his stool, his hands out for Connor and Felicity. He pulled them out of the kitchen and back up to the nursery, unable to wait for them to see all he had done to the room.

As he stepped up to the room, he opened the door and swung it wide as he stepped in. Connor ran in and started to look at all the new details. Felicity slowly stepped into the room. Her eyes scanned over each new inch of the room as her hand rested across her mouth. A soft gasp came out that sounded like his name as she spun around and took in the entire space. It was all she could dream of and so much more. "Like it?"

Felicity stepped up to where the two cribs were placed against the wall. There was a sheer curtain cascading over each crib that came from a wooden molding hanging on the wall above the cribs. The molding was shaped to look like crowns. In between the cribs was cushioned bench that was pressed against the wall as well. The two stuffed animals Lance had gifted to them was sitting on the bench. The wall that the beds rested against also had a script 'T' next the the crib fashioned in blue linens for Tommy and an 'H' next to the crib laced in pink linens for Harper painted on the wall. Felicity took a seat on it as she grabbed for the two pieces of sheer curtains on either side of her. She felt the soft fabric slide between her fingers as a tears ran down her cheek. "Oliver, it's perfect. It's so beautiful."

"And look. We have a bed in here for late night feeding and naps. There are the chairs as well. And the bassinets and a new closet and dresser so we have plenty of space to store all the clothes and things for the twins. The designer even helped me organize and label them." Oliver pulled the drawers out so that Felicity could see how neat and tidy the space would be.

"Baby it's great. I love it and I can tell the twins do too." Felicity giggled as she rubbed over her belly. The babies were moving around again and making their presence known.

"And I have one thing for their mommy too." Oliver smiled as he walked up to her and knelt down. He held out a small gift that he pulled out his jacket's breast pocket. She took it and unwrapped it. Inside was a necklace with a silver chain and a circular charm on it. On one side it had her initials on it. On the other side it had the statement 'Don't worry everything is going to be amazing' engraved on it. 

"Oliver." Felicity smiled as she sweetly moaned his name. She was struck with how simple the gift was but how touching it also was. 

"At any point when you feel overwhelmed or stressed, I want you to look at this and know that I believe in you and will always be here to help. With everything. In anyway I can." Oliver vowed as he leaned up and clipped the necklace around her neck, shifting her hair once it was in place.

"I love you so much. Thank you." She was amazed that he knew she was nervous about today. She had been worried that she wouldn't be able to run the department properly and cause problems for the company. She knew she was only going to be there a few short months before going on maternity leave but she wanted to do a good job and not cause more problems for Oliver or the company. Suddenly she was filled with a wave of confidence that she could handle the job and the tasks that came along with it.

"I love you more today than ever before. You are so remarkable to me." Oliver whispered against her lips then slipped his lips across hers, locking them in their moment. A child's giggle pulled them from it moments later as Connor hid behind his little sister's crib while spying on his parents.

"Thank you. Now I think it's time for work and school. Mister run along and get your bag and lunch. You're riding in with us."

"What about Dig and Darren?"

"They're going to be in the car behind us. We are dropping you today and Donna is going to pick you up." Oliver grinned as he watched his son put down a giant stuffed elephant he had in the room and walked to the door. Connor smiled and shrugged then started down the hall, heading to the foyer where his lunch and backpack were waiting on him. Oliver looked back to see Felicity standing in the doorway and looking back into the nursery. He watched her as she reached up and pinched her arm then rubbed at the spot softly. "Sweetheart what is it?"

"Just making sure I wasn't dreaming. You never know."

"Well I could always kiss you and show you that you're awake." Oliver snickered as his eyebrows bounced suggestively. 

"That's also a dream to me. Trust me. Standing here with you, pregnant, and getting ready to head into work for my first full day running a division at QI while being called Mrs. Queen. That is my dream. And it's all come true. Because of you." Felicity stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Oliver wrapped her up in his arms and pressed his forehead to hers. "Believe me. It was you. I would be lost without you."

"Makes two of us." Felicity gently smiled then started to move out of his arms and down the stairs, ready to start their day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry guess muse got mad because have only gotten a handful of reviews... try to get this story going but she is refusing to work with me... she loves reviews and was so upset that I haven't written a word in a week... hoping posting these 3 chapters today will help spur her on... please review and let me know what you think... any ideas on what you would like to see happen... the continuous support is much appreciated 
> 
> Also check out my polyvore for this story 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and request this stay a spoiler free zone... some are not lucky enough to see the new episodes yet (not me of course but others)

"Good morning, Mrs. Queen. May I take that for you?" Duncan smiled as he stood up from behind his desk and reached for her bags and coats. Felicity was dressed in a pair of dark brown slacks, a rusty brown turtleneck, and a caramel colored wrap sweater. She had completed the look with a pair of brown flats and a brown and white silk scarf. Her hair was down and her glasses on her face. She had her purse tote resting in the crook of her elbow and her tech briefcase in one hand along with a travel mug filled with juice in the other. She was determined to stay looking professional, no matter what size she was.

"Thank you Duncan. And please call me Felicity." She smiled at him. She handed him her briefcase before following him into her office. He must have shown up early because he already had the small space heater on in her office and it was nice and toasty in there. He placed her briefcase down and started to remove the tech found inside it like he had done the week prior, setting it up on her desk.

"Well you seem to be in good hands here. If you need me, I'll be right next door." Oliver smiled at her then leaned in and kissed her, his hands staying low on her, one on her back and the other on her belly. He pulled back and grinned at her again before bending lower in front of her. "You two be good for Mommy today. Remember take it easy and..."

"Delegate! I know. I know. I heard you the first hundred times. I love you."

"Love you too." Oliver pecked her before moving towards the door that joined their two offices.

"Remember meeting at..." Felicity called after him. 

Oliver stopped in the doorway and turned to face her again. "11. I know. Don't forget to nap and eat. You have two growing babies to help grow bigger so you need rest and food." Oliver smiled then blew her a kiss and moved into his office to start his work day.

Felicity grinned as she watched him move towards his desk, shedding his jacket as Adira moved into the room and started reading the run down of his schedule to him. She watched how his muscles flexed when he started to roll up his sleeves. God that man could make anything look sinfully sexy. Felicity thought as she drooled over him.

A snort made her turn quickly. She found her two assistants standing there smirking at her. Duncan tried to hid it but not Jerry. "Please tell me that stayed upstairs." She plead.

"Not at all but I have to agree. You are so lucky. I mean I have seen men in tailored suits but none of them ever filled them the way your husband does. Talk about a walking, talking, breathing Greek god." Jerry teased. 

Felicity huffed as she blushed. She turned back to look at Oliver and caught his eyes through the glass. He waved at her the shooed her to work silently. "Okay. So what is on the agenda today?"

"Besides drooling over that?" Jerry snickered as he tilted his head and examined Oliver again. Felicity glared at him and rolled her eyes as she shook her head. Jerry was a character but could always make her smile. "Well you have a staff meeting in 30, the board meeting at 11, lunch with Mr. Queen and Mr. Steele at 12:30, then a few project presentations after lunch and then you are out of here at 2:30 for your appointment. After that you come back for one last round of check ins. You should be out of here around 6 tonight."

"Sounds good. Okay so let's head down to the lab for the meeting. I want to get down there and meet a few of the new members before we get started. Where's Victoria?"

"She phoned and said she is already on the floor." Duncan smiled up at her. He gathered up her drink and her tablet as well as the files she needed for the meeting. He followed as Jerry and Felicity moved out of the room and towards the newly finished Applied Sciences building. The dedication was set for later this week with a simple press conference and luncheon. 

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Good morning everyone. I would like to call this meeting to order. Now I know that things were done a certain way before when we were Palmer Tech but things are different. This is a new company, a different one from what has been here in the past and so we will be doing things differently around here. Wow I said different way too much in that speech." Felicity giggled. When she noticed the uneasiness over the small crowd before her, she knew they were intimidated by her new name. "Okay well first off, my new last name may be on the outside of the building and I may own 30% of the company but I am just like you guys. I come to work and work hard. I want this company to be a success. So don't worry about hurting my feelings or stepping on my toes. I want us to have an open door policy. If something is bothering you, then it is bothering me too. I want you all to feel free to reach out to either myself, Victoria, Jerry or Duncan here. We are here to help you succeed in your projects and we will do all we can to make that happen. Also none of that Mrs. Queen stuff either. I'm Felicity. I started in the IT department here when it was Queen Consolidated and I have known several of you for years. Others I look forward to getting to know you. So relax. This is going to be a fun division to work for. In fact I want us to get to know each other better so we are going to play a game. I have..." Felicity dug around in her bag to find her candy she always carried with her. This time it was a small bag of miniature milky ways. "I have this bag of milky ways for the best story of the most awkward moment you have had here. We all have had them. Trust me, I have had my fair share. I mean I once commented on how nice Moira Queen looked and asked what she did differently. She told me that she showered without a bunch of women watching her because she had just been released from prison. And I said this in front of my boss at the time, her son and my husband now as you all know. So come on, embarrassing stories. Who has one better than that?" Felicity smiled as she sat down at the head of the table and started to look at the group. They spent the next hour laughing over embarrassing stories and moments at QC, Palmer Tech and QI. In the end, a young researcher name Barbara got the prize for her story about spilling what she thought was a hazardous material on the floor but turned out to be her coffee. She had been quite sleep deprived at the time and mixed up the beaker she working out of and the one she had used that night for coffee since there were no clean mugs in the breakroom. Needless to say, the scare had caused an evacuation of several floors and quite a stir in the building that day.

"Okay so lesson for today, always have clean mugs in the breakroom." Felicity laughed as the rest of her laughed along with her. "So we will be doing these meetings I would say every few weeks. I want us to really be getting to know everyone and working alongside each other. I want to do them once a month right now. And we could always turn them into a potluck party kind of thing if you want. Talk it over and let me know. Throughout this week, I will be meeting with each of you in smaller groups to discuss the projects you are currently working on. Now if I feel that the project is not a good use of our resources at this time, I will be reassigning you to a new project. Trust me when I say I would like to keep all of you just as is but we need to be smart on what projects we are focusing on. With all that has happened to the company over the last few years, we are dancing a very dangerous tango with bankruptcy or corporate takeover so we need to start creating products that will benefit our bottom dollars and quickly. For now, keep working as you are and get your presentations ready for me as well. If you have any questions or concerns, I will be up in my office. I know it is a bit silly to be all the way upstairs but I am just a phone call or email away. I will always answer or have Jerry or Duncan answer so you can get assistance as quickly as possible."

Felicity scanned over the crowd and saw the soft warm smiles of her colleagues. She wanted them to know she was her for them. "You can also reach out to Victoria. She will be in her office her from now on. Any questions?" Felicity looked at each person and felt content when no one spoke up. Then Barbara held her hand up a bit. "Yes Barbara. "

"Well I was just wondering. You are pregnant so what is going to happen in a few months?"

"I am pregnant. With twins in fact so I have to take it a bit easier than I normally would. Hence Jerry and Duncan. They will be helping me in any way I need. Victoria will still be here but in her position as VP of Applied Sciences. When I leave for maternity leave in a few months, we may have her step into my shoes and hire a temporary VP to fill her position until I return to work. Not quite sure but I promise to inform all of you in plenty of time so that you will not be surprised by anything."

"Okay. And congratulations. Do mind if I ask what are you having?"

Felicity grinned proudly as she looked down at her belly. "Of course not. A boy and a girl. Now I will do all I can to make sure my pregnancy doesn't cause any problems for us here but you will need to be patient. Some things can not be helped. Oh! And I will tell you right now, I don't like people touching me so please don't ask. It's just... weird." The group laughed at how she stuttered and her expression. "Well if that's all, I am sure you all have work to be doing and if not please come see me, something is wrong." Felicity sweetly giggled as she watched everyone start to stand and gather up their things then move out of the room.

"So twins? Wow!" Victoria stepped up to her as Felicity began to gather her things and hand the off to Duncan. 

"Yep. We found out about a month ago and found out two weeks ago about the sexes. Oliver surprised me with the finished nursery this morning. It looks amazing." 

Victoria was a stunning redhead that had amazed Felicity with her skills and drive during the interview process months ago. Over the last few months, the two women had become close. Victoria was in her late 20's and easily could turn heads with her rich brown eyes and slim figure. She did dress professional when at work and was usually found in a pants suit set. Her color palette stayed closed to natural tones that played well with her natural beauty. Felicity had been struck with just how gorgeous the women was on several occasions. She was a force as well, standing strong and going rounds with a couple of the board members in her time as VP and acting Head of Applied Sciences. Felicity was impressed with the woman's fire.

"Well that is good. At least you won't be completely out numbered. So a little prince and princess on the way. How is Connor handling that?"

Felicity and Victoria made their way towards the elevator, Jerry and Duncan right on their heels. "Great. He is so ready to be a big brother. And excited."

"And Oliver?"

"He is incredible. Always remembering to keep me stocked up on my craving foods and sending one of the assistants out for food for me. Nagging me about my napping schedule. And he wakes up with me most nights when I get up countless times in the night to pee. He makes sure I am okay then helps me settle back in and drift off. I seriously couldn't do this without him."

"Good. Well I have a few things on my list for today. I will see you after lunch for the presentations." Victoria smiled and waved as she walked away. Felicity climbed on the elevator and started back up to her office, feeling good about her team and how they saw her and how she would be running the division now.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Mr. Marks, always good to see you." Felicity smiled as she ventured into the conference room near her office. The board was beginning to gather for the meeting and she was looking forward to seeing some familiar faces again.

"Miss Smoak. I mean Mrs. Queen. Congratulations again on your nuptials. And the little one to come." The older man grinned as he stood and shook her hand.

"Two actually." Oliver chuckled. He walked up behind her and pecked her cheek then held out a chair for her to take. She eased down into it and started to arrange her papers for the meeting. 

"Two? Twins?"

"Yep. Was a surprise to us as well. We found out when we got back from our honeymoon a month ago." Felicity beamed up at the older gentleman.

"Did I hear you're having twins?" Mr. Foster walked up to them. Felicity made a move to stand up when he held his hand out. "No please Mrs. Queen. Stay seated. If I learned one thing from my wife and sister it is to never make a pregnant woman move too much." Oliver snickered as he shook the man's hand then Mr. Foster turned his attention back to Felicity. "So twins really?"

"Yep. A girl and a boy. Kind of took us by surprise."

"Well congratulations. I'm sure these two are blessings to the family."

"Always." Oliver beamed with fatherly pride. "Can't wait to meet them."

"How far along?"

"Just around 20 weeks. We have a check up today in fact."

"Those are always fun. Getting the ultrasound was amazing to me when we had our daughter. But nothing compares to the first time you hold them. In that one moment, your world just stops. Congratulations both of you. I'll have to get you a gift."

"Oh there's no need. We have everything we can think of." Felicity blushed. She didn't want to seem as if it was required to give her a gift just because the men and women she now surrounded herself with were on the board of her company.

"Nonsense. It's the least we can do for you. I promise nothing big. Just something from the board to say congratulations." Mr. Foster smiled at her. 

She had been taken with how welcoming the board was to her now. Before they seemed to question her abilities with every decision and turn. Now that she has shown her dedication to the company by working partially for it for months, updating their systems and security procedures as well as dealing with the clean up and remodeling of the executive floors, they could finally see her devotion to the company.

"Well I think it is time to call this meeting to order. I am sure we all have other things to be doing." Mr. Marks and Mr. Foster smiled at Felicity as they took their seats and looked at Oliver as he called the meeting to order. "Now as you all know, this will be my first full week back to the company, along with Felicity's as well. I am still shadowing Walter for the time being but Felicity is already deep into the role of Head of Applied Sciences. In fact she just came from a team meeting with her entire group a little bit ago. So we are ready to work now. We have the dedication on the new Applied Sciences building set for Friday. It is a simple press conference and luncheon that Rebecca is organizing. I will be giving the speech in dedication of all that has been done. I know that we are all a bit unsure of naming the building after my father again so I think Felicity came up with an excellent plan for that. The building will be known as Alan Hall, after my father of sorts. It was his middle name and also my grandfather's name. Both men were pioneers of the day so I feel it is a great way to honor both of them."

"Motion to name the new building Alan Hall. Motion seconded?" Mr. Marks spoke up, seeing how passionate their CEO was able to plan.

"Aye." Mrs. Burns smiled.

"Motion seconded. All in favor?" The room rang out in approval and support. "It is unanimous. The newly completed Applied Sciences building will be named Alan Hall."

"Thank you." Oliver pleasantly grinned. "Now on to other matters. We need a product that will bring in a substantial amount of income. We are bordering on bankruptcy as it is and I will not let this company be taken over yet again. So I have asked our division heads to see what projects we have going on and have the teams give presentations on those projects as they stand now. We need to see what will make us money now and what we are focusing too much money on. If a product will never be a success or is not a possible success in the near future, I have asked the division heads to put it aside for now and have that team focus on something that will be a success. I want all of our employees working towards making better products and plans that will help get this company back in the black. I will also be reaching out to other inventors and investors to see if there are any smaller products that we could produce that have already proven themselves in today's world. One of which is a product that Felicity brought to my attention. There is a small startup company that I have been trying to get their attention for months. They have created a solar panel system that can be used on roadways and parking lots. If used correctly it can generate enough power to practically run a city. The panels themselves are fairly cheap to produce if done on a large scale. The startup has already tested the product on the bike ways of the Netherlands and has seen great success with the product. They are looking to expand their business but don't have the capital or capabilities. That is where we come in. I will be reaching out to not only the City Council here in Starling but also several other major cities like Central and Coast City. I want to secure a bid from each city to support installing the panels on their roadways and parking lots so that we can gain capital and show the growth options to the small startup. If I can secure those bids, we should be able to purchase the startup and it's patent. Queen Inc. would be the leading producer of solar panels for this use in the world. Once we show their success in these cities, other will follow. I have seen the numbers and it is possible to run an entire city off of these panels. We could turn Starling into the first self-sufficient city in the world. I would like the board's approval to reach out to the cities in question about the bids as well as the startup company about acquiring their technology."

The board members looked at one another then Mr. Foster spoke up. "In theory it sounds amazing, Oliver. But we need to see the research."

"I have created a presentation and paperwork on the venture and am willing to go over the details with you now if that is okay?" Oliver smiled as Adira handed out folders with all the information Oliver had been collecting on the project over the last few months. Felicity knew he had been interested but even she hadn't seen all the work he had put into this. She was impressed with just how serious he was taking his role as CEO now. Over the next hour the group sat in the room and hashed out all of the finer details of the plan as well as a couple other ventures Walter and Oliver had come up with to help the failing company regain it's footing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry guess muse got mad because have only gotten a handful of reviews... try to get this story going but she is refusing to work with me... she loves reviews and was so upset that I haven't written a word in a week... hoping posting these 3 chapters today will help spur her on... please review and let me know what you think... any ideas on what you would like to see happen... the continuous support is much appreciated 
> 
> Also check out my polyvore for this story 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and request this stay a spoiler free zone... some are not lucky enough to see the new episodes yet (not me of course but others)

"So how are we feeling today?" Natalie asked as she breezed into the room and pulled a small stool over to Felicity. 

"Really good Doctor. They have been moving around a lot." Felicity smiled from where she was laid back on the table in front of the doctor. Oliver had been sitting in a nearby chair and moved to stand on the other side of the table.

"Well that is good. What about sleep?"

"Not enough but I only wake up a couple times a night. I am hoping they figure out a better sleep schedule so that I can rest. I try singing to them at bedtime thinking maybe they will get accustomed to it. I also wrap up on warmer clothes and blankets to get them cozy so they want to rest."

"Well sounds like it is working." 

"A bit. She still wakes up at least twice a night to use the restroom." Oliver chuckled. 

"That's normal. You will notice an increase in need to use the restroom. Especially as the babies grow and shift to make room for themselves and your organs inside you. What about diet?"

"Better. My cravings are back with a vengeance but I'm also getting heartburn a lot."

"I can prescribe you something for that if need be. Most women control it with normal over the counter meds."

Felicity giggled, "I'm good. Gives me a reason to eat ice cream every night."

"And stress?" Natalie's voice became strained as she worried over the level of stress for the young mother.

Oliver looked at Felicity. "We started back at QI full time today. I have two assistants for Felicity there plus Raisa and a new maid at the house. Felicity has help with anything and everything 24/7."

"That's great that you got her all the help but she also has to ask for it. Felicity, you have to understand just what you high stress level could mean for the twins. High stress makes the blood quicken and puts extra strain on the heart and other organs. When you pulse races and blood quickens, the babies notice the change and their bodies follow suit. Because they bodies are still developing, that can be harmful to their systems. So I need you to be serious about this. No unnecessary stress whatsoever. If you want those two babies to have a fighting chance we need you calm."

"I promise. Trust me when I say that getting these two through the next few months of their life as safe and comfortable as possible is my number one priority." Felicity vowed.

"Good. Well since we have passed the halfway mark, I wanted to introduce you to your midwife so that we can all get accustomed to each other and start talking about your birthing plan and backup plans just in case one is needed. With a first time pregnancy and twins, I would rather be safe and over prepared than not prepared at all. We will also do an ultrasound to check on the little ones. I remember you saying that you were having a reveal party. Has it occurred yet or do I need to obscure the images for you two?"

"No we had it two weeks ago. We knew we are having a boy and a girl. Even have the names picked out. Thomas Alan and Harper Lillian. Little Tommy and Harper." Oliver beamed proudly. He was so excited to have his children join the world. He had been having dreams recently where he was watching Connor and the twins play and heard Felicity call out for all of them by name. Hearing it was like music to his ears.

"Well that is great. I love the names. So sweet. Give me a minute and I will bring in the ultrasound machine and the midwife." Natalie smiled as she moved out of the room.

"Wow! She is serious about that stress thing." Felicity huffed as she because uneasy at the thoughts of how the doctor portrayed her health risks.

Oliver knew Felicity was nervous about all she was taken on and wanted to ease her mind. "Natalie was just trying to scare you to make you listen. She knows just how much these two mean to us and she doesn't want anything to happen to them. Even if we are the ones doing it. So please Sweetheart, promise me that you will take it easy. If not for me then for the babies. I want all of you to be safe."

"I will." Felicity softly grinned up at him, still taken by his deep concern for her. "I will ask for help and delegate. I will also stop whenever I feel overwhelmed and walk away so my stress stays down. With Jerry, Duncan, Raisa and the other maid watching out for me I don't think they will let me be any other way."

"And that's why I hired all of them. I told them that you are to stay calm and at peace at all times if possible. They are the ones that will handle the high stress things, especially Jerry and Duncan. We have the team under control and Jerry and Duncan will help you with QI as much as you need and Raisa and the other maid will do the same at home. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." Oliver leaned down and gently pecked her lips. As he pulled back, his senses were engulfed by her. His sight as he took in the tender smile that stretched across her face, his taste buds as the lingering taste of her lips dancing across them, his nose as it filled with the delicate aroma of jasmine flowers and wild cherry blossoms that were laced on her skin from her perfume and soaps, his sense of touch as the tingling of where they lips had pressed together drug him back into the moment, and finally his hearing as he found a quiet but erotic moan and whimper escape the small blonde. He let her being take over his senses, succumbing to her pull over him. He would always give in to her and he never wanted it to stop.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"So first off do you have any questions for me?" the midwife asked. Nurse Sondra Williams was a striking black woman in her mid 40's. She had a slender frame and her hair was flat ironed and cut in a short bob style. She had the most rich brown eyes Felicity had ever seen that reminded her of pools of melted dark chocolate. 

"Not really. We've been reading books on everything and Natalie has helped prepare us quite a bit. I can't really think of anything thing. Can you Sweetheart?" Oliver gazed at Felicity as she sat up on the table. They had done the ultrasound already and allowed Felicity to get cleaned up. 

Watching the ultrasound show them the images of their babies had moved both of the expectant parents. Oliver was in tears when he saw his son and daughter on the screen. The babies had finally shifted the week prior so now they sat next to one another instead of behind each other. Natalie had instructed Sondra to do both a normal sonogram ultrasound and a 3D ultrasound to get a better look at both of the babies. The 3D ultrasound gave Oliver and Felicity a chance to really see their children. Felicity almost broken down crying when she saw Oliver's smile as he saw the sweet smile that their daughter had on her lips. Oliver had laughed at the fact that when Felicity would talk their son would move and reach outward towards her. Oliver already knew the babies had their favorites but he was so happy just to see his children and to know they were safe and healthy. Sondra had confirmed that their growth was right on track. Natalie had also ordered a few tests to be run to check for genetic disorders, assuring the parents to be that this was normal procedures and did not mean she saw any marks there. Felicity had breathed a sigh of relief at that but Oliver wasn't ready just yet. He needed to know the results first. Now they were talking about what was to come from here on out with the babies. 

"Sounds good. If you have any questions, you can reach me anytime at this number. I am here to help you through this. We are all going to work as a team to ensure that those two beautiful babies make it into this world healthy and strong and that mom and dad are ready as well." Sondra smiled as she handed Oliver a business card with her contact information on it. "Now I know that Dr. Carmichael told you that most twin pregnancies don't go to full term. It's because of the space in the womb. It gets a bit tight in there and the babies just want out. Now the earlier they come, the longer they are going to have to stay in NICU and the higher the chance that they won't develop right. So we want them to be in there as long as possible. You are going to find it will start getting hard to feel comfortable sitting, walking and laying down. That is all normal. I recommend getting a pregnancy pillow for at nights and naps. It runs the length of your body and allows you to lay on your side comfortably while giving you extra pillow to tuck between your legs and under your belly. It will support you perfectly. Also hot baths help as well with the muscle aches. And massages. Foot rubs are one way that I say daddies can help mommies feel better. And who doesn't love one of those after a long day. Do you wear glasses all the time?"

"At work and all yes but for special occasions I wear contacts."

"Well you may find that the contacts hurt when wearing them, irritate your eyes more. It's okay to just wear glasses during your pregnancy. Also flats. High heel shoes, you will find, will be hard to walk in now that you have extra weight on you and hurt your feet and ankles."

"My sister has already begun buying her a whole new wardrobe just for her pregnancy and flats were the only shoes allowed." Oliver snickered. 

"Good. Also I would start planning and making up the nursery. Now that you know the sexes and names, it should be done in plenty of time for the arrivals. Just don't let Mommy near the paint fumes."

"Already done. Oliver surprised me this morning with the completed room. It looks amazing."

"Wow! You are a very excited dad." Sondra giggled. 

"I just want to be ready. I read that things happen pretty quickly from here on out so I want everything set so we don't have to think about it later." Oliver felt like he had defend his actions for some reason. Was it really a bad thing to be excited about having a baby?

Sondra gently smiled at him. "That's good. Most first time Dads to be I see are so overwhelmed and nervous that it is the Mom that stirs the ship through this process. You seem to be just as excited as Felicity so it great to see you planning already. Now just make sure that everything you buy is up to date on safety regulations and there are no recalls on the items. Since the nursery is done, you may want to start to focus on the hospital bag. This is the bag we recommend to all parents to have packed and ready to go at a moment's notice. It's the one you will bring with you when you go into labor and will use to bring the babies home with. I have a list of things, suggestions to place in the bag, so that you can get started. You can also add things to it or ignore others if you feel it's not needed."

"Sounds good." Oliver smiled, ready to tackle this next project."

"Since we were able to really measure the babies today I found out that they are somewhere between 20 and 21 weeks. We want to keep them in there until at least 32 weeks so that just gives us a short 12 weeks before we could be meeting those sweet angels. I know it sounds like a long time but it flies by. I would also like you to start thinking about birth plan. Most twin pregnancies come early and unexpectedly but it is nice to have an idea of how you want to deliver them and if pain reducing meds will be involved or not. Also start taking classes to prepare for the birth and afterwards. There are tons of great programs here in town to help with that. Also decide who will be in the room with Mommy. And have a backup as well, just in case."

"I'm going to be there."

"You better or I will hunt you down." Felicity growled.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Oliver softly whispered.

"Okay. Most dads these days feel that way but we always ask. Some don't think they can handle the sights and sounds. Labor can be a beautiful thing as well as terrifying."

"I can handle it." Oliver promised. 

"Well for now just finish up getting all that you think you will need for the babies, get your bags packed and start to look for those classes. We will talk more about the birthing plan in two weeks. Mostly just enjoy this time. It will be over before you know it."

"Thank you Sondra."

"I will have you paperwork for you at the front desk. Take a couple moments and just breathe. I know Natalie and I had you talking about a lot of serious things so it is important to stay calm. Felicity you may also want to see about Mommy yoga or something so that you can keep your weight gain down and stay calm at the same time. Exercise during pregnancy is important but with twins you will need to be extra careful."

"Okay. Thank you again Sondra."

"My pleasure." And with that the older woman stood and left the room. Oliver and Felicity sat next to one another on the table, silent, as they took in all the information they just received and just breathed.

"You really want to be in the room when I deliver the babies?" Felicity shyly asked, unsure of how she felt about that.

"Of course. I want to see them when they enter this world. We are partners and I would never make you do that alone. Even if I have to call Barry for a lift." Oliver grinned which made her giggle. 

"That would be a sight, Barry trying to lift you in a bridal carry while speeding around the city. I would pay good money to see that." Felicity laughed causing Oliver glared at her which only made her laugh more.

"Come on, Mrs. Queen. We need to go get back to work. Someone has a few more of those presentations to get through."

Felicity groaned as she slid off the table with Oliver's help. "I am really missing coffee now. Anyway we could stop for Big Belly on the way back?"

"I guess you have earned it." Felicity huffed at him as he chuckled. She playfully slapped at him. "Come on. I see a Belly Buster and cheese fries in your near future."

"And a milkshake?"

"Chocolate shake of course." Oliver smiled as he held the door open for her.

"Oliver Queen, you are too perfect." Felicity stood up on her tiptoes and pecked his lips as she passed him. Oliver's smile grew knowing he had finally found his happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews and sweet words... i loved them
> 
> so my muse has jump started so updating tonight... loved tonight's episode btw... but if I start having issues with my muse, may have to get some of those miracuru soldiers to whoop her into place so I can get some work done on the story.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think... much love to my amazing beta warehouseluver13 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or I would now who is in the box... if you know what I mean

"Ugh!" Sara groaned as she slammed her fist into the tabletop. She had been spending all day digging through all the leads and information they had on Damien that the team had gathered, which wasn't much. 

"What is it, beloved?" Nyssa asked as she moved into the Bunker.

Sara huffed out her breath and turned away from the computer screens. She rubbed at her tired eyes. "I have been chasing down that damn bastard all week and have found nothing. Fucking nothing. I hate him more now."

"You will find him, my beloved. I believe you have the determination and power within you. You must see it as well." 

"I know. I know. I do. It's just frustrating that he is hiding this well. And we still have no plan on what we are going to do once we find him."

"Maybe it is time to set up a plan to deal with his request. It is not just Felicity's safety we should be concerned with. He does have a connection to you after all. I have heard many stories of him over my years. Darhk is not someone that we should write off so easily. If he has not attacked yet, it can only be because he has a much larger plan in place."

"Any ideas?"

"I may have one." A voice called from atop the stairs. Sara and Nyssa gazed up to find a slender oriental woman standing there. She moved down the stairs as they smiled and greeted her.

"Tatsu. Good to see you again." Sara nodded towards the woman.

"As you but I wish under better circumstances. I have news of great importance. Where is the rest of the team?" 

"Thea is out on patrol with Dig and Laurel. Oliver and Felicity are at home, resting and taking a night off." Nyssa explained. 

"I understand. A woman in her condition should rest and have her husband beside her for comfort."

"You heard about the twins?" Sara gaped. She had not thought to reach out to the woman to give her the news.

"No but I knew she was pregnant. So they are welcoming two into this world?"

"Yep. A boy and a girl. Tommy Alan and Harper Lillian. We are all pretty excited around here but we have been sure to help keep Felicity's stress level down for the babies."

"That is good tidings but the news I bring will not help in your efforts. I bring news of Malcolm and the League."

"What actions has Al Sa-Heir begun?" Nyssa hissed. Her hatred for Malcolm and his role in Sara's previous demise still burns deep within her and now that he was the head of the League, her distrust of him grew everyday.

Tatsu moved towards the computers. "May I?" Tatsu held out her hand, indicating her wish to use the device. Sara stepped back and watched as the small woman removed a drive from her pocket and inserted it into one of the USB ports. She opened up the file she required and soon the three were looking at several surveillance photos Tatsu had taken of Malcolm and his men. There seemed to be more than previously estimated and they were training well. "Merlyn has begun building his army up. He has been secretly recruiting for months. The men have only started showing up these last few weeks. His numbers have tripled in that time and it seems more are to come."

"He's gearing up for something but what?" Sara pondered. 

"I was able to capture one of the men and question him. It seems that not only is Merlyn arming up for a battle but he plans on bring the battle here. I heard a name from the man, as a target, but have no other information to go on. Damien Darhk. The man said that he could be found in your city and the battle would be coming to light soon. I knew I needed to get here as soon as possible to help." Tatsu advised. She had seen enough of battle and war to know that pain and suffering would follow. Her hope was that by warning her friends early enough, they may prevent it from happening again.

Sara and Nyssa studied the images then glanced at each other. With a single look they knew they needed to report these new findings to Oliver and the rest of the team. It looked as if they quiet time of peace was coming to an end.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"So what's up? It sounded urgent." Thea asked as she moved down the stairs, followed by Diggle and Laurel. Sara had jumped on the comms and called them all back to the Bunker 20 minutes ago. She had not called out to Oliver or Felicity yet. She wanted to give them one more night of peace. Thea started to remove her mask and hood when she saw Tatsu at the computer bay. "Tatsu? What are you doing here?"

"I come with troubling news from Nanda Parbat. Malcolm Merlyn is building an army and intends on bringing it here to rage a war with Damien Darhk."

"Of course. He wouldn't be my psycho, power hungry, diabolical father if he didn't." Thea snarled. 

Diggle stepped forward, removing his helmet and placing it on the table. "How much about the plan do you know?"

"I have no details on dates yet but it seems that Merlyn is after Darhk for his extra abilities."

"Abilities?" Laurel wondered as she sat down in one of the chairs at the Bunker's conference table. 

"Yes abilities. I heard the story as a young girl. Darhk as just like my father. He and my father were apprentices of the previous Ra's. As time grew on, the previous Ra's chose my father as his heir and Darhk was to be killed since he was a threat to my father. Somehow he survived the assassination on his life and left the League to form his own group of assassins and agents. He trained them in the ways of the League but he was their leader because of powers he had. They say that he is mystical and embodies powers given to him in payment for his soul. No one knows where the powers came from but they are strong and dangerous. I had hoped that it was nothing more than a tale told to me to scare me and other men but it seems to speak the truth." Nyssa explained. She had hoped that it was all an exaggeration and that the team would be able to easily handle Darhk when the time came.

"It does. I have witnessed these powers. I can't tell you how he has them or when he is weak or how to use them against him but I can confirm they exist. I have seen him do things that I can't explain. Stopping bullets, swords, and other weapons mid air then redirecting them as he wishes. Then there is his touch."

"Touch?" Thea asked concerned. She straddled a nearby chair, her attention given fully to the blonde before her. 

"Yeah. He can manipulate a person with his touch. Force them to feel pain, anguish, torture, whatever he wants. He can even kill with it. I have never seen anything like it. Scared the hell out of me when I did. If you disappoint or cross him, he uses it against you and you have no choice because it is a simple touch and you're in his power."

"Okay note to self, don't let the psycho wizard touch you."

"He can only kill through touch but he can still hurt you without touching you. He is very skilled with his abilities and well trained. I hate to say it but I don't think we can beat him."

"So what we just hand over the League to him?" Diggle snapped.

"I don't know. I just know we have never gone up against someone as dark and twisted as Darhk. He won't stop until he has what he wants and he will punish anyone in his way."

"Well first we need to find him before we can plan out what to do with him. We also need to figure out what we're going to do about Malcolm since he didn't stick to his side of the deal he had with Ollie. My dad or not, he has crossed too many lines and lied too many times. It's time he pays for his crimes."

"I agree. How about we patrol the city one more time then call it a night. Look for any signs of League presence. We will tell Oliver about all this in the morning. He can decide if Felicity needs to know." Sara stated. The team looked at one another and nodded. It would be a long night ahead and they knew it was only the beginning.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

A disappointed groan greeted him as he opened their bedroom door. He was just returning from his evening run. He had started running in the evenings, on nights he wasn't working with the team, since he was busy in the mornings helping Felicity and Connor get ready for the day ahead. It also helped him clear his mind and destress from his work day. He was sweaty and wanted desperately to head towards the shower but the sound that greeted him caused him concern. He looked around the room and found Felicity standing just inside their closet. She was dressed in a thin satin and lace nightgown. The red color of it made her glowing skin pop. Her hair was down and loose, still showing the slight curl it had from earlier that day, and she had her glasses perched high on her nose. She was rubbing at her belly and moving in front of a full length stand mirror, taking in the sight of her body. Oliver was beginning to admire the image when he saw her expression in the mirror. One of disgust. She huffed again and he felt his heart break. "Sweetheart?" He whispered, trying not to startle her too much.

Felicity jumped and spun on her heels to find him studying her. "God Oliver! I swear I will start tying a bell to you if you don't stop sneaking up on me."

"So you're want to treat me like a house cat? A pet?" Oliver grinned mischievously, knowing that teasing her right now would help her smile.

"Sneak around like one and I will." Felicity rolled her eyes in annoyance but then smiled at him. "How was your run?"

"Good. I like running at night. Keeps me on my toes and helps me think through everything that happened that day. Now what has you all upset?" Oliver asked as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She was much shorter than him when she wasn't in heels so his hands naturally fell to her belly from this angle.

"Just my body. I can't fit any most of the stuff I had prior to being pregnant. And now all the stuff Thea made me buy when I first moved in here is too small. I swear I'm getting to be the size of a house. And I'm always eating. Always hungry. So I feel like a pig."

"Sweetheart you are growing two beautiful babies inside you. You're going to get big. That's normal. But I have to say, you are nowhere close to the size of a house and never will be. As for your eating, you are eating for three but you are eating healthy now so the only reason you feel like that is because you're looking at how much you are taking in everyday. Dr. Carmichael and Sondra said that you hadn't really gained any extra weight besides the babies so you are doing perfect. And next week you start that mommy yoga so that will help as well. I love you, all of you."

"But I just feel... blah."

"Well I can say you are anything but. You're gorgeous and stunning and I spent most of today trying to stop thinking of ways to clear the floor so I could take you back into my office and bend you over my desk and make you scream." Oliver started nipping and sucking at her neck, enjoying the soft moans she unconsciously released as he did. 

"Oliver, I'm being serious."

"So am I. Do you know what you do to me? The idea that you are mine now for the rest of my life and I can have you to myself whenever I want. That you're carrying my son and daughter. It's amazing that you gave me that. And now your skin is always glowing and soft and delectable looking. I can't keep my hands off you. Which makes working side by side even harder each day than it was last year. Instead of keeping my hands off you because you're not mine to have, now I have to keep my hands off you because of where we are and know what you feel like when my hand shimmers over your soft skin," Oliver sucked her shoulder, sending a wave of arousal through her. "what you sound like as you moan and chant my name," He moved his lips closer to her neck, causing her blood to heat. "what you look like as I slide into you and spread you out beneath me," his lips moved again, into the crook of her neck, as his breath danced across her skin. "and what you taste like as I draw an orgasm out of you with my tongue and fingers." Oliver nipped at the skin just below her ear, feeling her pulse quicken with each second. "It is the worst tease and biggest turn on I have ever had at the same time. Felicity, you are all I could ever want."

"Even though I don't look like a model?"

"To me you look better. You're real. And I know in my past I dated model like girls but that was because I was looking for physical over substance, quantity over quality. Now I know why I couldn't stand those girls for larger than a couple nights. They didn't have half of what you can give me. You're smart, driven, focused, determined. You speak your mind and aren't scared too. You worry about things that matter not what the latest celebrity gossip is or fashion trends are. You are real. And that is why I love you. You make me question the important things in life and not stress over the little things."

"That's all well and good but I don't feel sexy anymore. Not that I ever really did. I felt awkward most of the time. But now I'm the size of a beached whale and only getting bigger. How can you find that sexy and desirable?"

"Easy. Because I love you and I will always love you. Every inch of you. To me you are still the young, striking, babbling woman who made me smile by chewing on a pen I met years ago. And carrying my children inside you only makes me want you more. I see how we made something so perfect and want to do it over and over again." Felicity stood in front of him, her back pressed to his chest as his chin rested on her shoulder. He could tell that she was listening to him but not believing him. Then he got an idea. He had flipped the lock as he came in, like he had become accustomed to doing, since he would be changing and heading to bed with Felicity. "Fine. Let me show you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews and sweet words... i loved them
> 
> This chapter is all smut... If not your taste mover on to 12
> 
> so my muse has jump started so updating tonight... loved tonight's episode btw... but if I start having issues with my muse, may have to get some of those miracuru soldiers to whoop her into place so I can get some work done on the story.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think... much love to my amazing beta warehouseluver13 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or I would now who is in the box... if you know what I mean

Oliver tightened his hold around Felicity as his lips sank onto her neck again. The heat he gave off sent a tingle through her body. She rolled her head to the right so that more of her neck was available for him to devour. He hummed his approval as he nipped at the crook of her neck. Felicity started to move, turning away from him and where they stood to venture into their room, when he stopped her by pulling her harder against his chest. She looked at his reflection, confused by his action.

"I want to show you what I see. What I love." He purred into her skin just behind her ear as he stared at her reflection. He looked at her from below hooded eyes and the desire she found there had her blood heating more and her core aching. A soft moan came from her as she felt his hands slide over her belly and up her arms. When he reached her shoulders, he released her for a moment, whispering, "Stay." into her ear in the most erotic tone she had ever heard. She knew he would never have any idea what he did to her. 

He unzipped his deep green hoodie and slid it off, throwing it on the floor, and followed it quickly by his white t-shirt. He was sweaty still from his run but he knew she wouldn't mind. He wrapped around her again, his lips falling onto her right shoulder this time. As they moved towards her ear again, his hands moved down her sides. He felt each rise and fall as he passed her hips and moved to her thighs, skating across her ample asscheeks. "Your legs. They were one of the first things I ever saw about you. Back when you were in my mom's office. I watched you walk out and the way your legs went on for days, the milky skin wrapped around them, as well as the tight pencil skirt you were wearing that showed off your amazing ass perfectly and the sway of hips, just that image made my mouth water and my blood boil before I even knew you." He nipped at her pulse point with his teeth and sucked the spot into his lips then soothed the skin with his tongue, pulling a sensual whimper from the woman in his arms. "And seeing you walking around in those skirts as my assistant drove me crazy. God it was a daily torture not to be able to touch you. Have you." His hand ran down the back side of her thighs and then across the front and back up, one sliding under her sheer nightgown and cupping her inner left thigh. The other moved back up her right side until it found the small ribbon strap on her shoulder and started to tugged it down her arm. He suckled every inch skin as it passed over her shoulder and down her arm, all while his other hand massaged the inside of her thigh. She moaned a bit louder and started to squirm, needing more.

"Like that?" Felicity hummed her acceptance as she rolled her head back to rest on his shoulder. "Keep your eyes open. I want you to watch. See what I see every time we make love." Just then Oliver pulled his hand from between her thighs and grabbed her hip, pulling her hard back into his stiff erection that was hardly hidden in his sweats. She felt it slide between her asscheeks and gasped. How could he be that hard already? We aren't even undressed.

"Because I have you in my arms, my hands all over you. Felicity you drive me crazy and I always want you." Oliver glared at her reflection again, wanting to show the truth behind his words. She could see every ounce of sincerity he had for his statement and she grasped harder onto his wrist. She had left her arms hanging at her sides but now she needed to touch him. One hand slid between them and started to run across his covered cock, making him snap his eyes shut and groan. He wanted her desperately but he needed to show her what he saw first. He knew he would get his pleasure later but this was worth the wait. 

He slid his right hand across her chest and up her neck. He used it to grip her chin and push it to line up his lips with hers. Soon he was snaked around her almost completely, his left arm twisting low so that her hips were pressed into him as he gripped her inner thigh again and his upper body twisted around her holding her to his chest. He slowly teased her lips, tasting the mint from her toothpaste as well as her own taste on them. Her pulse was racing now and her breaths were short and panting. This was the most intimate and sensual thing she had ever done. She had never opened up herself like this for any previously lover. Oliver bit at her lower lip and pulled it into his mouth just as his left hand teased the waistline of her panties under her nightgown. Felicity moaned louder now and put a hand out to hold her upright. Her knees were beginning to shake at the want and heat at her core. She could feel how wet she was as Oliver tugged on her panties slightly, pulling them tight against her slit. She groaned and could hear the pleased chuckle Oliver gave in return. 

He released her lip and started down her neck to her left shoulder. Once there, his teeth grabbed the strap and he dragged it down her arm; his hands teasing her more as they groped her breast and core through the satin and lace. He felt her right hand grip hard into his outer thigh, her nails clawing into his leg. The pain and pleasure of that increased his desire for her. 

"God you're beautiful. I don't need anything more than you. You have been in all my dreams for years." Oliver whispered as he made his way back up to her ear. His warm breath teased Felicity's skin and cause her to shudder again in anticipation. He moved his left hand so it was now inside her panties just as his right hand pinched at her hard nipple that was clearly showing through the thin nightgown. As soon as his callous fingers touched her slit, Felicity moaned Oliver's name loudly as she fell apart. He slipped a finger into her and let his thumb press into her clit, helping to draw out her orgasm. 

"Felicity open your eyes. See yourself." Oliver commanded and Felicity followed him demand. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she gripped onto him to help hold herself up. Her cheeks and upper chest were flushed and glowing. She could see a few nibble marks and beard burn he had left on her neck that she knew she would need to cover up tomorrow. She saw her pupils blown wide open from under her hooded eyes that matched his perfectly. She could see every ounce of desire in passion he had for her as she stared at his reflection. He needed her. Wanted her. Now. That pushed Felicity over the edge.

Within seconds, she had grabbed his left hand and removed it from her panties and spun around to face him. She engulfed Oliver and pulled him down to meet her lips, hungry to taste his lips again. Oliver wrapped one arm around her as he used the other to help him guide their two bodies out of the closet and into their bedroom, craving to have her on their bed. Now. Soon, after a few bumps and run ins with furniture resulting in unknown items clamoring to the floor, Felicity felt the soft material of their duvet against her legs. Oliver pulled back slightly, just enough to strip her of nightgown as quickly as he could. He pulled it up over her head and threw it over his shoulder, quickly forgotten for more tempting thoughts. He stepped back as Felicity laid back on the bed and spread her legs. Oliver could smell her arousal and see it evident on her soaking panties. He swiftly toed off his running shoes and slipped off his sweats and boxers in one move. He hopped slightly as he struggled with his socks, causing Felicity a moment of glee in their heated passionate exchange. Oliver glared at her then smirked as he moved to hook his fingers in her panties and pulled them down her slender legs. Once they were gone, he kissed back down legs until he met her core. 

She shifted slightly to get comfortable as Oliver sucked on her inner thighs. She moaned and panted, feeling herself already building up to another orgasm. Oliver could always draw multiple out of her in their nights of passion but something was different tonight. It reminded her of their first night all those months ago in Nanda Parbat. Just as she started to head down that dark path, Oliver's lips on her clit pulled her back to the present. 

"God Oliver... Feels good..." Felicity mused as she threaded her hands in the his hair. 

His hands trailed up her legs and cupped the back of her knees. He held her open so that he could devour her completely. Soon she was screaming and panting his name again. He released her left leg and pulled his right hand up so that he could sink a finger deep inside her again. He slowly rocked it inside her, teasing her with it. He licked at her clit slowly as well, working her up to her second orgasm. Just as her inner walls started to fluttered and tighten, he plunged a second finger into which pushed her over the edge and she came, panting his name incoherently. 

Oliver pulled his fingers out of her and cleaned them off as he eased her down from her high. She sat up as much as she could and saw the desire he had for her all over again. She wanted him just as much. Wanted him inside her. "Come here." Oliver whispered as he stood up at the edge of the bed. He helped her off the bed and turned her around the placed a pillow on the edge of the bed to help support and cushion her belly as she bent over. She was at a perfect angle now. He grabbed his cock and pumped it a couple times then lined up with her. "Tell me if I hurt you." He stated then slowly he entered her, her head throwing back in pleasure as he sunk deeper into her. Soon he was buried up to his hilt in her. "Good?"

"God yes!" Oliver gave her a couple moments to adjust to his size then started to slowly thrust into her. 

His knees were bent to angle into her and she was on her tiptoes. He thrust a few times into her but could see the strain the position put on her legs. He stopped and pulled out fully. "Here. Lay on your side on the bed." Felicity looked at him questioning his request. "Trust me?" Felicity nodded as she climbed onto the bed. She laid on her right side and Oliver slid behind her and adjusted her so her legs were hooked up as if they were spooning in their sleep. He lifted her head and placed the pillow he had used prior under her head then laid her head back down softly. He slipped an arm under her head as well and cradled her into his chest. His left hand soothed her as it moved down her side. It stopped just behind her knee again and he started placing butterfly kisses on her shoulder, tasting the thin layer of sweat building on her skin. 

She whimpered, wanting to feel him again. Needing him inside her. "Baby?"

"It's okay. Trust me." Felicity thought that he was calling it a night when he nipped at the pulse point behind her ear again. "I need you to tell me if I hurt you in any way. Okay?" Felicity nodded and felt his hand leave her skin and moments later his cock entered her again. He had lined their hips up perfectly so he could sink back into her without any pain. Once he was deep in her, his hand moved down her leg and grabbed at the back of her left leg, rising it into the air so she was spread a bit more open. He started the thrust into her slowly, allowing her to feel the results of the new position. She moaned as he hit a spot inside her that he hadn't yet tonight, the spot that always drove her closer to the edge. His hips twisted slightly as he sped up a bit. 

"Yes Baby! Just like that!" Felicity moaned, enjoying just how the position helped him hit her favorite spot and gave her the closeness she loved even with her growing bump. She felt him roll her hip and hook her leg over his. Oliver's hand then trailed down her inner thigh and moved to tease her clit, hoping to draw out one more orgasm before he finished himself. Having her in his arms and pressed into him like this, her heat and scent so close to him, was pulling him to his climax faster than normal. "God Oliver! Feels so good!"

"Mmm. Sweetheart. You feel so good around me. I'm so close."

"Me too. More please. Faster." Oliver sped up a bit, not wanting to hurt her but wanting to give her all she pleaded for. Felicity twisted her right arm around so that it was supporting her belly while her left tangled behind her and pulled his lips back into the crook of her neck. Oliver took the invitation as he sucked harder onto her pulse points and up and down her neck, soothing each bite with his lips and tongue afterwards. 

Just as she started to pant and moan more, her hips twisting in time with his, Oliver flicked at Felicity's clit and sent her plunging over the edge. She screamed as she came around him. He thrust into a couple more times then followed her off the cliff, his climax joined by a chanting of her name. A new warmth filled her, causing a second smaller climax to wash over her. Soon she melted into his embrace as he collapsed fully behind her, lowering her leg back down first. The room was silent except for the sated sounds for their panting as they tried to gather their breaths and the constant drumming of each of their heart beats in the own ears. Oliver pulled her as close as possible into his chest and wrapped her up in his arms, wanting to keep her near him in this perfect blissful moment their love had created.   
"I love you so much more right now than I ever have, Felicity. And no woman has ever meant what you do to me. And none ever will." Oliver whispered as he peppered the back of her neck in tender kisses. 

A soft sob was the only response he heard. He sat up and looked at her only to be greeted with a tearful Felicity with the biggest, happiest smile he had ever seen on her face. He wiped away her tears. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"No! These are happy tears. Sorry. Hormones. They have me going crazy right now and crying over stupid stuff. Not that what you said is stupid. Not at all. It was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. And now I am ruining the moment by babbling and blubbering like a baby." Felicity huffed.

Oliver chuckled. "You wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with if you didn't babble and the blubbering comes with the pregnancy territory so I would be glad to sit through all the tears if it meant we get beautiful babies out of it."

"I love you so much Oliver Queen. I just want you to be happy."

"And I am. Felicity, can't you see? You have been the only person to ever make me truly happy. Anytime my life was in the worst possible standing, you always made me happy because you always believed in me and loved me. I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you but I thank whoever sent you to me everyday because without you I would never know what it felt like to really love someone with your whole heart. Because I do. I love you Felicity."

"I love you too Baby." Felicity murmured, exhaustion seeping into her body. It had been a long day at QI plus a restless night before that so her body was starting to demand sleep. A soft yawn was pulled from deep within her. 

"Let me get you cleaned up then we will get some sleep. Maybe those two angels will be nice to mommy and let her sleep tonight."

"I hope so. I'm so tired." Felicity mumbled as she twisted and laid her head on the pillows at the head of the bed. Oliver climbed out of the bed and walked to their ensuite bathroom to get a warm washcloth to clean them up. 

A few moments later he came out to find Felicity already asleep, soft musing leaving her as she was pulled deeper into her dreams. He moved to clean her up a bit, throwing the washcloth into a nearby hamper and flipping the lights off afterwards. He slid into the bed and pulled the covers up over his sleeping wife as he wrapped her up in his arms again. He pressed her back into his chest again. "Sleep well, мой красивый подарок (my beautiful gift)." With that Oliver let his mind be pulled into his own dreams of a blonde calling after him from inside their home as he chased down two blonde headed kids, one an older boy and the younger a sweet little girl with bouncing curls and a brunette twin boy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews and sweet words... i loved them
> 
> so my muse has jump started so updating tonight... loved tonight's episode btw... but if I start having issues with my muse, may have to get some of those miracuru soldiers to whoop her into place so I can get some work done on the story.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think... much love to my amazing beta warehouseluver13 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or I would now who is in the box... if you know what I mean

"So are we all set up for today?" Oliver asked as he passed Adira while coming off the elevator. He had just come from a lunch meeting with Rebecca about the dedication later that afternoon.

"Yep. Oh and your sister phoned. She asked that I remind you she was on club duty tonight so she would not be available at all."

"Thank you Adira." Oliver knew that he would be hitting the streets tonight in Thea's place. Diggle would be staying in the Bunker running comms as Laurel and Nyssa joined him on patrol. He was still worried because it had been almost a month since Damien's deadline had passed. They still had no plan on how to deal with him as well as no idea where we was.

"Oh and Mr. Queen, I need to know about the masquerade ball for the Children's Hospital. They need your R.S.V.P. today."

"Go ahead and confirm my attendance."

"And your plus one, sir?"

Oliver thought about it for a second. He wanted to bring Felicity but was worried that she may not want to go since she was still a bit cautious about public appearances with her being pregnant. She had been better that morning about her looks but he wasn't sure how long that would last. He was just stepping into his office and looked through the glass to find Felicity stretched out on one of her couches, napping. "Um?"

"She should be waking up soon. She was out the entire time you were at lunch since she knew that the press conference would be when she normally naps and the babies were quiet now." Adira smiled as she followed his eyeline. "I would say she would like for you to wake her and if you want I can help her find a gown and costume for the ball. I have had experience with the difficulty of find comfortable clothes in her condition." Oliver studied her curiously. "I noticed last week and she was becoming more and more concrete with her image. I think being around all these people and being pregnant has put a lot of pressure on her self image. Let me guess, she has had a few self esteem issues recently?"

"Yeah. How'd ya know?"

"Because I have been in her shoes. Twice. Never with twins but we all go through it. It's normal."

"How do I stop it?"

Adira chuckled softly. "To be honest Mr. Queen. You can't. Just show her you love her as she is and be patient with her. She is going to start going through mood swings and will cry over everything. You will think and feel like she is going crazy and you too. But know that she will go back to normal later. It's just because of the pregnancy and increase in hormones in her system. Show her that you love and support her every chance you can. It helps. Trust me. Now go wake your wife and give her this." She held out a small takeout bag that she grabbed off her desk. "And check with her about the ball. It is in a week so they really need to know. I have put them off as long as I can."

"Thank you Adira. For everything." Oliver smiled as he snatched the bag and moved to the doors that joined their offices. 

Oliver walked up to Felicity's resting form and grinned as he saw that she was wrapped up in not only her throw blanket but one of his hoodies. She had brought it from home that morning, wanting to have something that smelled like him for when she napped. He placed the bag down on the coffee table and sat down on the corner of it. He reached out and pushed a small section of hair that had fallen into her face back behind her ear. He brushed her warm cool with the back of his curled fingers, sighing softly at the thought that this was the woman he got to share moments like this with for the rest of his life.

"Sweetheart?" Oliver whispered as he traced over her face again, trying to lure her out of her slumber peacefully. Felicity began to stir but didn't wake. "Felicity?" Oliver called a bit louder this time. Felicity groaned and stirred again. "Come on Baby. You need to wake up and eat. I have takeout for you. Adira ordered it. Not sure what it is but it smells good." Felicity's eyes slowly opened, testing the reaction to the light in the room. When she was comfortable with the level of the light, she opened them and left them slightly split. "Hey."

"Hi." Felicity giggled as a tender blush painted her cheeks rosy again. He could see where one wore a rosy tint from where it had been pressed into her hand while she slept. Her left hand was wrapped around her belly, securing their children in the warmth of the father's hoodie while she slept on her right side. 

"Sleep well?"

Felicity sat up slowly, Oliver reaching out to help her rise up off the couch. As soon as she was upright and finished stretching to pull her body out of the last moments of rest, Oliver moved to sit next to her. "Yeah. No interruptions, bathroom runs or weird dreams. I think the babies like it when I sleep with you. Or at least your scent. It puts me at ease and they settle down."

"Well then the hoodie stays. Anything that makes my wife sleep better and feel better I will do."

"Okay what do you want?"

Oliver huffed. "What makes you think I want something?"

Felicity glared at her and cocked her head to the side. "Because anytime I want something I butter you up and right now I feel like a piece of toast. So what is it?"

"It's two things really. Thea is needed at the club tonight. And I did have the last couple nights off so I need to help the team out tonight."

"Oliver, I understand. It's fine. I knew you would be returning to the team soon and we need to treat life as normal as possible. So go ahead. I will stay at home with Connor. Just be careful."

"I will. Laurel and Nyssa will be with me. Dig will be on comms. I will have Darren and Greg stay with you and Connor."

"But Darren has tonight off."

"No he switched with Rob so Rob could have tonight off. Date."

"That was nice of him." Felicity smiled as she pulled the bag of food over and found a full take out plates of chimichangas and sides made for her exactly how she normally orders it as well as a couple heartburn meds for her to take along with it. "I swear your assistant is perfect." Felicity laughed as she dug into her lunch.

"Adira is incredible but she is no Felicity Smoak."

"It's Queen now. You should know that."

Oliver chuckled. "Oh I do and am happy about that every moment of every day since that change happened."

"So what is the other thing?"

"Well I got an invite to a function next week. It's to help support the Children's Hospital. A charity ball. I told Adira to confirm my reservation but she asked about my plus one. I didn't want to just..."

"Assume that because I'm your wife I would want to go. Oliver it's sweet but I don't know."

Oliver turned to face her and placed his hand on her knee. "Sweetheart, I know you feel bad about your appearance but you look stunning. I love you and I want you to come with me. You know how I detest these things but they are good for the company. Adira said she would help you find a costume and gown that would make you look gorgeous and be comfortable as well. She knows what you are going through. She has been there too. She said it's normal."

"Wow! Never thought anyone would ever call me normal." Felicity giggled. Oliver looked solemnly at her, silently pleading with her to accept his invitation. "Are you sure?"

"A night out with my remarkable wife looking ravishing and knowing that every man wishes he was half as lucky as I am. I'm sure. So what do you say?"

"Well with a request like that, who could turn you down Mr. Queen? I would love to go. But no silly costumes. I want elegant not stupid. We have an image to uphold after all. I mean we are the face of Queen Inc."

"Perfect. You eat and I will tell Adira to confirm you as my plus one." Oliver jumped up and started to run out of her office. He stopped just at the door joining her office to his and turned back to her. "I love you Felicity Queen."

"Love you too." Felicity smiled up at him as she watched him move out of the room and she turned back to her lunch.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Okay so I have several local and national papers out there as well as the local news networks. You are just going to say the statement we agreed on and that's it. No questions. It's a simple dedication speech. They may want to know more about the company and your personal life. May even goad you into a conversation with a few questions like that. Please refrain from speaking on it. We need today to be about the building and the company and that's it." Rebecca briefed Oliver as he and Felicity moved off the elevator and towards the staging area. There was a small platform set up with a curtain and podium set on it. There were rows of chairs set up in front of it for the press corp to sit. 

"Got it. Say the speech, smile and be my charming self." Oliver grinned as he sarcastically teased Rebecca. He knew she was a bit tightly wound over the press conference and wanted to ease some of her tension. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I know you know the drill but I just like reminding you so if you don't listen I can yell at you later and you can't say I didn't warn you."

"You yell? Never." Oliver chuckled. 

Felicity slapped at him playfully. "Come on Oliver. Be serious. This is a big day for our company." 

"Yes dear." Oliver groaned as he adjusted his tie again. He liked being back at QI. He felt like he was accomplishing new things everyday but he did miss not having to wear suits and ties all the time.

"Now that is something I never thought I would hear coming from you. Married life has changed you." Rebecca joked.

"No, he was doing that before they got married." Thea laughed as she moved towards them.

"Hey you made it!" Oliver smiled as he wrapped his sister in a loving hug.

"Of course I did. This is a big deal. Not only for the company, which I own 10% of, but also for the Queen family. Dad would be proud of you Ollie."

"Proud of us." He smiled down at her as he stepped back and released her.

Thea turned and looked at Felicity. "My don't you look amazing. Love the dress Lis." Thea hug Felicity. Felicity was dressed in a cream tunic dress with a white collar. It laid over a pair of black leggings and knee high caramel colored boots. 

"Thanks Thea. And thanks for coming. I know you tend to be busy on Fridays with the club."

"Are you kidding? Your mom has that place running like a well oiled machine. I left her there dealing with suppliers and the stock boys. The suppliers love her and will do anything she asks. She has them wrapped around her finger. And the stock boys are terrified of her because not only is she a manager but also your mother. Seems you have a reputation at my club. No one wants to get on yours or Ollie's bad side." Thea chuckled. 

"Really? I didn't think I was that scary."

"The same goes around here. Seems my wife is a bit of a silent enforcer. Everyone is scared that if you don't like what they are doing they'll be let go." Oliver teased.

"At least I don't have to use a growly voice to scare them." Felicity snapped back playfully. Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, leaning down and placing a kiss on her temple.

"Mr. Queen, they're ready for you." Rebecca smiled as she walked up to them. "And remember..."

"Smile." Oliver groaned as, Felicity, Thea and Rebecca all mentioned it at the same time. The girls all laughed sweetly at him.

Oliver smiled at his wife as his hand brushed across her growing belly. "I'm proud of you Oliver. He would be too." Felicity whispered softly.

"I love you more today than ever before." Oliver smiled wider at her then kissed her lips sweetly once before moving towards the stage.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Good afternoon. Today we gather to pay tribute to a man that most know for his dedication and drive to grow this city or advance the technical world. I knew him as a father. Robert Alan Queen was a difficult man to understand sometimes but he was always passionate. Passionate about his family, his company and his city. He saw his success as a way to help this city. To help people everywhere. He knew what it took. He secured his company's success by hiring the best and brightest. Surrounding himself with the most talented people he could. Supplying them with the top of the line products and labs so that they could work to create the devices and advancements to move and shape the future. I see how that had helped him be a better boss and CEO so I am following his lead today. This building and its labs will help this company grow and develop life altering technologies that will not only help our company grow and flourish but our city as well. We will use the inventions and accomplishments made within these walls to grow a stronger and more resilient city that we would all be proud to call our own and raise our families in. I am honored to stand before you today and dedicate the Alan Hall of Sciences."

Oliver glanced over to see Felicity smiling proudly as her eyes filled with tears. His heart stopped as he pictured himself doing just this for years to come. He finally understood what his father meant about family meaning everything. He knew in that moment that he would do anything to provide for Felicity and his children. He stepped away from podium, reporters shouting question after question over each other, and stepped up to Felicity. 

"So how do I do?"

"Beautiful speech. Your mom and dad would be so proud of you Oliver. I am." Felicity grinned as she stood closer to him in his arms and kissed his cheek. "Plus you look really sexy when you smile." A sweet giggle left her as Oliver huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Queen?" Oliver turned to find a familiar face.

"Iris? What are you doing here?"

"Well this is a big story right now. I mean the scion of Queen family rebranding and rebuilding his parents' empire. What is bigger than that?" Iris explained as she stepped towards the couple. 

Rebecca had started escorting the press corp out of the main hall of the building. The employees that had gathered had been instructed by their supervisors that a luncheon was being held for them in the breakroom. "I'm sorry miss but Mr. and Mrs. Queen will not be doing any interviews or answering any questions today. Please move to the doors." Rebecca smiled as she held her hand out.

"Actually I didn't want an interview. I have some news for them instead." 

"It's okay Rebecca. Iris is a friend. I'm sure our conversation is off the record."

Iris smiled and nodded in agreement, causing Rebecca to look at Oliver and smile as well. "Okay but just a few minutes. We need you and Felicity to make the rounds at the luncheon so that your employees know you. It's good for morale." Rebecca walked off with the rest of the employees towards the large breakroom.

"Can we talk somewhere?" Iris asked as she looked at the couple in front of her and the brunette at their side.

Oliver nodded and started to walk them all towards the elevator, knowing that privacy was needed for this talk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews and sweet words... i loved them
> 
> so my muse has jump started so updating tonight... loved tonight's episode btw... but if I start having issues with my muse, may have to get some of those miracuru soldiers to whoop her into place so I can get some work done on the story.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think... much love to my amazing beta warehouseluver13 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or I would now who is in the box... if you know what I mean

"Wow! Nice digs. Place looks amazing." Iris mused as she spun around to take in the new layout of Oliver's office. "Barry did say you had an impressive view of the city from here. And he wasn't lying."

"Yeah Felicity did a great job fixing it up for us." Oliver boasted proudly. He smiled at his wife as she moved passed him to his desk. 

"Including this." Felicity grinned as she pressed the button to activate the security glass. Suddenly a clicking sound indicated that the door was now locked as the glass around the room fogged up to obscure any view of them. "Okay it's safe now."

"Won't someone hear us?" Iris asked as she watched the glass finish filling up with a smoke like glaze.

"No. I had this glass specially formulated to block all light and sound from passing through it. Trust me. We're safe to talk." Felicity grinned as she moved to the sitting area in Oliver's office and sat down on one couch. Oliver sat down next to her, his arm instantly falling around her shoulder. Thea and Iris took a seat on the chairs on opposite sides of the small coffee table in front of the couple. 

"Okay. Well I have lots of news. Barry wanted to deliver it all but he is handling a situation of our own in Central City."

"Situation?" Oliver asked, concerned for his friend and fellow crime fighting hero.

"We had a couple unexpected visitors in town after we closed down the Singularity event. Including another Flash. Turns out it was a portal from another world. Another Earth. So Barry is trying to combat metahumans from this world and that one as well as tracking down a new bad guy who calls himself Zoom and means business. But we have it under control for now. If we need help, we may be calling on your team."

"And we will help in any way we can." Oliver added, wanting to show his full support of the other team that had recently helped them so much.

"Now back to my news. First bit is about Ray."

"Is he back to normal size? Does he want the company back?"

"No nothing like that. He is still small. We are having a bit of difficulty adjusting the effects of his suit since it is still on him. Hard to get parts to fix it when he is that small. But we are still working on it. Seems we may have some help with that now too. On top of our visitor from what Cisco is calling Earth 2, we had another recent visitor. He calls himself Rip Hunter and he says he is from the future. Turns out when Barry time traveled, he actually set in motion the steps to establish time travel in the future. Rip says that Barry was a huge help in advancing the science behind time traveling and because of his findings, they were able to create a group of time traveling crime fighters. But a man name Vincent Savage got to the technology and started traveling through time to change the future and make himself more powerful."

"So why is he here?"

"Seems Savage wants to take out the only heroes that could beat him. You and Barry. He said that together, and with help from a few other heroes, you will help create the strongest team of heroes our world has ever seen and that this team work together to keep our entire world safe. Rip is here to build a team of talented individuals that can help him stop Savage."

"What does that have to do with us? We already have our teams and are really busy with our own bad guys. We really don't have time for a time traveling super villain." Felicity groaned. 

"No he doesn't want Oliver or Barry. He wants several others including Ray. He said he ca. help Martin and Cisco figure out how to make him big again. He also wants Cold and Heatwave."

"Wait aren't those guys bad guys?"

"Yeah but seems in the future they aren't." Iris shrugged. "We aren't really trusting him yet so we made him agree to not begin assembling his team until Ray was restored to his normal size and self again. So he is focused on that right now."

"Well just keep an eye on him. We can't really check out his story and that worries me." Oliver advised.

"Barry feels the same way. He is having a few trust issues recently. Since Wells turned out being the one person Barry had hunted his entire life, Barry feels like he doesn't know who to truly trust."

"I can talk to him. I know something about that." Oliver offered.

Iris shook her head. "That's okay Oliver but we just need to give him time. He will realize he has a team of friends behind him that would follow him and do anything he asks. He is still new at all this hero stuff. He just needs to learn a bit more. Jay Garrick, the Flash from Earth 2, is helping out a bit as well. Now why I really came here." Iris pulled out a file from her bag and handed it to Felicity and Oliver.

"What's this?" Felicity asked as she opened the folder and scanned over its contents.

"Sara had reached out to us for information on your new bad guy. Damien Darhk. As well as anything we could tell you about a group called HIVE. This is all we could find. Seems he has been recruiting guys all over the world including in Central City. We spent several weeks pouring over leads and running down any information we could. Barry even made a few trips to Nanda Parbat and its surrounding area. There are a lot of legends and stories about this dude but no real evidence. Cisco hacked into every database and system he could to try and find information as well. We did find some information in one database. Every file was highly redacted but we did get that they were involved with HIVE at one time."

"Who?" Oliver growled, ready to end this group and their leader.

"A.R.G.U.S. Seems a woman named Amanda Waller had recruited several highly questionable individuals, who didn't have the highest standards in terms of morals, for this project."

"Waller! I knew it. That woman is evil if you have ever met it. Why did I not think she had a connection to this." Oliver snapped as he jumped up and began pacing his office, trying to control his anger.

"Wait didn't she create the squad that went to Kasnia with Diggle and Lyla last year?" Thea asked.

"Among other things." Felicity mumbled, getting curious glances from each of the other women and a glare of unspoken anger from her brooding husband. "Long story."

"You two say that a lot." Thea snickered. 

"Yes it was her. Seems like I owe her a conversation. One she will not enjoy if she tries to lie to me." Oliver growled again. 

"Well I have everything we got from A.R.G.U.S. in there. There wasn't much on Damien from them but Barry has a couple more people he is talking to about him near Nanda Parbat. He thinks he may have found where he came from originally and why he joined the League. But he needs a little more time to track down those leads."

"Just keep us in the loop." Felicity smiled softly to her friend.

"Will do." Iris watched as Felicity fought to stand up. 

"Well we have a luncheon to get to and I know two very active mouths that are making their mom very ravenous. Thea, how about you head out and show Iris out. We'll meet you there." Felicity grinned at her sister-in-law and friend as she eyed her husband.

Thea picked up on the silent tell and nodded. "Sure thing, Lis. I'll get a plate together for you."

"Thanks and don't forget the..."

"Pickles and chocolate. I know. It reminds me I never want to get pregnant every time I see you eat it. So gross." Thea shuddered as she moved towards the door, Iris right behind her. Oliver pressed the button and the door unlock just as the fog in the glass began to disappear.

Felicity stood and moved to stand beside him. She waited for the others to leave then hit the button and locked them into his office. "Oliver, we will get him but I need you to stay calm and believe in our team. Trust that we can beat him. Together."

Felicity's hand fell onto his bicep and her touch began to calm him instantly. A tender smile greeted him as he looked at her. He matched it. "I know. I just hate having all these threats in our life."

"We knew what we were getting into when we came back. We both signed up for a life like this years ago. We just have to be careful and smart about it because we have more people relying on us now." Her hands skated softly over her growing belly. As if they knew she was talking about them, the twins began to move at that moment, causing Felicity's heart to flutter. 

Oliver knew that look well. He knew his children were responding to her touch. He reached out to feel it himself. His lips twisted into a pleasantly content grin as he felt the two babies move inside his wife's womb. "Thank you." Oliver whispered quietly as if he was sighing it.

"For what?" Felicity looked up at him and saw the tears begin to grow in his eyes.

"For being you. For believing in a crazy hooded guy that lied to you a lot and hurt you even more. For loving and supporting me. For choosing me."

Felicity cupped his cheek with one head and turned to face him fully. He was still staring down at her stomach but she moved her face into his field of vision. "Someone once told me, there was no choice to make. And I know what he meant in that moment because I feel it everyday now. Oliver, I love you and loving you wasn't a choice. I couldn't stop loving you even when we both tried to make me. You pushed me away for an entire year and I tried to move own and act like there would never be anything for us and I was okay with that. But when I sat in that hospital room and Ray told me he loved me, all I could think was I never wanted to hear those words from any other man but you. The first time you said those words to me may have been to trick a bad guy but in that moment I knew. I knew you were it. I would never want any other man but you. And when we stood on that beach and you didn't take the very clear out I was giving you, I hoped I was all you wanted."

"You are. You always have been. I was just too stubborn and stupid to see it. I have loved you for years Felicity. Maybe my entire life. I was always looking for something else when I was with women. I couldn't explain it but they were never right."

"I know Baby. I was the same way. I finally gave up and thought I would just be alone but then you walked into my office and changed my life. I knew I loved you the moment you saved me from the Count. The first one. But I was scared to say anything. Too many men had hurt me. Then you told me and I was scared that you did it just to trick Slade. After the beach and last summer, I knew. I knew you meant it. You were different towards me. But then our date happened and you got scared and pulled away. At first I was hurt but somewhere around when Ra's gave you that offer, I realized you were pushing me away and trying to give me an out yourself. You wanted me to walk away and find the life you thought I want. I deserved. But what you didn't get was that all I have wanted since that very first day, when I babbled forever about your dead dad and family drama, was you. You have been the man I have loved and always will." Felicity sniffled as she fought back tears and sobs. Her heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest. She had never been so forward about her thoughts and feelings with Oliver. And she had never seen him accept them like he was right now.

Oliver pressed his forehead to hers, his chest aching with the emotional pressure from his heart. His eyes were pressed closed as tears slipped from beneath his lashes and down his cheeks. A warmth like he had never felt filled him. He had finally found where he belonged, where he was fully accepted and loved for who he was despite his past actions. Felicity had looked past his playboy ways, his assassin days, and his vigilante pride and found the man inside him he hoped he could be. And now she was drawing him to the surface and helping him stay there everyday. "Felicity Queen, you are an angel. I love you so much. Thank you for sticking with my very stupid, very stubborn self. You didn't have to but you did. I promise I will make it worth all the tears and pain you went through. I will never push you away again. You mean everything to me."

"I know Oliver and I love you too." Felicity smiled then leaned up and kissed him, all the passion and emotion of her words slipping into their new connection, drawing Oliver deeper into the kiss. Soon she found herself breathless, Oliver's arms twisted around her while hers were wound around his neck. Oliver was panting along with her, inches away and not wanting to move out of their bubble for anything in the world. 

"This was not exactly how I saw us using the glass for the first time but I like where it's heading." Oliver snickered, his tone husky and heady. His intentions were clear as he moved his hands to pull Felicity's body closer to his, his touch setting her skin on fire.

Felicity blushed at the mention of the other possible positions they could wind up in with the glass fogged up and doors locked. "Well that will just have to wait, Mr. Queen. We have an entire room of employees waiting to greet us and two growing babies inside one very hungry mom. Wow! That still sounds weird to say. Sounds like I ate our children. Sounds like something out of one of those c level horror movies Thea has been watching with me at 2 in the morning when I can't sleep."

"Well then let's get down there and get you some food. Plus I need to have a conversation with my sister about her taste in late night television. It may be part of the reason you can't seem to sleep some nights." Oliver crossed the room and pressed the button to release the locks on the doors as well as the visibility of the glass.

"It's not her fault that all you can find on TV at 2 in the morning are horror films. Trust me, better that than the other titles they show. Don't think your sister could sit through watching others have sex while sitting with her pregnant sister-in-law on the same couch." Felicity laughed as they moved out of the room and to the elevator, knowing that a lot of bad things were on the horizon but they could defeat it all as long as they stayed together in the fight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: enjoyed get a couple reviews but my muse is still being a pain... hoping to have more inspiration after tonight's episode... no spoilers for anyone who can't see it yet... I have 4 chapters for you tonight 
> 
> On another note, I made the coolest pumpkins this year... a white one that has all the Arrow logos from all seasons and an orange one that is made to look like Slade's mask... so much fun
> 
> Review and let me know what you guys think 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or Felicity would be sporting something extra right now... if you know what I mean

Felicity absent-mindedly walked into Oliver's office, from the doorway that joined their two together. She was studying a report on her tablet and had a piece of twizzler hanging from her mouth. She reached up to catch it as she bit hard into it, savoring the sweet cherry flavor that now coated her mouth. "Oliver, I think we may have found another project that could help this company in the short term." Felicity mumbled around the twizzler she was chewing on. When she didn't hear a chuckle or response, Felicity glanced up to find his office empty. She quickly hacked into his email to gaze at his calendar. She found that afternoon blocked off for two hours, something that puzzled her since there was no notation as to why. Usually Oliver's calendar noted what meetings he had as well as with whom and where. This was just an empty block and he was missing.

She stepped out of his office to find Adira at her desk typing up reports for Oliver to sign. "Adira, have you seen Oliver?"

"He had a meeting."

"I saw that on his calendar but where? And with whom? His meeting's info is missing."

"Mr. Queen asked me to leave two hours every Wednesday from 2 to 4 open for him. I never know why or where he is going. I figured it had something to do with you or the family."

Felicity tried to smile sweetly but her emotions were getting the best of her already. Her mind had started picturing worse case scenarios about what Oliver could be doing with this time each week. "How long has this been occurring?"

"Um let me see." Adira pulled up Oliver's calendar and started going backwards until when he first started back at QI. "It seems he has done this for weeks, Mrs. Queen. Do you want me to try and call him and track him down?"

Felicity shook her head. "That's okay. I have my own ways of finding my husband." Felicity growled as she swiftly turned and headed towards the front of the building. Jerry was in her office while Duncan was out to his lunch and would be back in minute. Felicity walked through the secure doors to their office wing and up to the reception desk. Diggle had enjoyed being able to run security from there while he was going to work with them but now that he was promptly in charge of Connor's security detail at school, the floor's security fell to either Darren or Rob. It changed daily as to who rode in with the Queens to work that day. Today it was Darren.

"Darren, do you have any idea where I might find my husband?"

Darren glanced up at the woman that was seemingly his boss and smiled while shaking his head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Queen, I don't. Mr. Queen left about an hour ago, stating he had a meeting to attend and I was to keep an eye on you and the floor. Keep you safe."

Felicity pulled out her phone and called Diggle, knowing he would be standing just outside her son's classroom door. "Diggle."

"John, do you know where Oliver is? He left QI telling everyone he had a meeting but there's no information about it. Turns out he has been doing this for weeks." Felicity had only been back at QI for a week and a half now but Oliver had been back nearly a month.

"No idea. He never told me about any meetings on Wednesdays. He didn't tell you?"

"No and Darren is here so he is out there alone." Felicity breathing picked up as her nerves began to grow. With the looming threat from Damien and the lack of contact from him these last few weeks, she was always nervous about any of them running off by themselves. 

"Okay. Sara is at the Bunker. How about I have her and Nyssa ping Oliver's phone and go get him. They can bring him back to QI and you can lock him away in his office and yell at him all you want." Diggle offered, knowing it would take immediate action to calm Felicity down.

Felicity flipped out her tablet and clicked a few screens. Suddenly a map of the city popped up and a glowing red dot bounced over an address. "I already pinged his location. He is at 302 West Church St. It is the location of... it's a home? Has a couple apartments atop a therapist office. What would he be doing there?" Felicity's heart dropped as she worried that Oliver had already grown tired of her and began to stray.

"Stop that right now. I know what you're thinking Felicity and he isn't there for that. There has to be a better reason."

"What like he is in therapy. Please John. You and I both know that isn't happening. It took me 3 years for him to open up to me and he still hides things from me. And I'm his wife. Oliver isn't sitting on some shrink's couch talking about his feelings. So why else would he be there and need 2 hours a week set aside secretly for it. He's having an affair." Felicity sniffled as she fought back tears as she felt her heart shatter in her chest. Here she was, just about 22 weeks pregnant with his two children, always surrounded by family and friends trying to help her in any way, and she felt like the most lonesome person in the world. 

Diggle could hear her starting to break down over the phone and his anger grew. He knew that Felicity had reached the stage in her pregnancy where she was having body image problems as well as mood swings due to her hormone levels. He had gone through it with Lyla. It didn't help that Felicity already harboured image and self confidence issues from her past as well as Oliver's past relationships. Diggle knew that she always compared herself to the types of woman Oliver had been with not only before the island but also when he returned. He could see her reasoning even. Oliver had a type. Leggy, gorgeous model like woman with complicated issues in their past. He would always see himself as a hero for them, trying to fix what's broken whether they wanted him to or not.

"Now listen to me, Felicity Meghan Queen. Oliver is head of heels in love with you and would not do anything stupid enough like have an affair to lose you. He loves you and the family you guys have made. He wants that more than I think even he knows. So if he is going to that address every week for 2 hours, he has a damn good reason. One I will be personally dragging out of him. I will have Nyssa come watch over Connor with Rob while Sara and I handle this. Text me the address then I want you to go back to your office and sit down and relax. All this worrying and you being upset is not good for those two sweet babies."

"I can't. I have to go get my dress for Friday night. I am supposed to be meeting Thea any minute now. Her and Adira are helping me look."

"Well ask them for a few minutes and collect yourself. Calm down and relax for a bit. Then go spoil yourself. You deserve it and I know Oliver would want you to. By the time you get back I will have this all cleared up."

Felicity wiped the back of her hand underneath her eyes and sniffled as she pushed down the lump of emotion in her throat. "Thanks John."

"Hey what are best friends who are almost family for. And if Oliver doesn't pull his head out of his butt soon, I will be assisting him in doing so. Forcefully. With lots of arrows. And I'm sure Sara will the next person in a long line of people to do so as well. Go relax. Sing to the babies for a bit. I know you love that and so do they. Thea will understand that you just need a moment and so will Adira. Then you will go and find the most stunning dress that will remind Oliver just what he has and could lose in a second."

"Thank you John." Felicity grinned softly and hung up her phone as she moved back towards her office, hoping that she wasn't right about what Oliver was doing.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"So how are things going this week?" The man sat forward, leaning onto his hand that was propped up on his knee, as he stared at Oliver.

Oliver huffed and sat back further into the chair. "A bit good and a bit bad."

"That's life, man. We only know the good by lining it up next to the bad. So what's going on?"

"Where do I start? I seem to be barely making a difference at work. Every plan I had is falling apart. Then there is my family. I want to spend all my time with them but it never seems like enough. They deserve so much more. Someone who doesn't slide into his head and the dark shadows in there while they are just trying to enjoy your presence. I always feel like I need to watch over my shoulder. And the dreams are getting worse. I am so worried about Felicity and the babies and Connor all being safe that I'm starting have my night terrors again." His hand came up and gripped at the tightness he now felt crossing his forehead. He could feel his migraine building.

"Okay. That's does seem like a lot." Oliver groaned and rolled his eyes. "But Oliver you can handle all of it. You just need to step back and look at it all one piece at a time. So let's start with something simple. Your family. You mentioned wanting to keep them safe. What's going on there?"

Oliver had been seeing Mitchell Pierce, a therapist that specialized in alternative treatments for PTSD, for almost two months. He had decided that he needed a therapist when he had a scare a few months back that left him cowering in the bathroom while Felicity slept the night away. He had had a night terror that shook him to his core. A flashback to his time during his second time on the island, after Amanda Waller had dropped him from a plane back onto Lian Yu, and the torture he went through. 

He was grateful not to wake Felicity but he knew that the dreams would only get worse and after a couple nights without rest, he decided he needed help. A way to control his memories so that he could fully be there for his family. He started to seek out help the next day, researching treatments and doctors. He knew he didn't want drugs. He wanted to be in control of his body at all times. So he had researched alternative treatments that were being recommended to veterans returning from wartime and first responders and cops. That's how he found Dr. Pierce. He usually treated veterans with PTSD so when Oliver went to see him, Mitchell was curious. He knew who Oliver was of course. Everyone in Starling City did. But he didn't know that the island had effected Oliver the way it had. Slowly over the last 8 sessions, the two worked through some of the traumas Oliver had been a part of while on the island. Pierce still didn't know everything. He still believed that Oliver had always been on the island but he knew he was not alone. It would be hard to deal with the trauma and torture inflicted on him without disclosing he had people on the island with him. Oliver painted it to seem that the few individuals on the island with him all meant bodily harm to him and were responsible for his scars, which wasn't far from the truth. He left out details of the others on the island like Yao Fei and Shado. He had spoken of Slade but only to tell him about how the tormented man was drugged and forced to think that Oliver had killed the woman he loved. Oliver was careful not to give too much away but felt that he needed to open up a bit in order to resolve some of his demons.

He did speak about his life before the island and since. The differences and relationships he had cultivated. He spoke of his bodyguard who was more of a brother now and the blonde woman who stole his heart and made him truly smile for what felt like the first time in his entire life. He told Mitchell about his sister and the challenges she had fought through while he was gone. He explained about Laurel and their complicated relationship, including the fact that he was the reason her sister was on the yacht when it went down causing the loss of her life. He talked about Tommy and his guilt over the loss of his friend. He also spoke about his parents and their deaths, including Moira's connection to the Undertaking and his feelings about that. Oliver sat with Mitchell for 60 minutes once a week and poured his heart out all while still protecting his secret and some of the lies he had told over the years about his time away. He was sure that Mitchell wouldn't share their session details but he was always careful anyway.

"We had an image of our wedding, one that was not released to the press and not taken by our photographer, delivered to us one night. Since then, I have worried that anyone could get to my wife or kids and hurt them to hurt me. And now with Felicity pregnant with twins, I have to stay as calm and collected as possible around her because she can read me like a book and knows when I am stressed or worried. She has to keep her stress down so I only get to freak out when I'm not around her, which just makes me feel worse because I'm hiding part of me from her and I feel like I'm lying to her."

"Oliver, you're not lying. Once you finish freaking out, do you talk to her about it?" Oliver though for a second and nodded. "Then you're not hiding it. You are just thinking it over first. Processing it. That's allowed in any relationship. We all process news differently and in our own time and ways but what is important is that at the end of the day she knows how you feel about things and you work together to move forward. As far as the safety thing, you have hired extra guards and reported it to the police right?" Again Oliver nodded. "Well you have set up ways to protect your family as best as you can. Believe in those actions. Trust those people to want your family safe as well. If your friends are anything like you say, I know they do. So relax and ease up a bit. Life is going to happen and you can't control it. I know that with the disorder, we tend to want to control everything. To prevent any issues from arising. But without those hiccups in life, would we know what we are strong enough to battle and beat? So we have talked about your family's safety. You understand that you have done the most you can currently do, right? You have them protected and covered and you have people hunting that psycho stalker."

"Yes I do."

"Then step away. Let it go. For now. I'm not saying forget that they are in danger. Maybe just be a bit more aware when you're out in public areas and continue to cover them. But don't let it stop you from enjoying your family. I mean, you are just a few weeks away from meeting your new children. What were they again?"

A tender smile crossed Oliver's face. "A boy and a girl. Tommy and Harper."

"Yeah, so focus on preparing for Tommy and Harper's arrival. Spend time with Connor, get to know him more. How is that going by the way?" Mitchell leaned on his left hand that was balled up and propped up on the armrest of his chair. He held his index finger curled across his lips as his hand supported the weight of his head.

Oliver's smile grew and a small chuckle escaped him. "Amazing. I swear he is the most perfect kid. Smart, funny, polite and so fearless. I spend more time chasing him around, making sure he doesn't hurt himself, than anything else. He joined a horseback riding club at the country club and he goes at least once a week just to help muck out the stalls and tend to the animals. He rides this incredible horse named Prince."

"Fitting." Mitchell laughed.

"Yeah. But he has a connection with the horse that is inspiring. He can lead the horse around without any ropes or anything. The horse stands twice his height, and that's when it is on all fours, but my son has him just following behind him perfectly trained. And he is never scared. He has helped me with everything for the babies and I can't tell which of us is more excited for the babies, Felicity, me or Connor. He is just remarkable. Always helping with one thing or another. Sandra did a great job raising him."

"Does he ask about her?"

"Sometimes. When he does, Felicity makes it a point to take him aside and let him tell her what stories he knows and look at pictures of them. Thea made us a bunch of photo albums with all kinds of photos from Felicity's family as well as mine and also Sandra's. When he asks, we sit down and tell stories as best as we can. Thea helps out a bit with my mom and I tell him all I can about my dad. Felicity is always telling him that they would be so proud to have Connor as a grandson. They go out to their graves and leave flowers at least once a week."

"And how are things with Felicity? How is the pregnancy working out with you two? Any challenges?"

Oliver huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. "I know the babies will be worth all the headaches now but I swear her mood swings are deadly. I am starting to get whiplash from them." Oliver teased. "But seriously, everything is great. She had a bit of difficulty on Friday. She has hit the stage where she is growing so rapidly that her clothes are not fitting much. She mentioned some self image issues but I think I set them right."

"How?"

"Well I just keep showing her why I love her. What it is about her that I think about all day and night. Not to say too much but I just let her know why she is special to me and why I don't want anyone but her."

Mitchell blushed slightly as he caught on to what Oliver was saying and chuckled as Oliver rubbed at his neck and blushed as well. "Oh! Okay well it seems that your family is happy then. So they are set. If you start to feel like their happiness and safety are becoming a problem or a concern, I want you to sit down and think about what we discussed. Is there a way, within normal terms, that you could protect them or make them happier? If you say no that's because they are still very safe and very happy. Now you need to focus on enjoying your time with them. Maybe set up another family day. You all enjoyed that a lot last time right? It doesn't have to be out in the city either. You said that you guys were planning a movie marathon with Connor?"

"Yeah when we finish reading him the Harry Potter books. We're just about done. Felicity wanted to compare the movies to the books once we finish reading them all."

"Well then plan that out. Make it a weekend thing. You and Felicity also need some time for yourselves. Maybe book a hotel room and get away. Just be a couple. Pamper yourselves. It will help rid of some of the stresses you each have as well help you reconnect and remember why you love each other."

"I can do that. Donna would be glad to babysit Connor for a night and he has been asking about staying at her place recently."

"Also Halloween is coming up. Plan a family outing for that. Maybe to a pumpkin patch so you can get pumpkins and carve them together. Include friends if you want. Just make sure that it is a very easy going day."

"Yeah I like that. Thea would love that."

"Okay so now that we have discussed your family issues let's talk about your company concerns."

"That's okay. I know what I need to do for that."

"And that would be?" Mitchell was curious to see what Oliver's plans were for QI.

Oliver chuckled. "I just need to learn to be patient. I want the company to be a success but what was it you said last week, nothing worthwhile comes easily. I just need to give the company time to rebound and grow. We have several great plans in place. I just need to let the grow and see what happens."

"Good. Just don't forget to nurture them. Help them be successful."

"Definitely. A couple of these projects are pet projects of mine and I want to see them flourish."

"I saw where you dedicated the Alan Hall building last week. How do you feel about that?"

"Great. I know my dad would be proud of the labs there. We have staffed it well and Felicity's team is excited to build our company's brand. I'm just glad her office isn't there. I like being able to look up when I start to feel overwhelmed and see her next door, chewing on a pen unconsciously as she focusing on a challenging project."

"Good. Well now the hard part. The dreams. Are the journals helping?" Mitchell looked over to see Oliver had the same journal from the week before. Mitchell had gifted Oliver a journal his first week and asked Oliver to write about his dreams when he had them. What they were about, what was happening to him in them, how he felt in them, how he felt after waking up; write anything he could. Then later, once he was collected enough to handle it, Oliver was to read over his entry and analysis it. Write what he thought it all meant and how they still affected him. Why he felt those moments in time had the strongest hold on him and what he thought about them specifically. Oliver had felt silly doing it at first but after a while he was beginning to see a pattern to his dreams and the stressors in his life that caused them. It was helping him cope with them now. Mitchell never read the journal. They would just talk about some of the realizations Oliver had come to between sessions.

"Yeah it is. I figured out a few things that have acted like triggers for my dreams. Now I either avoid them or if I have to do that, I try to find something to counter it so I don't have bad dreams all night long. I'm beginning to sleep peacefully again. At least until Felicity has to get up to pee. I tend to wake with her, wait for her to return then help ease her back to sleep. Unless it was a hard day and I am just too spent. Then I sleep through her movement and she doesn't mind because she understands the day was taxing on me."

"Any insight into the traumas you are reliving? Anything that you have fought head on and come out victorious over yet?"

"A couple things. I still don't trust needles or meds but I am actually starting to understand that I don't need to wear my scars on me to remind myself all that I have overcome and survived. In fact, I have an appointment on Monday to have a tattoo on my back removed. It was given to me as a punishment while I was on the island." Mitchell seemed to be confused over that statement. "Don't ask." Oliver shook his head. "Anyway, I am going to have it removed because I don't need it anymore. Unfortunately some of my scars will always be there, marred skin and all, but I am slowly coming to terms with what I went through and moving past it. The journal helps with that because I get to analyze not only what happened but why."

"And the guilt?"

"It comes and goes. But I am beginning to see that it wasn't all my fault. I wasn't the only one responsible for things that happened. Sara chose to get on that boat with me. My dad knew what shady people he was doing business with. And as for the boat itself, like you said, life happens. So I am beginning to let go of the responsibility to fix all the messed up lives around me. I am still willing to help but I'm not seeking people out anymore. If they want my help I am here but I am not forcing it anymore. I can't help them if they don't want help."

"Good. Couple of the symptoms of PTSD are depression and guilt. Most guys have a hard time dealing with those because they feel like they have to do better since they survived where others didn't. But never forget, we're humans. We make mistakes and screw up. That's how we learn and better ourselves. You just have to be willing to do that."

"I am. For my family, my friends, for the company and for those I've lost." Oliver solemnly grinned as he studied the floor between his feet. He was now perched on the edge of his seat, his legs wide open and his torso held up on his forearms as he pressed them into his knees.

"It's great to want to be better for all those people but you must want it for yourself first. Oliver, we can't truly care for others, love others, without first caring and loving ourselves. If we hate ourselves how could we expect someone else to love us?"

Oliver nodded as he took in Mitchell's words. He knew he was right but it was hard to truly see himself and love himself when he knew what he had done in his past.

"I know it's hard but keep working at it. Start forgiving yourself for some of the dark things in your past. As you do, you will start to see all the good things others, like that brilliant wife you're always telling me about, see and start to care for yourself." Mitchell looked up at the clock on his wall and smiled. "That's a good place to stop for this week. Same time next week?"

"Yep. I will bring the new ultrasound to show you as well."

"I can't wait. Have you thought about telling Felicity about your meetings? Maybe invite her to one?" Mitchell knew that Oliver had not openly discussed his therapy sessions with Felicity yet.

"I have thought about it. I want to deal with a bit more before I tell her. I need to show her how much I have improved first, so she doesn't worry or stress out."

"I understand. I'll see you next week Oliver." Mitchell stood and shook Oliver's hand as Oliver stood and prepared to cross the room to exit. "Make sure everything is set with Kassandra before you leave."

"Will do. See you next week." With that Oliver stepped out the room, feeling a large weight off his chest and a lightness to his step.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: enjoyed get a couple reviews but my muse is still being a pain... hoping to have more inspiration after tonight's episode... no spoilers for anyone who can't see it yet... I have 4 chapters for you tonight 
> 
> On another note, I made the coolest pumpkins this year... a white one that has all the Arrow logos from all seasons and an orange one that is made to look like Slade's mask... so much fun
> 
> Review and let me know what you guys think 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or Felicity would be sporting something extra right now... if you know what I mean

"I still say those two will be spoiled rotten before they even leave the womb." Kassandra laughed as she stepped out the doorway. She was a young blonde with rich grey eyes. She was the receptionist and wife of Oliver's therapist so Oliver had struck up a couple conversations with her over the weeks. Mitchell didn't discuss his patients even with his wife, which Oliver was glad for. He didn't like sharing this side of him with anyone but knew that if he really wanted to move past his past traumas he needed outside help. Someone to push him to really question himself and not allow him to slip into self pity.

"If my sister has her way, that is definitely a possibility." Oliver laughed as he stepped outside and started down the front steps.

Kassandra was finished for the day and had a few errands to run before heading home with her husband so Oliver had offered to walk her out. As soon as they were on the sidewalk outside the 4 floor walk up that housed the therapist office on the first floor, Oliver turned and smiled at her. "Well I will see you next week."

"Yep same time. Have a good week and I can't wait to see more pictures."

"I'll have them with me." Oliver boasted proudly. He was turning to hail a cab as he felt a right hook connect with his jaw. He stumbled back and fell to the ground, shocked he was taken by surprise by his attacker. He looked up to find a familiar face as his attacker. "Sara?!"

"Oliver is everything okay?" Kassandra was at his side in seconds.

"He'll be fine. Now you can move on. Find some other deep pocketed billionaire to sink your teeth into. This one is married and will be staying that way, even if I have to beat the idea into his thick, idiotic skull." Sara growled as she shook her hand, the pain of her bare knuckles connection into Oliver's jaw causing it to hurt already.

"What?!"

Oliver shook his head as he instantly picked up what Sara was implying. "Kassandra it's fine. This is a friend. Go ahead. Run your errands. I'll be fine. Thanks."

"You sure?" She waited to see Oliver nodded in agreement, glancing up once more at the fiery blonde before them. "Okay. I'll see you next week."

"Like hell you will. Like I said, find another payday you gold digging tramp."

"Sara!" Oliver snapped, ashamed of how she was acting. He patted Kassandra's hand and nodded again, a look of apology on his face. Finally she walked away and Oliver stood back up. He grabbed at his jaw and wiggled it, trying desperately to dull the sting Sara left there. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? What hell is wrong with you?! You've been sneaking around, screwing Miss Blonde Bimbo behind Felicity's back. What she isn't what you want anymore? Now that she is your wife and about to bring your son and daughter into this world you feel you can still play the field? Just because your last name? Well let me tell you, the Queen name doesn't have the prestige and power it once had. You and your parents fucked that up. Felicity is the best thing to ever happen to your dumb ass and you are here screwing it all up!"

"No I'm not!"

"Really then who was that blonde tramp?"

"My wife." A deep voice called from beside them. Sara and Oliver looked up to find Mitchell walked down the front steps of the building. "Oliver, you left this. Is this her?"

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. "No. This is my friend Sara. Sara this is Mitchell, my therapist. That was his wife and receptionist, Kassandra."

Sara stood stunned as she gaped at the two men before her. Mitchell stuck his hand out for Sara to grasp. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Wait therapist? So you... She... You haven't... oh god!" Sara blushed as she covered her face with one hand. She used her other one, the one she had used to punch Oliver, to shake the good doctor's hand.

"Yes therapist. I have been seeing Mitchell for 8 weeks now. Dealing with a few things leftover from my time on the island." Oliver glanced up behind her to find Diggle soaking in the scene. "Mitchell this is John Diggle. Dig, meet Mitchell Pierce, Master Sergeant, Retired." Diggle stepped forward and shook the man's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet a fellow service man. Oliver has told me a lot about you, including that you met your wife while in service. I sort of did the same. She was a translator assigned to us at a post in Germany. She was studying to get her doctorate in psychology at the time. When I got hurt and sent state side, we had been talking about getting serious for a while. We were waiting until I changed posts to date, since fraternization is frowned upon. She followed me stateside, got a student visa and before it was up we were married. It has been 10 years since then. She worked at a practice while I went to school and when I got out, we started this practice to help, specializing in PTSD to help my fellow soldiers as they return home."

"That's admiral. And why Oliver sought you out. He knew you could help him."

Mitchell smiled proudly. "Yep. I treat without drugs and with alternative treatments and therapies. I try to help my patients find ways to cope and control their issues instead of ignore them. I want them to moved past the issues and lay them to rest so that they no longer haunt them. Oliver sought me out because he doesn't want drugs but he is ready to move past his demons in his past. He told me that both of you are aware of them."

"Very well aware." Diggle snickered as Sara nodded along, still unable to fully accept that Oliver had reached out for help with his emotional and mental health. That just didn't sound like the Ollie she knew.

"Well Oliver I will see you next week. Same time."

"Yep already set up and cleared with Kassandra. Do please explain the mix up and apologize for me."

"Will do. Pleasure meeting you both. Oliver." And with that, Mitchell handed over Oliver's journal, the one he had left in the office, and moved back in the building.

Oliver watched him leave then turned to his two friends. "How did you two find me?"

"Felicity. She had gone into your office to talk to you and when she couldn't find you she asked Adira about your blank blocked out meeting. When Adira couldn't answer she asked Darren, who also had no idea so she called me. You really scared her you know that. She thought something was wrong. Then she..." Diggle explained, dropping off at the end because he was unsure how to tell his friend the next part.

"She what?" Oliver asked, his nerves growing.

Sara saw Diggle's hesitation, she decided to tell him. "She pinged your phone and found it here. When she saw it was an apartment building she... you know... thought..."

"Thought I was cheating on her! Really!" Oliver felt his frustration rising. "How could she think that?"

"Well you don't have the best track record, Ollie. Plus you blocked out 2 hours each week at the same time and hid it away from everyone. Including your wife. Why didn't you tell her?" Sara wondered.

Oliver rubbed at his jaw again, the sting finally dulling a bit. "I wanted to get better for her." Sara and Diggle both stared at him confused. "About 2 and 1/2 months ago I woke up having a horrible dream. I ended up spending a couple hours in the bathroom shaking off the effects. The next day I saw how much my life revolved around Felicity and our family. I knew if she knew, she would stress and worry. We already knew she was pregnant so I didn't want to put that on her. So I seeked help. I have been coming here each week to work through what's going on in my life as well as my past. We don't really discuss details. Mostly we just talk about how the dreams affect me and what I think they mean or how they affect my life and those around me. Mitchell has been great. I needed to do this so that I can finally move past all the hell that island did to my life. And it's helping."

"Really?" Diggle asked as they start walking towards the car.

"Yeah. My dreams aren't as bad and I am coming to terms with my decisions from my past. I am starting to let go of all the guilt I feel and I am even having my dragon tattoo removed next week. I just need to stop living in the past or letting it control me. I have a future to live for and I want to be able to enjoy it." Oliver grinned at his friends, proud of the breakthrough he has had over the last few weeks.

Sara blushed as she realized she overreacted. "Well I'm sorry. About punching you. I should've given you the benefit of the doubt. It's just... it looked bad. I mean who would've thought Oliver Queen, Mr. Easier-to-pull-teeth-from-a-shark-than-get-even-one-item-of-emotional-baggage-from-him, would be in therapy. And your track record isn't the best. I was one of the other women you had while you dated my sister, your last real serious relationship." Sara shrugged.

"It's fine. I understand. You were just protecting your friend. Speaking of protecting, who is with Connor?"

"Rob and Nyssa. Nyssa replaced me when Sara picked me up. I am heading back that way to relieve her now. Can we drop you back at QI?"

Oliver considered it for a second. He usually took a stroll through the park before heading back to the office, it settle his mind from all he had discussed in therapy. Oliver looked at Diggle and shook his head. "That's okay. I usually go for a walk, clear my mind, before heading back. I will be there soon."

"Okay. Word of advice, tell Felicity."

"Why?"

"Because, Man, who do you think gave us the idea that you were cheating on her?" Diggle asked. 

"Wait she thinks that? Oh man. I really messed this up didn't I?"

"Well Oliver, you not exactly the prime example for a person who would seek therapy help. As soon as she saw that as part of this address she dismissed it as a possibly. She worked to get you to open up for years. Is it that hard to believe that the idea of you seeking out a therapist is far fetched?" Oliver shook his head at the thought. "Just tell her. Let her in and let her see the progress you've made. She'll be so proud of you and happy that you are finally getting the help you need. Trust me."

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later." Oliver waved as he headed towards the park across the street, down the path he usually walked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: enjoyed get a couple reviews but my muse is still being a pain... hoping to have more inspiration after tonight's episode... no spoilers for anyone who can't see it yet... I have 4 chapters for you tonight 
> 
> On another note, I made the coolest pumpkins this year... a white one that has all the Arrow logos from all seasons and an orange one that is made to look like Slade's mask... so much fun
> 
> Review and let me know what you guys think 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or Felicity would be sporting something extra right now... if you know what I mean

Felicity zipped up the new dress, standing in a large dressing room, and turned towards the mirror. She stood in a stunning white gown and as soon as she saw her reflection and how the gown fell around her, she was reminded of her reflection on her wedding day as she stood there in her gown. Suddenly tears flooded down her face and she collapsed onto the bench in the room, her face falling into her hands. She sobbed softly as she contemplated how her life had gone wrong so fast.

A quiet knock at the door drew her out of her head and she reached for her purse to clean herself up. She had decided not to show anything was wrong while out in front of Thea and Adira. They didn't need to worry about her more than they already did.

"Lis? You okay?"

"Yeah." She called back, over the door. "Stupid hormones. I swear I would cry over chocolate cake right now. Then eat it as I cried more." She heard a sweet laugh from the other side of the door and knew she had thrown suspicion off for now. She wasn't sure what she would do, how she would feel, when she was finally around Oliver again. As if they sensed something wrong, the twins chose that moment to move and flutter inside her. She smoothed the soft curtained chiffon fabric over belly. "It's okay, babies. Mommy will always take care of you. I love you so much." Felicity whispered as she mused at her growing abdomen. They seemed to settle at that and stopped moving.

"Are you coming out so we can see?" Thea called out, excited at the prospect of a masquerade ball. It had been ages since she had been to one.

Felicity huffed one finally breath as she tried to bury the lump of emotion she had been carrying around back down. It had been about an hour since she found Oliver at that address and still no word from him or Diggle, which only caused Felicity to worry more. What if I had been right? What if Sara and Diggle caught him having an affair? How could I handle that? Could I still work next to him at QI? What about Connor and the babies? Felicity had tried to not think about it but the fact that she was dress shopping for her first gala gown as Mrs. Queen had her stomach in knots and her constantly on the verge of tears. She didn't even want to think about the gossip at work or in the press if word got out about this. 

She knew she couldn't hide out forever in that dressing room so she stepped out only to find Adira and Thea were not the only ones there with her anymore. Her mom had shown up at some point. All three women gasped as that took in the sight of Felicity, donning a full length chiffon white gown. The fabric was bundled and collected across the bodice in tiny waves, which were showcased by the stunning bead work that flowed across her collarbones, met and cascaded between her now ample breasts, only to part again just above her belly and follow the curve down to her side and back around to her lower back. The beads hung around the back of her neck, causing her shoulders to be completely bare. The fabric of the gown bellowed from the beading just above her belly and seemed to float down and puddle at her feet elegantly. With her skin aglow due to her current state, she was a heavenly vision.

"Lis, Ollie is going flip. You look like an angel. And you have just the shoes to wear so that you will look stunning and not hurt all night. Those white Manolo Blahnik's with the embellishment on the toes. You have like 8 pairs in different colors."

"What?! They fit nicely and were cute." Felicity groaned as if trying to defend her style choice.

"Trust me I understand. They work for all occasions and don't tense your feet up. I am not teasing you Lis. I'm just stating a fact." Thea smiled. She knew that something had upset Felicity before they left the office but was still unsure what. When she had arrived at Felicity's office, she found the blonde bundled up in one of Oliver's hoodies on her couch and her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying. She played it off as pregnancy hormones but Thea knew better. She knew that Felicity was highly emotional right now and it wasn't because of the twins. She gave her space, hoping that she would open up about it if needed, but not before putting in a call the Donna advising her to come along on the shopping trip to see if that would help Felicity's mental status.

"Baby girl, you're beautiful. You are going to knock them dead Friday night. What is this function for again?" Donna boasted as she walked up to her daughter and wiped the remaining trails of tears away from her face.

"The Children's Hospital. It's their annual masquerade ball. They do it a couple weeks before Halloween but still allow masks and costumes. It's always looked like fun." Felicity explained. 

Thea chuckled at the idea. "Yeah fun if you think hobnobbing it up with the same old cronies who go to all of these charity functions to seem like they care when most can't even tell you what the charity of the night is, is fun. Oliver hates these things but comes with the territory of being a Queen as well as head of QI. I would be surprised if you two stay longer than an hour and not stop for Triple B on your way home." 

"Thea! Be nice." Donna snapped.

"Fine. But Lis you do look incredible. Oliver will love that gown."

"Thanks Thea. Okay so we'll take this one. Adira did you call the tux shop for Oliver?"

"Yes, Mrs. Queen. They will have it ready on Friday and I will have a messenger deliver it then."

"And I will head to the vault after we're done here to get the jewels for you and drop them off tonight." Thea smiled proudly.

"And Connor will be staying with me Friday night so you and Oliver have the evening to enjoy yourselves. In fact I was thinking about keeping him all weekend long so that you two could spend some quality time together. Remind each other why you fell in love." Donna hinted but the images that flashed through Felicity's mind only tore at her heart more and she was beginning to feel the sting of tears again. She waved her hand and shook her head as she quickly made her escape back to the changing room. "What did I say? What's wrong?" Donna pondered as she searched Thea and Adira's faces.

"Lis has been upset since I picked her up today. She won't tell me why. Did something happen at QI?"

"Not that I know of. She was fine until..." Adira remembered their conversation just before Felicity disappeared for about 15 minutes. Next time she saw the blonde, she was bundled up on the couch sniffling and wiping tears away.

"What?" Thea asked impatiently.

"Mr. Queen had an appointment from 2 to 4 today. He has it every Wednesday but there is no information about it listed on his calendar. He just asks that I keep that time open for him and he leaves when it happens. He has been doing it for weeks now."

"Ollie? That's a little strange. And he didn't tell Lis? Does anyone go with him or knows where he goes?" 

Adira shook her head. "Not that I know of. Mrs. Queen asked me about it so I assume she doesn't know. Then she disappeared to question the security guard at reception on our floor. When I came back a few minutes later, I found like you did. In her office wrapped up in the hoodie Mr. Queen gave her for when she naps. She seemed upset and asked that I give her a few minutes so I did."

"What could he be doing at that time? It's not anything for the club I know that. Or the house. The nursery is all set up. Maybe the gym?"

Donna shrugged, unable to come up with a good explanation. Just then a soft whimper came from just behind them. Felicity had changed back into her clothes and draped the gown over her arm. "You know I don't think I am feeling up to going Friday. Maybe I'll just skip it and stay home. Oliver can go without me and just explain that I wasn't feeling well due to the pregnancy. It's not like I would be missed anyway."

"Felicity Meghan Queen, you will be going to that ball and you will hold you head up. I don't know what is going on right now but it will get better. As long as you and Oliver are together and your family is safe and healthy, that's all that matters. Any other issues going on will right themselves and if not, you two will beat them head on. Together. Like you always do." Donna demanded. 

Felicity fell apart at that, sobbing uncontrollably as she finally let the idea of Oliver leaving her fill her mind. Her traitorous mind had been screaming it all afternoon but she tried to ignore it, not wanting to live through that pain just yet. But what other explanation could there be. Oliver was going to that address every week for an affair. Donna watched as Felicity sunk into a nearby chair and weeped. She nodded to Thea and Adira, silently asking for a moment alone with her daughter to which they agreed to and stepped away, taking the gown along to finish their shopping trip.

When Donna saw that everyone was out of earshot, she knelt down in front of Felicity and grasped at her shoulders which were shaking as new sobs wrecked through her slender frame. "What's going on?"

"I think Oliver is having an affair."

"What?!"

"He leaves QI every Wednesday for 2 hours and today I pinged his phone when I couldn't find him. I was worried that something had happened. Turns out he was at this apartment building across town. He's having an affair already. We have been married but a month and Adira said he had been doing this for weeks. What if he was sleeping with her before the wedding? I keep trying to remember if he would take off like that before but I can't. What am I going to do? I'm going to be a laughing stock at QI and in town. I mean I couldn't even get him to stay faithful a week. And then there's the babies. And Connor. And my jobs. How can I work around him, both at QI and the Bunker, knowing he has hurt me like Dad did you. He gave up on us already. He didn't even give it a chance."

Donna tried to sooth her daughter. "Shh. It's okay. It'll be okay. Are you sure it's an affair? Maybe there is another reason he goes there. Maybe he was just there today. Do you know if he goes there every week? Could he be volunteering to assist people in some kind of program? You know Oliver feels like he has to take on the burdens of everyone around him. Maybe he is helping someone that lives there through a tough time. Have you talked to him about this? Gotten his side before jumping to conclusions?" 

Felicity shook her head and felt ashamed. She had never been one to jump to conclusions or judge someone before she got the whole story. Yes she had feelings about people but she never openly discussed them unless she had proof. But this felt different. She couldn't explain it but all she knew was that Oliver was keeping things from her again and she had an awful feeling about it.

"Well come on. Let's get you home and you can talk to Oliver about it once you have calmed down. I know you are highly emotional right now and your hormones are causing you to feel strange. You'll see. He will have a perfectly good reason for being there and you'll feel silly for being so upset later. It'll be okay."

"Thanks Mom." Felicity smiled up at her mom, tears still resting in her eyes. Donna helped her clean up a bit and stand up, ready to get her home and relaxing after a trying afternoon.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Can you pull over here for a moment? I need to run into that shop real quick." Oliver asked from the back seat as he pointed out of the cab. He had spent about 40 minutes walking around the park, trying to clear his head but the thought that Felicity thought he was cheating on her plagued his mind. Finally giving up on trying to unwind, he had decided to head back to QI. Adira text him that they did find a gown for Felicity but she wasn't sure if Felicity felt up to attending anymore and that something was causing her to be more upset than usual. Oliver knew what. 

He replied asking Adira if Felicity had gone home already. When he received a text confirming she had, he decided that it was time he and his wife have a talk. Finally put to rest some of her insecurities. He text Donna asking if she would watch Connor until he and Felicity came to collect him for dinner. Once she had agreed, he set out towards the mansion. He was ready to prove to his wife he was not only a changed man, but a devoted one. 

The cab pulled to the curb and Oliver hopped out. "Keep the meter running and wait here. I'll be just a minute." He smiled as he shut the door and ran inside the quaint little flower shop.

He heard the bell above the door ring as he stepped inside. A short older woman, who looked to be in her early 60's, glanced up at him from above her glasses and smiled warmly. "How can I help you, young man?"

"I need a bouquet for my wife. She is going through a rough time and a really hard day and I wanted to lift her spirits."

"How sweet. Well I can definitely help with that. Does she have a favorite flower?"

"Felicity? Not really. She just loves the vibrant colors."

"Well let's see what we can come up with." She waved him back and guided him through the maze buckets of fresh flowers throughout the store. "So what has her down? Work?"

"Stress from work yeah but mostly pregnancy hormones. She is pregnant for the first time. Twins too. So she is kind of feeling... undesirable."

The old woman snickered. "Oh I know that feeling. I put my poor husband through the ringer 3 times. But the kids are worth every second of it. I'm Milly." She smiled up at him as she held her hand out for him to shake.

"Oliver." He returned, pleased to have yet another person you could help him get some insight into this new chapter of his life.

"I know. Kind of hard to pick up a magazine or paper these days without seeing that handsome mug on it." Milly teased. She was a small woman, with light blonde thinning hair. It was curled beautifully though and tucked up and away from her face. Her glasses seemed suspended on the brim of her nose, not shifting at all. She reminded Oliver of a sweet old grandmother someone might have. "I remember seeing pictures of your wedding a few weeks back. Stunning. The flowers were beautiful and your wife was breathtaking in that gown."

"That she was." Oliver grinned as the image of Felicity walking down the aisle to him filled his head and a warmth washed over him. He still had a hard time believing it really happened. Some mornings he would wake up with her in his arms and would just stare at his wedding band as if it would disappear if he took his eyes off it.

"It was sunflowers, right? The flowers at the wedding?" Oliver politely smiled and nodded at her. "Well I think I might know just the trick for your wife. I have a few sunflowers in here as well as some gorgeous roses. We could put them together so she will remember that day and everything she felt. I also have some exquisite pink alstromerias that mean devotion as well as some blue irises that mean faith or hope. We could thrown them in with the sunflowers and white roses and a few red amaryllis, which mean splendid beauty. She'll love them. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect, Milly. I wish Bachelor Buttons were in season."

"Why?"

"They mean felicity or complete happiness. That's my wife's name. I got them for her a few months back and she loved them."

Milly smiled as she continued to gather up fresh flowers to set together as a bouquet. "You know the meanings of flowers?"

Oliver huffed a laugh. "Not really I just did a lot of research. I wanted to give her a gift that had some thought behind it. I was trying to make up for a lot of bad decisions I had made in the last year."

"Well it seemed to work. She married you."

"Yeah now I have to show her I am a different man than I used to be." When Milly stared up at him confused, Oliver sighed. "I have been keeping a secret from her for a few weeks. She found out about it today. Well sort of. She thinks it's one thing while in reality it's another. So I'm hoping these flowers and a nice long talk can help her see I am different than I used to be. I wasn't always the best guy when it came to my actions towards the women I was involved with and she thinks I am..."

"Cheating on her. Because you were not where you were suppose to be and have been keeping things from her. I understand. I thought that my husband would tire of me and my crazy pregnant ways too and stray. We all do. It's hard to feel confident and desirable when you're the size of a house. At least in your mind. But keeping secrets in a relationship is never a good thing. They always seem to find a way to the surface and cause a lot more damage coming up that way than if you had been straightforward in the first place. Take it from an old happily married woman. I have been with my husband now going on 40 years. And I am still madly in love with him. We still act like the teenagers we were when we started dating. You have to be willing to share all of yourself, not just the good parts but also the scary ones. That way your partner can love every bit of you. She will too. If she is the right one." Milly smiled as she finished wrapping the flowers up in paper. She tied it off with a bow and handed it to Oliver to inspect. 

"Trust me. She is. Milly, these are perfect. How much do I owe you?" Oliver paid for the flowers and snagged a business card from beside the register. "I'll be back. I promise."

"Enjoy your time with your wife and treat her well." Milly called after him as he bolted out of the shop, more determined to right his latest wrong and make Felicity see that he wants no other woman but her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: enjoyed get a couple reviews but my muse is still being a pain... hoping to have more inspiration after tonight's episode... no spoilers for anyone who can't see it yet... I have 4 chapters for you tonight 
> 
> On another note, I made the coolest pumpkins this year... a white one that has all the Arrow logos from all seasons and an orange one that is made to look like Slade's mask... so much fun
> 
> Review and let me know what you guys think 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or Felicity would be sporting something extra right now... if you know what I mean

Oliver leaped from the cab as soon as it came to a stop. He turned back and handed the cabbie his money owed plus a generous tip, then grab for large bouquet that took up the seat next to where he had been seated. He smiled and waved goodbye to the cabbie as he watched the man start to pull away, making his way into the house.

"Sweetheart!" Oliver called as he shut the door behind him, flowers and journal in one hand. "Felicity?"

Raisa heard him calling through the house and came from the kitchen, smiling at him. "Welcome home, Mister Oliver." She took his coat from him and went to hang it up.

"Thank you Raisa. Have you seen Felicity?"

"Yes. Mrs Felicity came home about an 10 minutes ago. She said she wasn't feeling well and would be laying down until you and Mister Connor returned home for dinner."

"Thank you." Oliver smiled as he grabbed his journal and the bouquet, starting to move towards the stairs.

"Would you like me to take those and put them in water?"

"I've got it. Thanks Raisa." Oliver called as he barreled up the stairs towards their room. He took the stairs two at a time, unable to wait to have Felicity in his arms. Once he reached the top, he bolted towards their room. He slowed as he came up on their door, his breath coming in short pants. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard the sound of their song playing quietly as well as soft sobs and sniffling floating out of the cracked doorway. He stopped for a moment, wishing he knew how to stop Felicity from ever crying again. Feeling his heart sink, he second guessed the gesture; wondering if it was enough. He shook his head, pushing his fear and anxiety away, and pressed on; determined to correct this slip up and re-establish the strong bond he and Felicity shared.

"Felicity?" Oliver whispered as he pushed his way into their room. The bed and seats in the room were empty. A quick sniffle and tapered sob, let him know she had heard him though. "Sweetheart?" Oliver glanced around the space, following the sounds of her moving and shifting into the nursery. She was buried in the bed across from the two cribs.

"Oliver, go away. I don't feel well." Felicity whimpered as she sank further into the mattress and pulled the covers over her head. He heard the music stop and could see how she shifted under the covers, turning away from him.

"Baby, please!" Oliver pleaded as he moved to the bed, finding his place next to her hips. He reached out for her only to feel her pull away again. "Felicity, please let me explain."

"Explain what? That for weeks now you have been screwing around on me? Ever since we got back from our honeymoon if not longer. What's there to explain? The fact that I'm not what you thought you wanted after all. That it was just about the chase for you. That having to be with me only was never what you wanted and you plan on keeping your playboy ways up?" Felicity's voice cracked as a new stab of pain pushed into her chest. "Just don't. I can't take it today. I'm sorry I wasn't enough. I will figure out what I'm going to do tomorrow. Tonight I just want to be left alone."

Oliver stood to move but gazed down at the flowers he had sat on a nearby ottoman. His tenacious streak flooded him in that moment and he was now unwavering in his need to keep her in his life. To fix this. "No! We are going to talk about this. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." He barked at her. She flipped over to find a drive and heat in his eyes that she rarely saw directed at her. Oliver sat back down next to her and looked at his hands, watching how they twisted together as he tried to figure out how to start this. Felicity huffed her frustration and started to climb out of the bed when he grabbed for her wrist. "I've been seeing a therapist." Oliver confessed, unable to look in her eyes.

"Yeah right, Oliver. I know better than that. It took me and Dig years to get you to open up and talk to us and even then we still didn't get the whole story. I still don't know everything about your time away."

"I am telling you the truth." Oliver snapped, pissed that she thought he was still lying. "His name is Dr. Mitchell Pierce. He specializes in alternative treatments for people who suffer from PTSD. I have been seeing him for 8 weeks now. He has been helping me overcome my past." Oliver stared at her, hoping he could convey his sincerity with his eyes.

"Therapy? Why?" Felicity asked still not believing him fully.

Oliver twisted to look at her, his right leg hooked in front of him. He released her wrist and started to pick at the hem of his slacks. He was nervous to tell her this story. He knew she would worry about him and that was the last thing he wanted right now. He couldn't stand to see pity in her eyes as she looked at him. "It started about 2 and 1/2 months ago. I had a nightmare that scared me. I woke up shaking and covered in sweat. You were still asleep and were starting to have sleeping problems so I didn't want to wake you. I just couldn't shake the dream. So I went and sat in the bathroom for a while then went for a run and to the weight room here to work out a bit. That became a pattern for a few days and finally one night I woke up and felt like I was going to hurt you. You had cuddled up in my arms again and your weight on my chest made me feel like I was suffocating. I had to get away so I did but instead of working out and avoiding it, I watched you cuddle up to my pillow and desperately wanted to climb back into bed with you. But I couldn't. My mind and those dreams wouldn't let me. So I started researching treatments. I was finally ready to move past this. To move on and let it go so I could enjoy my life with you." 

Oliver finally looked up at her, scared that he would find pity or anger staring back at him. He knew he shouldn't be shocked but he was. Instead he found Felicity holding softly to her cowering lip as her eyes tried to convey support for the pain he had gone through and shame over not knowing what battles her husband was silently fighting beside her as she rested each night.

"Oliver, Baby, why didn't you tell me? I could've stayed with you, helped you ease back down and relax until you fell back asleep. I could have supported you."

"I know but you were already doing so much. You were running the house, taking care of all the wedding planning, handling adjusting Connor to life here and keeping QI secure and running smoothly from behind the scenes. I didn't want to add to all you were doing. Plus you were pregnant so you had even more to handle. I didn't want to be a burden." Oliver felt a tear slip down his cheek as Felicity reached up and cupped his cheek, running her nails through his scruff softly. He closed his eyes and soaked in the warmth and comfort of her touch, feeling as if a weight had lifted off him. He turned his head to press further into her palm, his lip brushing across the inside of her wrist tenderly.

They were silent for a few moments as they just savored the quiet support they gave each other in the moment. "So you have been seeing this Dr.... Dr. Pierce?"

"Yeah. And it's helping. I still have a lot to work through but I feel better most days. We talk about the island. Well some of it. I don't tell him everything for obvious reasons but we talk a bit about the torture, what was done to me and why and how it affects me now. What I think of it now, looking back. We also talk about triggers and my dreams. Also my life before the island and who I was as well as my life now and who I am now. He knows all about you, except the whole bullet ridden laptop thing. But we talk about us and the kids and my relationships now. It's nice to get an outsider's opinion sometimes. He helps me see when I am overreacting or being too paranoid. It's just easy to talk to him because he has been through it. Not that I'm saying I don't like talking to you too. I love it and I love you. It's just nice to know other people go through what I am daily and learn new ways to cope and control it."

Felicity nodded as she realized what he was saying. "I get it Oliver. Dr. Pierce can help you. Train you to deal with your mental battle because he fights it daily as well. Just like John."

"Exactly. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just needed to make this work on my own. I planned on telling you once I got a good setting with it."

"Really?" Felicity gasped.

Oliver grinned sweetly at her. "Of course. You're my wife. I don't like hiding things from you. I have hated keeping this from you but I needed to make sure it worked first. I didn't want you to see me as a failure I guess."

Felicity sat up as straight as she could with her belly in the way. Her hands reached up and cupped his face, drawing his gaze up to hers. "Oliver, you could only be a failure to me if you gave up and refused to fight. As long as you keep getting back up and pushing forward, you are a success to me. I don't care about the results. I just want to know you will always be willing to fight. That's what makes you my hero. No matter how many times you have been thrown down, you get right back up and fight again."

Oliver reached out to trace his hand over her belly, feeling the babies move and flutter beneath it. A tender smile stretched across his face as he looked up into her vibrant blue eyes. "How did I ever get so lucky to get you?"

"By fighting and believing you could be a better man. And by making me fall crazy in love with that man."

"But how could you think I was having an affair?"

It was Felicity's turn to pull away and feel shame wash over her. "I don't know. I just... I saw the address when I pinged your phone and saw there were a bunch of apartments on top of the therapist office. I couldn't believe you seeked out help from a therapist when it is easier to win the lottery than get you to open up and talk about your time away. Add that to your past and my pregnant brain thought the worst."

"Okay. That's it. I am going to settle this right now. Felicity, I love you. I want you and only you. I never told you this but at my Bachelor party, when that stripper was giving me a lap dance, most men would have been excited to have a sexy, scantily dress woman pressing into his lap but me, all I could do was count down how much longer I had to wait until I could get home to you. And it's not about the sex, although the sex we have is better than anything I've ever had. It's about just being near you. Do you really think I moved your office next to mine just so I could keep an eye on you for safety. No! I spend most of my days staring through that glass wall, watching you move and work; amazed that such a brilliant, beautiful, and mind blowing woman is mine. That she would choose me, over all the other men she could have, to spend the rest of her life with. I wake up in the mornings and stare at my wedding ring to make sure I'm not dreaming. When you leave your office to go off somewhere, I feel the loss from my desk and I look up at every sound until I see you come back. Not because I am worried about your safety, which I am too, but because I just need to see you. I dread leaving you here on the nights I go to the Bunker or go on patrol, not because I want to watch over you and keep you protected but because I know it's going to be several lonely hours until I can return home and hold you again, hear your voice. I miss your babbling when I'm out in the field now. Felicity, you are all I could ever want and so much more." Oliver pinched her chin gently between his index finger and thumb and drew her gaze up. "No woman has ever made me want to learn the meanings of flowers so that every time I bring her flowers they mean more than just a premade bouquet. Hell I have never bought flowers for a woman until we started dating. Now I find myself stopping at shops I see on my way home, finding a little gift to bring you just so I can see that bright smile of yours. I know now why I survived the hell of Lian Yu. It was so I could know just how good our days together are. Mitchell told me today that we need the good and bad days so that we can truly appreciate just how good the good days are when we stack them next to the bad ones. Felicity, all my good days started the moment I walked into your office." Oliver leaned in and kissed her sweetly, a chaste kiss that still made her heart leap.

"Oliver I'm so sorry. I just... I'm crazy and my hormones aren't helping."

"It's okay but you have to let my past go. Sweetheart I'm not that guy anymore. The one that cheated and only wanted a good time was selfish and shallow. He died on that island. Instead a shell of a man returned. One plagued with shadows and demons. But then this bright light came into his life and changed it all. Now I want to stand in the light, bath in it, and enjoy life. No more hiding. No more punishing myself for my past. I am letting it go and moving forward. With you. I need you to do the same."

"I know but it's hard. It's scary. Every guy in my life as always walked away from me. Including you. Sort of."

Oliver turned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leaning back into the headboard of the bed. She fell into his side, curling up next to him as she always did. "I know. I know you have trust issues and I didn't help them. I once told you that you wouldn't lose me. Well now I am vowing it. I will fight to stay right by you, no matter what is going on or who is trying to pull us apart. Even you. No one is going to pull me away from you because this is where I belong. Beside you. As your husband, friend and partner. I said the old me was selfish. Well now I'm greedy. I want you and I won't ever let anyone take you from me. I wants our mornings together, our nights pressed into each other, our fights and making up, and our quiet moments. I want your laugh to be something I hear daily. I want your face to be the last thing I see each day, including my final one. I want you voice to be what causes me to sleep peacefully each night. I want my last breath used to tell you I love you one final time. I want you hands and lips to be the last thing I feel in this world. So I'm greedy but you'll just have to live with that." Oliver grinned as he pressed his lips into her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"I think I can live with that. I'm so sorry I didn't let you explain first. I'm sure John probably yelled at you for upsetting me and hiding things again."

"Nope he didn't get the chance."

"Why?" Felicity sat up to look him in the face, worried about what happened between two of the most important men in her life.

"Sara clocked me with a right hook. Put me on my... butt." Felicity snickered then bit down on her lips trying to suppress her amusement. "Yeah. Mitchell's wife is also his receptionist sort of. They share the practice since they both have doctorates in psychology. She had some errands to run while Mitchell dealt with a few things around the office so I walked her out. I guess Diggle had told Sara about what you were thinking because as soon as she saw me with Kassandra, she pounced on me then started yelling at Kassandra and implying that she needed to find another meal ticket. I was taken. I had Kassandra leave and started to explain what was happening when Mitchell came out to give me my journal I had left. They finally settled down enough for me to explain fully."

"Oliver, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thankfully I don't have a glass jaw but maybe take it easy next time you suspect me of doing wrong. Pull back on that pit bull friend of yours. Not sure how much more my ego can take if I keep getting my a... butt handed to me by a small blonde." Oliver teased.

"Just be glad it was her and not John or Thea. They really would have killed you." Felicity giggled. 

"Yeah. Still amazes me that all our friends instantly fall behind you when we're fighting."

"That's just cause they know our track record. Usually I'm right."

"Yes but today proves not always." Oliver proudly smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and sunk back into his side. She eyed the flowers next to them, mesmerized by the large array of striking colors. "They're for you." Oliver whispered against the top of her head, his nose buried in her hair again. He turned his head to rest his cheek against the tip of her head. "Each week after a session, I go for a walk in a nearby park, trying to walk through what Mitchell and I had discussed that day. Today is was a short walk because all I could think about was you thinking I wanted anything but you. So I grabbed a cab and started back towards QI. I was heading that way when Adira text me that you had headed home. I was passing a small flower shop and I had the cabbie pull over. This sweet old woman, Milly, helped me make these for you." Oliver smiled as he shifted a bit in order to grab the flowers and hand them to her.

"Oliver they're beautiful. I love them but you really didn't have to. I should be the one trying to make up to you. I mean you got slugged because I jumped to conclusions instead of believing in you. In us." Felicity pulled the flowers to her nose and breathed in the sweet delicate fragrance. 

Oliver kissed her temple as a tender grin painted on his lips. "I know I didn't have to but Felicity I told you. I do this to see you smile. I love your smile because it lights your whole face up and if I can get you to smile at least once everyday then I feel like no matter how bad the day was, that one smile makes it worth all the pain and struggle. I love you. Always have and always will. And more each day than the last."

"Okay you really are turning into a sap." Felicity laughed and blushed.

"Only for you." Oliver chuckled quietly as they fell back into their soft moment. Felicity curled back up into his side, draping the flowers across his lap. Oliver traced over the shell of her ear and down her neck, shoulder and arm before returning back up it. He was easing into a gentle peace when he felt Felicity shift. "You're thinking too loud." A sweet huffed giggle was how she answered. "What is it?"

"Is that your journal?"

"Yeah. When I have a bad dream or flashback, I write about it then later, once I have calmed down, I go back and analyze it. I write down how I feel about it and what it all means to me. It has helped me realize that I have been holding onto a lot of stuff that was not my fault. Well not my fault completely. It has helped me cope and move past a lot of what happened to me during the beginning of when I was away. I am even having the dragon tattoo Slade put on me removed on Monday, after we go to see Sondra and Natalie."

"Oliver are you sure you're ready? There's no hurry."

"I am. It's time. I don't need it anymore. I know what happened to Shado wasn't my fault and she wouldn't hold it against me. I was trying to save them both. I offered myself up but it was Ivo who chose to kill her. Not me. If I had saved her, Sara would have died. Ivo was determined to kill one of them. To punish me. So my hands would've never been free of their blood. But I know Shado would hate what happened to Slade and would say that it was his choice as well. I was just a vessel for his hate and pain to be directed at. I know that feeling but I never want it to control me again so I need to start letting all this guilt I carry around go. Like with Laurel. I have always felt guilty for stealing her sister from her. For hurting her like I did. Yes I cheated on her and hurt her. That is something I could have stopped but I didn't. But I am a different man now and all I can do is apologize and hope she will forgive me finally. As for Sara, she chose to get on that boat with me. Her original death was not all my fault. And her last one was all on Malcolm. I had nothing to do with it and should not punish myself for it. I should punish him. Or Sara should since it was her that was wronged, not me."

"Wow! Therapy really is helping you."

"Felicity, I finally have something to live for. I want to be here in the present, enjoying my life with you. Watching our kids grow and planning our future. No more looking back. No more living in past guilt or regrets. From now on, I am looking forward. To the life with my beautiful, remarkable wife by my side while we watch our kids play and our family grew and be happy. That is what I want now more than ever."

"That is all I have ever wanted, Oliver. You happy." Felicity whispered as she nuzzled deeper into his side, content that he was finally willing to give himself that happiness she was hoped for him. 

"Well you have given it to me." Oliver sunk deeper into the headboard as he relaxed more. He could feel Felicity's mind still turning. A quiet groan escaped him as he chuckled. "You can read it if you want to."

"No! It's yours. You need somewhere to turn to and write down all that is troubling you and know that you can write anything, including about me, and I won't see it. You need a place to go that is all yours to vent and process things. On your own."

"Your curiosity is nagging at you, right?" Oliver teased.

"A bit but I can deal with that. You need this and I will support you."

"You truly are remarkable, Felicity." Oliver grinned as she gazed up at him. He lined up his lips and laced them with a delicate kiss, languishing her in his love. He pressed his forehead to hers afterwards, soaking up her warmth and contented energy. "So no more talk about better women than you? You understand that this is where I will always want to be. That when I asked you to marry I knew that meant forever and I couldn't think of a better way to spend my life. Right?"

"Yes. I mean you may have to remind me from time to time. I really like how you did that last week. Like a lot. I meant to ask. Where did you learn that spooning position? It felt amazing."

"Fe-li-ci-ty!" Oliver groaned, feeling himself already growing hard just remembering the feeling of her falling apart in his arms as he was buried inside her.

"Right. Right. Anyway. As long as you remind me from time to time when I start down that dumb road. And I don't mean by buying me a bunch of things. Just tell me. I promise to work on it."

"Okay. Now how about we going downstairs and put these in some water and see how dinner is coming. Your mom should be bringing Connor home for dinner soon."

"Mom has Connor?"

Oliver slid of the bed and pulled the covers back to help Felicity out of the bed as well. "Yeah when Adira said you went home and were talking about not going to the ball and not feeling well, I knew why so I asked your mom to take Connor for a bit so we could talk and not be interrupted."

"Baby." Felicity sighed sweetly, moved by his devotion to her.

"You're important Felicity and I needed to fix this. Right away."

Felicity kissed him on the lips, a quick peck, as she moved passed him and out of the nursery; the large bouquet of flowers in hand as she breathed in their fragrance again. Oliver smiled as he flipped the light off, his eyes coasting over the two cribs that would soon be filled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry this is a bit late... life got in the way... there are 3 chapters today then we start to dive into the bag guys and all... I promise you will love it... also there is a full chapter of SmoaknLance for those who have been asking for it 
> 
> so enjoy and review
> 
> As always thanks to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 for all the insight and help
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but loved the Constantine episode

“Can I help you?” Thea asked as a young man stepped into her office.

“I hope so. I'm looking for Ms. Donna Smoak.” 

“She's in my storage room right now. Can I help?” Thea asked, curious as to why someone who looked almost her age would be looking for Donna.

“No. I have a delivery and a message for her.”

“Delivery?” Thea wondered as she looked at the young man's empty hands.

The delivery guy must have picked up on it and explained. “It's in my truck. As part of the order, I was told that if I couldn't find her here to try another address. I didn't see unloading it if she wasn't here.”

Thea nodded her head in agreement. “How about you go get it and meet us at the bar. I'll get her from the back room.”

“Thanks.” The man smiled as he turned and ran out the room. Thea followed shortly after.

Donna was just finishing up with the inventory for the week’s end. She had been making sure the shelves were properly filled so that they wouldn't need to call the suppliers for more product until next week. “Donna?”

“Back here Thea. Okay Nate, that's good for now. How about you take lunch and when you get back, you can finish unloaded all these boxes. Then make sure the shelves at the bar are set up for tonight.”

“Sure thing, Ms. Smoak. Would you like me to pick you up something while I'm out?”

“No thanks Nate. I have plans.”

“Lunch date?” Thea grinned as she moved to the aisle of shelves Donna and Nate had been talking near

“Nope just meeting up with a friend. I think I may have a date for dinner though. Except he hasn't asked yet but he usually calls around this time of day and asks so.” Donna shrugged and watched Nate leave.

“Wow! That's the third one this week. Didn't you have a dinner date Tuesday with your guy?”

“Yes. To both your questions.”

“So things are serious between you two? I mean you have been seeing this guy now for almost two months. Don't you think it's time we get to meet him? I have to say we are all curious as to who it is.”

“We haven't really talked about it. Mostly we have just been enjoying our time together. But you're right. I really like this guy. He's different than the guys I've dated in the past. Smart, funny, and has his life together. I'm just worried that our families won't think the idea of us together is so great.”

“Take it from a girl who's dad is a psycho, who's mom tried to help him blow this town up and who's brother has a very interesting hobby. Don't worry about what others will think. If he makes you happy, than that's all that should matter. Your families will come around in the end because they'll see he makes you happy and you do the same for him. You do right?”

“I hope so. Like I said we haven't really talked about it.” Donna smiled but her tone showed the lack of confidence she had in the situation. The two had slowly started to make their way out of the storage room. “Now what did you need me for?”

“I came to tell you you have a delivery. Come on.” Thea waved her on as they started for the bar. 

When they turned the corner and came into view of the bar, the delivery guy was back and was standing next to it but what was sitting on the bar next to him was what made both of their jaws drop open. Resting just at the end of the free formed bar was the most gorgeous arrangement of flowers either of them had ever seen. It was a mixture of cream, peach, bright pink and lavender colors. The flowers were roses of different sizes and colors as well as some peonies. It was beautiful. The bouquet rested atop a gift box.

The delivery guy looked up as the two gasped at the flowers and smiled. “Donna Smoak?”

“Yes.” Donna stepped forward towards the young man. 

The young man smiled as he turned towards the gifts. “I have a special delivery for you. Now it came with specific instructions. First these.” He handed her the flowers and she wrapped them up in her arm. She stuck them just below her nose and breathed in their sweet aroma. “There's a card.” Donna smiled and pulled the card loose. She chuckled softly as she read it.

Join me for dinner?

“Always straight to the point that man.” Donna laughed. She looked towards the gift box on the bar and smiled.

“You have to say yes or no first.”

“But he's not here. How will he know?”

“He said that if you say yes, give this to you. If you say no, return it to him.”

“Well of course I'll say yes. That man can be so silly.” Donna laughed again. Thea had stepped up beside her and took the flowers, curious as to what was in the box. 

The delivery guy handed her the box and smiled. “Good choice. He was really nervous you wouldn't say yes. He told me to tell you there is a note with this one too but no response needed. He would get it in person tonight. Enjoy.” Thea reached in her pocket to tip the guy but he waved it off. “He already took care of that as well.” With that the delivery guy left. 

Donna moved towards the bar and sat the box back on it. Thea stepped beside her and peeked around to try and see what was in the gift. “He has never done anything like this. I mean, this is so sweet and thoughtful, right?”

“Yeah. But I don't even know the guy's name so not sure if he has done it in the past. So what did he give you?”

Donna lifted the lid to find a card that matched the rose wrapping on the outside of the box, sitting nestled in pink tissue paper. She lifted the note and read it.

Donna,

6 weeks ago I sat, for the first time in decades, in a cafe waiting for a woman to show for coffee. I hadn't really been on a date in years and had no idea what to expect. What to say. What to do. 

Then a gorgeous woman in pink came through the door and changed my world. Next thing I knew, it had been hours and all I wanted to do was stay right where I was. 

For weeks, I asked her out, praying she wouldn't change her mind and walk away from me. But she surprised me each time by saying yes. Now I look forward to seeing her more than anything else in my life. My days are happier and brighter with her in them. It has been a pleasure getting to know her and I wouldn't change a single moment of it. 

Please say you will do me the honor and wear this tonight? I can't wait to see you in it.

Quentin 

“Lance?! That's who you've been seeing?” Thea shouted as Donna swooned over the note. Donna pulled it quickly to her chest in an attempt to try and hide it but it was too late. Thea had glanced over her shoulder and read along with her. “Seriously? Wow!”

“Thea, I can explain.”

Thea laughed and shook her head. “Donna there's no need. Lance is a good guy. Yeah he and Ollie didn't see eye to eye much in the last few years. That's because of how Ollie treated Laurel in the past and what happened with Sara. That's all in the past. I know he is a good guy. I know he cares for this city and wants it to be better just like all of us and I know he cares and worries about us as well. Not just his daughters but all of us. He may whine about the masks running town but he knows we are doing good and is willing to help and protect us whenever we need it.”

Donna huffed out a breath and sat down on a nearby bar stool. “I know that this is a shock. I didn't mean for it to go this long without saying something. We started out just trying to get to know each other. But as time went on, I started to really fall for him and then I got worried because I knew you guys would all be shocked by it but I was worried how Laurel and Sara and Felicity and Oliver would respond to it. I mean they all have a very complicated relationship and this could just make it worse. And what if it doesn't work out? I didn't want to cause a rift in the team so I asked him to hold off telling you guys. He has wanted to since our first dinner date but I keep telling him not yet. Hoping it won't cause him to give up on us.”

Thea sat down next to her and reached over to her. “Donna, all that should matter is two things, does he make you happy and do you make him happy. If you can say yes and so can he then the rest will all work out. Yes the team will be shocked. Yes Ollie may be a bit of a pain about it. But in the end, you will have the support of all of us as you two figure out what this all is. As far as working out and not working out, are you willing to fight for him?” Donna nodded her head in agreement. “Then fight. If it doesn't work out, it will be for a very good reason and we will all understand. We've all had relationships that others disagreed upon but we always support each other. We only want everyone happy. And if you are anything like you were when you read his notes when you're with Lance, he makes you happier than I have ever seen. That doesn't mean much since I have only known you a couple months but I think Lis would agree. You always have a smile on your face these days.”

“That's because we talk. A lot. Like all day long. It's nice that I actually have someone to tell things to and who wants to hear them. I never had that before. Not even with Christian. Quentin is completely different than any guy I ever dated or married before. He is an actual man. He cares about me. I can tell. I just don't know how much.”

“Well how about we see what he sent you then we get you ready to go see your man?”

Donna chuckled as she pulled back the tissue paper. A sharp gasp was all that could be heard out of the two women as Donna lifted the fuchsia dress that was found inside the gift. It was a short spaghetti strap cocktail dress. It had a low v cut in the front that dropped between her breasts. The cups were embellished in crystals and gave the dress a shine. Just below them, the satin fabric crisscrossed across the abdomen of the dress then feed into the skirt. The skirt was an a line design that was made to look like multiple layers sewn together it stopped just above the knees and gave way to show off her long stunning legs.

“Wow! You are going to be a looker in that!” Thea exclaimed.

Donna laughed. She loved it. Not only because it came from Lance or because was the first time a man had bought her a dress like this. But because it was exactly the type of dress she would have bought for herself. The color, the style, the length… it was perfectly her. “l love it but how… how did he do this? How did he know my size and everything?”

Thea shrugged and laughed. “He's a cop. Details are his thing. Now, we need to get you ready and I have just the jewels to wear with that. Come on.”

“Thea, about me and Quentin. I do plan on telling everyone. Well Sara already knows.”

“What?! How?”

“Not really sure on the how but she gave me a look at Felicity's Bachelorette party that told me she knew. Anyway, what I was saying was, I plan on telling you guys. I just need to figure a few things out first okay?” Donna gave her a gaze that showed Thea all the worry and concern this woman had about her daughter finding out about the relationship from someone other than her.

Thea nodded and stated, “It's okay. Your secret is safe with me. Now that's go get you drop dead gorgeous for the good captain.” Giggles could be heard as the two moved out of the bar and to Donna's house.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

A knock at the door caused Donna's heart to jump. She ran her hands down the dress one last time, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles on it. She flipped her hair and moved it in place then checked her reflection in the mirror. She glanced over her makeup, satisfied with the end result, then she gathered up her cloak and clutch and opened the door. 

Lance was standing in the doorway, a single pink rose in hand, a smile growing across his face as he took in her person. She was in fact in the dress he had sent her along with a pair of satin and crystal pumps. Thea had stopped by the family vault and found a set of jewelry that had pearl cherry blossoms on each piece; ring, bracelet, earrings, and necklace. She was wearing those as well. She had her tan cloak in her arm along with her pink crystal clutch. Lance scanned over every inch of her slowly, soaking in every curve and cloth draped inch of her.

“Wow! Donna you look… just... Wow!”

“Thank you, Quentin. Thea got a hold of me and dolled me up a bit but I did love the dress you sent.”

“Well I'm glad. Never went dress shopping before so that was a new experience. I'm just glad you liked it.”

“I love it. It's the same color as the one I wore for our coffee date that first time.”

“I know. That's why I chose it. It reminded me of that day. The color pink always seems to remind me of you now.” He held out the single rose for her and she smiled at the color. “I take it you like the flowers as well?”

“Very much so. See?” Lance looked inside the apartment to see the flowers he had sent earlier that day resting in a vase in the middle of her living room coffee table. “Unfortunately Thea did read the note that came with the dress and she knows about us. She promised not to say anything to anyone about it though.”

“Would it be a bad thing if people found out?”

“Yes. I mean no! I mean it would if others told everyone and not us. Quentin, we need to be the ones to tell our kids and family and friends about us. I just started building back the relationship I have with my daughter this last year. I don't want to lose that. And getting to know Oliver and Thea and the rest of them, how they have all taken me into the family. I finally am some place in my life where I am happy and feel loved. It has been a very long time since that has happened.”

“Me too. I have a great relationship with both my daughters which I didn't think would ever be possible again a few years ago. And I love my job, most days, and what life here is like now. Especially with you.” Lance smiled as he stepped up to her and placed his hands high on her arms. 

“Then you get why we have to be the ones to tell them. If they hear it from someone else or stumble across it then they will feel hurt and we could lose them. Understand?”

Lance nodded as he had wanted nothing more for weeks. Sneaking around and hiding the fact that they were seeing each other had bothered him for weeks now and he had wanted to come clean but she had requested more time to make sure it was the right time. A request he was happy to give in to if it meant making her happy. “Donna, I'm not saying don't tell them. I want to. And I know they need to hear it from us before anyone else tells them. What I am saying is why don't we finally tell them? It's been weeks and we are getting closer to each other each day. I haven't been this happy in years and I hope you feel the same.”

“I do.”

“Then we should tell them. We care for each other and they will see that and they'll support it.”

“I know. I do care for you. A lot. But I'm just worried that they may not be ready for us to be together. It's one thing when your parents are dating. It's a whole other thing when they're dating you friends parents.”

“Donna, I like you. Actually I think I may be falling in love with you. Now I have only said that to three other women in my life, my ex-wife and my two daughters. But I love you and I want to be with you. If our kids can't support that after we supported them and their relationships then that is their problem.” Lance watched as Donna's face molded from a look of shock and awe to one of such tenderness and compassion. His heart stopped at that moment. 

“I love you too Quentin. And you're right. Okay so we'll tell them. Uh when?”

“Well how about we have them all over for dinner this weekend? I can make my lasagna and we will sit down to a family dinner. The whole team. Oliver, Felicity, Connor, Thea, Sara, Laurel, Nyssa. Even the Diggles. We'll have them all over and tell them all at once. Well expect Thea will already know. And Sara.”

“So she does know.” Donna chuckled.

“Yeah she cornered me a few weeks back and figured it out. Guess we weren't too subtle.” Lance shrugged. 

“I don't know. I mean my daughter is a super hacker and can find anything she wants to on the internet. My son-in-law has spent years seeing straight through people. Your daughter is the District Attorney. And their friends all help fight crime in this city and the only one that figured it out on their own is Sara. Thea only knew because she read the note that you signed. She would never had known if you hadn't done that.” Lance blushed and started to rub nervously at the back of his neck. Donna picked up on that and quickly added, “Which I loved by the way. That note and the whole gesture was so sweet. I've never had a guy do anything like that for me.”

“Just trying to sweep you off your feet. That is something that guys still try to do right?”

“Not really but girls love it. And I did too.” Donna leaned up and pecked his lips, a slight hue of pink staying behind after she moved away. “Now how about we get to dinner? We can talk about our plans for this weekend and how everything will go for the dinner.”

“I like that idea very much.” Lance smiled,happy that he finally gets to show off the woman he loves to the family that means so much to him and not hide it anymore.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“I'm telling you, those girls always had me at my wits end. Whether it was boys, clothes or just random things they never agreed. They would fight and yell but 10 minutes later they were okay again. And if anyone, and I mean anyone, ever tried anything with one or hurt one in any way, the other was right there beating the hell out of them. I was surprised Oliver had the balls to do what he did and then face my girls afterwards. I still am waiting for the day they take him down for all that mess. I know they have moved on but still I know deep down they always wanted to.” Lance laughed as he pulled up into the parking garage and pulled his car into the slot next to Donna's. 

They had just finished of a wonderful evening out including dinner at Lance's favorite Chinese place and a walk in the park. Donna loved the crisp air and the last of the fall leaves showing. Walking arm in arm with Lance had been a pleasure she had thoroughly enjoyed. At first she was tucked around his arm, her cheek pressed into the outside of his shoulder as they walked. As the air nipped at them, she felt his arm pull away only to find its way low around her waist. His hand settled on her hip on the other side and she rolled slightly into his side, pressing her cheek into his chest and sighing contently. She was happy and at peace in that moment. She kept playing the words he had said, while standing in her doorway, over and over again in her head. He had said he loved her. Each time she replayed it, her heart skipped. Can this really be happening? Could an amazing man like him really want her? Donna couldn't fathom it but she knew she wanted it to be real so badly.

Donna laughed along as Lance turned off the car, climbed out and came around to help her out. He then took her hand in his and began to escort her to her apartment, never stopping to ask for permission. She loved how much of a gentleman he truly was. He always opened doors and pulled out chairs for her and never just dropped her off. There had been a few dates recently that ended with some rather heated make out sessions at her doorway. But Lance always saw her to her door and never stayed. Maybe tonight we should change that. Donna though as she peered up at him from the corner of her eyes. 

They rode the elevator up to her floor and disembarked after a quiet chime signaled their arrival. Donna fished her keys out of her clutch and was just about to reach to place them in her door when Lance took them from her. He unlocked the door and opened it up, stepping inside and scanning the apartment quickly to ensure it was safe. He then held the door open for Donna to enter, another action that Donna had become accustom to. Lance always worried after her safety and she was beginning to think he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. A thought that warmed her heart since she had never been with someone who put her before themselves.

Lance was still standing by the door, hand holding tightly to the doorknob, as he smiled down at Donna. “I had a lovely time tonight.”

“Me too Quentin. I would invite you to stay for a nightcap but I think that would be in bad form. What with you being a recovering alcoholic. Twice over actually. And so not quite sure what to serve you.”

“How about a coffee?” Lance asked, not wanting to end the night just yet.

“Coffee I can do!” Donna giggled as she stepped into the kitchen to start the pot. “Make yourself at home.” She shouted back at Lance.

Lance shut the door and looked around the space. He had helped her move in and had been over countless times to pick her up and drop her off after dates but never spent a lot of time here. He started to float around the space, soaking in every inch and detail of it. There were photos on the walls, ones of everyone on the team in different aspects of life. There was a large framed photo from the wedding sitting on her mantle. It had everyone that they considered family in it. Both Team Flash and Team Arrow, every member that had been in attendance was in the photo. Everyone was smiling and happy. Lance could even see the warm smile on his own face in the picture.

He was still studying the picture when Donna appeared by his side with two mugs of coffee. “I love that pic. Everyone looks so carefree. I have never seen Felicity so happy before.” She pushed a coffee mug towards him. “I wasn't sure if you took anything in it.”

“Black is great. And you're right. She has never looked so happy. Oliver either.”

“So you've known him a long time?”

“You could say that. I was one of the first cops that arrested him when he started to act up. When he started dating Laurel, I was worried he would drag her down with him. Him and Tommy were always up to something it seemed. Thankfully my daughters are smart. The only time they ever got in any trouble with him was Sara and that boat. But I think it actually was a blessing of sorts. It made him grow up a lot and in a way it brought us together.”

Donna cocked her head to the side in confusion at his statement. “How do you figure that?”

“Well…” Lance started as he stepped back and over to the couch. He waited for Donna to settle then sat down himself beside her. “If he hadn't been on that boat, he never would have come back and became the vigilante. He never would have seeked out Felicity's help and let her join his team. They never would have started working along side me and we never would have met. Knowing you and your daughter has been two of the greatest highlights of my last few years, along with getting my baby girl back and seeing Laurel improve herself like she has with the team. At first I was scared for her. I mean, what father wouldn't worry about their daughter fighting criminals every night. But then I saw how much she improved in her fighting over time and what it did for her personally. She is a lot stronger now and not just on the outside. But I like to think that they still need their old man from time to time.” Lance laughed as he sipped at his coffee.

“Quentin, your daughters may be older but they will always need their father. I feel sorry for Thea and Felicity because the only true fathers they have left are both not interested in loving them for who they are. The strong, dazzling woman they have become. But it's their loss. Felicity told me the other day that she was glad she had you and Walter and that if she ever needed a dad, she knew she could turn to you two.”

“Is that what finally made you want to tell them about us?”

“A bit but mostly it was Thea today. She told me that yeah they would be shocked but if we could support them and be there to help them through all the relationships, whether good or bad, over the years then they should be able.to do the same. If not, then they will miss out on seeing us the happiest we have ever been. And that would be their loss not ours.”

“Okay now I know she got all the brains in that family.” Lance teased to which Donna playfully smacked him and bit back a giggle. She sat back into his side, his arm instantly wrapping around her shoulders as if it had always done just that. As if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“Are you okay with telling them?”

“Of course. I have wanted to for weeks but I wanted you to be ready as well. I didn't want to pressure you either. This is something we both have to want. I want it. I want you.”

“Oliver once told me, when Felicity was taken by a bad guy and he was about to push a large amount of drugs into her that would have killed her…”

“The Count. She was taken hostage by the Count in Queen's old office and was bait for him to come save her. I remember that. That was in his second year of their nightly job. Scary night for all of us.”

“Yeah she told me.” Donna shuddered as she thought about the possibility of losing her daughter that way. “Anyway, he said that he had made a promise to stop killing for Tommy but when faced with losing Felicity, he knew Tommy would forgive him and he didn't think twice about killing the Count. When Felicity asked him about it later he told her something that I really didn't understand until here recently. He told her that there was no choice to make. She thought he was talking about protecting someone he loved but now I get it. He was telling her that she was his choice. That he wanted her. Even back then. Of course, those two being who they are and how they are, it took them a lot longer to straighten everything out. But I now see what he meant when he said that. He had selected her as who he wanted to share his life with.”

“Wow! I didn't know that part of the story.”

“Yeah Thea, Oliver and Felicity have been filling me in on some of the stories from their first few years of fighting together. It's been fun getting to see that side of my daughter. She even told me about helping you disarm the first earthquake machine. I hated hearing about your demotion but it sounds like it all worked out in the end.”

“It did.”

“So I just wanted to tell you that I get what Oliver said because I know a choice like that has to come in every relationship and I have made mine as well. I want this too, Quentin. Very much so.” Lance smiled down at her as she looked up into his eyes. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips that was laced with all the love she felt for him. 

When she pulled back for air moments later, she heard a soft sigh and whisper, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Donna settled back into his side and yawned a bit.

“I should go and let you get some sleep. Thank you again for a lovely night, Donna.” Lance smiled at her as he sat up off the couch.   
Donna stood up with him and just as he was starting to move towards the door, she reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Or you could stay?”

“Stay?”

“With me. Tonight.” Donna blushed. She felt like a high school girl again. Like this was the first time she was asking a boy to spend the night. She and Lance hadn't really moved that far into their relationship yet because they were taking it slow; really getting to know one another. But Donna was ready.

Lance's jaw fell open as he caught on to what she was saying. At least he hoped it was what she was saying. Whether or not sex would be involved, Donna Smoak had just invited him to share her bed that night and he wasn't sure what to say or do next. There were thousands of ideas flying through his head but he just couldn't settle on a single one. “Are you sure? It's okay if you're not. I won't be offended.”

Donna stood in front of him as he turned to look at her. She took a step forward, cupping his right cheek with her left hand as her right hand twined her fingers into his left hand. She stepped into him and pressed against him, ensuring he got the true meaning of her offer. The dress he had selected for her gave him a perfect view from this angle and he felt his throat dry up just as his mouth began to water. He took a moment a hard swallowed around the lump of emotion in his throat. Donna leaned up and softly kissed and nipped at his lips, drawing him down to meet her. “I'm sure.” Donna whispered as she slipped away from his lips. She then pulled away from him, his right hand threading off her hip where it had been teasing her. She allowed her left head to drop beside her and she started to walk through her apartment, her right hand still tangled in Lance's left as she guided him up the stairs and to her bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry this is a bit late... life got in the way... there are 3 chapters today then we start to dive into the bag guys and all... I promise you will love it... also there is a full chapter of SmoaknLance for those who have been asking for it 
> 
> so enjoy and review
> 
> As always thanks to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 for all the insight and help
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but loved the Constantine episode

“He's here sir.” One of the ghosts announced to Damien before quickly moving out of the room. Damien turned to find a figure in the shadows, studying him.

“Good.” Damien smiled as he stepped towards the man. “It seems that our friends on Team Arrow have not been motivated enough to get me what is rightfully mine. They have had two months and no progress has been made. I even gave them extra time but I don't think they believed my terms to be real. I need you to send a message and properly motivate them again. This needs to be done safely and quietly. And soon. Merlyn is starting to build up his army and if he gets it powerful enough, they won't be able to stop him. I need that ring so that I can move forward with my plans for our friends at HIVE.” he snarled as stared down the man in front of him.

The man stood motionless, unphased by the words spoken by his leader. “Any specific way you would like this message to be delivered?”

Damien's lips curled in a devilish grin. “They all seem to be drawn to protecting one another. More than anyone else, they seem to hover around the blonde IT specialist that is now called Mrs. Queen. I believe she will do nicely for our message, don't you?”

“It will be done sir.” the mysterious man replied from his perch in the shadows then nodded and left.

“Now we will see what you really will do for family, Mr. Queen.” Damien chuckled darkly.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“I swear that man does stuff like this just to annoy me. He knows how important being on time is to me. Not everyone can smile and wink and charm their way through life like him. I mean, yes he has an amazing smile and I swear I could feel my knee melt when he used to use it at me. Just like any other girl did. God! That man could melt snow with his eyes. And don't get me started on his body. I spent way too many nights in that underground cave trying not to stare as he flexed and worked up a sweat, shirtless as always, with those jaw-dropping, fantasy-inducing abs of his. But his eyes. I have been lost in them way too many times to remember. Looking at him is way too dangerous and listening to him is too. And smelling him. Seriously? Who always smells that good? He has been covered in dirt and grime, dripping sweat, but still made me push down the desire to toss him against the closest flat surface and jump him. Ugh! Now I'm not only late but I'm all worked up too. Man, today is going to suck.” Felicity groaned as she moved around in their walk around closet, throwing on clothes as quickly as possible. 

She had woken sweetly to an empty bed and a room filled in sunlight. When she finally positioned her glasses in place and grabbed at her phone, she realized it was well after 9 am and she was late for work. She glanced at her alarm to find that it had been turned off at some point. She had growled his name and started to contemplate the different ways she would get her revenge on Oliver as she rushed through a shower and putting on her makeup. She had struggled with her hair and decided that a low ponytail was the fastest way to manage the unruly curls today. Now she was slipping on her cream and black leather flats, which had a cute rose embellishment on them she loved, as she finished closing her black slacks. She had a cream satin top on that had short capped sleeves and a soft bow that tied around her and sat just above her growing belly. The twins had been very active and wiggled as they listened to her gripe about their dad.

“Sorry babies. Mommy loves Daddy. Just a little annoyed with him right now. That man can just… Ugh!”

A snicker came from the doorway behind her and she jumped as she spun to see who had intruded on her private conversation. 

“You know, you keep talking like that and people will really start to think you only married me for my body.” Oliver laughed as he leaned on the door jam, arms crossed and body so relaxed one could say he resembled the Cheshire cat, watching as she struggled to finish getting ready.

“Oh frack! Oliver! I swear you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days.” Oliver smiled as he slipped into the closet and to her side. “And right now my need for your body is one of the reasons you are still breathing. Why did you turn off my alarm? You knew I would sleep like the dead if it didn't go off. Especially since these two have their dad's sleep schedule. You know, 3 or 4 hours a night. I can't survive off that.”

“And that's why I turned it off. I wanted you to get some good sleep. You looked so peaceful when I got up. My alarm went off and you growled at it, adorably I might add, and turned over. When I came out of the shower, you looked so content and you haven't had a full night's rest in weeks so I had Jerry, Duncan and Victoria cover for you today and reschedule anything they couldn't cover. You needed a day off.”

“Oliver, I've only been back a week and a half. I can't be taking days off yet. I'm only going to be there a few more weeks before you and the board force me to take my maternity leave and I'm stuck here at the house full time. I have a lot that needs to be done before then. I need to be at work.”

“Sweetheart, your team can handle one day without you. They are well trained. In fact, they were doing great when I left. Victoria had all the projects going well and was meeting with a few of the leaders to discuss ways to improve the productivity levels over the upcoming weeks. Jerry was discussing the projects and other ways our investors can help as well. And Duncan had them all moving smoothly and was able to reschedule all your appointments within an hour of me arriving alone. You have amazing people around you, to help you. You just need to trust them to do that.”

“Wow! Coming from you that is just too funny. I mean pot meet kettle.” Felicity laughed as she pointed between them. 

Oliver’s first response was a deep, anguished groan showing his annoyance at her teasing. “Yeah. Yeah. I know but I am willing to learn to relax and let go of some of the things going on around us. Let the team take on more responsibilities if you are too. Lyla and Sara are working on the whole Darhk issue and Nyssa and Tatsu are talking over strategies for taking on Malcolm. Diggle and Darren have Connor at school. Thea and your mom are at the club, safe with Rob and Manny. Raisa and Yesenia are cleaning the house and cooking dinner. So there is nothing for us to do but relax and enjoy a rare quiet afternoon together.”

“Us?”

“Yes us. I took the afternoon off so that I could be home with my brilliant but exhausted wife. You need to relax and rest so I am here to help you do just that.” Oliver stepped around her and stood behind her. He reached around and loosened the tie of her wine red trench coat she had pulled one that morning to knock off the chill in the air outside. He slipped it down her shoulders as his lips meet her neck softly, his breath tickling her skin. “Whether it be through cuddling in our spacious and warm bed or foot rubs that last for hours as you watch tv or… something else.” Oliver gave a mischievous grin when a quiet but delicious sounding moan escaped his wife as he wrapped her up in his arms.

“Is that right? Anything I need to relax? Anything I want, Mr. Queen?”

“I will give you anything you ever want. That's what I'm supposed to do as your husband. But also something I have always wanted to do for you. As I told you once, in what feels like a long time ago, if it's you asking I'll do anything.”

“Well there are a few things that could help me relax. I mean I do have a few ideas. But I think I'm a bit overdressed.” Felicity giggled seductively.

“Well then, Mrs. Queen. Let's get you out of those clothes.”

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Okay so we know that a direct attack is pointless and with how the palace is set, any surprise attacks are out. So how do we infiltrate the palace and get to Malcolm without dying in the process?” Sara asked. She had left Lyla to dig a bit more into Darhk and his connections to HIVE, an organization that had come up in several searches they were running. Seemed that they were assisting Darhk but no one knew how. Lyla had heard of the organization back in her A.R.G.U.S. days and was reaching out to a few fellow agents that she had ties to for help. She was also trying to gain access and get the files that Team Flash had located opened to her so that she could read the notes in them. They were still redacted and she knew that waller wouldn't give up that information easily. She was willing to pull whatever strings necessary to find the bastard and end him. 

“Distraction is always a useful tool.” Nyssa noted. 

“You mean send Thea in, as bait, to lure her father out. Never! He would see that coming a mile away and Ollie would never let that happen.” Sara barked back, disappointed that their plans could all rely on a young girl being served up to her psychotic father.

“What if there was another?” Tatsu questioned.

“Another? Who?”

“During my dealings with some of Merlyn men, I heard one speak of another who was taking claim of the mantle of Demon's Head. One that was not involved with our previous dealings. It seems she had been in hiding for quite some time after an unfortunate event with the previous Ra's. Maseo had spoken of her once.”

“Her?” Sara pondered who it could be. She knew all too well of the past of the League but had never heard of someone else who could claim the right to be Ra's’ heir.

Nyssa was quiet for a bit as she realized who Tatsu was speaking of. She had not heard from her in years but if Maseo and Tatsu knew of her then she must have been in touch with someone within the League's levels. To know that it was time for her to come forward and claim her birthright now. “She speaks of my sister. My older half sister, Talia al Ghul.” Nyssa whispered, as if saying the name would bring death upon her.

“You never said you had a sister. Where has she been?”

Nyssa glanced down in shame. She had let her father's wrath and hatred strip her of a sister and close companion years ago. “Talia was my father's first daughter, beloved. She was nearly 12 years old when he met my mother. He fell passionately for my mother but was still tied to her mother so he moved my mother into the palace and she was given every comfort she wished for. She became his concubine. He had taken lovers before but none had ever been selected by him to live amongst the palace like my mother was. His visits to her chambers became more frequent over time and even Talia began to notice the distance between him and her mother. Soon her mother could not ignore the obvious anymore. She shunned Talia and left the young girl in a strange place alone. When my mother became pregnant with me, Ra's made his intentions to dissolve his connection to her mother clear so her mother left. There were whispers that she was given a choice to either leave freely or die at his hand. She was not ever allowed back and Talia was pushed aside. When I was old enough, Talia and I grew close. We were left to ourselves and would enjoy a lot of time together each day. Soon it came time for my training to begin. Ra's had neglected Talia and denied her training but I still helped her learn just as I was. She was a natural at most forms and took to the faster than I did. Soon 2 years had passed, she was in her twenties and wanted desperately to serve the League and her father proudly. Unfortunately Ra's still did not claim her. He never acknowledged her presence when she was near him. Eventually she found herself drawn to a recruit my father had brought in. They would sneak around and do anything just to see one another. After a few weeks of these rendezvous, they were caught. Father was furious but she pledged her love and devotion to the man and he to her. My father was not one to be under minded in any way, especially in his own home and by his own blood or the man he had been considering to be his best soldier. He commanded the man be locked away in the dungeon and tortured for his disloyalty. As for Talia, she was banished. Forced to leave and live in exile, never to see the only place she had ever known. We were instructed to never speak of her or the recruit again or suffer a similar fate. I have not seen my sister since I was around 8 years old. She is a stranger to me now.”

The room was silent as the other 3 women took in the story. Nyssa felt the prick and sting of tears in her eyes. Tears for the sister and love she had lost years prior.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry this is a bit late... life got in the way... there are 3 chapters today then we start to dive into the bag guys and all... I promise you will love it... also there is a full chapter of SmoaknLance for those who have been asking for it 
> 
> so enjoy and review
> 
> As always thanks to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 for all the insight and help
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but loved the Constantine episode

“Well now that we know her claim to the seat is real, how do we know she is?” Lyla asked as she moved across the Bunker from the computer bay to sit at the large conference table.

Tatsu began to dig through her things, in search of something she had held onto for some time. She knew it was important and would possibly be their salvation in the end. “Because of this.” Tatsu pulled out a small dagger. It was bejeweled with sapphire stones on the handle and the blade was short and wavy. It was beautiful but deadly. 

“What's that?” Sara asked as she took the blade. She rolled it in her hand to see how the jewels caught the light and felt a sharp sting as the tip punctured into her palm slightly.

Nyssa had recognized the blade instantly. It had been the one Ra's had gifted to her and she in return had given to Talia for her training. “It's Talia’s. I gave that to her a week before she had been banished.”

Lyla was shocked at this new information. “How do we know it came for though? Someone could have taken it from her. Killed her for it. Or she could have sold it.”

“No. Talia would not part with this for the world. She would have to give it away with purpose for anyone else to have it. She would not fall under another's blade. She was a masterful fighter who only became better with time. There were some that believed she could best my father himself. That blade means too much to her.”

“Why?”

“It was her mother's. She had it on her the day she married my father. It was all Talia had left of her mother. She had been devastated when our father gifted it to me instead of her. She would not give this way freely. She is alive.”

“Okay. But how do we use that to our advantage?” Sara pondered. 

Nyssa considered this for a moment. “Malcolm knows nothing of my sister. Everyone under my father's rule were too scared to mention it. They would not relish the torture in their future if they had. All records of her and her mother had been removed years prior to his arrival in Nanda Parbat. He would not know about her claim to his seat or of her skills. Ra's would never have told him of the failed daughter. In his eyes, my father had a single daughter and that was all. That is why he claimed me as his heir until last year. Talia died in his mind the day she was banished. We can use her and the fact she has a blood tie to the seat to our advantage.”

“Was she really that good of a fighter? Can she really take down Merlyn?” Lyla wondered.

“Yes. She was the deadliest assassin the League had ever produced. She could take on any man and overpower him no matter his attack form. She would study her opponent as she fought them and learn their moves in a matter of seconds. She was dangerous and ruthless. No one could control her.”

“Then how do we? We need to be able to control her after she defeats Malcolm. We need to be able to use the ring to draw Darhk out of hiding so we can defeat him as well. Not to mention ensure that we don't just hand the League over to someone who will use it just as Malcolm is now.” Tatsu chimed in after soaking in all the new information.

“I can explain our position to her. Let her know why we are wanting what we do and assure her that we will give the control of the League back to her once we have completed our task. Talia was never one for death unless warranted. She would never follow in the dark steps of our father. I assure you.”

“How can you be sure? This is a woman you haven't spoken to in years and could want retaliation against you for the wrongs done against her by your father. He showed more care towards you than he did for her. She may resent you for that.” Tatsu questioned. 

“She was always neglected by our father in terms of emotions yes but never by me. She knows how scared everyone was of my father and would never hold my actions or lack of support at the time of her banishment against me. I was a child and was terrified of my father. Rightfully so. She will listen because I always treated her as what she is. My sister.” Nyssa sounded resound in the fact that she could get Talia to understand and agree to help them in their efforts.

Tatsu and Lyla nodded in agreement, trusting in Nyssa's belief in her connection with her sister. Sara pondered a new issue. “That's all well and good but how do we get in touch with her? It's not like we have her number or anything.”

“I may be able to help with that.” Lyla grinned as she moved back to the computer bay. “One of my contacts had a number for me that he said would put me in contact with someone who knew about all the history of Darhk and the League. He said he was surprised this person knew what they did due to their age. Seems the person is a female of about 40 years old. Sounds about right for Talia’s age, right Nyssa?”

“Correct she would be almost 42 now.”

“Let me find out what this contact knows and see if she is who we think she is. If so, we may have found not only our solution to our issue with Malcolm and the League but it sounds like she might be able to help us with Darhk as well.” Lyla turned back to the computers and started to work to dig into the past of the contact in question as well as any new information she could on Nyssa's long lost sister Talia.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Oh god Oliver! Please don't stop. That feels so good.” Felicity moaned. 

Thea had stopped by to check on the couple and fill them in on the new developments with the team. They had not been answering their phones for the better part of an hour so she was worried. She had Rob drop her off at Connor's school and had ridden back to the mansion with them. As soon as they were home, Connor bolted to the kitchen in search of something to drink and a snack. So Thea had scoured the house looking for the couple.

“God Oliver! Your hands are seriously magic. I can't even think straight right now.” Thea groaned internally as she tried to push the image forming in her head away as fast as possible. This was not what she had hoped to find when she came here. She knew that her brother and sister-in-law were still very much in their honeymoon stage but she hoped they would be at least a bit quieter since they did live with a kid. Not to mention how the staff liked to gossip. 

Suddenly Felicity busted into a giggle fit. “Oliver stop! That tickles. You know I hate when you touch me there. And keep that slimy thing away from my legs.” Upon hearing this, Thea's confusion grew. What the hell are they doing in there? Nevermind! I seriously do not need to know!

Deciding she had eavesdropped enough she knocked and coughed loudly at their bedroom door. It was followed by thundering footfalls that seemed to charge towards the door. Oliver pried it open and she could see him peer his head around the door and into the small crack he had created. “Hey Speedy! What's up?”

“I need to talk to you about some news that's come up about Darhk and Malcolm. If you guys are busy, I can wait but you really need to get her to be a bit more quiet. We don't need to scar Connor more than he already is.”

“Quiet? Oh! No I was giving Felicity a foot rub. Come on in.” Oliver laughed as he opened the door wider for Thea to pass through. When she did she was greeted with a relaxed Oliver in a thin t-shirt and sweats. 

Felicity could be found perched on a chair next to the bed, her legs and feet extended out in front of her and resting on a nearby ottoman that had a towel draped across it. She was dressed in one of Oliver's button up white shirts and a pair of sleep shorts. She smiled up at Thea as she took the towel and began rubbing some of the moisture off her legs and feet. That's was when Thea noticed the bottle of massage oil next to her. “Wow. You really do have my brother whipped. He never gave massages to girls unless he knew it would end in him getting sex.”

“Still does.” Oliver snickered as he moved into the bathroom adjacent to wash off his hands. 

Felicity blushed and rolled her eyes. “Oliver!” Thea could only laugh at the lighter side of her brother. She had noticed in the weeks following his return to Starling and his acceptance of Felicity in his life fully, that his more playful and silly side had returned. Now it seemed that the dopey grins and cheerful side had become his normal state of being. She wasn't about to complain because it was as if the brother she knew before the island, and donning his mask and mission, had finally fully returned. All because of the small blonde that just seemed to appear in his life but touched him in a way that no one else ever had. “So what did you need to tell us, Thea?” Felicity asked and pulled Thea out of her head.

Thea hesitated, not wanting to spoil their happy mood or say something that could cause Felicity to begin to stress. She knew how important it was that Felicity stay in a relaxed mode at all times now. She was almost into her third trimester and would be needing to keep her blood pressure down as much as possible to insure that the babies would be safe and healthy when they came. Oliver had walked back into the room and sat on the ottoman, taking Felicity's feet in his lap and wiping them with a damp cloth then throwing it in a nearby basket and dried them on another one. He chucked that one as well as the one that had been lying there into the same basket. “It's okay, Speedy. You can tell us. I don't keep secrets from Felicity anymore. Causes way too much trouble in the end.”

“Is it safe?” She inclined her head and stared as if silently asking if Felicity could handle it. Oliver turned to look at Felicity, who gave him a short nod while soothing her hand over her belly, then turned back to his sister and nodded. “Okay. So we still don't have much on Damien as far as a location but we seem to be piecing together a bit more on his ghosts. They all work for an organization called HIVE. Lyla had heard of it during her days at A.R.G.U.S. She has reached out to several contacts she still has from there to dig more into not only Damien but HIVE as well. We also haven't really come up with a play on getting to Malcolm. Well at least one the the team could all back. They had thought about sending me in as a distraction buy Sara shot that one down. Fast. So we are still working on that as well. I know that we are down one person since Lis is not allowed in the Bunker pregnant. And Lyla has to watch little Sara while Dig is out so that leaves no one on comms unless Digg stays behind, which won't be happening. And with you wanting to be near Lis as much as possible right now, which I don't blame you for. None of us do. You had said that you wanted time away from the team and the nightly job but came back when we needed you even though you weren't quite ready.” Oliver huffed a breath but Thea just rolled her eyes at him. “Please Ollie! I know you would rather be here at home with Lis and Con than freezing out there on some random roof with us. I know you want to help and you want to take down Damien and Malcolm but that doesn't mean you need to be out on patrols every night with us. So I was thinking. We could use some extra help and when we do take on Malcolm and Damien we could really use it. We can rely on Barry and Team Flash but they may have their own thing going on and can't help. I know if they're available, they'll help but we need a plan if they can't.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Felicity noted, a softness to her tone that showed that she had been considering this as well. 

“So I reached out to Roy. I know he can't wear the Arrow hood because it's in lockup. And I'm not giving up my hood. And I know you won't give up yours either. But I was thinking he could bring Arsenal back. Cisco could throw a set together for him in no time flat and Barry could drop it by the Bunker when it's finished. Then I can stay in and run the comms during patrols. That way everyone is safe.”

“Safe? Speedy is something wrong? Did something happen?”

Thea released a frustrated huff. She had not planned on telling them this part. She was still trying to wrap her mind around it herself. “There was sort of an incident during training early this week. Everything is okay and no one got hurt. Well expect that training dummy thing. We need a new one by the way.”

“Thea, what happened?”

“I was working through some things on my own. Trying to sort out some emotions and thoughts and next thing I know, I was on my butt on the training mat, panting and gasping for air as my lungs burned, and Dig was patching up my hands. They told me later that I had gone off all of sudden and I didn't remember it. I blacked out. I can't remember it at all. Or what caused it. Just that it was scary to come out on the other side and not have any control in that moment.”

Oliver's heart stopped. His sister was fighting demons he never wanted her to have. All because the decisions he had made. He felt a stab in his gut twist as he realized she was in pain and suffering all due to him. He had been selfish and put her through the waters of the pit and now she was paying their cost. “Thea I'm so sorry. We will figure this out and fix it. I promise.”

“I know but right now we have enough on our plate for me to lose it in the field. I can just imagine the backlash if I snapped while out one night and let it loose on some thug. It scares me that I don't have any control over it and can't stop it either. It's like I'm possessed and that monster wants blood. Sara said she could help me hone it so that I can keep it in check for now. I want to help as long as I can but if I start getting too far off…”

“That's not gonna happen. We won't let it.”

“I know bro but I need you to promise to knock me out. Sedate me. Do whatever you need to to keep everyone safe. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt anyone, especially if it was someone on the team or our family. I told Donna about it and we have a plan in place if she can't talk to me. She knows exactly what to do to keep the club running in my absence.”

“We'll figure this all out. I promise.” Oliver wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes soaking in the comfort her brother was giving her. She opened them to find a watery smile from Felicity as she reached out to brush her hand over Thea's shoulder. 

“I know. I believe we will. But we have more important matters right now. Like two crazy psychotic, power hungry, murderous bad guys trying to not only wipe each other out but our family and city as well.”

“So you guys were able to confirm Malcolm is after Damien as well?”

“Yep. We think he is building and training the army to battle Damien so that he could get that dude's powers. And Damien wants the League and it's forces. Not sure why yet but I have a feeling that his connection to HIVE is mixed in with it and will end like all these stories do; with world domination and/or destruction.”

“Okay hate to rain on the parade here but we don't have anything new on either front.”

“Yes we do. I just hadn't gotten there yet. Seems there is a new player on the board. Nyssa has a long lost half sister, Talia Al Ghul, and there are whispers that she wants the League. Seems that some of the men under Malcolm have been in contact and it sounds like she is staging a coup. She will fight and take down Malcolm and he won't even know what hit him. He doesn't know about her. Something happened years ago and Ra's banished her before Merlyn even showed up there. Lyla and Nyssa were trying to find a way to contact her when I left. If we can get her on our side, we could easily defeat Malcolm then, with her help, deceive Damien and defeat him as well. She will want the League in the end but I don't think she will want to run it like her father did. Nyssa believes that too. Something about the way she was treated turned her against servitude and blind obedience.”

“I could understand that.” Felicity chuckled darkly. “So we may have a new visitor to Starling if she agrees. Then we will plan out the take down on Malcolm with her help. But we can't wait forever on her either. Have Lyla and Nyssa keep reaching out. I will search for her from here as well. But have Tatsu and Sara work on a Plan B just in case we can't get in touch with her. We are already a month past deadline with Damien. I don't want to push our luck much further.”

“I agree.” Oliver mumbled as he nodded along with his wife. “And we still need to figure out how to take him down because I refuse to hand that man the League without a plan in place to defeat him.”

“We all do bro. I'll have the team keep working on the plans and tell them what we discussed. As soon as we get in touch with Talia, I'll let you know. But we sort of voted and decided, as a team, that Oliver should stay here with you Lis until after the twins come. You need to relax and you only do that when he is here and not out in the field. So Roy will be here from Coast City tonight. He has cleared it with his boss to be on an extended vacation. He explained that his sister, Felicity, was expecting twins and the pregnancy was being tricky so she needs help. The boss let him go and told him that he would fill his job while he was gone but hire him back once he was back. Sounds kinda like Roy didn't want to go back.”

“Speedy…”

“I know. I know. That's up to him. But since things have always been weird between us, can he stay here with you guys? I think he would be more comfortable here anyway.”

“Don't be so sure about that.” Oliver groaned as he thought about the history between them all.

Felicity patted his arm in support and the soothe him a bit then smiled at Thea. “Sure it's fine Thea. I'll have Raisa make up a room for him.”

“Beat ya to it. She is doing it now. I have him in the guest wing so you guys still have a bit of privacy over here.” Thea giggled. 

“Thanks Speedy.” Oliver moaned as he rolled his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long... muse got really mad and throw a wall at me... but I'm back and should be updating more again... I have 4 chapters for you tonight and more to come real soon... enjoy and please review... keeps the muse happy
> 
> Also check out the polyvore for the styles for these chapters
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow otherwise those last few seconds would NOT have happened last night (NO spoilers please!!!)

“Well. Well. Well. Don't we clean up nice?” a voice snickered from behind him at the top of the stairs. Oliver was dressed in his tux, black with a stark white shirt and crisp black bow tie. He had been adjusting the tie and fidgeting as he awaited Felicity's entrance. Thea and Felicity had shooed him away so that he could see, in Thea's words, Felicity's big reveal. He had been dying to see Felicity all afternoon. Thea had shown up at the office around 3 to gather her for her appointment at the hairdresser as soon as her nap was done. She had whisked his wife off with a short and quick goodbye kiss. 

“Roy, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be across town in the Bunker by now?”

“I'm Thea's ride. She is going to ride in with me then Laurel will swing by and pick her up on the way home tonight. Any idea when the girls will be done?”

“No idea but they need to hurry or we will be late.” Walter smiled as he moved down the stairs and towards the two men in the foyer. “Hello Roy. Good to see you again. Visiting long?”

“Roy will be in town helping the team out for a bit. Just until after Felicity has the babies and is settled. They feel I am needed here more than on the streets right now.” Oliver explained.

“I would have to agree. She has been requested to relax and take it easy. I understand that it is a feat to get her to follow those orders but if there ever was a man up for the challenge.” Walter chuckled.

“Don't I know it. It took everything I had to get her to agree to stay home and relax yesterday. I am beginning to resort to bribery and pleading if it means it will work, which it did then.” Oliver shook his head as a tender grin planted itself on his lips. He felt for his phone and wallet to ensure he had everything for that night at hand. 

“Thea hurry up! I want to get to the Bunker before traffic gets bad. We still have to set the computers up for you by the way.” Roy shouted up the stairs, hoping the fiery brunette would hear and move.

“Roy Harper, you know you can't rush perfection. Now Ollie, I think you forgot this.” Thea smiled as she moved down the stairs and handed him a venetian mask that was checkered with white and green squares and had gold embellishment on it. When he didn't retrieve it right away and just stared forward, Thea knew Felicity had begun to follow her downstairs. 

Felicity was a heavenly vision. The soft white fabric of the gown’s skirt floated by her feet as she stepped down each stair gently. Oliver's eyes started at her feet and moved up her form, the grin on his face growing with each passing second. He watched how the fabric teased her hips and cascaded over her belly, where their children were nestled away safe and sound. He saw the arrow bracelet he had given her in its usual place, on her left wrist just above her wedding rings. She had diamond earrings hanging for ears that resembled angel wings and a bracelet on her right wrist to match. Her hair was pinned up in curls and waves that seemed sculpted but stunningly simple as well. Her eyes, which were hidden behind a white and silver mask made of swirls and curls that seemed angelic on her face, had a soft dusting of color above them to help make her striking blue eyes pop but that matched her skin tone perfectly to seem almost natural at the same time. And her lips. They drew Oliver's eyes to them. They were a bright cherry red that had him dreaming of kissing the color off of them already and unconsciously licking at his lips. She really was a vision. A heavenly creature that graced him by allowing him to not only share this moment with her, but a life.

“Man, these things really do itch. Sondra wasn't kidding about the contact thing. Thea I'm sorry but I'm going have to take them out. They are driving me nuts. Not a good nuts like this is crazy fun thing we will laugh about later but the bad nuts like either get these out or I am going to claw my own eyes out. Which would be a shame because I would miss seeing a lot. How else could I know how hot your brother looks in a suit or the tux he is wearing tonight if I didn't have eyes to see with. Not that that is the only thing I look at. Obviously I look at computers and that would make my job a lot harder if I couldn't see. But it would be a shame if I couldn't see your brother as well. Every. Inch. Of. Him. Which is something you didn't need to know so I am going to stop… talking that is… right now… in 3. 2. 1.” Felicity blushed as she finally stepped off the stairs and into Oliver's awaiting arms. He bit down hard into his lower lip to try to swallow the laugh that had begun to build and climb from deep within him at her babble. 

“Felicity, you look… like… I mean… Wow! There aren't words.”

“Really? Cause usually I am good at coming up with words.”

“Yes but none would do you justice right now.” Oliver's hand brushed across her cheek just below her cheekbone and mask.

“Thank you and you’re not bad looking yourself.” Felicity blushed sweetly and ducked her head down slightly under his heated gaze. Every fiber of Oliver's being was begging and pleading with himself to carry this woman back up those stairs, strip her out of her gown and show her just how breathtakingly beautiful she was to him. “Are we ready to go?”

“Yep. Got everything we need and you're right where you belong, next to me, so shall we?” Oliver answered as he held out his arm, bent at the elbow, for her to take. She slipped her arm in his and started to walk towards the front door, gathering a bit of her skirt in hand as she walked. 

Raisa held the door open from them and watched as Walter moved out of the house followed closely by Roy and Thea then Oliver and Felicity. She smiled as she waved them off. “Показать, что красивая жена твоего прекрасный вечер, Mister Oliver. (Show that beautiful wife of yours a wonderful evening, Mister Oliver.)”

“Я намерен делать только, что, Raisa. (I intend on doing just that, Raisa.)” Oliver smiled at her as he moved out of the house with his arm tied tightly around Felicity's. 

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Wow this place looks amazing.” Felicity gasped as she glanced around the room. Oliver smiled tenderly and snickered at her assessment of the room. “I know I should be getting used to seeing the ritzer side of Starling, I mean it has been over 3 years with you in my life. I even had to go to a couple of these functions, several as your EA; including one where I spent most of the time dodging murderous looks from a certain evil Russian power hunger witch with a capital B. But it still surprises me.” Felicity smiled as they moved into the ballroom. 

They had made their entrance, walking through the press line and hearing the shouts from reporters and photographers wanting to know about the pregnancy. They had not disclosed yet that she was pregnant with twins or the babies’ sexes and names. Only those close to the family or close to them at work knew that information and that was how they wanted to keep it. Felicity had felt Oliver tense up for a moment when one reporter shouted questions about Oliver's level of commitment to his wife and family. It seemed that people still believed he would stray. But Felicity just wrapped herself a bit tighter to his arm and smiled up at him lovingly and all the anger washed away. She really could pull him out of the darkness of his mind and his past with just a smile.

Now they were being greeted by the elite of Starling’s society. They had stopped to talk to a few people, old friends of Oliver's parents and a couple investors. Everyone was kind and careful around Felicity as if she was made of glass and would break at any moment. They all seemed transfixed on her belly and it's size. They would inform those who inquired about it that she was already well into her pregnancy and they were excited but they were careful to keep the information about there being two babies within her quiet. 

“Would you believe me if I said I wouldn't want you any where else? I never did.”

Felicity grinned up at Oliver as she moved to stand in front of him. “I know, Baby.” she whispered gently to him. 

“I know I can never change the pain I caused but I hope you know I regret that night in Russia more than most things in my life. Seeing you hurt and knowing I caused it was more than any torture I endured during my time away.”

“I know that Oliver.” Felicity reached up and cupped his cheek softly, wanting to show her love and devotion to him as he opened up to her more. “I'm sorry I brought it up. I know what you thought and why you did it. I forgave for it a long time ago. And now I know just what life would be like with and without you and I never want to lose you again.”

“And you never will.” Oliver cooed as he leaned down a placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

A quiet giggle pulled them from their moment. “Don't you two look cozy.” Oliver and Felicity looked up to find a man, sharply dressed in a tux and had on a deep green mask decorated with gold embellishments on it, standing before them. 

Felicity blushed and Oliver rolled his eyes as they placed the husky voice. “How are you this evening, Captain Lance?”

“Not as well as you, Queen, but good.” Lance laughed.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity smiled as she reached out for the older man and hugged him. 

A sultry voice responded before he had a chance. “I needed an escort.” Felicity and Oliver turned to find a voluptuous woman in a scarlet floor length gown that hung to her every curve. The dress was accented with black lace patches over parts of the entire dress. Her brunette hair was styled up elegantly and her eyes were hidden behind a black mask with a ruby rose and scrolls on it. 

“Laurel?”

“Yep. As the city's District Attorney, I had been invited. And since I have found my evenings a lot more occupied as of late, finding a date was difficult. So since my dad had to be here anyway, I asked him to escort me this evening.” Laurel explained as she pulled her mask free from her face. 

Lance followed his daughter's example and removed his as well. “You would think people would have enough of these things with all the heroes and bad guys behind them running around town. But no, they have to throw a special party every year just to show them off more.” Lance teased.

“I think it's nice. Kind of fun and reminds me of trick-or-treating as a kid.” Felicity giggled as she struggled with her mask. Oliver reached up and freed the pin that was locking it in place in her hair then slipped the pin in her hand with a smile. “Thank you. I swear Thea did that just to drive me nuts. I am already having issues with these contacts.”

“Sondra did say that wearing them while pregnant was a bad idea.”

“Yes so is trying to wear a mask over my glasses and there was no way your sister would let me attend without a mask tonight. Just be glad you're not visually impaired or our nightly job would be a whole lot more difficult. I'm not saying it's not possible to shoot an arrow while impaired. You did that once. Actually you shot 3. But it does make it a bit more challenging trying to scare bad guys and seem intimidating with a mask hiding your glasses. And I'm babbling again so I'm going to stop.” Felicity, embarrassed, giggled sweetly and pressed her lips closed.

Oliver smiled as Laurel and Lance snickered a bit. Felicity's babbles had become a bright part of all of their days. “Well you look fabulous Lis. I love the gown.”

“Thanks Laurel. You do too. I just wish my feet and ankles didn't hurt. I swear that is one major downfall of being pregnant; your feet and ankles always hurt. I can't wear all my cute heels anymore and even standing up for 20 minutes has started to take its toll. I used to be able to handle cute pumps for hours and now flats for 20 minutes and I'm done.” Felicity groaned a bit then saw Walter flagging them over and she whimpered. 

Oliver looked in that direction and caught on to what she was thinking. “How about I go see who Walter wants me to talk with and you go take a seat at our table. I know I can handle the rest of the handshaking alone and you need to rest a bit.”

“Are you sure? I am the Head of the most demanding and sought after division.”

“And I am it's company's CEO. I can handle it Sweetheart. You need to rest.” Oliver smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek then smiled at Lance and Laurel before moving away. 

Laurel smiled at a friend she knew as well and went to move away but stopped. Lance, realizing what she wanted, grinned and said, “Go on. I'll stay with Felicity. Keep her company a bit.”

“Thanks Dad.” Laurel kissed her father's cheek before running off herself.

“Come on Sweetie. Let's get you off those feet.” Lance escorted Felicity to a nearby table and took a seat next to her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long... muse got really mad and throw a wall at me... but I'm back and should be updating more again... I have 4 chapters for you tonight and more to come real soon... enjoy and please review... keeps the muse happy
> 
> Also check out the polyvore for the styles for these chapters
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow otherwise those last few seconds would NOT have happened last night (NO spoilers please!!!)

“So besides the feet and ankles hurting, how are things?” Lance asked as he eased down into a chair next to her.

Felicity smiled at the older man who had turned into a father figure to her in such a short time that it still surprised her. “It's great. These two are growing beautifully and healthy. We are working on a sleeping schedule right now but it is difficult with their Daddy out at all hours of the night.”

“Well should be a bit easier now that the team voted him out until they arrive.” Lance chuckled.

“Yeah. Now to just convince Oliver that he doesn't have to treat me like I'm fragile.”

“But you are.” Lance noted. He held his hand up and shook his head just as Felicity went to challenge him, knowing already she would have. “I know what you're going to say but hear me out. I was a first time dad with Laurel. I remember worrying over every little thing Dinah did. Worried that she could get hurt or something would happen to the baby. You ladies are a mystery to us guys but you throw a pregnancy into it as well and we lose our minds.” The two laughed together at the statement. “Just give him a break. He wants to make sure that all three of you get out of this thing safe, healthy, and intact. He wants a future with you and a family. So let him pamper you. It's our job as husbands to make sure the women we love are well cared for and looked after. He is just trying to be a good husband to you. And believe me when I say I have never seen Oliver ever fawn over a woman like he does for you. This Oliver is very different than the boy I knew before he landed on that island. And the one that returned as well. You did that. This Oliver is a better man because he has always had you in his corner. Now let him be in yours.”

Felicity smiled sweetly as she took in the fatherly advice she had missed so much in her life. Without a father or older brother in her life, she missed having a male figure in her life to talk to about guys she liked or dated. She missed getting a male’s perspective on things that happened in her life. Now it seemed she had plenty to go around. With both Lance and Walter as pseudo fathers not to mention Digg, Roy, Barry and Cisco. She had brothers and fathers galore now. Felicity felt moved by Lance's devotion to her small little family. So much that she had to reach out for him and hug the older man, sniffling back a few loose tears that had sprung to her eyes while listening to the man next to her. “Sara and Laurel better know how blessed they are to have you as a Dad. You're perfect.”

Lance laughed wholeheartedly. “Trust me, I am nowhere close to perfect. I have made a lot of mistakes with those two but somehow they turned out great.”

“That's all due to the incredible man they already had in their life. He never gave up on his girls.” Felicity grinned at him, showing a bit of pain as a flash of her father walking out on her and her mother entered her mind.

“Hey! It was his loss. He missed out on knowing the fascinating woman his daughter turned out to be and seeing the stunning life she has made for herself. Trust me Felicity, he is the one that missed out the most.”

“Thank you Quentin.” Felicity smiled as she wiped away the few tears that had fallen while having the fatherly talk with Lance.

“Now what is this? I leave my girl with you for just a few minutes and you have her in tears?” Oliver teased as he walked up to the table. “Everything okay, Baby?”

“Yes, Sweetheart, everything's fine. And leave Quentin alone. He has been battling on your behalf. Wants me to ease up and let you pamper me until these two join us out here.”

“Really? And you agreed? Wow! I need to leave you with him more often. Seems you listen to him more than anyone else, including your mom.” Oliver chuckled as he bent down and kissed the crown of her head, knowing his words brought an eye roll out of his wife.

“Well now that your stubborn husband is back, I'm going to find my date for the evening and see if I can talk her into feeling a bit of pity for her old man and grant him with a dance. You two have fun tonight and if you need anything you know where to find me.” Lance teased as he stood, nodded towards the couple and left the table.

Felicity giggled as she heard Oliver's low growl at Lance's dig towards him. “You know I think he's beginning to really warming up to you.”

“You think he really likes me?”

“Well I wouldn't go that far.” Felicity joked and Oliver stuck his tongue out at her as he played along with her joking. “So Walter all done with you for the night? No more hands to shake?”

“Yeah. He said there were going to be a few interested investors here tonight but he was able to track them down pretty quickly and introduce me. We have a few meetings to set up this week but it's really beginning to look like the company is turning around.”

“Oliver, your parents would be so proud of you. You are doing exactly what they always knew you could. Making their company a success.”

“I wouldn't have been able to with you. Always in my corner. Cheering me on and pushing me to do better and believe in myself. You are still so remarkable to me.” Oliver mused softly as he leaned over to her, his voice a whisper and his breath now dancing across the skin of her neck. She felt a shiver crawl down her spine as his words stirred her body in a way only he has ever done. The man oozed sex appeal, knew it and used it against her any chance he had. His lips were just brushing the edge of her ear as she heard him whisper in a husky voice, “Why? Do you have plans for me this evening, Mrs. Queen?” Another shiver cascaded down her back at his words, causing her to shake slightly as she tried to push it away. He knew what he was doing. He knew how the deepness of his voice mixed with the soft graze of his lips would set her skin ablaze and then adding in her new full name, she was always her weakest when he called her by that name. 

She cooed softly as to not draw attention to them as more guests began to take their seats at the table. Her chin dropped to meet her collarbone as she turned her head to press it more against his cheek. She felt as her stomach flipped at his touch when his closest hand slid up her thigh, fingers toying with the crease that he always found between her two legs. A sensual moan bubbled out of her but she bit it back down as quickly as she could. She tilted her head so that her lips lined up with his ear, wanting to respond but not have their fellow guests hear her words. In a heated tone that showed him all the desire she had for him in that moment, Felicity told him, “Very much so, Mr. Queen. Lots of plans but none of them include clothing. Care to join me in leaving early and see what thoughts and plans I have torturing me so badly right now?”

“Baby, you seriously are going to kill me saying that sort of thing. Your body and lips tease me enough as it is. I have had to fight my urge to take you into a back room in this place and have my way with you.” Oliver growled low as the need for her grew in him. He could think of nothing more he wanted in that moment than to be buried deep in her, feeling her come undone as he wrapped himself fully around her.

A throat clearing pulled the two out of their bubble and broke the passion filled moment. Oliver glanced up towards the sound and found a man dressed in a sharp black tux with a gold and black mask covering his face. “Mr. and Mrs. Queen. I was hoping we could speak for a moment.”

Oliver groaned under his breath but Felicity just smiled sweetly. Oliver then turned back to the man. “I apologize but my wife is quite tired so she is not handling any business tonight. I can speak with you if that will be okay.”

“This is actually a matter that does concern both of you but one I feel would be better discussed in private. Shall we?” The man gestured just past him to a hallway that lead to a few small private offices. Oliver was worried about the offer and instantly started to seek out Diggle, Laurel and Lance to try and get Felicity to safety. “You will both be safe, Mr. Queen. I am only here to deliver a message from an invested mutual associate.”

Oliver stood, still scanning the room and finally catching Diggle's gaze. The two men quickly exchanged looks and in brief moment, Oliver was able to signal Diggle about the change in venue and his request for support. Diggle silently nodded then moved away to start locating Laurel and Lance and request their help as well. Oliver turned back to Felicity and the mystery man. “Lead the way.” Oliver instructed as he helped Felicity to her feet and slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closed to him. He quickly glared at her and in one look asked her to stay next to him no matter what happened next.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Mr. Queen, I am sure that you and your wife know what this is regarding.” The masked man remarked as he closed the door behind the couple. They had moved into a small office space off the main hall. Oliver helped Felicity into a nearby chair then stood between her and the masked man, ready to defend her if the need arose. Both were on high alert from the moment the man requested the private audience with them.

“You indicated we have a mutual acquaintance so I am assuming it is someone connected to Queen Inc.”

“Don't play dumb with me, Mr. Queen. It is not smart. I am here for what you and Miss Sara Lance promised Mr. Darhk. It seems that you have passed your deadline quite a ways with no progress made at all.”

Oliver decided to play along, not wanting to anger the man with Felicity in the room. Although he would not give up a lot of details willingly either. “Malcolm Merlyn will not just hand me that ring. We have to have a plan in order to get it and in case you and your acquaintance have forgotten, he leads an army of assassins in a remote palace. It's hard to figure out how to safely get in and out with that ring.”

“That is none of our concern. You promised the ring a month ago. Now you have 3 days to acquire it or actions will be taken.”

“Actions?” Oliver became worried by the man's veil threat but it was Felicity who actually questioned him about it. 

The masked man reached into his breast pocket with one hand, slowly and held the other up to show he meant no harm. He retrieved his cellphone and pulled up a recent video sent to him one hour prior. “This was sent to me by the men who report to me. They are safe. For now. Deliver the key and they live. If not then they will die. You have until Midnight Tuesday.” The man held the phone out so both Oliver and Felicity could see the screen. Soon the video began and after a few seconds of the camera getting into position, the images displayed caused Felicity to gasp and scream out “No!” as she began to cry and vigorously shake her head in disbelief. Oliver's anger only increased as he took in the images. There on the small screen he could see his mother-in-law and son being held hostage. They were tied to chairs and blindfolded but seemed okay besides that.

“Where is my family?!” Oliver growled as he charged towards the man, causing the phone to be knocked out of his hand and to the floor. Oliver slammed him into the wall.

“They are safe. For now. Fulfill your promise and they will stay that way. The ring by Midnight Tuesday. And don't try to track down your family. That will just mean we kill them earlier than expected and it will be painful as well.”

“You bastard!” Oliver shouted as he slammed the man into the wall again, causing his mask to fall off his face. There looking back at him was a face he thought he would never see again. Felicity gasped as she saw it too. Oliver’s voice came out just as a ghostly whisper as he uttered on single word, “Tommy?”


	23. Chapter 23

“I don't care, Dig. He betrayed my family and is holding my son and Felicity's mom hostage.” Oliver shouted over his shoulder as he entered the Bunker. After Tommy left Felicity and Oliver in the office, stunned by the realization he was among the living again, Oliver had wanted to go straight to the Bunker and begin working on a plan to get the damn ring from Malcolm. He asked Lance to take Felicity, who was still very distraught over the new developments, back to the mansion and stay with her until he returned. Oliver unfortunately did not have time to fill him in on the news, he only told Diggle as they drove to the Bunker.

“I get that man. Trust me I do. But he is also your friend and your sister's half brother. Putting arrows in him won't resolve anything.”

“I don't intend on doing that just yet. He said if we went after them instead of the ring, he will have them killed and painfully. I'm not about to let that happen. So we get the ring, give it the Darhk then figure out a way to defeat him once and for all. Once that's done, we give the League to Talia to run it and go back to our normal lives. Or as normal as they usually are.” Oliver huffed out. He wanted this resolved and done with now. He just wanted to sit back and welcome his two babies into the world with no added stress on their heads. 

“Wait! My half brother? What do you mean Dig?”

“Tommy's alive. And working for Darhk. He has Donna and Connor being held hostage and is set to kill them unless we deliver the ring to Darhk. We have until Midnight on Tuesday.”

“No! Oliver?”

Oliver walked over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry into his chest. “It's going to be okay. We'll fix this. I promise. We just need to get things together and set for the plan.”

“Plan?” Nyssa asked as she stepped into the area.

“Yes. I know how to take down Malcolm and get that damn ring.”

“So what's your master plan then?” Sara asked.

“Nyssa, you said your sister is working to take the League from Malcolm from the inside right?”

“Yes. I was finally able in get in contact after one of Lyla’s contacts gave the sufficient details. She is staging a coup and has nearly half of Malcolm’s forces aligned with her. They are scattered throughout the palace and in different ranks and stations. Why do you ask?”

“Because we are going to help her with it. Thea, I need you to call him. Say that the pit’s effects are too strong for you to battle alone and you want to come see him for help. You will fly out on our jet and we will be on there with you. You and Sara will head up there together, acting as though you are there to fix your issues from the pit and Sara has been helping you so she is there as moral support. He will be distracted by you so that we all move into positions. Tatsu, Laurel, Nyssa, Roy, Diggle and I will move throughout the palace, along with Talia and her men and Barry if he can come help. We will take out any men left on Malcolm’s side as we move to reach him. Once we are all in the room with him, we will persuade him to give up the League, if need be we knock him out and take it. He can't defeat all of us at once. Lyla, I need you to run comms for us from here. Walter and Lance will be staying with Felicity so they can watch over Little Sara as well. Any questions?”

“Yeah what are we doing about Darhk?” Roy wonders.

“We'll figure that out when we get Donna and Connor back. They are what matters right now.”

“And what about Malcolm? I know he probably deserves to be thrown into the deepest hole we can find and let him live out his days there but what are we going to do about him? I mean he is my dad and if Tommy is back from the dead, which seriously we have way too many people not staying dead around here, he deserves to know that.” Thea stated as she tried to wrap her head around her half brother coming back to life after nearly 2 1/2 years of being dead.

“I know Speedy. I figured Lian Yu; in a cell next to Slade, but I am worried about that since he has been there and let that psycho loose as well. So until I can come up with something good, he will stay where we can keep an eye on him.”

“Maybe we can put him back in the dungeon in Nanda Parbat. They seemed well guarded and fortified when we were locked in it.” A soft voice called from behind the group. All looked back to see a very pregnant Felicity in a white gown and flats. Her hair was let loose, her eyes red from crying and she had her glasses on but she was still the vision Oliver had seen earlier that night.

“What are you doing here? I thought Lance was going to take you home.”

“So I can what? Sit around in an empty home while my mom and son are being held by your old friend, who seems to not remember you at all by the way, and his mad man master. Not a chance. I want to help.”

“Baby you can't. You heard the doctors. Too much stress isn't good for the twins. You need to be at home. Resting.”

“Except when I'm at home I won't be. I will be stressed out because my son is not there for me to tuck in and kiss goodnight. My mom is not across town safe and sound in her apartment. I know they aren't. They're being held against their will and being used as leverage in Darhk’s sick game so I'm going to find a way to play by his rules. We have tried to do the right thing and beat him fairly. If he wants to play dirty, then so can I. He has to fund his organization somehow and communicate as well as order things. I can hack into his stuff and stop him electronically. Put him back in the dark ages so he can't do anything with that ring when we give it to him. Then we take it back and beat him once and for all.”

“What about his powers? If Malcolm is after them, you know they are something major.” Thea asked.

“I have someone who I know that specializes in stuff like that. I can give him a call. He owes me a favor so he'll help, if he's not too busy.” Oliver explains. “I was actually going to call him about your problem Thea. See what he could do.” Oliver moved away as he pulled out his phone to make that call.

“Well I guess I need to call Malcolm and get that going. Dig, you setting up the plane?”

“On it.”

“Okay the rest of you start packing. You leave as soon as everything is set.” Felicity commanded as she sat down in her chair and began typing away on the keyboard, starting to dig into anything electric she could find on Darhk.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“So Talia is brought up to speed, Malcolm is all set into position to take us in, the plane is booked, we all have our bags and weapons packed, and know the plan.” Oliver verbally went over the checklist.

“Can I just say, private plane is a whole lot easier to have for stuff like this.” Roy laughed remembering the last mission he had to fly to, flying commercial for it as well.

“Yeah. They don't get checked for the arsenal of weapons the 8 people aboard are carrying with them.” Diggle huffed as he finished packing the last of the weapons. There were guns, arrows, bows, swords and sabers, as well as Sara's staff and Laurel’s batons. Not to mentions the boxes of arrowheads and loaded clips and magazines for the guns.

“I’ve found a way into Darhk’s mainframe for his servers. His IT guy sucks because he has an online server instead an air locked one. So easy to get into remotely. So I will have it all set when you get back. We can shut him down as soon as he has the ring and everyone is away from him and safe.” Felicity smiled as she moved towards the group. “Now go get that damn ring and let's get this over with.” 

“I don't like leaving you down here alone. Why don't you head back to the house? That way Lance and Walter can watch over you.”

“Because I can't help Lyla if I'm at the house. Lance is on his way here and I will have Lyla by my side as well. Raisa is watching over little Sara so she is safe and Walter is keeping the house safe. We will be fine now get to Nanda Parbat and get that ring so we can get my mom and our son back.”

Felicity began to cry so Oliver wrapped her up in his arms, feeling her bury her face in his chest as the tears hit his shirt. “We'll get them back. I promise. They'll be safe. You'll see.”

“I just want to hug them right now. Connor must be so scared.”

“Donna is right there with him and she is strong, just like her daughter. She will keep him safe and calm.” Lance stated as he stepped into the Bunker, overhearing Felicity as he arrived. She looked at him and smiled.

“Okay. You stay here and stay safe. No unnecessary stress and no trouble. You need to stay as calm as you can for the twins.” Oliver instructed as he gazed down into her bloodshot eyes and wiped away the few stray tears on her cheeks.

“I know Sweetheart. I love you more today than ever before.”

“I love you too. More today than yesterday. I'll be back.”

“Promise?”

“I told you once I don't make promises I know I can't keep.” Felicity nodded. “Well I am promising to return to you. To you and Connor and the babies. To my family.” Oliver leaned down and kissed her. The team had decided to give them a minute and had started taking their bags out to the car. So it was just them for a moment. He held her in his arms. Feeling the warmth of her skin against his. Smelling all the sweet and tangy mixture that was uniquely her. Hearing the soft puffs of her breath against his lips as she sighed into him. This was what he always wanted to come back to. To his heart. His light. His Felicity. 

He kissed her deeply one more time then moved up the stairs before she had a chance to register he was gone, never looking back at her. He hated to leave her at this time, with all that was going on. But he knew he was needed on the mission. He needed it to be a success because that meant he would be able to get his son and mother-in-law back and make their family whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long... muse got really mad and throw a wall at me... but I'm back and should be updating more again... I have 4 chapters for you tonight and more to come real soon... enjoy and please review... keeps the muse happy
> 
> Also check out the polyvore for the styles for these chapters
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow otherwise those last few seconds would NOT have happened last night (NO spoilers please!!!)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long... muse got really mad and throw a wall at me... but I'm back and should be updating more again... I have 4 chapters for you tonight and more to come real soon... enjoy and please review... keeps the muse happy
> 
> Also check out the polyvore for the styles for these chapters
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow otherwise those last few seconds would NOT have happened last night (NO spoilers please!!!)

“Sir, there is a woman here claiming to be the daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul.” The guard stated as he bowed when he entered the throne room at the palace. It had been a long flight to Nanda Parbat and Thea and Sara had left the rest of the team at the plane in order to let them meet up with Talia and get into position. Since time was of the essence, the strike had to happen quickly. So they had planned to have the men told of the plan while they flew in. Talia had already spread the word amongst the men and prepared them for what was to come. She understood about the ring and that Oliver and his team intended to restore it to her once they defeated Darhk. She had actually agreed to help with that as well. Barry was available but only for a short time so as soon as they landed, Oliver had called him and he was now on his way as well. 

“I'm not claiming to be his daughter. I am his daughter.” Thea snapped at the assassin, who looked towards Malcolm and then was dismissed with a wave of a hand.

“Thea it's so good to see you. I just wish it was under better circumstances.”

“I bet. So you have any ideas on how to fix me?”

“Yes but first should we discuss why you brought the team along with you?”

“Team? You mean Sara? That's because she had to go through all this as well. She's been working with me to control my urges but it's not working anymore.”

“Thea, you can drop the act. There is not a lot that happens in this place that I don't know about. And you showing up with 7 other people on a private plane filled with enough weapons to supply a small army, is something I would most certainly know about. So what is really going on?”

Suddenly gunshots and screams could be heard from outside the throne room. The sound of fighting filled the corridors. The few guards in the room started to move towards Thea and Sara just as Sara reached up behind her back to her waist line. In her belt was a collapsible bo staff that Cisco had designed and fabricated for her. She drew it out just in time to engage in a battle with two of the guards. Thea was working on the other two as well and holding her own with a knife and small flechettes that had been hidden around one ankle. 

The battle had started slowly as the team, plus Barry, Talia and her men, moved throughout the palace, securing each hallway and room as they went. As they got closer to the throne room, the number of men there increased causing the fighting to pick up. At one point, Oliver was battling about 5 guys at once while Roy, Dig and Laurel each had 4. Talia, Tatsu and Nyssa were all battling on the outskirts of the hallway, trying to prevent any of the men from calling for reinforcements. Barry had taken off to secure the perimeter and prevent a wave of backup from coming into the fight. The team continued to fight when they heard fighting commence in the next room. Oliver was trying to get to the girls and aid them in their fight as quickly as possible. Suddenly the room went quiet.

Malcolm began to step back, trying to flee the room through a door across from the fighting but was stopped by a right hook that felt metallic. He was spun around from the force of the blow and fell to the ground.

Oliver crashed through the doors only to find Sara knocking her final guy to the floor with her staff, Thea punching a guard repeatedly who looked to be unconscious already and Malcolm knocked out across the room on the floor with Ray in his suit and full size standing over him. “Thea!” Oliver shouted as he tried to bring his sister back from the darkness. He knew she didn't have much more control and he needed to get her back the Starling in order to get her the help heading that way. Thea snapped out of her fog and gazed up at him. He moved towards Malcolm and Ray. “Not that I'm complaining but how are you here?”

Ray looked towards him and laughed. “So I guess Barry didn't tell you about me joining him on this mission.”

“Nope last I heard you were still the size of a peanut.”

“Smaller actually.” Ray shrugged.

“Oliver? What's going on?” Felicity chirped in in his ear, sounding frantic. 

“Everything's fine. Everyone is safe and Malcolm is knocked out. Ray’s here and back to his normal size.”

“What?!”

“Tell her I'll explain when I get there. Seems we have a lot to catch up on.” Ray smiled sweetly and a spot in Oliver that he thought was long gone opened up again. Oliver would always be worried about Ray being too close to Felicity. He knew the man loved his wife and on paper the two are a perfect match. What if she decides Oliver is too much to handle and leaves for someone easier like Ray.

“Sweetheart I love you and you have nothing to worry about. You are the only man I will ever love. Well until Connor and little Tommy get old enough to be men. Then I will love all three of you but you more because you are it for me.” Felicity whispered in his ear. She had shut off the other comms so that only he could hear what she was saying. She wanted a private moment with him, knowing what he would thinking with Ray standing there.

“You truly are remarkable, Felicity. I love you.” Oliver grinned as she returned the sentiment as only she could.

“I do too. Now get your ass back home so we can get my mom and our son home safe and then I can show you how much I love you.”

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“So wait they built a machine that helps you get big and small like you were? Cool.” Roy joked as they sat on the plane back from Nanda Parbat. Oliver and the team filled Ray and Barry in on the way home. They were still discussing imprisonment options for Malcolm. 

“Yep. It was the only way they could get me back. Cisco and Dr. Stein have been tremendous about helping me do math and all. I must say it is good to be back to my normal size and life. Life in a petri dish is not at all fun.”

Oliver had been listening in and studying Ray since he saw the man standing in the room at the palace. Talia and Tatsu stayed behind to finish clearing out the location but promised to assist in any way they could in the fight against Darhk. When Oliver heard Ray's story about being basically regrow to normal size by a machine they had, an idea formed. “Ray, can anyone be shrunk down? Or do they have to be wearing your suit and have the program set up for them as an individual.”

“Well yeah the system would need to be adjusted to meet a different person's parameters and figures but they wouldn't need my suit. The machine is designed to alter them as is. Why do you ask?”

“Thinking of a way to house Malcolm where we could keep him from causing any harm or trouble. I think a small Malcolm in a box would be a great way to resolve that issue. Could that be possible?”

“Yeah, I think so. I will start on figures and settings when we get back and I can see if Cisco can create something small enough to house him that he would not be able to escape from.”

“Great. Now we just need to focus on Darhk.”

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“They should be pulling up any minute. Oliver said that he and the team would come here, rest for a bit then he and Sara would head to meet with Tommy and give him the ring. We are still trying to figure out a way to take Darhk down fully. I can weaken him by cutting off his money flow and forms of communication but we still need to take him down completely.”

“I think that's where I come in, Love.” A deep voice entered the room like a fog, laced with a British accent. Felicity turned to find a Sandy blonde man about Oliver's height standing in the doorway. 

Once the team had reported in that they took control of the League from Malcolm and would be heading back on the plane, Lance and Lyla had convinced Felicity to return to the house to await the team's return. They had been sitting in the living room, waiting for word from the team of their return home.

Felicity watched as the man, whom she had no idea who he was, walked around the room scoping the place out. “I knew Oliver came from money and was well off but damn! Next time I have to remember to charge him. Seems he can afford it. Being CEO and all.” The man looked out of sorts. He was dressed in black slacks, a white button up with a crimson pencil tie dangling open around the neck. His tan trench coat nearly engulfed him. 

He pulled out a cigarette and went to light it when Lance jumped up. “Hey! Not in here and definitely not near the pregnant woman.” Lance snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it.

“Sorry mate. Didn't mean to offend.”

“Don't call me that and who are you anyway?”

“Where are my manners? John Constantine.” The man produces a business card and hands it to Lance. Lance scans over the card then looks back up at the man. “I know it says Master of the Dark Arts but I'm more of a petty dabbler. I really do hate to put on airs about things.” 

“You're John Constantine?” Felicity asked, her voice filled with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. 

The man walked over and sat down across from her, leaning back into the sofa and spreading out into a more relaxed position. “I see my reputation proceeds me. Trust me Love, the stories are all true.”

“The only story I ever heard was one from Oliver about how you two met. It started out with you getting beat up by a drug lord then escaping some handcuffs and taking Oliver hostage. He showed you a location of a mystical item that was on the island with him then convinced you to hit him so it looked like you escaped him and he could go back to the drug lord without punishment. He said that you really think a lot about yourself and very little of others.” Felicity grinned as she thought back to when Oliver had shared the story with her and how crazy it seemed at the time.

“I don't always think little of others, Love. I just know when they can truly be beneficial to me or not. I deal with a lot of crazy things in my line of work and don't usually have the luxury of time to sort out the weak from the strong.”

“Believe me John, that one will surprise you.” Oliver laughed as he entered the room smiling. He knew that Constantine would be there before he would be and hoped his old friend would play nice until he could arrive. Oliver stepped towards his wife, who was struggling to get up off the sofa and greet him. He sat down next to her and stopped her from moving as he gathered her up in his arms. A sweet kiss welcomed him home and he felt a bit of tension release in him. He had not realized that being away from her like this caused so much stress inside him until now. “I see you have met my wife. Let me introduce you to the rest of the team.” Oliver introduced everyone as they each entered the room and were welcomed back by Felicity, Lyla and Lance.

“Oliver mate, if I had known you were surrounded by such pretty girls I would have come a lot sooner. Seems your old charms haven't changed much.” Constantine teased.

“Oh no they have. I am settled and happy. Well mostly. That's what we need your help with. Does the name Damien Darhk mean anything to you?”

Constantine got a dark look across his face. “That is a piece of work. How did you get mixed up with him?”

“Turns out he not only brought Sara back from the dead but also my best friend Tommy and is now wanting to take over Starling and the League.”

“He is a monster and cannot be allowed to do that.”

“I was hoping you would say that. Any ideas on how to stop him?”

“I have a few but most are going to push your moral lines. If you sign on, you need to know what you getting into. This world we are about to enter isn't all black and white. Can't have you all pissing off when we're in the nick of it. Understand?”

“We'll be fine John.” Oliver growled, upset that he was questioning his team's commitment to finishing their mission.

“Well then how about we get started.” Constantine clapped his hands together and rubbed them well as a devilish grin planted itself on his lips. “Oh and Oliver, don't forget the booze.” With that, the team all took seats in the living room and started to hash out the plan for their assault on Darhk.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry it has been a while... holidays are busy with three families to visit (technically 4 visits because my family get us twice)... anyway I am getting close to the end of this story and have decided there will be a short story after it for our little ones arrivals... so I have 6 chapters for you now and next time I post will be the end of this one and possible the full short story... not sure yet
> 
> As always a big thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work
> 
> Please review and check out my polyvore for this story... I try to message back on reviews but I may not get all of them... I do read and love each one
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or it would never go off for any hiatus... missing it terribly right now.

Raisa moved through the house, humming to herself as she cleaned. The house had been a stir of activity and people when she awoke that morning. It seemed that the team had been busy all night planning their next move. Raisa still did not know about Oliver's alter ego or night activities but she had learned at one point that there was a darkness within him. She had seen the scars and markings on his skin. She knew in that moment that she would never again see the sweet boy he once was. Recently a new lightness had entered his being and life. It seemed that it surrounded Oliver's acceptance of Felicity and her place in his life and heart. By letting her spirit into his world, her light and hope came too and awoke a side of Oliver he thought long forgotten. Not that he would say so. 

Now Raisa spent her days tending to a more mature and gleeful household. Thea and Oliver seemed at peace with their lives. Oliver was settled and awaiting the arrival of his second and third children while raising his first. Thea had begun to find her way in life and what Raisa hoped was a way to personal happiness. 

“Love, do you have any stronger coffee? Not that I'm complaining but this is a bit weaker than I normally drink and tastes a lot like dirt.” Constantine asked as he passed Raisa in the hall heading towards the kitchen. The team had finished their breakfasts and most were gone now. Felicity was somewhere in the house but besides her, the house was only occupied by Raisa and the newest visitor to the home.

“Of course Mr. Constantine. I will start a new pot right after I bring this tea to Mrs. Felicity. She needs it for the babies. Should help her relax.”

“Please call me John and I can do that for ya. She headed upstairs a bit ago. Think she needed a minute of quiet.”

“Thank you Mr. John.” Raisa passed him the tray she was carrying that held not only a small pot of tea but also some cookies and sweets for Felicity. She turned and headed back into the kitchen, stopping right before entering and called over her shoulder, “You might find her in the nursery. It's the third door on the left atop of the stairs.”

Constantine nodded then quietly turned and moved towards the room.

“It'll be okay hunnies. Daddy will bring your brother and Bubbe home, safe and sound. They'll all be here when you come out so be ready to be loved and spoiled like no one ever has been.” Felicity whispered as she guided her hands softly over her bump, through her sweater and the throw blanket she laid across her lap. She laid her head back and rocked gently in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery, her eyes looking out at the sky. The sun was just beginning to dip behind the buildings and the crisp autumn sky was showered in waves of vibrant water colors and clouds. It was just a moment but she allowed her eyes to drop closed and whisper a silent prayer up to anyone out there listening that all would go well tonight and her family would return to her safely.

“They'll be fine, Love.” Constantine smiled as he eased into the room, tray in hand.

“I really hate that word now. I used to love it but it has been overused or misused so much in the last few years that I now dread it. Don't get me wrong. We have said that and been right but now that I think about it, fine has never been a good way to describe anything that was involved with Oliver and our night job. And by night job, I mean the vigilante one. I'm not calling him a prostitute although he has slept with a lot of women in his life. And I mean a lot. But not since he got back from the island. The first time. I just think we use the word fine too much. That was my point and I am going to stop talking. I promise. Now.” Felicity blushed as she laid her arm across her eyes, hiding into the crook of her elbow.

A soft chuckle came from Constantine as he sat the tray on the ottoman near her and took the seat behind it. “Now I see the appeal.”

“Appeal?” Felicity asked as she dropped her arm back down. She moved to grab her tea cup but Constantine leaned forward and handed it to her. 

“Well you didn't strike me as one of the little lasses that would be chased around by someone like my mate. Too brainy. But I see it now.”

“And what's that?”

“Oliver keeps you around not just for the big brain in there but that mouth. Cute, pouty, and amusing. Killer combination. Add in those legs and I am sure you could have any man melting for ya, Love.” Constantine grinned and winked at her as he sat back. Felicity huffed and rolled her eyes, causing him to laugh at the fact that he ruffled her feathers a bit.

“Leave Mrs. Felicity to her peace.” Raisa casted him as she came in. “Your coffee is ready, Mr. John.” Raisa held her hand out and cut through the air to try to get him to leave the room. 

He stood and ducked out of the room. “Perfect timing. Need to get back to working on how to bring down Darhk anyhow.”

Raisa watched him move out of the room and back down the stairs, heading to the kitchen to get some coffee before heading back into the study where he had been working most of the day. “Forget what he said Mrs. Felicity. Mr. Oliver loves you for more than just your legs and lips. He loves you for your heart and light and spirit. Believe me. I never saw him act the way he does with you ever. No other women has made him change like you did. He had so much darkness in him when he came back. Darkness and sadness. You have given him light and happiness and helped him find it in himself too. I know you know about his darkness and I know some as well.” Felicity gasped as she started to put together what the older woman was saying. “I have seen his scars and marks. I know my sweet boy is gone. Only men with pain in their past and shadows in the heart can wear that mark on his chest.” Raisa raised her hand to lay just above her right breast, indicating the same spot that Felicity knew Oliver had his Bratva tattoo on his chest. Felicity's jaw fell open as she prepared to explain but her voice failed her. “I don't want to know how he got it or anything about that side of him. He is still that sweet lost boy who was a bit rambunctious and zealous in his younger days. I see him when he smiles at you. I see the same boy that would play with Miss Thea and Mr. Tommy in these halls and that yard. You brought that boy home and gave him peace. So that is what you do for Mr. Oliver and why he loves you. Me too.”

Felicity sniffled back a few tears that had come with Raisa’s words. She smiled sweetly up at the older woman. “Thank you Raisa.”

“Now you enjoy your tea and relax. Help those sweet babies get bigger and healthy so we can treat them like the prince and princess they are.” Raisa said as she moved out of the room.

“Yes Raisa.” Felicity smiled as she sipped at her tea again before looking back to the night's sky, Raisa’s words replaying in her ears.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

Felicity gazed out over the backyard, seeing the trees beginning to really change colors. The dusty fall colors of the leaves reminded her of the flowers from her wedding day just weeks prior. How could everything go so wrong so fast? She had left the nursery and come down the stairs hours ago, awaiting the return of her entire family. She paced as the hour became later, knowing that the team should have made it back already. Lyla was at the Bunker running comms and would call as soon as it was done. Felicity had instructed her on how to run the programs she created and what programs to run once the team was safely away from Darhk. It would not only put him on every no fly list and terrorist watch list but also wipe out his fortunes, including the overseas accounts she had dug up, and make it so that every communication he sent out would be traced. She was planning on sending him back into the dark ages. If he couldn't contact his support or pay for new ones, then giving him the ring wouldn't mean anything right now because he wouldn't have the power to really use it. 

She glanced down at her phone for the time. 11:23pm. The team had been gone for 6 hours. She knew they would meet at the Bunker and dress then go over the plan one more time before heading out but she expected them back by now. She hadn't heard a word yet which worried her more than anything. She was just about to call Lyla for a check in when the front door slammed open and made her jump. She bolted to the foyer to see the team starting to file in. All still in their suits. Her mom and a very upset Connor were being helped inside by Thea and Laurel. Behind them she could see Diggle and Roy hauling Oliver into the house. He looked worse off than when he left. Connor was crying and reaching out for her but all Felicity could focus on was the limp way her husband's head hung.

“Take him into our room.” Felicity commanded as Roy and Diggle headed upstairs. She turned back in time for her mom to wrap her arms around her neck and hug her. “It's okay, Mom. You're safe.” Felicity patted her mom, trying to soothe and calm her. She saw Connor on the floor crying again.

“Sweetie, it's okay. Everything's gonna be fine. You're safe and at home now.”

“Mommy, what's wrong with Dad? Is he going be okay?”

“Connor your dad is a tough guy and a fighter. He will fight hard to get back to you and your brother and sister and your Mommy. Believe that. He loves you all so much and wants to be here always.” Thea stated as she knelt down next to him and raised her hand to wipe away a few stray tears. 

“How about you and Bubbe go up to your room and get you ready for bed? It has been a very long day and I know you need some sleep.” Felicity offered, wanting to find out just what happened.

“But I don't want to go to bed until Dad is better.” Connor pouted.

“Well then go get into your pj's and the second your dad is better we will all pile up in the bed together. I know I would like to get some sleep and I'm sure he will need it too. How does that sound?”

“Okay Mommy.” Connor smiled as he leaned in carefully and hugged Felicity. Then he kissed her belly twice and whispered, “Love you Tommy. Love you Harper.” Then he took Donna's hand and walked upstairs with her. 

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Felicity turned to Laurel and Thea ready to ask about the mission and Oliver's condition when Sara and Nyssa entered the house. Thea looked back at them and Sara smiled, “All locked up and nowhere to go. We have both of them knocked out and doped up so they can't wake up until we are ready for them to.”

“And the containment pod?”

“When we left the Bunker, Ray and Cisco were finishing it up and ready to test it out. I told them to keep an eye on them and once we knew that Oliver was good we would go back to help out.”

“Good. I'll call Barry and see if he can come get a sample of blood and test it to see what Darhk has him on. If we can figure that out, maybe we can get him off it.” Laurel mentioned as she pulled out her phone and stepped away to make the call.

“What happened out there? Who is in the Bunker with Ray and Cisco? What blood sample? And what happened to Oliver?”

Thea saw how worked up Felicity was becoming and knew it wasn't good for her. She needed to calm her down and easily deliver the information to Felicity. “Sis, how about you and I go sit and I will tell you everything.”

“But-”

“No buts!” Thea interrupted. “We have enough to worry up with Oliver. We don't need a health scare out of you too. Now come on.” Thea lead her back into the sitting room and helped her perch down on one of the sofas there. Thea took the seat next to her and began to explain. “Malcolm and Tommy are both at the Bunker.” Felicity gasped and was about to say something when Thea held up her hand. “Before you say anything, we have both heavily sedated so they aren't going anywhere and Ray and Cisco are working on containment pods to hold them in at a small size so we can store them until we are ready to manage them. Oliver should be fine as well. Diggle and Roy are looking at him as we speak. We came here instead of the Bunker because Oliver got whammied by Darhk and we didn't know if Constantine would be needed to fix him.”

“Whammied? Thea please tell me what happened out there? What happened to my husband?”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry it has been a while... holidays are busy with three families to visit (technically 4 visits because my family get us twice)... anyway I am getting close to the end of this story and have decided there will be a short story after it for our little ones arrivals... so I have 6 chapters for you now and next time I post will be the end of this one and possible the full short story... not sure yet
> 
> As always a big thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work
> 
> Please review and check out my polyvore for this story... I try to message back on reviews but I may not get all of them... I do read and love each one
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or it would never go off for any hiatus... missing it terribly right now.

“Can I just say this is one of your dumber plans. And I have been apart of several of your stupid plans in the past.” Sara noted as they passed into the dark warehouse.

“Duly noted.” Oliver snarled from under his hood. They had decided to dress in their suits in order to ensure that anyone who didn't already know their identities would not learn them now. “I'm not a fan either but I need to get my family back, safely.”

“But there has to be a better way.”

“There isn't. Let's just get this over with.”

“Gladly. Once the evil bastard shows up.”

“Now there's no need for such hostility and rudeness.” Darhk hissed as he moved out of the shadows.

“Where is my family?” Oliver growled as he raised his bow into place, an arrow notched in it already aimed at Darhk.

“Oh put that away. We all know you won't use it. Not until you know your family is safe. All of them.” A disturbing glint shone in his eyes with his last words. “So straight to business. Do you have my package?” Oliver held up the ring so it could be seen in the light. “Perfect. Now hand it over and we will be done with our proceedings.”

“Not without my family.”

“Don't trust me.” Darhk teased and tsked his tongue in a mocking manner. “Fine. Bring them in.”

Oliver and Sara turned to see Donna and Connor being lead into the room. Both seemed shaken but well otherwise. Seeing the heroes confused Connor and Donna began to move towards him when a black gloved hand pulled her back. Then Oliver saw that one of the men bringing them in was none other than Tommy. 

“Bring the boy here.” Donna screamed and tried to hold Connor to her but Tommy had two other men hold her back and he shoved Connor towards Darhk. “Now this is how it will work. The boy will walk to you. You will hand him the ring and he will bring it back to me. Anyone even blink wrong and I will kill him instantly. Understood?” Oliver nodded regretfully. “Go!” Darhk pushed Connor towards Oliver. 

Connor studied the figure, unable to see his face. He had heard stories while living in Central City about the green leather clad archer who was trying to make this city safe. As soon as he stepped close enough to look up at him, he saw a familiar jaw line and warm set of eyes looking back at him. “Dad?”

“It's ok, Buddy. Just bring this back to him and we will go home okay?” Oliver smiled down at his son, knowing he was confused and scared. He handed the young boy the gold ring, watching him take it with two hands as if it was a fragile ornament or antique. Connor turned around and started to head back towards Darhk when two arrows zipped through the air. They landed in the two guards holding Donna hostage. Sara reacted faster and pulled Connor towards her, pushing him behind her. “Get them out of here!” Oliver shouted as he pulled his arrow back up and began to take aim at Darhk. Suddenly the room was flooded with masked heroes and ghost soldiers. Nyssa came in from above Donna and pulled her to a nearby door, Laurel followed her with Connor in tow. They lead them to a van outside that Dig was settled in, awaiting their speedy exit. 

Back inside, Sara and Oliver were engaged in a battle with Tommy while Thea and Roy fended off the small army of ghosts. Darhk had ordered his men into the battle and was beginning to make his exit. Oliver saw this and charged after him, throwing a blow against Tommy's side as he moved past him. Soon Oliver and Darhk were battling, every jab and thrust matched in force or blocked perfectly. Darhk was a smart fighter and started to use Oliver's strength against him. Just as Oliver heard a hard thump and looked to see Sara standing over Tommy's body, he felt as if the air was being sucked out of his body. Actually it felt like his blood was being drawn out of him. He turned his head to see a devilish grin cross Darhk’s face. “All for waste. Now I will not only take your life but your team's and your family's. Anyone that matters to you will feel my wrath, Mr. Queen.”

“Over my dead body! Now drop my brother.” Thea shouted as she shot an arrow towards Darhk. He stopped them in mid air but his concentration was removed from Oliver and he was able to drop to the floor, unconscious. 

“I can see to that!” Darhk reached out for Thea, determined to use the same power against her but was surprised to find it had no effect on her. He pushed harder into her chest, forcing more focus. But then he felt a burning feeling begin to grow at his touch to her. 

Thea was shocked and stunned by this development and stood frozen watching it happen, as if she was outside her body. She came out of it when Roy called out to her, Oliver draped over his shoulder as he followed Sara out the door, Tommy's unconscious body hooked over her shoulders. Thea threw up a surprising right hook and connected with Darhk’s temple, causing him to fall to the floor. She then ran out the warehouse, leaving a room full out defeated ghosts and one confused and disgruntled Darhk.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Okay so wait. You're saying that Tommy, your half brother and Oliver's old friend, is currently sedated in our Bunker along with your psycho father awaiting Ray and Cisco to create a prison that will shrink them down to the size of a tater tot and house them until we are ready to deal with their imprisonment. And my husband, who should be laying out in our bed while his strange and rude friend tries to fix him, was knocked out by Darhk’s special powers that he used on you and it what backfired and hit him instead? Oh and my soon to be adopted son not only learned that his dad is a hero along with most of his family but he is also in possession of the ring of Ra's Al Ghul which gives ownership of the League to a person. Wow! I really did need to sit down for all that.” Felicity's eyes popped as she tried to wrap her mind around all that had happened tonight.

“Yes to all except the ring thing. Nyssa took that from him as soon as he was in the van. Didn't need him getting any ideas.” Thea joked but saw quickly that was a bad idea from the glare she received from her sister-in-law. “Too soon?”

“Way too soon.”

“Listen. Lyla ran the programs you had set up so Darhk is in the dark. At least financially and communications wise. We also will be monitoring him and his ghosts. The ring is headed back to Talia. Once she has it, she has promised her support with the League to take on Darhk. She was already on her way here with her troops so they will be helping out on monitoring the city as well as protecting the family. Lyla also called in several old favors to find out all she can about Darhk and his resources and plans. I have Constantine looking at Oliver to figure out what happened to him. I also have texted Barry asking him to run by and get samples of Tommy and Oliver's blood. I am also going to have him run mine to see why whatever he did to Oliver didn't work on me. Right now you need to focus on being here for Ollie. That is all you need to do. We have the rest covered.”

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you Thea. I know I owe the whole team a thank you for what you all did tonight.”

“It's what we do. Especially for family. No one, and I mean no one, gets away with harming anyone in this family.” Thea stated with a sharpness to her tone.

Felicity reached out and hugged her, knowing how tough it is that Thea has had to lock up her birth father and one of her half brothers for all the harm they have brought against the city and team.

“Lis?” Roy softly called her as he walked towards the two women.

“How is he?”

“Still out but Constantine said he would be. Whatever Darhk did to him weakened him so close to death that his body is having to rebuild and repair. He said it was safe to go see him though. Dig and I put him in some comfortable clothes and took his leathers off. Connor is in there now with him. Not sure how he is taking it.”

“I better go then. Time for me to go answer a lot of questions I think.”

“Need help?” Thea offered.

“That's okay. We knew this day would come. We just hoped it would be a bit further down the road and not because of a hostage situation. Plus I think you need some time to work through some stuff on your own.” Felicity slowly stood up, Roy and Thea helping her to her feet. As Roy helped her to the stairs, she stopped, “Thank you Roy. For everything.”

“Always Blondie. Just make sure the big guy gets better.”

“I will. Maybe you can keep an eye on the younger Queen. She has had a lot happen here recently and now that we have slowed down, she is going to need to deal. Be there for her. Please.”

“My pleasure.” Roy smiled sweetly and watched as she climbed the stairs, fighting back a chuckle as she griped about climbing them while growing two humans inside her.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“So you help my Dad? Like how?”

“Well I was always his backup. I would make sure that whenever he went after a bad guy, he would be safe and would get out.”

“So he never got hurt?” Connor asked as Felicity stepped into their room. Connor was seated on the ottoman by the bed while Diggle sat in the chair behind it. Oliver was stretched out on his side of the bed and if she hadn't known he was hurt prior she would think he was just peacefully sleeping. 

Constantine walked up to her as he moved to leave the room. “He's good for now. He needs rest and will be weak for a few days. But he is lucky. He nearly didn't walk away this time.”

“Thank you.” Felicity grinned at him sincerely, grateful that he was able to save her husband's life.

“Tell him I will see him in a couple days. I need to track down an artifact that might just help us with Darhk.” With that he moved out of the room. Felicity turned towards the bed and walked over to stand beside it and take Oliver's hand in hers.

“It's okay for you to sit up there Mommy. Roy and Dig let me once they had Dad set. But you need to bed to get comfy for the babies. Plus Dad always says he likes it most when you are next to him. Maybe that will make him feel better.” Connor smiled up at her.

“Thanks Sweetie but I think Diggle is probably ready to go home and see his family so it's time to say goodnight.”

Connor pouted slightly then Diggle told him, “It's okay little man, I'll be back tomorrow to check on your dad and we can talk more then.”

“Okay Dig. See you tomorrow.” Connor stood up and moved onto the foot of the bed after hugging the big bodyguard. 

“Call me if anything changes with him or if you need anything. I'll be back around breakfast.”

“I'll have Raisa making something special and extra coffee for you. Thank you Diggle. For everything.”

“Anytime.” Diggle smiled softly then moved out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Connor climbed up the bed as Felicity sat down on her side and propped herself up against the pillows, her hand finding Oliver's as soon as she was settled. Connor placed one of his hands on top of their intertwined ones and his other hand went to her belly. “My family.” he whispered softly as if it was a secret. A smile crossed her face as a tear fell out of her eye.

“So. Diggle was telling you about your Dad being a hero?”

“Yeah he said that he wasn't always a hero. That he was a normal guy then he went on the boat with Grandpa and got stuck on an island for 5 years. When you got back he wanted to do good things so he started helping the city. He also said that he started helping Dad after a few weeks of knowing him. Then Dad met you a few weeks later and you all became a team and have been since.”

“Yep! Your dad needed my help to take down a bad guy.”

“Really? What can you do?”

“I am really smart and really good on a computer.” Felicity grinned as she poked at Connor playfully, careful not to disturb Oliver.

“Don't let her kid you, she's a genius. Still not sure what she's doing with your dad.” A deep voice whispered from the door. Lance stuck his head in as he pushed the door open just enough for him and Donna to slip in. “Just wanted to check on him before heading out. Laurel headed to the Bunker to help out and check on the guys there. How is he?”

“Good. Or at least he will be. He needs rest and time. Whatever Darhk did to him did a number on him this time.”

“Is Dad going to be okay?” Connor asked sadly and worried about losing yet another parent.

Lance came over and sat down on the foot of the bed. “Of course Champ. He's a fighter. I have seen your dad come out of way scarier things than this, a lot worse hurt. So he will be fine. But he is going to need your help. You need to be a good boy for him and your mommy. Listen to them and do not fight them on anything. Can you do that? Take orders like a good soldier?”

Connor pulled himself up on his knees and went straight backed. “Sir, yes sir!” He saluted the older man who stood and saluted him back.

“Good but remember be quiet too okay?” Lance stated in a hushed tone and a bright smile on his face. “I'll leave you to it. If you need anything, let me know.”

“Thank you. For everything Lance.” The older man who was like a second father to her now smiled at her and left the room, her mother grinning and waving as she followed him out as well.

As soon as she heard the click of the door shutting, Connor had settled back beside her. She could tell he wanted to ask something but was nervous to. “What is it Sweetie?”

“Did you know Dad was a hero before you loved him?”

“Well yes and no. I knew your dad was a good and caring man when I met him. He was nice and sweet and smiled at me. The more I helped him, before I found out he was a hero, the more I knew I could trust him. Then when I found out, I guess I knew all along because that side of your dad is always there. The Arrow is a person that wants to make this city great and safe for everyone in it. He is willing to fight, no matter how hard it is, to make sure that those he loves and those around him, people he doesn't even know, are safe and happy. I loved your dad before I knew he was a hero but I loved him more after I found out.”

“But I can't tell anyone, right? Cause that would blow his secret identity.” Connor stated in an adorable way that made her heart melt.

“Right Sweetie. The more people know about this side of your dad, the more those people can hurt him or hurt us. They can take us away and try to hurt him that way.”

“Like today?”

“Exactly. I know it was scary and I'm so sorry it happened Sweetie. You weren't hurt, we're you?”

“No. Bubbe wouldn't let them touch me. I was really scared and wanted to come home. I knew Dad would come get me. He said he would always take care of me.”

“He will Sweetie. But right now we need to take care of him. Okay?”

“Okay.” Connor leaned over and hugged Oliver softly. “Love you Dad.” he whispered then sat back up, a worried expression on his face. “Do you think Dad is upset that I like Flash as well as Arrow? Dad is cool but Flash can run really fast!”

Felicity laughed, her heart feeling the lightest it has in days. “No Sweetie. I think he will just try to prove why he is better. You know he knows the Flash.”

“Really?”

“Yep they train together from time to time and help each other out when needed. He even saved the Flash once. Well maybe not saved but helped get him back to his normal self.”

“Cool!”

“How about you lay back and get curled up and I will tell you a couple of your dad's adventures as a bedtime story.” Felicity didn't have to say another word. Connor crawled up under the covers and snuggled up beside the sleeping Oliver, carefully positioning himself in the gap between his father's chest and arm while using the arm as a pillow. He was turned to face Felicity, who was on her side and propped up around her pregnancy pillow, ready to dazzle her son with the many amazing battles his father had fought over the years. She didn't discuss anyone's alter egos unless Connor already knew them, which he informed her of as she told the stories, but she watched as his eyes danced with each new tale of trial and victory. Connor fell asleep in the arms of his hero. His dad.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry it has been a while... holidays are busy with three families to visit (technically 4 visits because my family get us twice)... anyway I am getting close to the end of this story and have decided there will be a short story after it for our little ones arrivals... so I have 6 chapters for you now and next time I post will be the end of this one and possible the full short story... not sure yet
> 
> As always a big thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work
> 
> Please review and check out my polyvore for this story... I try to message back on reviews but I may not get all of them... I do read and love each one
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or it would never go off for any hiatus... missing it terribly right now.

“Anything?” Diggle asked softly as he pressed into the doorway. It was nearly dinner time and Oliver had been out for almost 24 hours.

“Nothing. I know Constantine said whatever Darhk did to him wiped him out almost but this is the longest I've ever seen him down. Tatsu said he was out for nearly a week when he lost to Ra's but he was at least making noises or moving in his sleep. He's so still now. It's scaring me.” Felicity was sitting in the bed next to him, folders with work papers spread out around her and her tablet in her lap. Connor had woken up that morning and helped her gather a few things she needed for work before getting ready to head to school. Diggle and Darren had accompanied him to school and kept a watchful eye on him until he was returned home. Once home he was allowed to play inside as Donna and Thea watched on. Roy had taken it upon himself to entertain the young boy with video games and movies while Felicity stayed in her room, in her ever vigilant spot overlooking Oliver's resting body.

“Felicity, you know better than me that it would take the four horseman, every natural disaster and a zombie apocalypse to prevent Oliver from being here with you. He wants this more than I think even he really knows. You are everything to him. You and that kid down the hall as well as the two right there. So don't give up hope yet. If anyone can will him to wake up and come back to us, it's you. You always did give him the best pep talks, remember?”

Felicity smiled as she remembered Oliver noting once how no matter how low and defeated he felt all he needed was one of her pep talks and he was ready to take on any army that came his way. “Thanks Dig.” She smiled as she tightened her hand in Oliver's.

“Well I will send dinner up to you. I know Connor is wondering a lot about his dad. Seems he has more questions today than he did yesterday.”

“Well I did tell him a couple stories last night. I figured he needed to know what his dad really was like. I didn't say anyone's name unless he knew it. And I left out the more depressing or dangerous ones.”

“Dangerous? Felicity they have all been dangerous.”

“Okay yeah but I mean the more deadly ones or ones where one of us may not have been so safe. I also didn't tell him about Oliver's connection to Slade or about the man at all. I called him Deathstroke and only told him a little about him. It's still hard for even me to talk about.”

“I will do the same then. He wanted to see Oliver's bow and hood so I gave them to him and he has been running around downstairs playing Arrow and chasing Roy, the evil guy, for the last hour. See?” Diggle pulled out his phone and showed the photo to Felicity who giggled at the sight and smiled. Before she could ask, “I'm already sending it to you and Oliver. He's a good kid. Glad to see he got his father's heart.”

“That he did.” Felicity smiled softly as she looked back at her husband, resting silently beside her. Just then one of the babies kicked and moved. “Oh! Now come on. What did I say about kicking Mommy while she is talking?” Felicity snapped while looking at her belly and rubbing the spot previously kicked.

“Acting up?”

“Yep. They are just as stubborn as…”

“Both their parents?” Diggle commented only to get a disdainful glare.

“I think they're trying to tell me it eating time. I swear every 2 hours I am eating something.”

“Then I best get your food sent up.” Diggle smiled then moved out of the room.

Felicity looked down at Oliver then gathered up her papers and tablet, laying them on her nightstand. She wiggled in the bed and lowered herself down so that she could lay her head on his shoulder, her hands twisting and grazing his arm. “Oliver? Baby? I don't know if you can hear me. Doctors say that people in comas can hear what's going on around them but you're not in a coma so I'm not sure. Not that I want you in a coma. I don't want you asleep. Well I mean I do want you to sleep. Everyone needs rest. But I want you to sleep a normal amount. Not the amount you are now. But I know you were hurt. Badly. And you need rest so I'm not saying not to rest and get better because I want you better. I need you better. I have a scared little boy who wants his dad. Not to mention two little ones on the way that need a father. And you have a sister who needs you now more than ever because she is having to deal with her dad being evil and her other half brother being not only back from the dead but also brainwashed into being an evil henchmen for a powerful evil guy. Man I am saying the word evil a lot. And I'm babbling. How is it that I only do this around you but I also do it even when you are knocked out and sleeping? I swear there is something terribly wrong with me.”

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. I like your babbles.” A husky and rough voice softly rumbled beneath her cheek and she looked up to see Oliver sweetly smiling at her. “I love them. Always have. When you didn't do them around me, I missed them the most so please never stop.”

“Oliver!” Felicity gasped as she cupped his cheeks and moved to hug him. A gentle sob escaped her as tears formed in her eyes and quickly slipped down her cheeks.

“Hey! Hey! I'm okay. I'm here. With you. No crying okay?”

“Happy tears. I promise. I was just so scared. I thought…”

Oliver cut her off by pulling her down to his lips and kissing her tenderly, wanting to rid her of any fears by giving her all the love he could in that moment. When air became a need they pulled just far enough apart to gasp in lung fulls of air but their foreheads never separated. “I love you Felicity Queen. More today than ever before.”

“I love you too.” Oliver coughed slightly as the scratchy dryness of his throat finally became noticeable. “Oh! Here let me get you some water.” Felicity sat up and bent over where she had a water bottle sitting on the table next to her. When she turned back, Oliver was sitting up further on the bed, propped up against the pillows and headboard.

Oliver took the bottle, smiling once again then took slow small sips. “So what happened?”

“What's the last thing you remember?”

“Sara beating Tommy. I heard a body drop to the floor and turned to see if she was okay. Then a stinging sensation, almost a burning one, filled my chest. I saw Darhk then black.”

“Darhk did something to you that weakened you. You're okay now but you need to rest and take it easy for a few days. Constantine said that he will be back to check on you in a week.”

“Where'd he go?”

“He said something about chasing down an artifact he thinks can help us against Darhk.”

“What about the others?” Oliver tensed up and started to rise up out of the bed but was stopped by Felicity. 

“They are safe. Connor is currently running around downstairs somewhere in your hood with your bow in hand chasing Roy, who is playing the bad guy. Thea and Mom are keeping an eye on those two while Raisa makes dinner and Diggle actually should be heading back with my dinner in hand. Lance is at the precinct dealing with the ghosts they caught during last night's clean up. Laurel was going to swing by in a bit and check on you after stopping at the Bunker. Ray and Cisco are still working on the concealment pods for the Merlyns, who are both still knocked out and under guard by Sara and Nyssa.”

Oliver grinned as he leaned back into the bed. “Well guess since you all have it all handled you don't need me.” He shrugged trying to get a start out of Felicity. He knew he had when her eyes tightened up.

“Don't you even think it. I have a young boy downstairs with a list of questions a mile long for his hero dad, a family of misfits all worried sick about you and two babies who are becoming more stubborn like their father everyday. I swear they will never listen to me if they are anything like they are now.”

Oliver laughed joyfully as he wrapped his arms around his wife. “I love you so much, you know that.”

“Of course. I am the only one crazy enough to sign on to put up with you for the rest of my life.” Felicity huffed then laughed. “I love you too.”

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Oliver, I told you, you need to rest. Up and walking around is not resting.” Felicity groaned from behind him as she followed slowly behind him. Oliver had gotten up and decided it was time to see the rest of his family, including his son. He needed to see that they were all back safe and sound with his own eyes.

“And I told you, I feel fine.”

“You know I despise that word, Oliver!” Felicity glared at him as he turned around to meet her at the top of the stairs. He helped her down the staircase slowly, insuring no tripping or accidents.

“I feel rested enough, Sweetheart. I need to see everyone right now.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and sighed a breath of frustration as she gave in to his argument. She knew that he was worried about their son and wanted to confirm for himself that the young boy was safe and healthy. She would allow it this one time. “Fine. But you sit down once we are downstairs and you will take it easy. Understood?”

Oliver snickered as he helped her down the few last steps, a sly grin on his face. “Yes dear.”

“Hey Man! What are ya doing down here?” Diggle asked as he ventured into the foyer, followed closely by Raisa.

“He is too stubborn to stay in the bed and rest. It's not like he almost died or anything.” Felicity huffed, her aggravation showing in her tone. “Now go sit Mister. And don't even think about arguing with me or playing around with Roy and Connor. Those two will be too much for you in your state.”

“Sweetheart, I am…”

“So help me Oliver, you say that word again and you will find one of your arrows in a very unfriendly and uncomfortable position. One your head seems to be in most of the time.” Felicity barked at him as she turned towards their housekeeper to find out about the dinner plans. 

Diggle fought to hide his amusement at Felicity's outburst. “Come on man. It's safer to just let them be like this and listen to them when they are at this stage.”

“Stage?” Oliver asked concerned for his wife's wellbeing.

“Pregnant women and nesting stage.” Diggle whispered as they passed into the sitting room.

“John Diggle, I heard that!” Felicity scolded him from the other room causing both men to cringe slightly.

“Ollie! You're awake!” Thea called as she moved to his side, wrapping her arm around his waist as his went around her shoulders. 

“Yeah. I'm…”

“If you say fine I will hit you. I am beginning to understand why Lis hates that word so much. You guys have no idea how to really use it.”

“Speedy, I am really okay. A bit sore and upset that I can't really remember it but other than that I am good.”

“Well good because I finally have both of my brothers back, sort of, and I am not willing to give either of you up again.” Thea and Diggle helped Oliver fall into the seat of a nearby sofa then took their seats, Diggle in a chair to his right and Thea next to him.

“Felicity told me that Darhk tried to touch you, whammy you as she said, but it didn't affect you. Are you sure you're okay?” Oliver scanned over her small frame with concerned eyes.

Thea huffed a laugh and rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Darhk whammied me, which was my term first, but I'm good. Lis and Dig wouldn't leave me be until I was checked out too. So all clear.”

“What about Merlyn and Tommy?”

“Still knocked out and locked away. Sara and Nyssa are watching them. Once Ray and Cisco figure out the containment pod thing, we will start washing the brainwashing drugs out of Tommy.”

“Have them go ahead and start. I'm sure Cisco has some kind of system to lock him up with so he can't get loose.”

Diggle looked at him, studying him to see if Oliver had thought this all out. “You sure? He might try to escape.”

“I'm sure. Just tell Cisco to make sure he can't. We need Tommy back to his normal self as soon as possible. We need to see what he can tell us as well as what he remembers for these last few years. We don't know how long he has been with Darhk or what he did to him.” Diggle nodded in agreement and stood to make the call. He passed Felicity as she came into the sitting room. “Everything okay with dinner?” Oliver asked sweetly as she entered.

“Yep. Raisa is a miracle worker. I swear if we ever use the pit on anyone again, it should be that woman.” Felicity smiled as she sat down, get two very serious glares in response. “Too soon?”

Thea giggled as she raised up. “Let me get Roy, Connor and Donna. Where are we eating?”

“Let's say the living room. I think we all need an easy, quiet night at home tonight. Sound good?” She asked as she glanced at Oliver. 

“Wouldn't want anything else. Speedy, can you help me up before you go?” Oliver held out his hand for her to take and help steady him as he rose up off the sofa.

“Thought you were good, Ollie.” Thea teased as she pulled him up.

“Just a bit sore.”

“Well you are getting older, old man.” A youthful voice laughed behind Thea. She looked over her shoulder to see Roy coming in the room, with Donna and Connor following close behind him.

“Very funny. Remind me to increase your training requirements since you think I'm old but I can still beat you while sparring.” Roy rolled his eyes and moved to help Oliver move into the living room.

“I just let you win.”

“A lot!” Thea chuckled.

They moved into the living room, Oliver and Roy leading the pack. Connor was standing next to Donna staring at Oliver but refused to move close to him. As if he was unsure around him now.

“Hey buddy. It's okay. I'm good. Just a bit sore. I've been through a lot worse than this.”

“Oh trust me, he knows. Your wife thought it would be a good idea to start filling his head with all the tales of your victories. He has been trying to pull more and more details out of all of us all day.” Donna giggled as she sat down in a chair to the right of the big sofa. Oliver was placed down gently on the big sofa, in the middle, as Felicity took her place at his side. Thea and Roy sat on the other sofa but Connor still wasn't sure about being close to his dad so he stood next to Donna. 

“Sweetie, it's okay. You can come sit with us.” Felicity held out her hand for him to take. 

Sensing Connor's reluctance, Oliver noted, “It's okay. You can sit wherever you want buddy.” Oliver smiled softly at his son but Felicity could hear the pain and hurt in his voice. He never wanted to scare his son and by Connor finding out as he did, that is just what happened.

Raisa came in with dinner, a wonderful smelling chicken soup and sandwiches, at that point. “Mr. Oliver, Mrs. Felicity told me you had woken up. I am glad to see you are feeling better.”

“I am Raisa, thank you.” He smiled up at her as he took a plates and bowl from her. 

“Я надеюсь, что это не имеет ничего общего с Bratva. Они слишком опасны, чтобы смешивать с. (I hope that it had nothing to do with the Bratva. They are too dangerous to get mixed up with.)”

“Нет, Raisa. На этот раз это был не Братва. Спасибо за глядя на семьи, хотя. (No, Raisa. This time it was not the Bratva. Thank you for looking out for the family though.)”

“Всегда, Mr. Oliver. Если вам нужно что-нибудь, все, что вам нужно сделать, это попросить. (Always, Mr. Oliver. If you need anything, all you need to do is ask.)”

“Thank you Raisa.” She finished presenting the meals to the rest of the family, sitting Connor's on the coffee table so he could sit on the floor and eat.

Connor stared at his father, mouth and eyes wide open, as if the last few minutes had completely changed the man he saw in front of him. “What did you say?” Connor asked curious.

“Mr. Oliver just thanked me for watching out for all of you, his family.”

“You sounded different! What was it?”

“Russian. I learned it while I was away.” Oliver explained. Then he smiled and held his hand out again, facing up as a soft invitation to his son. “I can teach you if you'd like.”

“Really?!” Connor bounced a bit, excited to do something cool that none of his friends could do.

“Yeah! It could be our secret language. Only Raisa would be able to understand us.”

“Not even Mommy knows it?”

“I know a little but your dad knows a lot more.” Felicity grinned as she took in the scene. Her hand rubbed over her belly as she sat her plate down and watched the scene before her play out. Her hand moved to rest tenderly on Oliver's arm, silently giving him all her strength and support.

“Cool! Okay how do we start?” Connor jumped up and down and clapped, excited to have something special with his dad again.

“Food first, Sweetie. You need to eat before it gets cold.” Connor began to pout as his chin fell against his chest and his head dropped low.

“How about I teach you how to say what we are eating?” Connor nodded vigorously as he moved his plate closer to his father's and took a seat next to his leg on the floor. 

Over the next few minutes and between bites, Oliver taught him several Russian food phrases as well as a couple greetings. Anytime Connor struggled with a word or phrase, Oliver would restate it slowly, enjoying taking the time to teach his son something new and bringing their close bond back again. So once dinner was finished, the dishes were removed and most of the team had errands that they were going to run before the night's patrols. Felicity stood to see them out and after saying goodnight to them, she walked back to the living room to find Connor on Oliver's lap, Oliver's strong arms wrapped around him in a secure shield, as he read a book that Connor knew by heart to his son in Russian and teaching him more and more words. Felicity's heart swooped and melted in her chest and she fought back tears as she felt two little flutters in her belly of their other children wanting to make the presence known.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry it has been a while... holidays are busy with three families to visit (technically 4 visits because my family get us twice)... anyway I am getting close to the end of this story and have decided there will be a short story after it for our little ones arrivals... so I have 6 chapters for you now and next time I post will be the end of this one and possible the full short story... not sure yet
> 
> As always a big thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work
> 
> Please review and check out my polyvore for this story... I try to message back on reviews but I may not get all of them... I do read and love each one
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or it would never go off for any hiatus... missing it terribly right now.

“With this last adjustment, this should hold him perfectly.” Cisco boasted proudly. “Feel up to testing it out?”

“I thought you'd never ask! Now I will shrink down using my suit that way I can use the Jets and fly up on top of the counter. Then you can place the casing and activate the force field and we will see if it works. If I can't get through it with my suit, then his powers definitely won't work at that size.”

“Sounds good to me but one thing, no recording. It's sorta lame. And you talk weird when you're doing it.” 

“Fine.” Ray groaned. They had been working for 4 days on the containment pod for Malcolm. 

Caitlin had come to town to help with Tommy as well as run several tests on Thea and Oliver. She gave each a thorough physical then drew blood to test for abnormalities between them and Tommy's as well. She wanted an answer as to why Thea was not affected by Darhk’s power. 

Oliver had received a call from Constantine the morning before confirming that he had located the artifact and as soon as it was in his possession, he would return to Starling to further assist. He had mentioned that he would be accompanied by his partners this time as well.

Talia had arrived in town a few days prior along with half the League's forces. They had spread the men throughout the city to keep an eye out for any trouble. 

Lyla and Thea were in charge of monitoring all of the chatter as well as all of Darhk’s accounts and personal information. Since Felicity's program had locked him out of all financial and communication programs he had set up prior, they were monitoring those to ensure no one else accessed them as well as he did not attempt to make new ones. They wanted him left in the dark for now.

Tommy had begun the process for becoming free of the brainwashing drugs but still had no recollection of his former life. It was as if he was a blank slate as soon as he came out of the pit. He did inform them that he had been awaken, as they had taken to calling it, for nearly 2 years now. Sara was astonished that she had not seen him before but he explained that Darhk had him hidden away so she would not, especially after she regained her memories. He had begun to tell the team some of the details of his past with Darhk but it was a slow process. Tommy didn't want to divulge any information that could be used against the only person he had known for years. 

“Okay here goes nothing.” Ray grinned excitedly. Then he pressed a button on his suit and energy sparks began to jump and fly off it. Cisco watched as the suit, containing Ray inside, began to shrink. Within seconds, Ray was a minute size again. He flew up onto the counter then stepped onto the display pad that would be used as the base for the pod. He watched as Cisco placed the vented reinforced triple layered plexiglass case above his head. Then Cisco moved towards the computer and pressed a few buttons, entering in the command code to activate the field and pod device. Soon Ray heard a humming sound as the plexiglass began to glow. He walked over to touch it and felt a jolt of energy run through him from the connection point. Electric charge seems to be working at least. Now let's see about the rest. Ray waited for Cisco to step back and give him the go-ahead cue. As soon as he got it, he let loose every weapon and trick he knew. After a few minutes, the dust began to settle and he studied the spot he had focused on to try and escape to find no evidence that there was even a slight kick against the spot, nonetheless several different types of weapon attacks. He wanted to test one other thing. He had focus on one specific spot during the first test. This time he would target that entire space. He wanted to make sure nothing would cause this device to fail. He let loose all he had all at once and waited to see the results. When the smoke cleared, he found that no damage had been done and Cisco smiled cheerfully as he explained into the mic and video camera set up on the laptop that all the readings from the outside of the pod seemed strong and ungiving. 

“Perfect! I think it's time I get out of here. Mr. Merlyn’s new accommodations are ready for him.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

A gentle press against her shoulder, tickling the skin, woke her. The sunlight softly shined through the back of her eye lids letting her know it was morning. Another press of the lips along with a tender scrape of whiskers brought her out of her dream state finally; a purr escaping as she reached out and stretched. Her hands fell onto the large growth in front of her and she finally opened her eyes. “It wasn't a dream.”

“No Mrs. Queen, it wasn't.” Oliver quietly chuckled as he snuggled closer into her back. “Good morning. Sleep okay?”

“Always. When you are next to me, Mr. Queen.” Felicity leaned in and kissed his lips. Just as they broke apart and he pressed his forehead to hers, one of the babies kicked her and showed that they were up. “Hey in there! No kicking Mommy, young man!”

Oliver laughed brightly as he fell back onto the bed.

“Hey! He is your son!” Felicity snapped back. “I swear he is just as stubborn and hard of hearing as you are. He always has to be the center of attention. Has to let his presence be known no matter what. Harper is quiet and likes to sleep in like her mother but Tommy doesn't let us.”

Oliver rolled back towards her, his smile so large and warm that his entire face lit up. “You know I love you more today than ever before. I still have no idea what I did to deserve you.”

“Oliver…” Felicity groaned only to be interrupted by his lips pressing softly on hers. Then he shifted and placed his hand on her belly.

“I am just glad you were willing to fight for us, even if it meant fighting me and my nature. I love you Felicity and always will. No matter what.” Then he scooted down the bed and laid his head against her belly. “Hey you two in there. Good morning. Your dad loves you both so much but be good for Mommy for just a bit longer. Then we will spoil you rotten later. Tommy, that means stop kicking you mommy and let her sleep when she wants to.”

Felicity smiled as she watched him talk to their children, the scene making her chest feel tight and wide open all at the same time. “I swear you will never take anything seriously.” Felicity shook her head as she giggled at the crazy antics of her husband. “Now I have to pee and then eat something. I can never seem to be full even though I am the size of a house. Well maybe not this one but a normal house.”

“You are an adorable house in any case.” Oliver teased as he helped her get up out of their bed. He pulled her hand up to kiss it when he realized something was missing. “Hey! Where's your rings?”

“They're too tight for my hand. So I can't wear them. Lyla said the same thing happened with some of her jewelry when she had Sara.” She called as she entered the bathroom to get ready for the day.

“Oh. Okay.” Oliver answered, a bit discouraged by the missing jewels.

“Why? Does it bother you?” Felicity asked. She waited for a response but when she didn't get one she left the room as quickly as possible to see her husband sitting at her vanity, her rings in his hand as he moved them between his fingers. “Baby?”

Oliver glanced up to see his beautiful wife glowing in the morning sunlight and pregnancy warmth. “Huh?”

“Does it bother you?”

“No. Nah.” Oliver tried to dismiss the weird feeling of disappointment in him. “They're just rings right?”

Felicity crossed the room and cupped his cheek. “No they show the world that you love me and chose me. Just like I chose you. I don't like not wearing them either but I just can't. But anyone who looks at me right now will know just how much we love each other. I mean I am the size of a house because of that love.” Her other hand brushed across the crest of her bump as she smiled down at him. “I love you, Oliver and nothing or no one will ever change that. I have loved you since that first day you saw me chewing on a pen at my desk. I was all yours from the very first smile and always have been. You are my everything. I don't need a ring to remind me of that and anyone who asks will be told the same thing. Okay?”

“God you are too good for me.” Oliver grinned lovingly up at her, his heart falling in love with her all over again.

“Well of course. Good guys always get the girl. Don't you know that by now?” Felicity joked, leaning in to place one more kiss on his lips. “Now let's go get something to eat and check on our other son. He will be excited because today is the last school day before fall break. Can you imagine? A full week of him running around asking every question possible about the Arrow. He is going to drive us crazy.”

“Well he did ask me something last night and I wanted to run it passed you.”

“What?”

“Well he said you told him about the lair under Verdant. He wanted to see it. What do you think?” Oliver asked as they moved out of their room and down the stairs. 

“Well there isn't much to see but yeah sure. It's safe. Now as for the Bunker, that one he will have to wait to see until we deal with the Merlyns.”

“Understood. I will check on that today as well.”

“No you will not. Thea will. You are still taking it easy. No Arrow work for a week. I mean it Oliver Jonas Queen. No Arrow Work!”

“Okay. I will have either Thea or Laurel check in on them.”

“Good. Now breakfast. I'm starving!” Felicity smiled as they entered the kitchen. “Good morning!”

The room was already a buzz of activity. Thea and Roy were already sitting down with their plates in front of them while Diggle and Darren went over assignments for the guards for the day as they sipped their morning coffees. “Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Queen.”

“Darren how many times have we told you, Felicity and Oliver. Please. Did you get something to eat?” Felicity chastised the older man as she moved into the room.

“Yes Mrs…. I mean yes Felicity. Thank you.”

“Of course. Now make sure you take a couple of that for the road. Raisa I am sure has packed a lunch for all of you while you watch Connor at school.”

“Yes ma’am. That really isn't necessary though.”

“Here Sweetheart, you sit and I'll get your food.” Oliver instructed as he helped his wife into a chair.

“Don't forget the…”

“Fruit and your one cup of coffee. I know.” Oliver laughed as he moved back to that counter. “Good morning Raisa.”

“Good morning, Mr. Oliver. Feeling better?” Raisa asked as she handed him a plate for him and one for Felicity. 

“Much. Thank you.”

“Good. You sit. I bring coffee.” Raisa told him as she shooed him off. 

Oliver smiled at Darren and Diggle. “Don't mind Felicity. She is mothering everyone around here.” he whispered, trying to keep the note between just the men at the counter.

“I heard that!” Felicity scolded him causing all three other men in the room to bite back a chuckle while Oliver cringed.

“Better go and give her her food before she gets angrier.” Diggle teased receiving only a sly grin and an eye roll in return from Oliver. 

“Dig, I will hand out the assignments and meet you at the car.” With that Darren left the room enjoying the merriment that came so easily to the family.

“So what's on the agenda today?” Diggle asked moving back to the table.

“Well we have a few meetings and things to catch up on at QI so we are headed that way.” Felicity explained as she danced in her seat. She took a bite of waffle and wiggled happily again. “God I love waffles. Raisa you make the best waffles!”

“Yeah! She made mine with черника (blueberries). Right Dad?” Connor announced as he took a big bite of waffle.

“Great job, Buddy. Raisa teach you that?”

“Yeah. She said she would help teach me some things as well. Mostly stuff around the house. And work on what I already have learned.”

“Sounds great Buddy but what did we say about it at school?”

“Only use it around the house and the family. Same goes for the Arrow stuff. I know Dad. Everyone told me that if someone bad was to find out, it could mean me or the babies or Mommy could get hurt.”

Oliver grinned down at his son as he wrapped an arm around him, as he sat next to him as his son finished his breakfast. “Exactly Buddy. Мы должны защитить семью. (We need to protect the family.)”

“Yep!” Connor grinned proudly as he took his last bite of food and Oliver winked down at him.

“Well since you two are banned from the Bunker and Diggle will be with King Con today, I figured I would go check on the club and then swing by the Bunker to see if I can help. Ray and Cisco seemed to be close when we left last night.” Thea smiled.

“Yeah I want to get some training in and check on the Merlyns. See if Tommy is ready to tell us anything new.” Roy noted as he dropped his plate, along with Thea's, in the sink.

“Has he remembered anything yet?” Felicity asked curious to see if his memories had returned yet.

Thea become solemn and Felicity knew the answer without a word spoken. “Sara said that it took a lot for her to regain hers and she wasn't turned into a mindless servant for that wackjob. I don't know if we'll ever get Tommy back.”

“Hey! We will. Don't give up yet. We have fought through worse and come out of it. This is just another battle. One we will win. I promise.”

“I thought you don't make promises unless you know you can make them happen.” Thea teased as Oliver stood and wrapped her up in his strong arms.

“I don't. So even if we have to show him and tell him about every stupid, funny and embarrassing moment of his life. We will. If that helps get him home, we will. Together. He maybe your brother by blood but he was always a brother to me as well so he is family. And we take care of family.”

“Maybe Constantine can help us. He has dealt with the mystical side of life a lot more than we have and if there is anything that screams mystical it would be trying to restore the memories of a long list friend and brother who was killed over 2 years ago only to be put into a boil pit of slimy water that restored his life but not his mind then was brainwashed to be an unwilling henchman to an evil guy.” Felicity huffed as she thought over what she just said. “I swear our lives get weirder and weirder by the year.”

“At least no one can say we are boring.” Roy laughed.

“What the playboy who went missing for 5 years only to return and become the city's savior? Or the ex special forces guy who is now married back to his ex wife and has had a baby girl with her? Or the heiress who was brought back to life only to be trained to kill by her psycho dad who was a member of the League of Assassins? Or the two sisters who are both working side by side with their ex to save this city at night, one of which was also brought back to life by a psychopath bent on gaining power? Or the ex assassin who is in love with one of the sisters? Or lastly the street thug turned sidekick?” Felicity laughed sarcastically.

“Or the tech genius who can hack any system in the world but hides out in her husband's company all day while several months pregnant with her vigilante husband's twins! And who are you calling sidekick?” Roy snapped back.

Oliver snickered as he released Thea and moved to drop off his and Felicity's plates. “We definitely live colored lives.”

“Yes and they're about to get a bit more colorful.” Sara noted as she stepped into the room, Nyssa and Talia following behind her.

“Connor sweetie, how about you run upstairs and get finished getting ready for school?”

“Ah! Really? I know Dad's the Arrow. Can't I hear this now?”

“Sorry little warrior, this is something that must only be discussed amongst those whose skills have been fully developed.” Nyssa smiled down at him. Over the last couple days, Nyssa had taken a liking to Connor more; showing him several tips and techniques of fighting. It seemed that Diggle and Oliver would now have yet another person to help train Connor if he ever wanted to take up his father's mantle; a fact Felicity was not excited about but knew it was for the best. Even if he never donned his father's hood and crusade, he would still need to know how to protect himself and those around him and she couldn't think of better tutors than those around her.

“But I'm getting better with my bow. I hit every target yesterday with Uncle Roy.”

“That's great little warrior but we will need you to keep an eye on your mother and keep her calm. Right now your duty is to help her with her pregnancy so those two little babies have a healthy beginning to their lives. Okay?” Nyssa knelt down so she was eye level with him.

“Okay but you will still train me right?”

“Of course. Now make your way. Diggle will be with you shortly.”

“Okay Aunt Nyssa.” With that, Connor moved away from the table, only to stop and run back to give his dad and Felicity a hug. As he pulled back away from her, he glanced down at Felicity's bump and whispered, “Don't worry Tommy and Harper. I will always protect you.” Then he placed two quick kisses on the two sides of the belly then ran out of the room, leaving a teary eyed Felicity to stare at his retreating figure.

“Well if you two ever need another babysitter, I think we have another name to add to the very long list. Nyssa I must say, you are a natural!” Donna smiled sweetly at the assassin with surprise.

“Thank you Ms. Smoak but I am certain not. Little Connor is just easy to speak with.”

“I don't know Nyssa. You got him to listen to you and stop pouting. I usually have you bribe him to get that to happen.” Sara laughed as she reached for a piece of toast.

“As if that is the only time any of you bribe him or try to spoil him. I swear these kids are going to be hard to live with in the future. But I promise you this now! We will not have a repeat of their dad's or aunt's teenage years. They will act right or I will punish them. Loud voice and all. And it won't just them either. Anyone, and I mean anyone, involved will hear that voice.” Felicity groaned.

“Sounded like a veteran mother already, Baby Girl.” Donna giggled.

“Can we get back to the reason Sara, Nyssa, and Talia showed up? I'm curious why life is about to get a bit more colorful as they said.” Thea begged.

“Sure Speedy. So Sara what's up?” Oliver asked.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry it has been a while... holidays are busy with three families to visit (technically 4 visits because my family get us twice)... anyway I am getting close to the end of this story and have decided there will be a short story after it for our little ones arrivals... so I have 6 chapters for you now and next time I post will be the end of this one and possible the full short story... not sure yet
> 
> As always a big thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work
> 
> Please review and check out my polyvore for this story... I try to message back on reviews but I may not get all of them... I do read and love each one
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or it would never go off for any hiatus... missing it terribly right now.

“So the pod is complete?” Oliver asked after Sara explained all of the recent developments at Bunker.

“Yep! Ray and Cisco have already placed Malcolm in it. Tater tot sized and all. They also stripped him of anything that could be used as a weapon. We put him in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. We figured the fabrics were soft but warm and safe so either he would be happy or we could always knock him out and strip him of them too.” Sara explained.

“Okay not an image I needed!” Thea groaned, shuddering in disgust at the image playing in her mind's eye.

“Trust me, none of us wanted that image.” Roy shook his head to rid his mind of it as well.

Ignoring the childish comments around him. Oliver glared at the two youngest teammates then looked back at Sara. “So he is locked away and dealt with for now.”

“Yeah. We decided that storing him at the Bunker for now is good but I think we should see if Barry could handle storing him in the prison in Central City that they use for their metahumans. I say we put him in there, pod and all.”

“What are we doing about food and all?”

“Ray and Cisco worked with Caitlin to create a nutrient supplement for him so his body will get all the nutrients it needs without all the waste. They are working on the issue of the little natural waste and how to hand it now. Ray believes he may be able to create a system like what astronauts use while in space to deal with it as well.”

“As long as we aren't changing tiny diapers I'm good. That is just a disturbing thought.” Roy shuddered again. Thea smacked him as the words came to life in her head as well.

“Roy! Thea! Knock it off.” Felicity snapped, mentally tired already and not looking forward to the long day ahead of her. “Okay so Malcolm is taken care of. What about Tommy? Any new progress there?”

“Other than Laurel finally going to talk to him? Nope.”

“Wow! She finally made it down there to talk to him?” Felicity asked softly. The whole team had not pushed her into the reunion, especially since they knew it would be difficult dealing with the fact he didn't remember her at all at this time. They knew there were a lot of deep wounds between the pair without factoring in the amnesia issues too.

“Yeah. She sat down with him and spoke to him for a bit. No new details but she did tell him about who he used to be a bit. It seemed like he may be beginning to remember as well. Maybe that's a good thing.”

“It is.” A new voice noted as she entered the room.

“Mommy, Dad. This lady was outside at the door. She said she was a friend. Do you know her?”

Standing just behind him was a short slender woman with a head full of frizzy wavy brown hair and rich honey brown eyes. Oliver stood instantly, trying to protect both Felicity and preparing to fight for Connor if it came to it. Sara, Nyssa, Talia, Thea, Roy, and Diggle were all set on edge as well.

“Everyone is safe. I am a friend of John's.” the woman stated as she raised her hands into the air.

The room looked towards Diggle for confirmation who only shook his head and tensed again.

“John. Constantine. He should have called ahead and told you I was heading this way. He said he would call last night when I talked to him.” The woman scanned the room but saw no indication of the event occurring. “Which it seems he got drunk, passed out, and never did. Okay sorry for the scare. My name is Zed. I work with John on his cases. You know that hard to explain ones. He asked me to head this way while he got the artifact he was searching for. He said he would be about a day behind me.”

When no one seemed to ease up, she took a step back as if she was going to run out of the room. Felicity saw the tension rising in the room and decided to stop it. “Sorry. Zed? Is that what you said?” When the woman only nodded in agreement but said nothing, Felicity continued, “We have had a few eventful days so we are all on edge around here. Why don't we call Constantine now and confirm your story. Just to be on the safe side.” Felicity took out her phone and called him but a different male voice answered to call.

“Hello?”

“Oh hi! I am trying to reach John Constantine. My name is Felicity Queen. I believe he was to give me a message.”

“A message? Not sure but I don't think he plays secretary these days hun.” 

“No I mean I think he was suppose to call me and tell me that he was sending a friend of his our way.”

“You mean Zed? She make it okay?”

“You know her?” Oliver turned to see the confused look on Felicity's face. She pulled the phone from her mouth, covering it slightly and explained, “It's not John but seems like someone who might know him.”

“Who?” Oliver and Zed asked at the same time.

“Not sure.” turning back to the phone, Felicity asked, “May I ask who I am speaking with?”

“Sorry. I'm Chas.”

“Someone named Chas?” Felicity announced as she looked towards Zed to see if she recognized the name.

“Oh yeah. That is the other person that helps John. He's been working with John a lot longer than I have. He went with him to get the artifact he needed.”

Felicity heard Constantine call out for the man on the other side of the line. “Chas, mate, you better not be chatting up some bird on my phone while I am working my arse off.”

“No but I think you're gonna hear it when Zed gets her hands on you. Forget to make a call last night?”

“Oh fucking shit! Is that her?”

“No someone named Felicity.”

“Oh hell that's worse!” Constantine groaned.

“I heard that John Constantine! Give him this phone Chas before you hear my loud voice that is meant for him.”

Chas laughed and handed off the phone. “Sorry pal but she seems worse than most of the dames I've dealt with in my multiple lives. Put together. She is all yours.”

Constantine tried to hand him the phone back but failed then huffed out a breathe and brought it to his ear. “Felicity! How's it going there, Love?”

“John Constantine, don't try and charm your slimy butt out of this one. I am pissed and you will be answering for that remark when you get here. Now did you send your friend Zed to our house?”

“Yeah. She was to help you with the memory issue for Oliver's mate. She knows a few tricks that should help until I get back tomorrow. Sorry Love was meaning to call but time just got away from me.”

“And by that you mean you drank yourself to the bottom of some barrel in a bad bar and forgot?” Felicity snapped. 

“It's a possibility but I will be there soon.” With that he hung up quickly, fearing more of Felicity's wrath.

“He hung up on me! I swear! He is not going to like what I have planned for him.”

“Sweetheart, your blood pressure.” Oliver warned, trying to calm her down.

“Don't start with me Oliver!” Oliver held up his hands as if to surrender to her demands. “Well since you will be staying with is Zed, how about I show you to a guest room. Raisa will get it put together for you and get you something to eat. You can relax here at the mansion today. Sorry but we are needed at work for a few hours and it seems like the house will be empty for most of the day.”

“That's fine. I don't mind the quiet.” Zed grabbed her bag and got ready to follow Felicity when she saw the woman get up from the table. “Wow! You're big.”

“Yeah pregnancy does that to you.”

“Are you sure you should be moving? You look about ready to burst.”

“Oh I'm fine. Everything is good.” Felicity smiled sweetly as she stepped up to Zed, holding her hand out to properly greet the new guest. Zed took her hand and tensed up. Felicity saw it and asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just a little thing. They really are good.” Zed looked down at Felicity's bump and she instantly understood what the woman was saying.

“How did you?”

“I have a gift just like John. Mine is visions. They come on at different times and it takes a lot to make them last but I saw those two in there. Grown. About 7 years down the road.”

“7 years?” Felicity was astonished at the idea. She had been wondering what the babies would look like as they grew. Would Tommy look like his namesake? Would Harper look like her or Oliver? What would be their eye colors? 

“Yeah. A brunette little boy with deep blue eyes and a curly headed blonde girl with crystal blue eyes like the sky. They were so brightly colored.”

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked, worried something would be wrong.

“Oh well with my visions only some details are in color. Major or important details. The rest is black and white. I saw their hair and their eyes but everything else was black and white. Wish I could tell you more.”

Felicity wiped away a tear with one hand as the other rubbed down her bump. “You told us plenty.”

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Thanks again for all your help Walter. I seriously wouldn't be able to get through this report without it. And I need to get it done so we can get it to the investors by the end of the month.” Oliver smiled as he and Walter stepped off the elevator. 

“My pleasure, my boy, but it seemed that most of the report was already in order. There were just a few corrections and things to include. You did a great job compiling the report on your own. Stop being so hard on yourself. You are doing great.”

“I just feel like if I mess up one thing, the board will take the company from me and Felicity. Then I would not only be letting down the memory of both of my parents but also failing Felicity. That would kill me if I did that.”

“Oliver, son, there is nothing you could do to make that woman love you less. Short of breaking her heart which we both know you would never do purposely. So relax. The company is doing great. It is showing strong in all markets and we have meetings lined up until the new year for new investors. This solar panel project of yours has shown that you are not just wanting to take over the company your family built but build it into your own company. You are building your own legacy here at QI just like your father and mother did. They would be so proud and I know Felicity is. She raves to anyone willing to listen about how hard working and dedicated you are not only to this project but the company in total. She really is your biggest supporter.”

“And I have no idea what I did to be given her. I think the universe messed up somewhere. I think she is supposed to be with someone better. Not that I will be giving her up ever. Not without a fight.”

“I have no doubt but I think you're wrong. I think you were given Felicity to help you deal and move past the errors of your past. Your childhood was a difficult one. With a father that was difficult to understand his ways sometimes and never knew how to fully show his love and a mother who had her own dark secrets, you and Thea were seen as privileged but I feel you both missed out on a lot that most get in their simpler lives and never recognized it for what it is. Then there were the years you had to survive on the awful island. The knowledge you gained from your father and dealing with the loss and pain you have over the years, you needed a brightness to come in your life and show you that even in the darkest corners of our world, there is still light. That is Felicity. Your light.”

“One I will treasure forever if she will let me.” Oliver smiled softly, happy to know that he will never have to lose that light out of his life. Only add to it with their children. “Speaking of, I better go see if she is ready for lunch. Thank you again Walter.”

“Anytime Oliver. Let me know if you need anything else.” Walter noted as he stepped onto the elevator. 

Oliver was smiling as he moved towards their conjoined offices. He looked up as he got closer to see the glass of Felicity's office to be filled and darkened out. Looking down at his watch, he noted the time. “Must be taking her nap early today. She was a bit wiped out after the last few days. Maybe I will see if she can cut out early today. I'll check with Jerry or Duncan when they get back from lunch.” He was just about to pass into his office when he heard a soft moan come from her office that had him stopping mid step.

“Oh God! Oh yes! Right there. Oh that feels so good.” Felicity moaned out loud. “Oh your hands… your fingers… god they feel perfect! No one has ever touched me like that! Oh God yes!” Oliver clinched his fists as he listened to his wife, the woman he loved more than anything, call out passionately as she did when he was making love to her. “Oh you are so good at that! Where have you been all my life, Logan?”

A rough male voice laughed and answered, “Your company's competitor’s Applied Sciences division.”

Oliver had heard enough. He was ready to stop whatever was going on and get to the bottom of whatever was making Felicity make those noises. He was really wanting to head into his office and get his spare bow but instead he burst into her office to find Felicity stretched out one of her short sofas with her head resting back against the armrest while her feet were planted near the coffee table. One was on the glass while the other was in the strong looking hands of a man that Oliver could only assume was Logan. 

The man was a sharply dressed in a grey suit and crisp white button up shirt. His bright blue tie was flung over his shoulder and his sleeves had been rolled up as well. He was definitely striking in the looks department. He had deep brown hair and stoney blue eyes which were currently hidden behind thick rimmed square glasses. He had a strong chiseled jaw and a lean body that showed a muscular frame under his clothes. He may not be the size of Oliver or Diggle but the man did have care in terms of his physique.

“What the hell… is going on in here?” Oliver started to shout but stopped when Felicity's head popped up and Logan seemed to jump up.

“Oliver! What do you think you're doing?”

“Seeing why my wife is moaning in her blacked out office while I was in a meeting.”

Felicity glared at him as she blushed at the implication he was blatantly making. Then her anger stepped in. “Really?! You're going to lecture me?” She snapped, shocked by his attitude. 

“Felicity, it seems that you two need to speak in private. I will come back another time to finish the meeting.”

“No you will not, Logan.”

“Yes, you won't because there is no further need for the meeting, Logan.” Oliver growled at the man but he never released his eye contact on Felicity.

“Wait so I got the position?” Logan asked eagerly. 

“Position?” Oliver asked confused.

“Yes position. I was interviewing Logan to fill in as my replacement until I returned after the babies are born. I have been feeling more and more run down these last few days so I know I won't be able to work like I am used to here until after the births. And even then I am going to need some help until I am fully back up to full speed so I am looking at hiring Logan here as our newest president of Applied Sciences. He would be above Victoria, who I offered the position to first but who declined it. I got the board to approve it over the last few days while working from home while you were ill.”

“Oh.” Oliver mumbled, a bit ashamed of thinking what he did. “But what was happening in when I came in? Do all of your interviews include foot rubs?”

“That would be my fault, Mr. Queen. See Lis and I went to college together. We had a few classes together and we're friends but we have lost touch over the years so we caught up during the interview as well. When she told me that she was happy about being pregnant but hated how much her feet hurt, I offered a foot rub to make her feel better. I promise I normally am much more professional than that and will not let it happen again. I was just trying to ease some pain for a good friend.” Logan smiled at him, a bit of shame and guilt showing on his face.

Oliver shifted his sights between the two in front of him and suddenly felt like a heel. He had assumed the worst about the woman who not only was his wife and carrying his children but had always believed and supported him. “Felicity, I…”

“Save it Oliver! I need to take Logan to HR to get the paperwork done so he can start on Monday. I will work with him for two weeks then he will take over and I will stay at home from then on.”

“Sweetheart…” Oliver reached out for her, trying to apologize and smooth out the temper he had caused but she pulled away from him instantly.

“I will be back in about 30 minutes then we need to run to check on those other projects. The team called and said to come by when we could. We also have that doctors appointment today that we had to reschedule earlier this week. I assume you will want to be there. Can I take him down to HR or do you need to escort us?” Felicity explained as she stepped back into her flats that she had selected to wear that day.

Oliver felt the sting of her words and knew he deserved it. He deserved her wrath. “No. I'm fine. I'm sorry.”

“Whatever.” Felicity huffed as she stormed out of the office. Logan following closely behind.

“It was great to meet you Mr. Queen.” Logan called over his shoulder as he ran to catch up with Felicity. 

Oliver stood still in his wife's office, feeling stupid and ashamed of himself. How could he ever think she would cheat on him? He knew she wouldn't but he just felt like he was losing his mind wondering if all the craziness of their life lately would finally push her to leave him. But he trusted her. He always had. So why couldn't he around other men?

Deciding that standing there would not help him figure that out, he decided to go for a walk and possibly grab their lunch while he was out. Leaving a quick note on Adira’s desk as well as Jerry's, Oliver moved towards the elevator and pulled out his phone. Pulling up a number he hadn't called in a couple weeks he waited for the line to connect. “Hey! Can you meet me? Away from the office?”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry it has been a while... holidays are busy with three families to visit (technically 4 visits because my family get us twice)... anyway I am getting close to the end of this story and have decided there will be a short story after it for our little ones arrivals... so I have 6 chapters for you now and next time I post will be the end of this one and possible the full short story... not sure yet
> 
> As always a big thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work
> 
> Please review and check out my polyvore for this story... I try to message back on reviews but I may not get all of them... I do read and love each one
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or it would never go off for any hiatus... missing it terribly right now.

“Hey! It's been a while. I was afraid you weren't coming back.” Mitchell Pierce called as Oliver stood up off the bench he had been sitting on. 

“Yeah sorry about that. Life's gotten a bit crazy here recently. And after the last meeting, I wasn't sure how Kassandra felt about me coming back to the office. Or you for that matter.”

“Oliver you are always welcome at the office. Everything get cleared up?” Mitchell asked as he took a seat next to Oliver. 

“Yeah. Turns out not telling your pregnant wife that you have been in therapy is never a good idea. She thought I was having an affair. When she told her suspensions to our friends they seeked me out and you know the rest. But we talked and I told her what happened to cause me to seek out help and how our sessions usually go. She was surprised at first since I've never been too easy at openly talking about my emotions but then she saw how I had changed and realized the therapy was helping.”

“That's good. So why did you miss your appointment this week?”

“We had some family emergencies and then I fell ill afterwards. I am just returning to work today.”

“Ah! So what's up? You sounded upset on the phone.”

“I think I messed up big this time. Trust issues is something I have always struggled with. Well so has Felicity. When she was a kid, her adad walked out on her and her mom, leaving them to struggle through life. She made the best out of the situation and turned into a remarkably driven woman. But she always had men walk out on her. She had a guy she was really serious about in college who got her in some trouble then dropped her. He said it was the best thing to do for her but it still hurt her. While we were still friends, well she had a little crush on me and I was beginning to really fall for her, she had to tell me something she found out about my mom and was afraid that I would blame her for ruining the relationship I had with my mother. I promised she would never lose me so she told me.”

“And she never did lose you. You stayed right by her.”

“Not really. I finally worked up to tell her about my feelings and ask her out about this time last year. But something bad happened and I thought it wasn't safe for her to be around me. See with my name, people are still blaming me for my mom's part of the Undertaking or trying to hurt me or get money from me by hurting those I care about. I love Felicity so much that I never want to see her hurt. Especially if I am involved in anyway. So I pushed her away. I pushed her into the arms of another man and had to watch her be happy with him.”

“I know that feeling. When I first got hurt, I was going through so much and had so many dark thoughts that I thought Kass would be better off with a guy not so broken and damaged. She put an end to those thoughts fast.”

“Exactly. That's what I was thinking too. Well I finally came clean to Felicity about my feelings and that I never wanted to be apart from her. She told me she loved me and when have been together pretty much since. We had planned to take a trip this summer, to figure out how we worked together without the strains of our lives. But then everything happened with Palmer and the company so we had to come back. We have faced everything together and only have gotten stronger with each step.”

“Sounds good. So how did you mess up?”

“Well my insecurities are summed up in one thing, a thought that one day Felicity would get tired of my crazy life and all the strain and stress I bring into her life and leave me.”

“I know that one well.”

“Well I was at work, in meeting, and when I started heading back to my office, Felicity had her office which is right next to mine, blacked out. I just assumed she was taking a nap like she usually does but just a bit earlier today. She's been through a lot these last few days. I was going to just pass by but then I heard something.”

“What?”

“Moaning. Passionate moaning. Then a man's voice. I lost it. I burst into her office only to find her stretched out on one of her sofas and the guy I heard had one of her feet in his hands. He had been giving her a foot rub. Granted a foot rub during an interview is a bit weird. But that is just Felicity and her craziness.”

“A foot rub?”

“Yeah she is nearly 23 weeks pregnant so her feet are always killing her now. Well turns out she knew this guy while she was in college and they were good friends but lost touch over the years. So they were catching up when she mentioned her feet hurting and he offered to rub them for her. He said that it was just a friendly offer and meant nothing. But now she is pissed.”

“Because you assumed she was cheating and questioned her on it like that?”

“Yep! God I'm an idiot. Last week her trust issues made her think I was cheating because I was keeping all this a secret from her and now my insecurities is making her think I don't trust her. She even asked if I needed to escort her around the building to make sure nothing happened. I'm gonna ruin my marriage and we've only been married a month. Most couples at this stage can't stand to be apart long enough to pee. No not us. We are hiding things and think the other is cheating. Well Felicity isn't hiding anything. That was just me.”

“Why do you think Felicity would cheat on you?”

“She wouldn't. I know that. But my head just can't believe that someone like her is with someone like me. She is perfect and I come with so much damage and baggage, I could remind people of the lost and found at the airport.”

“Oliver, do you think you don't deserve her?” Oliver nodded in agreement. “Why?”

“Well I guess because of all the horrible decisions and things I did in my past. I hurt or used or abused a lot of people, some were even good friends. I was tortured on the island and have seen the darkness in our world. I guess I just did so much evil in my past that I don't think I deserve redemption anymore.”

“Oliver you have to allow yourself to forgive yourself. Some of those decisions were made by a kid. A youthful spirit. We all do stupid or selfish things at that stage in our lives. A sign of growing up it realizing that they were bad decisions and not making the again. Maybe even taking action to redeem yourself for them, whether it be through actual actions or just allowing those involved to issue forgiveness. Including yourself. As for the stuff on the island, you need to assign blame for those rightfully at fault and allow the guilt that you hold over your time away to be released. You didn't ask to have the ship sink and you to wash up on that island. You didn't ask to lose your father or mother the ways you did. When something bad happens in your life, you are willing to stretch reality and perception to any point in order to assign blame to yourself instead of those who are truly at fault. You will make enough mistakes in life, you don't need to load yourself down with those done by others. Understand?”

“Yeah. It's just hard. I mean most days I look myself in the mirror and all I see is the beast inside where she sees a prince. How do I deal with that?”

“Well ask her why she sees that prince. Try to see yourself through her eyes. When it is difficult to see it, have her explain it to you so you can see it better. And also talk to her. I know it is hard but a lot of why you see a beast is because you are still seeing all the bad you have done but maybe she is seeing good you have done that you aren't seeing. Stuff you're not aware of that she sees as good things. Women have a way of making the simplest things mean the world to them. I mean just bringing her a cup of coffee could turn her whole day around sometimes.”

“Yeah, Felicity tells me that too. Simple is fine because she doesn't need money or big flashy gifts to see I care.”

“So ask her. Maybe she has a favorite thing you have done that you can use as a happy place. A memory of a time together that really surprised her and made her fall for you more.”

“Thanks, Mitchell. I'll talk to her. If I can get her to talk.”

“Well how did that work last week? I mean a woman thinking you're cheating on her is usually a woman not willing to talk to you.”

“I demanded her to let me talk and her to listen. I actually yelled it at her.”

“Well maybe not yell it but demand to talk to her again. Let her know that you can only fix things if you two talk. But also let her know you are going to fight for your relationship. If it really matters and is truly desired for the right reasons, you should always be willing to fight for it.”

“Oh I am willing to fight. I am willing to go to the ends of the Earth if it means that I get to keep Felicity in my life just one more moment.”

“Well tell her that. She is in a fragile time frame but so are you. Your life is about to change dramatically. I mean a year ago you were a single guy asking a girl out. Now you are married with one kid and two one the way. That is a lot to take in. Everyone talks about the changes a woman goes through during a pregnancy but men do too. We are expected to just support them and stay silent about the changes and challenges we deal with during that time. It's never healthy to keep things bottled up. So tell her. She may not know about your insecurities or what you're going through right now.”

Oliver knew deep down that Mitchell was right. He forgot that Felicity wasn't a mind reader, even though she always seemed to know what he was thinking before he did most days. “You're right, Mitchell. Thanks! I gotta go but just bill me for the full hour okay?” Oliver called out as he ran out of the park and hailed a cab in a hurry.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

A ping pulled the attention of three faces up. Jerry saw him first and smiled uncomfortably at him. “I take it she's back?” Oliver asked as he stepped up to Jerry.

“Yep and before you ask, yes she is still mad. Whatever happened this time was a doozy.”

“Has she eaten?”

“Nope. I asked if she wanted anything real but she just grabbed another twizzler and glared at me so I let her be.”

“Okay. Well I've got this. Is there anything important that needs to be handed today?”

“Not really. Not anything that can't wait until Monday.”

“Adira, is there anything important on my schedule?” He called over towards his office. The middle eastern woman scanned over his schedule then shook her head. “Okay, reschedule everything we have scheduled then head home. I am giving all of us the rest of the day off. We all could use a break. I know she is tired and so am I. It has been a crazy week.”

“Thank you Mr. Queen.” Jerry smiled. “We will make the adjustments quickly and clear the floor so you two can talk.”

“Thank you Jerry. Here goes nothing.” Oliver took on finally breathe and puffed out his chest as he crossed into her office.

“Jerry I don't want anything to eat. I'm fine.”

“I know you aren't just by the fact you're using that word. Remember? You banned it from our vocabulary.”

Felicity had her back to the door and quickly wiped away the few remaining tears from her latest crying fit then turned to find Oliver standing in the middle of her office with a bag of Big Belly in his hand. “What do you want?” she snapped.

“To make sure my wife is eating because I know that she will be starving and the babies won't let her have a moment of peace if she is. I also want to talk to her and clear the air. Both of which will be happening. So you get to decided on the location. We can do all that here in your office or back at the house.” Oliver walked up to her desk and sat the bag on it then placed his hands on the tabletop and leaned over so he was towering over her.

“I'm not hungry and I don't have time. I have things to do.”

“Nothing that hasn't been rescheduled or can't wait until Monday.” Oliver watched as she went to bury herself right back into the papers before her. “Jerry!” Oliver called loudly towards the door. Soon after the door opened and Jerry entered. Oliver glanced at the papers on her desk and Jerry got the idea right away. Without a spoken word, he crossed the room and started to gather up the papers Felicity had scattered all over her desk.

“Jerry, what the hell?”

“Your work day is done. So either go home or talk to your husband. Duncan?” Her other assistant entered the office. “Please disable Mrs. Queen’s computers so that they are unusable until Monday morning.” Duncan left and went back to his computer. A few moments later Felicity saw a lock screen fill her monitors. “It is a program I had installed to stop you from overworking. Now either go home or take that cute little butt of yours over to those sofas and eat and talk with your husband. That's an order.”

“Who exactly made you my boss?”

“You two did when you asked me to help make sure that your life was calm and stress free so that those two angels would have a good start to life. I am pulling that card right now. And if you remember I made you agree that when I did, you had to listen and could not fight me or fire me. Only do as I say. Now move it.”

Huffed out a puff of frustrated air, Felicity stood and moved over to the sofa. Oliver grabbed the bag and followed her. Jerry quickly finished grabbing the papers then smiled and left.

Oliver held out a cup for her, a chocolate milkshake with extra chocolate, as well as a huge burger and then cheese fries. She took them from him, glaring deeply at him as her anger continued to steep, but quickly began eating as her hunger became too much with the smells coming off the food.

“Well first off, I need to apologize. I'm sorry for assuming the worst. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I just have a few insecurities of my own and they made me act like an idiot.”

“Oh really?! Like that is a surprise.” Felicity noted sarcastically as she continued to eat.

“Yes I know. I do it a lot. But I am working on it. I met with Mitchell and talked things through. I was projecting my fears because I keep waiting until all of this, our life and all that it comes with, will be too much for you and you'll walk away. You'll want something simple. Something I just can't give you. I always felt that you were meant to be with a guy like Ray or Barry. Someone who went to work, came home, spent the evening with you at home and not hunting down drug dealers or crime lords. A guy that would give you the house with the white picket fence and kids and a dog. You know a picture perfect life like everyone wants. Don't get me wrong, being with you has been the best thing to ever happen in my life. But I just...” 

“You don't think you deserve me. That I should be with someone more on my level. A real man with less baggage and problems and a simple boring life?”

“Exactly.”

Felicity sighed heavily. “Oliver, I don't want simple and boring. I want our life. I know I complain about it and act like I would love to walk away from the whole night job and just live a simple quiet life. But the problem is I'm not a quiet simple girl. Not anymore. And I know I don't make things easy on you. I keep pushing you to open up. Tell me what you're thinking. But I never fully open up to you either. I mean I am pregnant and married in my 20’s. I have an 8 year old son. I'm about to give birth to two more children. And I am the second highest executive at my job and married to the CEO. I know I am under a lot of pressure but I never asked about you.” Felicity sniffled as she fought back a sob, tears beginning to stream down her face again.

“Sweetheart.” Oliver stood from the sofa across from her and moved to sit next to her, wrapping her up in his embrace. “It's not your fault. You're trying your best to do what you need to do to make sure our family is happy and safe. We have had a lot happen in the last few months that would shake even the strongest people and you have weathered it beautifully.” Oliver wiped away her tears and began to gently rock her. “Yes I am a bit overwhelmed as well. I mean this time last year I had just asked you out. I had only said I love you to you once and you thought it was part of a hoax. Now we are married. My 8 year old son from a previous relationship, if you can call a one night stand a relationship, is now living with us. We are expecting two more children, which are technically our first children together. Your mother has moved to town and is working above our old lair and has learned about our night jobs. Sara has come back from the dead and so has Tommy. Laurel is now a significant part of the team along with Sara and Nyssa. Thea has learned about my secret and is also on the team. Her father is currently in our Bunker in a pod and is the size of a tater tot. So yeah we have had a couple of crazy months in this last year.”

“Not to mention you almost dying and being gone for 6 weeks only to show back up and want Malcolm to train you to defeat Ra's and when you did you gave the League of Assassins to Malcolm and an all new psychopath entering our life. As well as a few new friends like Talia, Tatsu, Constantine and Zed.” Felicity laughed as she tried to ease the tension between them.

“Exactly. Anyone would go a bit crazy with all that's happening. So let chalk today and last week up to our crazy brains and hearts. Sound good?”

“Yeah. You do know I would never do that right? Cheat I mean. Baby, you are the only man I want. Logan Rogers was never going to happen.”

“I know. I just know how amazing and remarkable you are. And if I can see it then so can other men.”

“Wow! I never thought I would see the day. Oliver Queen, playboy and billionaire extraordinaire, jealous! That's is not a shade of green I thought I would ever see on you.”

“Well of course when I have a angel like you in my life. I will always be jealous of any man, or even woman, that could possible take you away from me. Because I never want you away from me.”

“Well I never want to be anywhere else. I am sorry about earlier. HR set up all the interviews and I didn't get a list of the applicants until after you left for the meeting or I would have told you about Logan.”

“So you like him as your replacement?”

“Yeah. He will do a great job and the fact that I know how he operates personally means training him in my systems will be easy. He is almost as organized as I am. He is also a slight neat freak so I know my office will be well kept while I am away.”

“Wait he will work out of your office up here?”

“Well of course. He is going to need to talk to you frequently, especially if we continue down the road with the solar panel project. It just makes sense for him to work out of my office, at least until I get back fully. Why?” Felicity explained as she continued to eat her lunch. 

Oliver swallowed the bite he had taken when she talked he smiled, “It's just that this room was always meant for you to use. Only you.”

“Oh Baby! If it means that much to you then I can see if he can work out one of the offices down the hall.”

“No you're right. We will be working closely together so we need to be close by. But the second you are back he is out of this office.”

“Deal. And as for everything else, you know you can talk to me right?”

“Yeah I just don't want to add one more thing to the long list of things you handle on a daily basis.”

“But isn't that what marriage is. Relying on each other to work through all the times, both good and bad. Being able to fall on the other person when your world is throwing too much at you at one time and knowing they can do the same when they need to.”

“Yeah. I guess so. Never really had a good example.”

“Me either. So let's promise that we will always talk. About whatever is bothering us. With no judgement or pressure. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect but I have something to ask you to do as well.”

“What?” Felicity asked as she grabbed a few of Oliver's fries and ate them since hers were long gone but she was still hunger.

“One of the main reasons I think I feel like I'm not good enough for you is that I only see the monster in me. I don't see the good that you do. So when I need to, will you tell me about him? Help me to find him and be that man more often than the monster?”

“Of course. I would love to do that. Then maybe you will see why I love you so much because you'll see yourself through my eyes. I only ask that you do the same for me. We can work on our trust issues and other insecurities together to defeat them. So that in the end, we are together and happy and in love. Always.”

“Always.” Oliver whispered against her lips as he pressed his against hers. When he pulled back for air he smiled mischievously. “Want to see if I can make you moan like you did earlier?”

Felicity gasped then laughed as she watched him jump up and run to his office to lock down the floor and fog up both of their offices, because he planned on finally christening both of their desks along with several other surfaces in their offices.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey so my muse got so inspired by what I planned for the rest of this story that what I planned to be only a couple chapters turned into 9 CHAPTERS!!! And I got them written and read for posting in just a few days so here is a special treat... enjoy and review!!!
> 
> Also check out my polyvore for the story!
> 
> A special shout out to my beta warehouseluver13... I just sated betaing for another author and now I realize all that your do for me... YOU ARE TRULY REMARKABLE
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and I also used some dialogue from the show because the writers are just so amazing and I couldn't help myself

“Oliver, behave! We were already almost 30 minutes late because of your need to explore the full extent of our glass walls in our offices.”

“Yes but it was fun. Plus I needed to know which office was better to use the next time.” Oliver snickered and growled as he nuzzled Felicity’s neck. She was finishing dressing after having her exam by Sondra and Natalie. Oliver’s hand skimmed over her arm then made it way into her open white blouse, seeking out the warmth of her skin.

She reached down and swatted at his hand as she finished buttoning up the blouse. Oliver continued to snicker as he moved away from her and took a seat near the bed. She was just pulling the Grey sweater she had worn because of the cooler temperatures when a knock on the door pulled their attention. “Hey, can I come in?” Natalie asked from the other side.

“Sure Natalie we're good.” Oliver called back.

Natalie stepped into the room and smiled up to them. “Well I got the last of the test results. Little Tommy and Harper are developing perfectly and are healthy. No signs of any deformation or genetic markers for diseases or disorders. Now Felicity your blood pressure is still a bit high so we are going to need to get it down or I am going to have to put you on bedrest.”

“I know. I am actually taking a step to do that.” When Natalie glanced at her confused, Felicity explained, “I noticed that it was harder for me to keep my energy up and make it through the day so I decided to go ahead and hire and train my replacement at QI so that I can stay at home and relax for the next couple months before these two make our lives crazy. I know I will get some cabin fever so Thea and my mom have agreed to come by and take me out on short trips to different places to keep me active but not overdoing it.”

“It's good to see you stepping back a bit. I know it's hard but these two are the most important thing right now and they need you to take it easy a bit so they can too.” Natalie smiled, happy that she had finally found common ground with the mother to be.

“I know. And I plan on always making them and their brother and father the most important things in my life. No project or work related report is worth missing a minute with them.” Felicity purred as Oliver stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side.

“Well then I will see you again in about two weeks. Will we need to meet on a different day again or back to Mondays?”

“Mondays are fine. We just had a family emergency come up and had to handle it. Then Oliver fell sick for a few days so we didn't feel like getting out until he was better.” Felicity felt bad lying to the doctor but knew it was necessary. 

“Sick? You okay now?”

“Yeah. Just a stomach thing. Couple days wrapped up in bed with her by me was the best medicine in the world.” Oliver brushed off the concern of their family doctor.

“Well good. Okay so I will see you guys a week from Monday. And tell Connor hi for me. Is he ready for Halloween?”

“Oh yeah! We're going shopping for his costume this week while he is out of school.” Felicity laughed as she gathered up her jacket and purse.

“Any idea what he wants to be?”

“Green Arrow.” Oliver and Felicity stated in unison then chuckled. They waved to the doctor as they left. 

“All good, Sir?” Rob asked as they walked into the waiting room. Most of the security guards the couple used frequently and the household staff had begun to keep a watchful eye out on the mother to be and the babies. They were all wanting to see two happy and healthy babies enter this world.

“All good Rob. How about we stop at Big Belly on the way home? I'm sure my wife could use some cheese fries. And I won't tell Raisa about them but you have to eat them all before we get home.”

“Throw in a extra chocolaty chocolate shake and we have a deal!” Felicity smiled up to him.

“Would I ever tell you no?”

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Okay Walter I'll tell her. Thanks.” Oliver stated as he finished up a call with Walter. They were sitting in the back seat of the Bentley. A few blocks from the doctor's office his phone had rang and he was on the call the entire time they drove to Big Belly, while Rob placed the order for Felicity and made their way home while she ate.

“Tell me what?” Felicity asked as she chewed on the last of her cheese fries.

Oliver chuckled at the sight, his pregnant wife with a mouth full of cheese fries and a smear of chocolate sauce on her lip from her shake. “We will have several investors in town next week and Walter thinks it's a great idea to host a dinner for them at the mansion. Try to work a few more thousands out of them while also securing their support in the company. He wants me to talk up the solar panel project to show the company's ambition and growth options.”

“He's right. Green solutions is a way to grow for most technology companies. That and the computer field. I have been thinking over a few program options that would help not only police and armed forces groups by creating a better identification program but could help on our other job.” Felicity answered, her voice dropping to a whisper towards the end.

“Really? You want to make a program for QI?”

“Well yeah. It is just an idea but I think with all the time I will have off now that I am stepping back from QI until these two show up, I could focus some of my time to the development and coding. If I can get it to work, I would love for QI to showcase it exclusively to SCPD as well as CCPD and other groups. Who knows maybe it will become the number one program used for that purpose in the world. I just want to make sure that it works and is safe first so no talking about it until I have it done and tested. No jinxing me.” Felicity pointed a finger at him while glaring at him playfully.

“I would never but Sweetheart I know you will make it work. I have the utmost confidence in you and your coding skills. They have never failed before and never will.” Oliver kissed her cheek while smiling proudly of his wife. “I still say you can wipe me out in a keystroke if I step out of line.”

“Oh believe it buddy. I can and will!” Felicity giggled. She looked down at her cheese fries to see them all gone and pouted. “They never last long enough.”

“I say it's a good thing. We're home.” Oliver pushed his chin up towards the gates to their house just as they opened. She saw the waves of flashes of the paparazzi as they tried to get a picture of Starling’s most popular couple as they ventured home.

“I apologize Mr. Queen. It seems a new story has come out and the vultures are circling.”

“New story?” Felicity asked as she pulled her tablet up. She opened the app for the program she created to scan all media outlets for reports and articles referring to them in any way. She saw that there had been a new story; one indicating that Felicity was due any day. There were several versions of the same informations on multiple outlets. “Really? Now they are playing countdown until I pop?” 

“What?!” Oliver snapped as he glanced at the articles flying across her screen. He saw one where it was discussing her size and how she is much bigger than normal for the time frame they had indicated in their previous interview with Max when they announced the pregnancy. One tabloid even stated that with her size, the baby she is carrying could actually be Ray's and went on the state that with a quick wedding the couple were trying to hide the fact. “I'm gonna kill them!”

Felicity read the story he was looking at and gasped as she tried to force her tears back down. As soon as the car came to a stop in front of the mansion, Felicity jumped from the car and ran inside, Oliver following after and calling for her.

She burst into the house only to bump into Ray's tall form. “Felicity? What's wrong?”

She glanced up at him and released a soft sob then covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head. She moved towards the study as tears started to fall down her face. 

“Sweetheart!” Oliver shouted as he came into the house but only found Ray and Cisco standing in the foyer, confused.

“What's up with Lis?” Cisco asked.

“Seems that the press have determined that her size is not right for the time frame we gave them and since we haven't said anything about the twins, publicly, they made up a story. A tabloid said that Felicity’s actually having Ray’s kid and we only got married in a hurry to hide it from the world.”

“Oh. Oh!” Ray answered. “Anything I can do?”

“Not unless you plan on going out there to the press, tell them that you aren't dead and that you and Felicity never were physically together, which we both know is not true.” Oliver growled, still upset over the video Ray had kept of their night together.

“I explained that and we moved past it.” Ray snapped back, defending the past decision and its fallout.

“You may have. Hell Felicity may have as well. But I haven't. She is mine to protect and I will always do so. Even from guys like you.” Oliver glared at the man and stepped into his personal space, trying to intimidate him into cowering back away.

Cisco saw the tension growing between the two guys and decided it needed to end. “Hey man. We get it. But right now I think Lis needs you more. How about you go check on her and we will see what we can do about that story.” Oliver nodded in agreement with Cisco and moved out the room, his eyes studying Ray one final time before leaving the room. “Okay let's see what magic I can work on that tabloid’s server. And then you are going to need to tell me what the hell that was all about.”

“A stupid mistake that Queen can't let go. I mean Felicity and I were dating when it happened so he has no right to be pissed.” Ray stated as he followed Cisco back into the sitting room.

Cisco took a seat again and grabbed his tablet, opening it up to search for the story to find where to start his attack. “Upset about what?”

“I slept with Felicity.”

“Well if she was dating you at the time, I don't see why Oliver is so pissed. Felicity will tell him it was her choice. Plus he was pushing her away at the time if Barry told me right.”

“Turns out he was but when we broke up and she got with Queen, I never stood in the way because I knew deep down she loved him and not me. Not that way at least.”

“So what's got him wanting to use you for target practice?”

“The fact that he kept a memento from his night with Felicity.” A voice answered behind them. Cisco and Ray looked up to see Thea leaning in the doorway, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She moved into the room and stood next to Cisco’s chair, staring harshly at Ray. “He taped it and kept the video, even after they broke up.”

Cisco gasped in surprise. “Dude! You what?!”

“I forgot it was even there. Then with everything with the League happened and then my test with my suit went badly and I just never thought about it.”

“See I don't buy that. I saw the list of your videos. All of them were named with dates and times. Nothing that wouldn't be automatically assigned to them when they were created. The only file with a real name was that video and you named it after her. So I think you knew it was there, just decided to keep it. For whatever sick and twisted reason I don't know.” Thea stepped around the coffee table so that she was standing over Ray, forcing him to lean back and look at to her. Her eyes became dark and stern. “But if you do anything, and I mean anything, to mess up their relationship and I will show you all the sick and twisted skills my fathers taught me. I will help you experience true pain, both physically and financially.” With that she spun and moved from the room, in search of her brother and sister-in-law to see if she could help in anyway.

“Wow! That was… harsh.” Ray huffed. 

“I think it was perfect.” Cisco growled as he glared daggers at the man he had been idealizing for the last few days. He could not believe that someone could do something so disgusting and feel no shame from it.

Oliver had moved down the hall and towards the study. He knew that Felicity had started to see that room as well as the nursery as her refuges in the house. The nursery because of the little ones on the way and all the hope the room gave her. The study reminded her of him. They had redone the room and when he was at home, he would work from that room, especially on weekends; so it had begun to permanently take on his scent and warmth in her mind. She had even told him that nights he would go out on patrol and she was left behind at home, she would find herself drawn to that room, and it's embrace it had on her, subconsciously.

As he walked up to the room, he slowed and took a calming breath, not wanting her to know he had lost his temper a bit with Palmer in the foyer. He reached for the door handle only to find it locked. He placed his ear to the hardwood door and could barely hear her sobs coming from the other side. He knocked softly. “Sweetheart? Sweetheart, let me in please.” He waited to hear the lock disengage but never did. “Baby, we can take care of this. We just have to announce the twins earlier than we planned. It's not a big deal. Once they know we are having twins, they will understand about your size and everything will go back to normal. Please Felicity. Please open the door.”

“It will never be normal. They will never understand.” Felicity sobbed and Oliver could barely make out what she said.

“Sweetheart please. I don't want to have this conversation through a door. I want to talk to you. Please?” He heard the door unlock and slowly open. He slipped inside to find Felicity sitting on the floor, her legs crossed under her and helping to support her belly as she rubbed it tenderly. She hiccupped a sob and sniffled. He saw how red and bloodshot her eyes were and knew she was highly upset. “Sweetheart it's fine. We can fix this. It'll be fine.”

“No it won't. Don't you see. They aren't questioning if we're having twins. They questioning if you settled for me. Like you took me and my pregnancy from another man on as something you had to take care of.”

“Oh Felicity. I'm so sorry.” Oliver whispered as he shut the door and sat on the floor behind her. He slid his legs and arms so that he was wrapped around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“They don't think you could ever want to be with me. Like the idea of us together is just… unthinkable. Like I told you before.” Felicity stuttered out as she continued to huff and sniffle.

“That's enough of that.” Oliver snapped sternly. He was tired of everyone thinking his relationship with Felicity was not real. The press had said so since day one. They had attacked her reasoning for being with him and his commitment to her. Now they were trying to say he was married to her to save face for her. “I love you, Felicity Meghan Queen. I have been under your spell from the very first babble and smile I ever saw. Years ago. Hidden in the shadows of my mom's office late one night. And I wake up everyday and fall under it all over again. You are so caring and compassionate. You are so smart and funny. You make me smile even when you are trying to yell and fight with me. You have such an amazing heart and believe the best in everyone until they show you otherwise. You have believed and trusted me in so many ways over the years where others would have walked away. Hell you jumped out of a plane for me. I have pushed you away so many times but you never walked away. You were always still beside me, even when it broke your heart or hurt you to be there. Loving you is the easiest part of my life because anyone who knows you for just a couple minutes falls in love with you. You have a light about you that I envy and never want to lose. I don't care what those stupid papers or the gossips at work say. You are my wife because you are the only woman I want to share my life with. My bed with. I want you in my arms all the time. I hate going to work because it means I can't have you right here, where you belong.” He tightened his arms around her to hold her and emphasize his words. “And as for those two angels in there, they will show the world that they are all their parents. The best parts of us. Your brains and looks and heart. My name.”

“Baby, you know you are better than that. You have a great heart too. Look at all you did for your mom and sister. You have always been devoted to your family and the legacy the Queen name leaves behind. One that will continue with these two as well as Connor.”

“I know Sweetheart. I love you and Connor and Little Tommy and Little Harper. You four are my world and if I lost you, I… I wouldn't want to stay here anymore. I would have nothing to live for.”

Felicity turned in his grip, not wanting to lose the warmth of his arms but needing to see his face. “Oliver, don't say that. You would have Thea and Dig and the rest of the team. They would need you just as much as you would need them.”

“Felicity, a world without you in it would not have anything for me.”

“Oliver Jonas Queen, you promise me right now. If something happens to me you will not do anything stupid. Your family… our family will need you.”

“As long as I breathe, I won't let anything happen to you or our kids. I promise.”

“That's not what I asked. Please Oliver. Promise me.”

Oliver saw the fear in her eyes and a pain on his chest broke his heart. He dropped his forehead to hers. “I promise. For you, anything. Always.”

“Thank you.”

“So we agree it's time to tell the world about these angels and set the record straight?”

“Guess so.” Felicity shrugged as she turned and leaned back into his chest, his arms winding around her again.

“And Felicity, anyone who matters knows how devoted we are to each other and how much we love each other. The papers are just trying to sell a product so they are creating a scandal where there never will be one. You are the only woman I have ever wanted to marry. I wake up every morning and want to marry you all over again just to believe you are mine.”

“I know. It's just hard when they question us. That leads to more whispers at work as well. I just wish so many people didn't think it was so impossible for you the fall for a girl like me.”

“That's because they don't know the real me. If they saw what type of guy I am now and stopped thinking I was the same as I was before the island, they would see the only woman for me could only be you. You are perfect for me. As if I picked you out of a catalog. You're a gift in my life and I never plan on returning you.”

“You really are getting sappy these days, Mr. Queen.” Felicity laughed.

“Only for you, Mrs. Queen.” Oliver smiled as he nuzzled and kissed her neck. “Better?”

“Getting there.”

“Well then maybe I need to work a bit harder.”

“Oliver Queen willing to work? Now this is a day we need to write on the calendar.” Felicity teased.

“Oh really?!” Oliver huffed just as he set out to tickle her. His hands skated up and down her sides, softly digging in and making her wiggle and squirm in his lap. She laughed and giggle as she gasped for air and pleaded for him to stop. “Submit!”

“Never!” She challenged, her eyes lit in a playful strength which drove him to double his efforts.

“Good to see things will never change. I swear you two will never grow up.” Thea laughed from the doorway while shaking her head at the sight of the two grown adults on the floor in the midst of a tickle war.

“Hey Speedy! Sorry we had a situation and needed to talk privately.”

“Yeah I caught the tail end of your chat with Ray. Him and Cisco are currently in the sitting room trying to crash the site’s server.”

“They're what?!” Felicity sat up quickly only to grab at Oliver. 

“Sweetheart?”

“I'm fine. Vertigo. And not the drug.” As soon as the words were out, she realized what she said and shut her eyes in shame. “Sorry Thea.” she pleaded.

“No prob, Lis. Trust me. That's a ways behind me now. Still good to know my big bro dealt with him.”

“Both of them actually.”

“Two?”

“Yeah. Ends up that when the first one was killed a new guy stepped in. Long story short, he blew up our first date so your brother caught him and now he is in Iron Heights.”

“So that was the infamous first date that ended explosively and not the way Ollie wanted.” Thea laughed as she helped Oliver get Felicity off the floor.

“Yep. Wow! Okay sitting on the floor pregnant not something I recommend.”

“Are you okay, Felicity?” Oliver asked, concerned again.

“Just a bit sore.”

“Well how does a bubble bath sound?”

“Like you are trying to sweeten me up. What's up?”

“Well I told you about that dinner that Walter wants to throw next week.” Felicity nodded showing she remembered him mentioning it before all the other drama started. “Well someone is going to need to plan it.” He looked at her directly.

“No! No way! Oliver! I don't know the first thing about hosting a dinner party. Especially for a bunch of one percenters and elites like those investors. I would make us look like a joke.”

“You could never do that. I believe in you. It will be good for you. You need to keep your mind off the press. All you need to do is sit down with Raisa and create a menu and seating chart. We can have Adira make the invites and get them out on Monday as well as the place cards. Raisa will take care of hiring more staff for the night as well as ordering all the food and supplies needed. Thea can even take you to get a new dress for it.”

“Bribing me with clothes won't work.”

“What about shoes?” Oliver joked.

“Come on Lis. I'll even help. It'll be fun. Your first company dinner party as Mrs. Queen. I promise it will be painless.”

“Except when I have to talk to these people. Oliver what are we going to do? You know I babble. One wrong thing and they could pull their support.” Felicity asked as they moved out of the study and started to move towards the sitting room.

“That won't happen. You will always be near either me, Thea or Walter. We will make sure it doesn't happen and that your adorable babble and innuendos are saved just for me.” Oliver smiled trying to ease her fears. “I promise Felicity, you will not look bad or do anything to harm us as a couple or the company. You are beautiful, brilliant, and charming. The investors will love you. Just like I do and everyone else at QI does.”

“You think you're so charming don't you?” Felicity glared at him teasingly.

“Yes but I am also right.”

“Fine I'll do it but you better not be late. Either of you. No leather play that night.” She looked at the two siblings who were trying to hide their amusement at her words and realized she had done it again. “See?! Google help me!” she huffed as they started walking through the house again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey so my muse got so inspired by what I planned for the rest of this story that what I planned to be only a couple chapters turned into 9 CHAPTERS!!! And I got them written and read for posting in just a few days so here is a special treat... enjoy and review!!!
> 
> Also check out my polyvore for the story!
> 
> A special shout out to my beta warehouseluver13... I just sated betaing for another author and now I realize all that your do for me... YOU ARE TRULY REMARKABLE
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and I also used some dialogue from the show because the writers are just so amazing and I couldn't help myself

“So how is it going?” Felicity asked as she stepped into the sitting room. Cisco glanced up and smiled sweetly, his concern showing in his eyes. “I'm good, Cisco. Just a bit shaken but better now.”

“Well good. As for the site, they are currently experiencing some major technical difficulties.” Cisco snickered as he held out his tablet for her to look at. When she glanced down and scanned over the website displayed on the screen, she couldn't hold back the laughter. Oliver and Thea looked over her shoulder only to start laughing as well.

“Really Cisco?! Singing, dancing, farting rodents! I love it!” Felicity smiled.

“I was inspired by a story I was told about a previous hack about a year ago.” He grinned, his gaze dancing between her and Ray knowingly.

“Wait! What did I miss here?” Thea asked.

“Last year after I ventured into QC’s system to borrow some figures and information for my pitch to purchase the company, Felicity hacked my devices so that all they did was play sounds of farting porcupines.” Ray explained.

“A treatment well deserved for messing with my systems.” Felicity glared back at him.

Thea started laughing hysterically, holding at her side as she leaned down onto the arm of a nearby chair. “Lis that is the best! Oh my god! That's too funny. Makes all my pranks look weak. Remind me never to make you mad or cross you.” Thea continued to laugh as she slid into the seat. “Oh! We should pull a prank on Roy.”

“Why? Did he break something at the Bunker?! I swear if he even touched my babies to tweet, I will…”

“No! Your babies are safe. It would just be fun. We need a laugh. Especially you.” 

“Yeah. Maybe I have been a bit high strung. But can you blame me? I'm married to one of the city's vigilantes, raising his 8 year old, about to have more of his kids, while helping run a multinational corporation. Not to mention most of my family make up the rest of the city's team of heroes and my mother and son were just kidnapped by a nut job who wanted a ring that let him command one of the deadliest armies in the world. It's been a crazy few months. And now the press is trying to prove that not only am I not good enough for your brother, I have saddled him with the responsibility of raising another man's kid. I mean I am one step away from a daytime soap opera. We even have several people who have come back from the dead. Seriously! When did this become my life?”

“When I stepped into your office that day with a bullet riddled laptop.” Oliver noted sounding a bit guilty over the escalation of the events on her life.

“And a horrible cover story. I guess somethings never change.” Felicity laughed while smiling happily at him. Oliver helped her move to sit down when they heard a gasp. Everyone turned to look at Ray who was stunned silent. “What?”

“You're huge!” Felicity rolled her eyes as everyone else glared at him. “I mean… what I meant to say is you're a lot bigger than I thought you'd be. How far along are you?”

“23 weeks today. At least that's what Natalie said at the check up.” Oliver boasted proudly.

“How did that go? Everything good?”

“Yep. All good. Healthy and safe. Only note was to get Felicity’s blood pressure down which will happen when she slows down and stops going to work in the next couple weeks.”

“You're quitting?” Ray was astonished that the woman he thought to be so driven and passionate about the company would just up and quit to be a housewife.

“Not fully. Just maternity leave. I am taking a little extra time since this is a delicate pregnancy. I hired my replacement today. Logan Rogers. I went to MIT with him. He is a good addition to the company and will help out while I'm gone. Then when I go back we may be able to keep him on in the Applied Sciences division. Maybe expand to include a computer technology section. We're still talking it all through right now.” Felicity explained as she rubbed her belly. She tried to wiggle her toes and groaned.

“Feet?”

“Yeah. And ankles. I swear the bigger I get, the more they hurt.”

“How much bigger will you get?” Ray asked still confused as to why she was so large at such an early time.

“Well we're not really sure. As long as everything goes well and the pregnancy continues properly that's all that matters.” Oliver answered as he sat down on the coffee table in front of Felicity, gathering up her feet to start rubbing them.

“This can't be normal.” Ray gestured to Felicity and her belly earning him a growl and a glare from Oliver, who was beginning to lose his patience.

“Actually it is. Almost. Still a bit small but the doctor said that was okay for a first time pregnancy. Why do you say that?” Felicity asked.

“Okay am I missing something or is that baby going to come out the size of an elephant? Felicity you are a lot bigger than normal for a 23 week pregnant woman.” Ray stood up, upset that everyone seemed to be writing off the signs of an unknown issue as if they were nothing.

“Not if she is having twins.” Felicity smiled warmly as she locked eyes with Oliver. He leaned in and pressed two kisses onto her belly.

“T… tw...twins?!” Ray sputtered, trying to wrap his mind around the idea.

“Yep. A boy and a girl. Twins. Not identical but that's okay. Little Tommy Alan and Harper Lillian Queen. Our two sweet angels. Along with their half brother Connor of course.” Felicity smiled bright, so proud of the family she had now.

Ray flopped back down into his seat, flabbergasted by the news. His mouth was still wide open, eyes popping from his head as that single word replayed over and over in his head. Twins. Oliver pulled out the latest sonogram to show off to his sister who joyously accepted the photo and began bouncing with excitement over the little faces staring back at her. “Lis! Ollie! They're too cute. Oh I can't wait to hold them. Promise me I get to help take care of them.”

“Of course Thea. We'll need all the help we can get. Especially when Oliver goes back to QI. I know he wants to spend as much time at home after the babies are born but the company is going to need him and I don't think I can handle two screaming, crying Queens by myself. You two are enough trouble and you can tell me what you need from me. Most of the time.” Felicity laughed. She looked over to see Thea showing Cisco, who melted at the photo and Oliver was smiling from ear to ear. “Wanna see?” she asked Ray. 

When he didn't respond, she waved for Thea to show him. Thea moved the photo so he could see and there in black and white were two bulbous heads staring back at him. He studied the photo some more, a soft smile slowly growing on his face. “Wow! Twins! That's… that's amazing guys. Congratulations. They look perfect.”

“They should be. Felicity is their mom.” Oliver grinned as he moved to keep rubbing her feet. He touched one of the more painful spots and Felicity hissed and tried to pull away. “Hey relax. Speedy, got any lotion?” Thea smiled and nodded. She darted out the room only to return a couple moments later with a small bottle of lotion she kept in her purse. 

“Who would've thought I would see the day that my brother, Oliver Queen, playboy and heartthrob, would be waiting hand and foot on a woman. Always thought you wanted it the other way around.”

“That was Ollie. Oliver is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure his wife is happy, comfortable and feels loved.” Oliver answered, his heated gaze never leaving Felicity as he to the lotion and began rubbing her foot again. The intensity of the moment made her blush. He went back to work on the knot and got it worked out and was finishing up when they heard a commotion in the foyer. Connor was laughing about something as he and Diggle came into the house. “Hey Connor!” Oliver called out to his son.

“Dad! Mommy! You're home early!” Connor came into the room, walking very fast since he was excited but knew Felicity didn't allow running inside the house.

“Yeah we had an appointment to check on the twins and decided to call it a day early today. It's been a long week.” Oliver stated as he placed Felicity’s feet next to him and wiped his hand off with the pocket square from his suit. Then he reached out. “So where's my hug?” Connor launched at his dad and hugged him tight. “How was school?”

“It was a blast! We got to play games and watch movies for most of the day since we were ahead in our lessons. Brad asked what I was going to be for Halloween. He is dressing up as the Flash. I told him I was going to be Green Arrow!”

“Well then you two can team up and take out the bad guys.” Felicity giggled and smiled at Oliver. 

“How's about you sit up there next to Mommy and keep her company. I need to make a few calls. I shouldn't be long. Then we will have dinner.” Oliver asked as he patted Connor on the back. Connor shrugged and climbed up on the sofa to sit next to Felicity. 

“How are the babies?” Connor asked before leaning in and placing a kiss on each side of her belly. Tommy kicked towards his brother which only made the boy laugh.

“They're getting bigger but all healthy. See?” Felicity reached for the sonogram that Ray had in his hand. He held it out for Connor to take and smiled at the young boy. Felicity saw the hesitation Connor had towards Ray and smiled. “Connor this is Ray Palmer. He used to be Mommy's boss.”

“But I thought Dad was your boss.”

“He was when we worked at Queen Consolidated. Last year Ray bought the company and named it Palmer Tech. Then last May Ray gave me the company and that how Oliver and I got Queen Incorporated.”

“He's the guy you kissed before Dad?” Connor asked. Connor had heard a story that Diggle had told him about how Felicity and Oliver never started kissing in the hideouts until she started kissing another guy and Oliver was jealous.

“Yeah Sweetie but I only kiss you and Oliver now. At least until these two come along. Then they get added to that list.”

“And Thea and Dig. You kiss them too.”

“Yes but not on the lips like we do.” Felicity leaned in and pecked Connor on the lips. It was a joke that grew into a habit between the two. 

“And you don't kiss anyone like you kiss Dad.” 

“Nope and never will.” Felicity stated lovingly.

Connor seemed to consider his next question thoroughly before asking. “So does he know?”

“Know what little man?” Dig asked stepping into the room. He placed his hand on Felicity’s shoulder and smiled at her. She handed up the new sonogram for him to see.

“You know… does he know? About the thing. And Dad?” Connor asked blatantly. He wanted to know who knew about Oliver’s night job so that he knew who he could talk about it to and in front of without causing trouble.

Felicity caught on and smiled. “Oh yes Sweetie. Ray knows about your Dad and his hood.”

“Cool. So have you seen it?” Connor gazed at the man excited to get another person's take on his dad's alter ego.

“Actually I have. He helped save me once. Him and his team.”

“You mean Mommy and Uncle Dig and Uncle Roy and Aunt Laurel and Aunt Thea. I saw them all when they save me too.”

Ray smiled realizing that they had all been outed during their recent rescue mission. “Well at the time it was just Oliver, Roy, Diggle and Felicity. And Felicity never really did fieldwork. I don't remember seeing Diggle but I remember Oliver and Roy.”

“I like Dad's hood. The new one. Mommy showed me pictures of the old one but it wasn't as shiny as the new one so it's not as cool.” The group laughed as they began to understand just how much Oliver being the Arrow means to his son.

“Speaking of suits. It's done.” Cisco noted, an excited smile growing on his face.

“Really?! That fast. Cisco, you're the best. Is it here?” Felicity became excited too.

“Yep. I brought it along since we are done at the Bunker. Malcolm is all taken care of and I need to get back to Central City to work on a few things going on there. If you need me, you always know how to find me.” Cisco smiled.

“Cisco, I can't thank you enough.” Felicity smiled as tears formed in her eyes. “Dig, will you see if Oliver can come here for a minute. I want to show him something.”

“Sure thing.” Diggle disappeared to seek out Oliver.

Connor looked at all the faces in the room but it seemed that Ray and Thea didn't know what was going on either. “What is it Mommy? What did you get Dad?”

“You'll see. Just wait okay?” Connor nodded. A couple minutes later Oliver came back into the room with Dig.

“What's up?”

“Cisco and I have been working on a project I wanted to show you.” She held her hand out for Cisco who pulled a box up from on the floor next to him.

“Hey little man, how's about you open this?” cisco asked Connor. Connor saw the bow on tip and knew it was a present.

“Really?” Connor glanced up at his dad, who was still confused but who nodded at him in agreement. He moved towards Cisco and started to rip into the box. Once he had the bow and paper off, he lifted the lid and pulled out the tissue paper to find a set of dark green leathers. He pulled out the jacket, which had an attachable hood and gasped. “Cool! It's a jacket like yours Dad!” 

“Yep. You said you wanted to be the Green Arrow for Halloween. Well who better to get your costume from than the guy who made the original?” Felicity smiled at Connor as she explained the gift.

“You made my Dad’s suit?”

“Yep and the Flash’s. Just don't say anything.”

“You mean Barry's suit? Awesome!” Cisco laughed as the 8 year old pulled apart all the secret lives of those around him. “Don't worry I won't say a word. But does this mean that I can see how he does that super speed thing? It's so cool to run that fast.” 

Cisco laughed again as he smiled and hugged the boy. “Definitely. If it's okay with Mom and Dad. Maybe next time you're in Central City we can show you our base. Then you can see where I build all my cool gadgets and weapons.”

“Really?!” Connor bounced with joy and turned to face his parents. “Can we please? I promise I'll be good and do whatever you say and not touch a thing. We can go this week. I have the time off from school.”

“Sorry Buddy but we have to work. Plus you were going to stay with Bubbe and hang out with her and Thea. They have the whole week already planned remember?” Oliver answered, feeling a sting of regret as soon as he saw the disappointment on his son's face.

Felicity saw it too and thought quickly. “Hey how about next weekend? If you are a good boy this week for Bubbe, Thea, Roy and Dig then Oliver and I can get all our work done early. We have a dinner next Friday but after that we can have the whole weekend and go to Central City to see Team Flash. Sound good?”

Connor smiled brightly and jumped up and down. “Sounds great!” He ran around the sofa and gave Felicity a big hug. “I love you, Mommy.”

“Love you too but you need to thank Cisco and your dad for your new suit. They helped with it.”

Connor turned to Oliver and hugged him tightly once Oliver knelt down to him. “Thanks Dad! You're the best dad ever!” Oliver squeezed him a bit tighter before dropping his son to the floor and watched him go thank Cisco for the suit.

“Thank you.” Oliver whispered into Felicity’s ear as he leaned over the back of the sofa. When she turned and look at him slightly puzzled, he continued, “You just gave me the best gift anyone could have given. You helped me make my son so proud of me. Thank you. I love you Sweetheart, more today than ever before.”

“I love you too Baby and I am just as proud of you as Connor is. His right. You are the best.” Felicity smiled up at her husband, happier in this moment than she ever thought possible.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey so my muse got so inspired by what I planned for the rest of this story that what I planned to be only a couple chapters turned into 9 CHAPTERS!!! And I got them written and read for posting in just a few days so here is a special treat... enjoy and review!!!
> 
> Also check out my polyvore for the story!
> 
> A special shout out to my beta warehouseluver13... I just sated betaing for another author and now I realize all that your do for me... YOU ARE TRULY REMARKABLE
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and I also used some dialogue from the show because the writers are just so amazing and I couldn't help myself

“Okay Thea. I think you have lost your mind finally. There is no way this will be right for a high society dinner party. I even know that.” Felicity laughed as she held up the dress that Thea had wanted her to try on. It was Wednesday afternoon and they had already set up the guest list and menu for Friday night. Now they were shopping for Felicity’s dress before having a family dinner at Donna’s that night. The dress in question was skin tight and had cut outs all over. It looked like something that would belong in a club. And not on a woman who was pregnant with twins and hosting a dinner party for her CEO husband's investors.

“Fine.” Thea groaned then laughed as Felicity shook her head and laughed along. Thea had enjoyed getting close to the woman who had won Oliver’s heart. She could see it easily. Thea was worried that she would feel left out but Felicity had made it a point from the start to include her in everything. To Felicity, Thea was a part of Oliver’s life and she invited both of them into her life as one. Thea smiled tenderly at the small blonde who was sifting through dresses, knowing just how strong she was as well. 

Over the last few days, Constantine had returned and they had started to try to restore Tommy's memories. Thea had been distracted by the dinner party and really hadn't stopped to think about what it would mean to have Tommy back fully. She knew it would be a change in their lives yet again. She also had not been near Malcolm in the Bunker; not wanting to invite that pain and heartache into her life yet. 

Oliver had Rebecca release a press release stating that the couple was expecting twins and included a sonogram that showed only the babies but not the sexies. They also requested privacy during this time in terms of names and genders. Rebecca had sent it to Max first, who had done a full write up and was respectful how he presented the news. His article seemed to aim at the tabloid stories stating all the lies and helped to clear any misgivings. 

Felicity had been training her replacement and started to set up QI for her exit. She knew that she would not be returning until after the new year so she wanted to make sure Logan and Veronica were instructed on how she intended on doing reviews so that the year end process went smoothly. She was planning on a few full days the beginning of this week then half days the rest of the week before her departure fully. Oliver had done all he could to help her as well, even apologizing for his assumptions to Logan and easing the tension between the two men. 

Life at the mansion had ramped up as they took to decorating for Halloween and planning for the weekend away. Connor had been spending days at the house with Donna when they weren't out at one attraction or another within town. He had already been to the zoo and aquarium this week and Thea was planning on taking him to the local theme park before it shut down for the year tomorrow.

“How about this one?” Felicity asked pulling Thea out of her mind. She looked up to see a stunning blue chiffon short sleeve dress. The skirt seemed soft and was almost floor length. The neckline was high but had a bow at the center that matched one that hung near the waist. They helped to give the dress a bit of playfulness. 

“Lis it's perfect. You'll look great in it. The color is so you.”

“And the fabric is soft and gives so easy to get around the big belly. I'm gonna try it on.” Felicity spun around to look for the changing rooms. Spotting them in the back corner she started that way before stopping. “Thea, I need your help with this.” She pointed at the back of the dress she was already wearing, a mint green knee length dress that had a lace overlay and a bow belt around her waist. Thea smiled and followed her towards the dressing rooms. Once Felicity was settled and able to get out of the mint dress and into the blue one, Thea stepped back out of the changing room. “So do you know what you are wearing yet?”

“Yeah I found a great dress. Something my mom would have been so proud of. I know how much this dinner means so I figured I would tone it down a bit. At least for one night.”

“Thanks Thea but it's not necessary. Oliver and I would never want to do that to you.”

“I know Lis and I love that about you. Ollie would like for me to be a bit safer I think. That and not to be trying to see what I have going on between me and Roy. Yet again. I think he would like me to not date until I'm married. Something that he has forgotten only happens from dating and something he did a lot of before the island.”

“That's probably why he wants you to not date so much. He remembers what guys at your age are like and doesn't want some guy treating you like he treated girls back then.” Felicity called over the door as she finished dressing. “But I think he is easing up a bit since he knows Roy means well. At least this time around.”

“Yeah that and I told him to never tell my boyfriend to break up with me again or you would be a widow a lot sooner than you plan on it.” Thea teased and laughed. 

“So you and Roy?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah. At least I think so. Right now it's just us talking. Something we really didn't do a lot of last time. It's different. I mean I'm not hiding things from him and him from me.”

“You have to know he never wanted to do that the first time around.”

“I know. He told me and so did Ollie. And I understand why they did it. I wasn't in a good place back then. Still not fully back but I am working on it. Nights are helping though. I feel useful. Like I am actually making a difference in the city.”

“Well maybe you should do something like establish a charity or business for yourself that you can work on so you can help as Thea Queen and see what you can really do in this world.” Felicity stated.

“You think? I mean I had been thinking about it but I didn't think was a good idea. Who would believe I could do that? And actually make it work out?” Thea shook her head and looked down at her feet as she waited for Felicity to step out in the new dress.

“I do.” Felicity cupped Thea’s cheek and raised her face so that she was looking eye to eye with the young brunette. “Thea you are brilliant and strong. You are a force to reckon with. Think about all the planning you have done for me and your brother over the last few months. Parties, dinners, dates and a gorgeous wedding. You're a natural. I would hire you in a second to plan and organize anything I had coming up. And not just because you're my sister.”

“Sister-in-law.”

“No. Sister. Thea you are my sister. It may be by marriage but we have all been through so much this last year that has only brought us all closer. So you are my sister. Now whatever you want to do I am behind you. 100%. And if you need any help just let me know and I will do whatever I can to make it happen. And I mean whatever.” Felicity winked and smiled at the young brunette hoping that she understood the underlying context of her statement.

Thea raised up and hugged the blonde, overcome with emotion. “Thanks Lis. Man you really are the best thing to happen to my brother.”

“That is true.” A deep voice chuckled behind them. The two glanced to find Oliver and Connor standing there, smiling warmly at them. “Now, what has my remarkable wife done now?”

“Just been the best sister ever.” Thea smiled as she wiped away her tears. Then she looked down to see the dress on Felicity. “Not to mention look like a knock out while being pregnant with twins. Most women would be jealous because you are married to him. I think they should be jealous because you can put up with him, work all day and still look incredible. All while almost 24 weeks pregnant with twins. That is remarkable.”

“Thanks Thea.” Felicity blushed. “So you like it?” She held out the skirt of the long blue chiffon gown and slowly turned to show it off.

“You look beautiful, Mommy. But your shoes look funny.” Connor giggled as he took in the mint and gold suade flats Felicity had worn that day. 

“I know Sweetie. I'm going to wear different shoes. But you like the dress?”

“Yeah you look like a princess.”

“More like a Queen.” Oliver mumbled proudly as his heated gaze scanned over her body. Felicity could feel the heat warm her skin and she blushed. How he could still make her feel so desired, even in the middle of a dress boutique with their son and his sister standing there, surprised her. “It's perfect Sweetheart. Thea you find a dress for you?”

“I told Lis I have one. A bit muted compared to what I normally wear but I think it is time to grow up a bit. Can't expect people to take you seriously if you don't dress the part a bit. Plus just because I own a club doesn't mean I have to dress like I live in it all the time.”

“You sure? We can find you a dress here if you want.” Oliver offered.

“Thanks Bro but I'm good. And it's time. If I really want investors to believe in my business ventures then I need to show them someone to believe in. Of course it will still have a bit of my fashion flare. That won't change.” Thea shrugged.

“You get your suit?” Felicity asked before turning to head back into the changing room and change back into her mint dress.

“Yeah and Roy’s. We are all set. Walter said Peggy and Adira got the last RSVPs today. All set as far as guests. And Connor is all set to stay with Brad that night. Then we will pick him up and head to Central City Saturday. Got the plane all set as well. And I checked with Natalie. She said a short trip is okay but we still need to be careful since you're getting close to your third trimester. I told her this would be the last trip until those two are here.”

“Okay.” Felicity growled, frustrated with the zipper on her mint dress. “Baby can you help?” Oliver stepped in and saw that she was struggling with the zipper. He shut the door and stepped in behind her then dropped his mouth to the back of her neck while his right hand skimmed into her dress and around to her belly, holding her against his broad chest. “Oliver!” Felicity gasped, her tone just above a whisper as to not draw attention.

“You are so beautiful and stunning. It drives me crazy. God, I always want… need to touch you. Feel you.”

“Okay Baby but maybe not in a changing room while our son and your sister are standing right outside. You know how hard it is for me to stay quiet when you do certain things.” Felicity giggled seductively.

Oliver let his dark eyes stare at her while a mischievous grin washed across his face. “Like this?” Before she could fully comprehend his words, his mouth was attacking her neck just above her pulse point; teeth gently nipping at the delicate skin there. This brought a heated sigh from Felicity as her knees felt as if they were going to melt from beneath her. She threw her hands against the wall to help hold herself up while he continued attacking her neck, panting as her blood warmed. She was swept away in the moment and missed Oliver pulling his hand out of her dress or the zipper being pulled into place. Then Oliver removed his lips with one last peck and a whimper escaped her. “All set Sweetheart.” Oliver smiled boastfully, knowing he had just pushed her into a need that he would tease for the rest of the night. He saw the desire dripping from her eyes and chuckled.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, you are evil.” Felicity growled at him as she turned to glare at him.

“Nope just warming you up for later tonight. When I have you at home and I can really drive you wild. I intend on hearing that lovely voice of yours screaming my name over and over before the night is over.” Oliver whispered seductively into her ear finishing with his tongue teasing her industrial piercing and sending a shudder through her body. He leaned back just enough to see the shiver as it passed down her spine and she panted out a breath. 

“Why can't we just skip dinner and head home now?”

Oliver laughed openly and cupped her cheek. “Because it's for your mom and she said it was important that we all be there. She is inviting the whole team so something must be up.” Felicity groaned causing Oliver to laugh again. “Come on Sweetheart. Let's get there then we can go home. I see a hot bubble bath and a night full of pleasure in our near future.”

“Promises. Promises. Mr. Queen.” Felicity giggled as she pulled the dress into her arm and gathered up her belongings. 

“Ones I plan on delivering.” Oliver growled into her ear as he pulled into his side and moved them out of the room and started to finish up at the store and head to Donna’s. 

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Hey! You made it!” Donna greeted the family sweetly as she opened the door to her brightly colored apartment. 

“Yeah Mom you said tonight and sent a reminder to us.” Felicity groaned, not surprised that her mom felt like they may blow her off.

“Several. To all of us.” Oliver teased under his breath but still got a nudge from Felicity and a playful slap on the arm from Thea. 

“Well come on in.” Donna held the door open and waved them in, hugging each one as the family entered the small space. “Quentin is already here. Same goes for the Diggles. We are waiting on Sara, Laurel and Roy. Nyssa is staying at the Bunker keeping an eye on Constantine and his friends while they figure out how to get Tommy's memory back.” Donna huffed a laugh. “Wow! I never thought I would say something so crazy in my life but now it just seems normal.”

“You get used to it. Slowly.” Thea laughed as she hugged the older blonde. “We brought wine. Lis said you were doing pasta so we thought white. Especially since red would tempt Lis too much. You know her and her wine.” Thea pulled out two bottles of an expensive chardonnay.

“Yep. Lissy was always better at enjoying wine than me.”

“Well I know red sauce, red wine but Lis loves her reds and since she can't have any; I didn't want to rub it in her face too much.”

“Well thank you Thea. These look amazing. And Nyssa said that Zed and Constantine are requesting a plate if possible when we are done.”

“Yeah. Constantine called me while we were shopping. He asked if Thea and I would run by when we finish up here.” Oliver smiled sweetly to his mother-in-law and her acceptance of his friends and teammates. “I'll bring it to them then. If you don't mind.”

“Oh no! Please I have plenty. I can't cook to save my life so Quentin was nice enough to prepare several lasagnas for tonight. I think we have three total plus the salad and bread. So we should have plenty to share.”

“And Raisa sent dessert as well.” Diggle chuckled as the family moved into the main space where everyone was. Diggle and Lyla had been sitting on the sofa watching little Sara play on the floor. Connor hugged Diggle and Lyla before sitting down on the floor and playing with Sara. Diggle hugged each of the Queens and welcomed them into the space as well. “All set for Friday?”

“Just about. I just need to make a stop by the vault on the way home tomorrow. Have to get something for the wife to wear.” Oliver smiled as he sat down on the floor next to Felicity’s leg, his arm resting across her knees. Diggle matched his move while Thea sat in a nearby chair.

“Baby you don't need to do that. I have plenty to wear.”

“Yes but it's expected Sweetheart. Plus if you don't wear them, who will?”

“Your sister?! They are her mother's after all.”

“Yes but I agree with Ollie. Mom would have wanted his wife to wear the jewels we have. Especially if the dinner or function is to show off to investors for the company. It's part of the game. Plus I already stopped there to get my jewels from Friday so you can wear whatever you want in there.”

“Now that is a dangerous thing to say around here if Felicity is anything like her mom. I swear Donna stops and looks at anything that sparkles.” Lance snickered as he came out of the kitchen.

“One time!” Lance glared at Donna as she shouted that. “Okay maybe a few more times than that. Still it's not that bad.” Connor started giggling behind her on the floor when Lance huffed a laugh at her. “Fine! See if I take you shopping with me anymore.”

“Yeah that won't happen. Mostly because I want it to.” Lance laughed as he went back into the kitchen to check on dinner. “Donna, these are just about done and I've got the salad ready. Want to set the food on the table now?”

“Sure. And we can open these.” Donna answered as she grabbed the wine bottles and moved into the kitchen to help him.

“Mom, do you need any help?” Oliver asked.

“It's okay Sweetie. We've got it.” Donna waved him off as she stepped into the kitchen.

Felicity looked confused by something. “What's wrong, Sweetheart?”

“Lance and Mom go shopping together? That seems weird.”

“Yeah we do it all the time. Whenever Bubba goes to lunch with me on weekends, Lance meets us and we all hang out. It's fun and Lance always helps me find the coolest toys.” Connor smiled up at his parents from where he was playing with little Sara, making her stuffed bear dance and wiggle.

Before Felicity could question or think of it more, a knock drew their attention to the door. “That must be Sara, Laurel and Roy. Oliver hun, could you get that?” Donna called.

“Sure thing.” Oliver popped up and answered the door to find Laurel rolling her eyes while Roy and Sara were having a lengthy debate about something. “Hey! What's up?”

“They have been doing this since their sparring practice today. Apparently Sara used a new move on Roy after they had made a rule that no new moves were allowed in their matches. Sara says it's not a new move.”

“It's not. It's a variation of an older move. Just simplified.”

“That makes it new!” Roy shouted, frustrated over the argument. 

“Okay. That's enough!” Laurel spun to face the two bickering vigilantes. “Now we are here to enjoy a lovely family or team meal. No fighting or no food. Get it!” Laurel growled as she stared down both of them.

“Got it.” “Fine.” Roy and Sara groaned out as they stepped into the apartment, Oliver fighting back a fit of laughter that was trying to rise out of him at the scene.

“Laurel! Sara! Roy! Come on in!” Donna smiled warmly at her new guests and hugged each one. “You're just in time. Dinner’s ready.”

“Hey baby girl.” Lance smiled as he hugged Sara into his side then leaned in and kissed Laurel’s cheek. “Sweetie. Everything okay?”

“Yeah just a long day. Glad we decided to take tonight easy.” Oliver was about to open his mouth when she shook her head. “Don't even think about it. Our team has the city covered and the League is helping so you stay home with you very pregnant wife and help her get ready for Friday night.” Oliver shrugged and nodded in agreement.

Once everyone had taken their seats at Donna’s table, she stood at the end and smiled. “I would like to take this chance to make a toast. To our family. We have been through alot and have seen a lot of darkness in our lives but no matter what has brought us all together, we each bring something to this table that makes this family strong. Makes it work. Our love is felt infinitely and shared just as much. To family!”

“To family!” Everyone answered while raising their own glasses up. 

“Now before we eat I have something I would like to announce.” Donna eyed Lance and saw he agreed. They knew this would be a shock and was willing to go ahead and deal with it before they lost their nerve. “As most of you know, moving here had been a big change but one I am glad I made. I have gotten to get to know my grandson, my son-in-law and all of you that have meant so much to my baby girl. Not to mention seeing my beautiful baby girl become and wife and mother. Along the way I met a man that I think has changed a lot of things in my life as well. So I decided it was time to tell you all who he was.” Donna got quiet and took a breathe for a second. She looked around the table to see a bunch of curious eyes except for three sets. Lance, Sara and Thea were all showing her silent support from their seats. Huffing out a breath, Donna smiled, “I've been seeing Quentin.”

The room filled with gasps and grunts of shock. They all looked between Donna, Quentin then the rest of the table. Laurel was the first to speak when she noticed the smiles on Sara and Thea’s faces. “You two knew! And said nothing!”

“We asked them not to.” Lance explained. “We wanted to figure out what we were before we announced it.”

“So the lipstick on your face that day?” Laurel questioned.

“Was mine. Sorry. I think I am getting better about that though.” Donna blushed and giggled.

“I found out when he sent her a gift to the club to ask her out a couple weeks ago. It was sweet. And I wouldn't have known if he didn't sign the card.” Thea laughed as Lance rolled his eyes.

“And I figured it out awhile back but Donna sort of confirmed it for me while Ollie was blowing his top over the stripper thing the night of the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties.” Sara stated as she sipped at her wine. 

“So wait. When you got all dressed up and went to coffee that day, you were meeting Lance?” Felicity asked remembering a nervous Donna just before their first date.

“Yep. We were suppose to have a dinner date after that but we had to reschedule when all the stuff happened with Christian. Of course Quentin was understanding and a pure gentleman about the whole thing.” Donna smiled at him and he smiled happily back.

“Okay this is just crazy!” Laurel jumped up. “I mean my dad is dating my ex’s mother-in-law. I think we are all just a bit too close knitted for all this.”

“Laurel!” Lance snapped, upset that his daughter would be so rude.

“Dad, it's crazy. Not to mention her past.”

“Hey that's my mom!” Felicity jumped in and defended. “Yes she has made some bad choices in the past but we all have. Or did you forget what happened after Tommy? How your entire family and even the ex, who you are so glad to through under the bus, tried to help you and stop you.”

“Felicity, that's enough. I can speak for myself and Laurel has a right to her views.” Donna barked at her daughter. Donna had learned of both Quentin and Laurel’s past struggles with addictions. She had even been present for a couple meetings for him and a ceremony for when he got a sobriety chip.

“Sorry Mom.”

“I like it. Lance is nice to Bubbe and we have a lot of fun and she laughs a lot around him. She always smiles bigger around him. And so does he.” Connor smiled from between Oliver and Felicity. 

“From the mouth of babes.” Quentin grinned as he took Donna’s hand in support. “I know this is a bit of a shock but we have been together for a couple months now and we were ready to tell you. We know that you all have a complicated past together and this just mixes that up a bit more but we are happy. We didn't want to hide it anymore from those we love and we hope that you will all come to support it in time.”

“I love it. Means if they get married Lis and I are sisters. Sort of.”

Laurel huffed and rolled her eyes then marched out the door. Lance went to go after her and Oliver stood up instead. “Let me?” Donna shook her head and smiled at him as he placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder before running out after the fiery lawyer.

“Well that was exciting. So time to eat?” Roy asked as he rubbed his hands together. The table erupted into a fit of laughter and Felicity stood and stepped into her mother's kitchen, Lance following her.

“Are you okay? We didn't do anything to harm the babies did we?” 

“No. They're fine. Just needing a moment to process.” Lance nodded silently and stood beside her. “She has been happier these last couple months and I know you did that for her. You were also there for her with the whole Christian fallout so thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I wanted to help both of you.”

Felicity studied the older man for a moment before stating. “You really like her don't you?”

“No. I love her. Darhk taking her just sort of made me realize it. I told her the night we got them back.”

“Really?” Felicity thought back to a week prior when she had spent an entire 24 hours in her bed next to her recuperating husband. She never knew that somewhere nearby Lance had told her mom he loved her. “What did she say?”

“That I loved him too. How could I not?” Donna smiled sweetly from the doorway before coming and standing next to Lance, wrapping her arms around him. “Oh baby girl! I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We planned on doing this a couple weekends ago at a dinner but we had everything go wrong with Darhk so we couldn't. Once we got back, we decided that things needed to calm down a bit before we said anything so we waited a week. I'm so sorry.”

“Mom it's fine. But you know you can tell me things like this.”

“I know Sweetie but we wanted to be sure about us before we told everyone. Since you all work together and are such a great unit we didn't want this to cause any trouble. I guess we were wrong in hoping for that.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and smiled. “That's just Laurel. She huffs and puffs a bit then she'll come around. Trust me. She threw a fit when she found out about Oliver and the team as well as when she tried to join us last year. She'll be fine and Oliver will make sure of it.”

“Just as long as you all still get along.”

“We will Mom. I promise.” Felicity smiled and hugged her mom. “But I do need to say this, break her heart Lance and I will confirm all those rumors about me at the precinct because I will use my superior skills against you directly.”

Lance laughed wholeheartedly. “Would never dream of it. You Smoak woman make it so easy to fall in love with you and so hard to top you. There's no one else out there for me other than your mom.”

“Well good. Then keep doing whatever you have been to make her smile and happy and you won't get destroyed or have an unpleasant visit from our city's archers.” Donna giggled as Lance grinned and blushed and Felicity realized too late what she said. “Man, my brain is the worst! I should see if Natalie has a test for this and can see if my kids will have the same problem.”

Lance chuckled as he pulled the young blonde into a side hug. “We wouldn't want you to change a bit. Adds some fun and amusing moments to this broody bunch.” Lance explained as they moved back into the dining room.

“Hey who you calling broody? I have never been broody in my life. That is all you, Laurel, Ollie and Dig. Sometimes Abercrombie here.” Sara jabbed at Roy who had a mouth full of lasagna as he held a dinner roll in one hand and a fork full of salad in the other. He just growled and rolled his eyes before going back to his meal.

Meanwhile outside the apartment, Oliver had caught up with Laurel as she stomped down the hall and tapped her foot while waiting for the elevator. As he approached her, the elevator opened and he jumped on before she could close the doors. “I'm not talking about it. Especially to you.”

Tired of her attitude already, Oliver reached out to press the stop button; causing the car to come to a halt and be flooded in almost darkness. “Listen I know it is a lot to take in.”

“A lot? Ollie you dated me, slept with Sara, married Felicity and now my dad could possibly turn into your father-in-law one day. That sounds like something from one of those cheesy made for TV movies off Lifetime or something.”

Seeing a deeper aggression in her eyes, Oliver asked, “What is this really about? Because we both know that you are all for your dad staying sober and being happy. Two thing that seems to be happening with him dating Donna.”

“It's… it's nothing.” 

“Laurel, talk to me. I have known you half my life. We were always good friends. Come on.”

Laurel groaned then sat down on the elevator floor. “It's just so much going on. So much happy news. I mean you and Felicity getting together, then getting married and having the babies. Not to mention Connor coming home with you. Diggle has Lyla and baby Sara. We got Sara back, which I am happy about, but Nyssa returned as well. And now even Thea and Roy are back together. Not to mention all the craziness of having Tommy alive again. Our little group is very close knit and hard to get into in the first place. I guess I'm just wondering…”

“Where you belong.” Oliver whispered as he sat down next to her. He leaned in a bumped her shoulder with his. “You belong with us. You are our partner, teammate, and for most of us either friend or sister. I know for a fact that Sara loves having you around the Bunker. So does Thea. They had said it was starting to really feel like a boys club down there. And Felicity knows how valuable you are and trusts you. She also likes that she has yet another female voice to boss me around when she can't. Same goes for Lyla. They both know that you will yell and scream at us husbands if we act up at all. And Roy respects you as well. As for me personally, I am just glad to see you happy again. It has been a long time since I have seen you this happy and I'm just glad to have you apart of my life again. The years I was away, I feared you would never talk to me again and I would never be able to make up for my wrongs. When I got home and Tommy took me to see you take day, it pretty much confirmed my fears. But somehow he got you to turn around and talk to me again. And I am eternally grateful to him for that. I got a good friend back when that happened.” Oliver smiled at her.

“Yeah Tommy. He was amazing. But that another thing I just… how do I handle the man I love not remembering a second of our lives together. I tried talking to him. Tried to see if telling him and showing him things from our past may bring back his memories but he was just staring at me blank. It's like I have lost him all over again. But this time instead of seeing him everywhere like a ghost, he is actually there.” Laurel started to cry softly.

Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her grief. “I know it hard but he will get him back. Constantine said he had a way and that we were going to try after dinner tonight. Just hold on a bit longer and have a little hope. For Tommy, okay?”

“Sure.” Laurel wiped away her tears and sniffled as she calmed herself down again.

“Good. Now are you ready to head back. I don't know about you but I have always loved your dad's lasagna and it smelled wonderful.” Oliver grinned trying to get her to smile.

“I don't think they want me back in there after everything. I said some really ugly things.”

Oliver pressed the start button and pressed the button to have them head back up to Donna’s apartment. “If there is one thing my wife has taught me, it's that there is nothing you can't fix if you really want it fixed. I would start with an apology. They seem to go a long way with the Smoak women.” Oliver chuckled and Laurel laughed along with him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey so my muse got so inspired by what I planned for the rest of this story that what I planned to be only a couple chapters turned into 9 CHAPTERS!!! And I got them written and read for posting in just a few days so here is a special treat... enjoy and review!!!
> 
> Also check out my polyvore for the story!
> 
> A special shout out to my beta warehouseluver13... I just sated betaing for another author and now I realize all that your do for me... YOU ARE TRULY REMARKABLE
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and I also used some dialogue from the show because the writers are just so amazing and I couldn't help myself

“Well I think dinner went well, considering.” Donna giggled as she cleared the last of the coffee cups from her living room and brought them to Lance in the kitchen. “I still can't believe you cooked all this food and refused to let me do the dishes. It seems only fair.”

“No what seems fair is cleaning up my own mess from cooking and enjoying all that food. Are these the last of them?”

“Yep. All done after that. And Connor is down for the count as well.”

“Well how about you go get into something more comfortable and I will make us another cup of tea and meet you in the living room.”

Donna walked up to his side and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips tenderly. “You are too good for me, Captain Lance.”

“That is where you are wrong. I do all this to show you that you are too good for me and I have to earn you somehow, Ms. Smoak.” Lance grinned at her before kissing her again. Donna skipped out of the kitchen giggling.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“You don't think he will break her heart, do you? I would hate that. I mean they looked so happy tonight and I have never seen my mom like that. And Lance. After all the bad stuff he has gone through over the years, I would feel awful if he got hurt again. He's like a father to me. Always been so sweet and watched over me from early on. He hated seeing me broken up when you disappeared last year. You know the first time. Before he found out about Sara and hated all of us. And that killed me too. I love him. And I love my mom. I just want them both to be happy.”

“Felicity, breathe. They are happy Sweetheart. And yes they both seemed a lot better once the shock wore off and we all started enjoying the meal.”

“Thank you again for talking to Laurel. I still need to apologize. I said some nasty things. I was just upset.”

“Trust me Lis, she knows and feels the same way.” Thea smiled at her from across the seat. The team was making there way to the Bunker. When Oliver had said he would drop Felicity off then head that way to help try and restore Tommy's memories she stopped him and told him she was going to. She wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong with this. Too many people she loved needed this to work. For their own sanity as well as Tommy's. So Diggle was driving them towards the Bunker. Laurel and Sara had offered to take Lyla and baby Sara home for Diggle. And since Thea and Connor had arrived with Oliver and Felicity via taxi earlier that night, they all piled into Diggle’s SUV to make the trek across town. Roy and Thea were sitting in the back row while Felicity and Oliver in the middle.

Once Oliver and Laurel rejoined the group earlier that night, after their talk in the elevator, Laurel had asked Donna and Lance for a moment alone and apologized. It seemed to calm the tension in the air and they all went back to their meal, filling the evening with light conversations and laughter.

“I still can't really believe it. Button down, straight business Quentin Lance and my flaky and bubbly mom are dating. Man, when they say opposites attract, I never imagined they meant it like that.” Felicity laughed.

“But they are so cute. When he sent her the gifts to the club it was so cute. He sent a big bouquet of flowers with a note then the delivery guy said she had to say yes or no before she could open the box that came with them. Inside the box he had another note, the one he signed, along with a gorgeous dress for her to wear to dinner with him.” Thea smiled dreamily.

“Woah! Lance a softy. Who would've known?” Roy teased. Thea smacked him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes at him.

“I think it's sweet. To see them fall for one another like this. Donna told me that she was a bit nervous at first because when they first met it was at the engagement gala I threw for you guys. They spend a good chunk of the night just talking. Lance asked her out for that coffee date we talked about and they sat around for like 3 hours talking. She told me it was the best first date she had ever had.”

“I remember that. It was right around when we were dealing with your dad and Ken Shane. Didn't she have to reschedule a dinner date?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. She giggled when she told me that she had done so the same day Lis saw her dad at the precinct. Seems she left some coral lipstick on his cheek from a kiss afterwards and Laurel busted him later, humming and smiling to himself while at work. She saw the lipstick and asked him about it. That's when he fessed up about the coffee date to Laurel.” Thea laughed. “Well Laurel told Sara and Sara figured out they were dating the night we were celebrating taking down Shane. I found out a few weeks later but no one else knew. Well except King Connor. He went with them on their lunch dates.”

“And never told us? Wow they must have bribed him well.” Diggle snickered from the driver's seat. 

“Nah. They told him why he couldn't say anything and he told them he would keep it quiet as long as Lance always brought a flower to Donna cause girls liked flowers and he wanted Lance to treat his Bubbe right. That's what Donna told me.” Thea giggled.

“Oh yeah. That sounds like little man. Charming as always.” Roy smiled.

“Well I just hope they stay happy. They looked happy tonight once everything settled down.” Felicity smiled thinking back to the sweet touches and tender glances Lance and Donna had tried to secretly share throughout dinner.

“They are. And we will help them stay that way as much as we can.” Oliver smiled down at his wife knowing how much both parties meant to her.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

They arrived at the Bunker and all headed inside. Once the plates of food that Donna had sent them with were delivered and consumed, Constantine began explaining the process of a restitutionium.

“So this isn't an exorcism?”

“Nope Love. Exorcism is a removal of an evil entity, something that doesn't apply here. We need to restore his soul and memories.”

“So what do we need to do that?” Felicity asked, slightly disturbed and confused by the latest chapter in their lives. 

“I have a list. Sorry but I didn't have time to translate it from its original Aramaic.”

Felicity scanned over the list and nodded. “Okay we can get most of this. But uh… why a dead peacock feather?”

“Oh that's not really important to this ritual Love.” Constantine grinned. Felicity rolled her eyes back at him and then moved away to start researching where to get the items on the list. She divided the list up and sent Diggle and Roy after the items. Once they returned 45 minutes later, she set out to mix up the ingredients per instructions; which Sara and Nyssa helped her translate. 

Once finished she handed off the bowl and it's contents to Constantine, who had been drawing a symbol on the floor and surrounding it with lit candles. Oliver and Diggle brought an unconscious Tommy into the space and laid him out on the symbol. 

“Okay so I have just enough juice for two to make this trip with me. Who will it be?”

Oliver stepped forward and so did Thea and Laurel. Oliver looked at the two women. “Laurel I think it would be better if Speedy went with me. One of the last times Tommy saw you was after we slept together.”

“And the last time he saw you, he was dying in a building with you in your suit.” 

“Sorry Love but Oliver’s right. Plus little Miss here has a blood tie to him. Will make it a stronger connection to pull him back. Now you two into position. Oh and whatever is holding him there, won't want to give him up so be ready for a fight. And follow my lead. Always! Okay? On with the show.” With that the team stepped back and watched as Oliver and Thea held hands over Tommy's body and Constantine lit the contents of the bowl on fire then started chanting. Soon the lights flashed and they all stood dead still.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

Oliver and Thea looked around while Constantine tried to get his bearings. “Okay I have had some pretty killer hangovers but this is a trip. Where are we mate?”

Oliver glanced around at the rubble trying to place the scene. “CNRI. The night of the Undertaking. This is where Tommy died.”

“Well let's find him and get out of here.” Thea stated.

“We need a guide.” Constantine took out his lighter and chanted over it then they watched as it began to spin and float. When it suddenly stopped, he grabs it and nodded in the direction it had indicated. “This way unless you want to spend eternity here.” Oliver and Thea started following him through the rubble. They saw Tommy, trapped under the rubble but no rebar in his chest this time. He was calling out to them. A man in black robes, similar to those Malcolm wore, stood between them and him. Thea moved towards Tommy to start freeing him while Oliver and Constantine started to dual with a warrior. “Help her. You two need to work together to free him. I'll take care of our friend.” With that Constantine picked up a nearby piece of debris and continued to fight the swordsman as the Queen siblings started to free Tommy from the rubble.

They had been moving pieces off of him as Constantine shouted at them to hurry, all the while battling the swordsman and chanting spells to help him in his feat. They had reached the final piece of debris and had decided to pull Tommy from beneath just as Constantine finished off his opponent. They looped Tommy's arms over their shoulders and felt the air in the space give way. 

Next thing they knew they were gasping for air and standing above Tommy's body in the Bunker again. Oliver fell back a step, Felicity standing right there to catch him. Thea fell too, straight into Roy’s awaiting arms.

After gathering their wits for a moment, Thea asked, “Did it work? Is he… is he back?” The team looked down to see Tommy open his eyes and slowly take in the room. Thea fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat up slowly.

“Hey! Hey now come on Speedy. Gotta let me breathe.” Tommy chuckled, his voice a bit raspy. Suddenly the room was filled with gasps and warm, joyous, light laughter.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey so my muse got so inspired by what I planned for the rest of this story that what I planned to be only a couple chapters turned into 9 CHAPTERS!!! And I got them written and read for posting in just a few days so here is a special treat... enjoy and review!!!
> 
> Also check out my polyvore for the story!
> 
> A special shout out to my beta warehouseluver13... I just sated betaing for another author and now I realize all that your do for me... YOU ARE TRULY REMARKABLE
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and I also used some dialogue from the show because the writers are just so amazing and I couldn't help myself

“Okay so wait, I not only was killed in a man made earthquake set off by my crazy dad, who also happens to be Thea’s dad, but my body was taken a few months after and resurrected causing me to lose my memories from my previous life while allowing this new nut job to use me as an evil henchman, as Felicity so beautifully put it. And while all this was happening, Sara came back from the dead, twice. Oliver got a sidekick, who seems to be dating our half sister and that is something I fully intend on having a lengthy discussion about with said sidekick in the near future. Oliver became CEO of QC only to sign the company away to his dad's old mistress.”

“Who he slept with as well.” Felicity added quietly.

“Okay really?! Come on Ollie!”

“So I really guess what happens in Russia will never stay in Russia.”

“Not when she spent so long looking down her nose at me and turned out being a vengeful evil woman who was helping the bad guy at the time try to distort the city. A bad guy who had a revenge agenda against you personally. I am glad I hit her with that van and would do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Man, Felicity you are a bad…” Tommy snickered only to be interrupted by Felicity and her mom mode.

“Language! Little ears.” Felicity huffed as she pointed at her belly. The team had been sitting around the conference table in the Bunker, filling Tommy in on the last two years while Roy, Sara and Nyssa patrolled the city.

“And getting back to that. Laurel is now the DA and a vigilante with you. Thea owns Verdant and is a vigilante. Diggle is still your bodyguard, got married, had a kid and is still a vigilante. Felicity seems to still be running the world from Starling but has added Head of Applied Sciences division at Queen Inc, part owner of Queen Inc., wife and mother to be to her skill set. Is there anything else I'm missing?”

“Other than Ollie turning into a sappy love sick idiot around Lis, them getting hitched and finding out not only are they having a baby but they're having twins and Ollie has a son from a previous relationship from before the island.”

“What? A kid before the island?!”

“Yeah. Turns out Oliver had one night with a girl named Sandra and she got pregnant. She called and told him and he told Moira, who paid her to say she lost the baby. So when he went off to the island, he didn't know she was still pregnant. When he got back Connor was just about to turn 5. We found out about him while in Central City dealing with another issue. Sandra had been in a car accident with Connor and she was lost. Connor had no other family so they called Oliver and he got custody. We are actually about to finish the papers for me to adopt him as my son as well.” Felicity explained while rubbing her belly, trying to soothe the active twins. They had picked up on her increased adrenaline and blood pressure and now she was trying to get them to calm down.

“Are they okay?” Oliver asked, picking up on her change.

“Yeah. Just a bit active with all the excitement.” Felicity smiled then looked up to see Tommy staring at her stomach. “Do you wanna feel them?”

“What?”

“Yeah. They are moving around and awake right now. I think they hear all the voices and know something is up so they wanna be apart of it. Well at least the center of attention prince himself.” Felicity giggled.

“A boy?”

“Yep. A little boy and a little girl.” Felicity smiled as she watched Tommy move slowly towards her. He held out his hand and approached the mound cautiously, unsure how to do this. Felicity took his hand softly and placed it over where her son sat inside her then she beckoned for his other hand. When he raised it, she placed it on the other side over her daughter.

Tommy felt a strong kick against his first hand and gasped a laugh. “Woah! Now that's a kick!”

“Yep that's our little Tommy.” Oliver smiled tenderly.

“Tommy?”

Oliver nodded, a lump of emotion in his throat. “It was my idea. Thomas Alan. To pay respect to the two men who have meant so much to my husband.” Felicity grinned as she saw Tommy's eyes water.

“And the girl?”

“Harper Lillian. Harper after Roy for all the sacrifices he made for our team this past spring and Lillian for my grandmother and his great grandmother, who meant the world to both of us.”

“I actually gave her Gammy Lilly’s ring.” Oliver smiled. 

“Yeah when you finally proposed right. I swear you would be so lost if not for me.” When Tommy looked lost, Thea continued, “Oliver and Lis had had a falling out over a stupid video of her and an ex that he had found while looking for said ex.”

“Video?”

“Ray and I dated last year after Oliver decided it was too dangerous for us to be together. Because the whole Arrow and Oliver Queen thing. Well Ray owned Palmer Tech, the company that bought QC after Isabel crashed the company, and he had been working on a special suit all year long. Anytime we worked on it, he would record himself so that he could go back and study his successes and failures. Well one night last spring, he had been working on the suit and left the camera in his loft going. Needless to say, he recorded us.”

“Oh. Wait! NO! And Ollie saw it?! Is the guy still breathing?”

“Yeah. Actually Felicity was really the one we were afraid would kill him. She was pissed. Anyway. Ollie ran off upset by the video then Lis ran off embarrassed and upset that Ollie had seen it so once we finally found both of them, we locked them away in a suite at the Royal and made them talk. They worked things out but the next morning while trying to talk about where they stood in the relationship, my smooth half-brother here blurted out loudly that he wanted to marry her. Keep in mind they had only been dating officially for about 3 weeks at this time. So he blurts it out and she says yes. They get all excited and happy. Then he heads to the vault to get the ring and realizes he never actually asked her and that the proposal sucked.”

“It didn't suck. It was just... a bit… rushed.” Felicity huffed.

Thea rolled her eyes and continued, “So we were packing up her apartment to get her set to move into the mansion, because he had asked her to do that the morning before he saw the video, when he shows up and asks for my help. So I get the team together and we set up lights and a romantic picnic in the gardens at the mansion. Food, wine, music, pillows and blankets. The works. Well he keeps her busy all day shopping and stuff so that when we finish and clear out, they show up and he does it right that time.” Thea grinned warmly as she pulled out her phone and showed the photo they had texted her that night to Tommy, who smiled happily at it.

“So wait Ollie proposed to you twice?” Felicity nodded and blushed. Tommy laughed wholeheartedly for what seemed like the first time in years. “I would have paid money to see that.”

“Even better. Lis told me he was nervous during their first date. Showed up after her, asked for a scotch and when she turned down alcohol, he told her it would help with the nerves. She told him it wouldn't go well with the med she had taken before showing up then went on into one of her classic Felicity babble ending up talking about seeing him shirtless. A lot!”

“And you still married him after that?”

“Well of course! I love him. Especially shirtless.” Felicity teased causing the group to all laugh as Oliver groaned.

“Okay this date was just a few months ago?”

“No. It was over a year ago. The date ended with the restaurant being blown up by a new version of Count Vertigo because he tagged me as the Arrow with a tracker and followed me. We didn't even get our meals. But after that I was stupid to think that it was too much to ask of Felicity to date me and take on all that came with being with Oliver Queen and the Arrow. So I pushed her away.”

“And straight to this Ray guy.” Tommy summed up.

“Pretty much.” Oliver shrugged. 

“So how did this all come to be? And what happened to your mom with her involvement with my dad and the Undertaking? When did Speedy find out about Malcolm being her dad and you being the vigilante? Or the Arrow as you guys are calling him.”

“Actually it's the Green Arrow.”

“How about we take you to the mansion and get you some dinner. We can talk a little more and then you can get some sleep and we can talk more tomorrow.” Felicity invited.

“Yeah! Plus you can meet Connor then. And I know Felicity is ready to head home and probably get some sleep herself.” Oliver noted.

Tommy watched as his lifelong friend aided his wife out of her chair and into her coat, dotting on her the entire time. A lot had changed in 2 years but Tommy was glad to learn all about it.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Good morning!” Felicity smiled as she came into the kitchen. She sat down at the bar and watched as Oliver cooked. He got to a point where he could stop and handed her a cup of tea, pausing to place a peck on her lips.

“Good morning Sweetheart. Sleep well?”

“Yep. The twins were tuckered out from all the excitement so they let me sleep in a bit. Even little Tommy slept in until about 7:30.”

“Good. So you are going in after lunch today?”

“Yeah I have a few last things to show Logan and set up with a few teams then my last day is tomorrow. The division is throwing me a going away party so it will be an easy day. Then home to help set up for the dinner tomorrow night. What about you?”

“Well I took the morning off since I really didn't have any true meetings. Just some calls with investors that will be here tomorrow night so I will still call them from here but not really major. I wanted to spend a bit of the day with Tommy.”

“How did you guys work out last night after I went to bed? I tried to stay up but I was just so tired.”

“It's okay Sweetheart.” Oliver smiled as he placed her breakfast in front of her. “You were missed but Thea and I had fun talking with Tommy. We told him about Slade and Malcolm and Ra’s and all that had happened here in Starling since the Undertaking. I also gave him your Arrow journals to read through so he could get a good idea as well. Man when he got a lot of the background on us, I think he wanted to murder me for what I put you through.”

“Still do.” Tommy's warm voice rang through the kitchen. “Good morning.”

“Good morning Tommy. Coffee?”

“Yes please. Felicity, good to see you still here.”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“I was afraid you may have comes to your senses and left this buffoon after all the hell he put you through these last couple years.”

“So I take it you enjoyed reading my journals?” Felicity giggled as she watched Oliver make a plate of food for Tommy.

“I have found them quite enlightening.” Tommy grinned devilishly as he sat down at the bar with them.

“Well he is stuck with me. I mean I have already stayed with him through some pretty dumb and crazy times. Why leave now?”

“Good point. Although I am surprised he is still breathing after making you his EA without consulting you.”

“Oh trust me when I say he almost didn't walk away from that fight.” Diggle chuckled from behind them. Tommy smiled warmly at the newest member to their walk down memory lane. Diggle moved into the room just as Oliver handed him a cup of coffee and one to Tommy as well. “This was something she rarely did for him.”

“What?”

“Get him coffee. I think to date she has only done it a handful of times. And never when he asked for it. She only does it when she feels he needs it.” Diggle snickered into his cup as he sipped at it. Tommy guffawed at the idea of Felicity as an EA refusing to get Oliver coffee.

They ate in silence for a bit before Diggle asked, “So how do we explain his return to the world of the living?”

Oliver grinned. “Well yes officially Tommy was pronounced dead. But they have made mistakes before. Because he was found in the rubble and there was a lot of confusion at that time. I'm sure we can say that he was marked as dead but actually went missing.”

“I can hack into the city records and alter a few things on the reports to make it seem that it was someone else. Another victim that was found. I will find one that was single with no family and looked close to Tommy. That way we can announce the error and state that out of respect we are not going to disturb the grave. Just change the tombstone. If need be I can create an identity.”

“You can do that?” Tommy asked astonished by the small blonde next to him.

“In my sleep. Hacking your dad's system took more effort and that was just because I had to swing across an elevator shaft with Oliver all the while not throwing up because I am scared of heights.” Felicity smiled proudly and Oliver nodded in agreement.

Just then a burst of energy blasted through the door and they all looked up to see Connor come bouncing in with Donna in tow. Donna looked up and instantly grabbed for Connor.

“Mom it's okay. Tommy is safe.” Connor was on the verge of tears as Oliver stood and stepped up to him. “Connor, he won't hurt you. Trust me?”

“Always Dad.” Connor reached out and looped his arms around Oliver’s neck. Oliver lifted him up in the air and wrapped him up in his arms, settling the young boy on his hip.

“Okay. You remember how Mommy and Dad said they had a friend who forgot who he was and how he knew them?”

“Yeah.” Connor’s raising in tone but still showing a bit of his unease in the room.

“And that Mommy and Dad and the team were going to help him fix that?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well this is that friend and he is all better.”

“Really?” Connor was still staring at the new man and had not let his eyes slid off him since entering the room.

“Really Buddy. He is a good friend of mine from a long time ago. I have known him my whole life. Remember us tell you that Aunt Thea had a different dad than me but we had the same mom?” Connor nodded showing he remembered that conversation. “Well he has the same dad as Aunt Thea but a different mom.”

“Does he have your mom?”

“No Buddy. We aren't related. Not like that. We are just really good friends. This is Tommy Merlyn.”

“Like little Tommy?”

“He is who Mommy and I are naming little Tommy after.”

“But I thought you said he was lost to us forever. Like my real mommy.”

Oliver saw the confusion on his son’s face and wasn't sure how to answer that.

“That's because I was away from a long time and they thought I was lost. But I was just been kept by a bad guy.” Tommy answered from his seat, receiving a grateful grin from Oliver. Oliver placed Connor on the floor in front of him, holding onto his son's shoulders as he stood in front of his legs.

“That man that was so rude to Dad that day and pushed me?”

“Yep him. But I promise he can't do anything to you here and he doesn't control me anymore so I won't hurt you. He was telling me to do that but I don't have to listen to him anymore.”

“Cause Dad and the team got you away and fixed you?”

“Exactly! It's is really nice to meet you finally, Connor. Your Mommy and Dad and Aunt told me all about you last night. Even that you like camping and s'mores.”

“Yeah but it's too cold to do that right now.”

“Well maybe next time, when it's warmer, I can join you and your dad. We used to go camping together a lot in the backyard here or at my house when we were about you age.” Tommy smiled down at the curly blonde headed boy.

Connor stuck his hand out and smiled. “Connor Queen. You can call me Connor. Aunt Thea calls my King Con as a nickname and most of our friends call me Little Man but Dad calls me Buddy. You can call me any of those. Just not Sweetie. Only Mommy and Bubbe get to call me that.”

“Bubbe?” Tommy knelt down on one knee and shook Connor’s hand.

“That's me. Donna Smoak, Felicity’s mom. Pleased to meet you finally.”

“You too ma’am and I'm sorry about before.” Tommy shook her hand after releasing Connor’s. 

Donna waved him off. “You had no control over what you were doing. All is forgiven.”

“Thank you.” Tommy breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Dad, can I eat? It smells good!”

“Sweetie! You ate at my house.” Donna chuckled warmly.

“Yeah but Dad's making eggs. Lance made waffles. But Dad makes the best eggs.” Connor smiled sweetly.

Oliver laughed tenderly. “Okay Buddy. I'll get you a plate.” Oliver moved around his mother-in-law then asked, “Mom would you like something?”

“Just a cup of coffee, Sweetie.” she answered as she moved to Felicity and pressed a kiss on her cheek. “So what's on the agenda today?”

“Well we are taking the morning off. I don't have anything to do at work. And Oliver took it off to spend some time with Tommy. We both have to go in this afternoon for a few hours though.”

“Man you didn't need to do that. I'm sure you have plenty to do running the company.” Tommy contested. 

Oliver shook his head. “Actually I'm ahead a bit. We are having a dinner here tomorrow then heading to Central City this weekend so I wanted to get most of my hard work done early in the week so nothing was hanging over me. When I am here with my family, I want to be here mentally as well.” Oliver explained as he passed a coffee cup to Donna and placed Connor’s plate on the bar where he had been sitting. He lifted his son up and handed him a fork so he could eat his food. He moved to the fridge and poured a small glass of orange juice then passed it to Connor. “Be careful Buddy. No spilling.”

Tommy watched the whole scene as if he was studying it from the outside. “Okay who are you and what have you done with my old friend? You know the Ollie Queen who said he would never drive a minivan or cook meals?” he snickered.

“Well I changed. I'm happy and settled. Plus I still don't drive a minivan. And if I left the cooking to Felicity, we would always be eating something burnt or undercooked.”

“Hey!”

“He's right baby girl. Cooking is not a talent we Smoak women have in our skill set.” Donna giggled causing the rest of the room to erupt in laughter.

“Dad, remember when mom tried to make cookies for us during the summer?” Connor laughed and Oliver thought for a second before doubling over in laughter. “Mommy tried to make us feel better cause we couldn't go fishing cause it had been raining for days and I got sick so she tried making cookies. When Dad came in, she had flour and stuff everywhere and some of the cookies were black and so hard that even Uncle Dig couldn't break them. Other were gooey and not done. It was funny.” Connor laughed hard.

“So I am not a master chef. I don't have to be good at everything.” Felicity groaned.

Oliver came around and stood behind her and hugged her. “It's fine Sweetheart. It's the thought that counts, right Buddy?”

“Right Dad. So you're not going into work until later?”

“Yep. I thought I would talk a bit more with Tommy and show him around town a bit. How about you stay with Mommy and keep her company for a bit. Then Aunt Thea and Tommy will hang out with you this afternoon while we are at work. I know Bubbe needs to go in this morning. Thea asked her to do so last night.”

“Sounds cool. So did he know Grandma and Papa Robert?”

Tommy smiled as he recognized who the young boy was referring to. “Yep. I did. I also know you other Grandfather. Walter. I would come over for dinner and spend a lot of time in this house while I grew up.”

“Did you miss it while you were gone?”

“I did. But I missed my friends more.”

“Dad, does he know?” Connor tried to wink but only blinked. “You know about you being the you-know-what?”

Oliver laughed as his son's antics. “Yes Buddy he knows. He knew before your Aunts did. Only Felicity and Diggle knew before he did.”

“So I can talk to him about it?”

“Sure Pal.” Tommy smiled as he realized Connor meant about Oliver and the team's nightly activities. “I wasn't apart of their adventures but I remember a few of the things your dad and his team did their first year, before I went away. They were trying to do good things for this city and it sounds like they did them. So you can talk to me about them.”

“Yay! I got another Uncle!” Connor cheered as he jumped down off his stool and moved to Tommy. He held his arms open to Tommy, waiting for the man to lift him up. When Tommy did so, Connor wrapped him up in a big hug. “Uncle Tommy.” Connor whispered proudly causing the others to tear up a bit at the sight.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey so my muse got so inspired by what I planned for the rest of this story that what I planned to be only a couple chapters turned into 9 CHAPTERS!!! And I got them written and read for posting in just a few days so here is a special treat... enjoy and review!!!
> 
> Also check out my polyvore for the story!
> 
> A special shout out to my beta warehouseluver13... I just sated betaing for another author and now I realize all that your do for me... YOU ARE TRULY REMARKABLE
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and I also used some dialogue from the show because the writers are just so amazing and I couldn't help myself

“Man I am so sorry. I hate that you lost them both.” Tommy whispered as he and Oliver stood before Moira and Robert’s graves. Oliver and Tommy had started walking around the gardens as Oliver told him about the wedding and everything that had changed around the house.

“Yeah but it's okay. I still have Thea. And now I have Connor and Felicity and the babies on the way. Plus Walter and Donna and the team. We have made a little family out of it all.”

“Yeah. They seem to really make you happy.”

Oliver chuckled warmly. “Yeah they do. You know when I started out with my mission, when I came home from the island, I planned on doing it all alone. Now I can't imagine my life without a single one of them. It's strange how life changes your plans.”

“I can see that. I never thought I would see the great Oliver Queen married and settled down. And to Lis no less. You were never pulled to a woman like her. But I knew there was something there from day one. I could see it. In the way you looked at her. She's good for you.”

“That she is.”

“Your folks would be happy for you two. And the kids. Man those kids would be spoiled rotten the second your folks got their hands on them. Especially Connor.”

“Trust me. He is getting enough of that from our sister.”

“Yeah. Still. He's a great kid.”

“That was all his mom's doing.” Oliver noted quietly.

Tommy shook his head as they stepped away from the graves. “I don't think so. He has his dad's charm and curiosity. Plus his heart. Ollie, you always loved those around you wholeheartedly; if they meant something to you. Look at all you did for Speedy while she grew up. Most guys wouldn't give up full weekends to spend at home with their sick siblings. You gave up an entire spring break once so that you could take her to Disneyland just cause she wanted to feel like a princess.”

Oliver smiled as he remembered that week. “Yeah but she deserved that. She deserves the best from her brothers. I'm sorry you never knew.”

“Hey you didn't know. Trust me. I don't blame you or her. Our folks should have told us. It was just another way they tried to control our lives.”

“I also owe you a thank you. I know you took care of Speedy a lot better than I thought while I was gone. She told me a lot about those times while you were gone. She's clean now. Going on two years. She is determined too. No drugs and easy with the booze. She has grown up a lot these last few years. And telling her my secret and letting her in that world has helped. She has a purpose. She runs the club and even created a few clinics in the Glades to help those our folks hurt.”

“Sounds like she is just like her big brother.”

“Brothers. You are going to do good things as well. We just have to figure out how. And we will. Together.”

“Man, I don't know about that.” Tommy huffed as he sat down on the bench in the gazebo. “The Merlyn name is not something people want to hear around here anymore.”

Oliver sat down beside him and was silent for a bit then smiled. “Felicity told me something once; something that has stayed with me for a long time now. ‘You deserve better.’ It was after the whole Isabel and Russia thing. I told her that I thought that with the life I lived I couldn't be with someone I really cared about. She just shook her head and told me that. Stopped me in my place. She was always so sure of who I was. Not Oliver Queen, CEO or Oliver Queen, Arrow. But just Oliver.”

“She's a smart woman.”

“That she is. Still trying to figure out why she picked me of all the men she could have but I work to earn her love everyday. She makes me see that I am more than just my name. So is Thea and so are you. The Merlyn name is all that your dad gave you. No real role model or love. So take that and make it your own. Show the world that it is just a name and you are more than it. Work for what you want. I remember how hard you helped me with the club. You were proud of that place because it was the first time you were doing something for you. Not because you were a Merlyn. So we will find you something like that again. Trust me.”

“You really have grown up.” Tommy smiled, proud of how much his friend had changed and discovered about himself over the years.

“I have. Having the right people beside me helped and you have all of us behind you. Rooting for you. Your family.”

“Thanks man.” Tommy wrapped Oliver in a hug. 

Oliver pulled back, nervous to broach the next subject. “Listen there is one other thing I want to talk to you about. It's about one of the last times you saw me before you died. At Laurel’s. Tommy I was in a messed up state of mind and didn't know where to turn. She came to me saying she still loved me and we fell into old patterns. After your death, we knew it was wrong. We were bad for each other. So nothing happened after that day. You need to know that. I love Laurel and always will but we just never were right for each other. And nothing will ever happen between us again.”

“I would hope not. You have a great thing going here. You seriously mess this up and I'll hunt you down and put one of your arrows in you.” Oliver laughed, glad that Tommy had tried to see the light in their problem. “Listen man, I know back then you were all messed up. And with the whole Undertaking thing and your mom and my dad.”

“Turns out my dad too.” Oliver added.

“Yeah. I know it really shook both of us. I mean for the first time in my life, I was questioning what type of man my best friend was. The same guy who had saved my life at least twice as well as my dad's even though he knew he was trying to do something to the city.”

“And tried to kill me once.”

“What?”

“Yeah that first Christmas I was back, the Hood went up against the Dark Archer and saved those hostages. That was me and your dad. Although I didn't know it was him when I saved him. I was doing that for you.”

“And I am thankful for that. For all you guys have done. It seems that you all have done a lot for this city and it's people over the years. Given up a lot and lost even more. But never really got a thank you like you all deserve so I want to take the time and say thanks.”

“We don't do it for the thank yous.” Oliver smiled proudly as he remembered a moment with Felicity a few months prior.

“Lis again?” When Oliver nodded and blushed, Tommy laughed. “I swear man, that woman is too good for the likes of men alone, nonetheless you.”

“Don't tell Sara that. She has had a crush on her for years I think. Keeps calling her cute. Doesn't help Felicity took a bullet for her.”

“Okay that's it. You're wife is a badass! Hands down. She's killer with a computer, takes on board members and eat them alive, runs over psycho ex mistresses and stares down drugged up super soldiers and highly trained nut jobs. Takes bullets. Not to mention looks like she just walked out some sexy librarian wet dream.”

“Hey! That's my wife!” Oliver snapped, not liking how Tommy was alluding to Felicity’s sensual side.

Tommy threw his hands up. “Duly noted! I'm just saying. Whatever made you go into her office that day, blessed you with a gift. So treat her that way or she will have a line forming for others willing to. Some may even have familiar faces.” Tommy teased causing Oliver to growl at his lifelong friend.

After a few moments of shared laughter, Oliver glanced over at the man sitting beside him. “So we're okay?”

“Yeah man. We're good. I had already forgiven you before everything happened. I knew you were just looking for your place and for happiness. I'm glad you finally found it.” Tommy smiled as they stood and started walking back to the house, Felicity standing on the porch waving them in.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Hey Speedy!” Tommy smiled as he walked into the sitting room.

“God! It's gonna take some getting used to. Seeing you around here again. I was starting to think it would never happen.”

Tommy plopped down on the sofa next to her, where she was watching Connor play on the floor. “Well seems you're stuck with me now.” 

Thea reached over and hugged him, nuzzling herself into his side. “Wouldn't have it any other way.” Tommy smiled down at her, loving how easy it was to get close to the young brunette that was his only true family left these days. He heard her giggle and looked at her puzzled. “What are you wearing?” 

Tommy looked down at the clothes he had on. Because of his size difference from Oliver’s, he was able to borrow a pair of Oliver’s sleep pants but had to get one of Felicity’s baggy shirts she had taken to wearing during her pregnancy. This one was dark blue t-shirt with the phrase “I'm why we can't have nice things” printed on the front of it. “I had to borrow a shirt from Lis last night. Otherwise I would have been swimming in one of Oliver’s. Why? Does it make me look fat?” Tommy teased.

“I guess we should get you some clothes of your own. Maybe Ollie has some old jeans and shirts from before the island that you can borrow until then. I think we packed them away in the attic. Hey King Con, wanna help us find Uncle Tommy so better clothes to wear?”

“Do we really have to go shopping?” Connor groaned.

“I thought you liked shopping?”

“Yeah but you take all day and I want to be home when Mommy and Dad get home.” Connor explained and Tommy tried, rather unsuccessfully, to bite back the laughs that bubbled up in him at the young blonde's remark. 

Thea slapped Tommy and smiled at her nephew. “We do need to get him some clothes or he is going to wear all of your Mommy's clothes and tear them up.”

“Okay but can we get ice cream?”

“How about we go to a couple stores, get him some clothes then we head to QI. We can show him the company and ask your Mommy and Dad.”

“Uh Speedy, is that a good idea? I mean everyone still thinks I am dead.”

“Yeah it's fine. We'll keep it low profile. Plus Oliver was meeting with Rebecca and Max about your story today. And Lis already fixed everything for your backstory. Including records showing where you had lived at a villa in Corto Maltese for the last two years. One that you owned since our dad bought it in your name anyway.” Thea shrugged as she climbed off the sofa. “Keep an eye on the squirt. I'll go see about some clothes for you to wear outside.”

Tommy grabbed her wrist to stop her as she passed the sofa. “Thanks. For everything.” 

“Of course. Your family. At least all the Merlyn family that means anything to me.”

“I know Speedy. And I know it's been hard but thank you for all you've done. Seems you and Ollie grew up a bit while I was gone. Talking and sharing and acting mature. It's a lot to take in.”

“It's all Lis. She did it for Ollie and then for me. She's great. You'll grow to love her. Trust me. Everyone does.”

“I already do. She took care of my family for me.”

“She made us a family. And never let us forget anyone we lost along the way.” Thea smiled down at him then kissed his cheek. She left the room, in search of some clothes for him.

“So you knew my Mommy and Dad for a while?”

“You could say that. I knew your dad and you Aunt Thea and Aunt Laurel and her sister Sara a lot longer than I knew your mommy but I knew Lis from just about the beginning of her relationship with Ollie. But I have known your dad for a very long time.”

“Is that why you were at the wedding? Well your picture?”

“What do you mean?”

“He means this.” Laurel smiled as she came into the room. She handed him the wedding album that always rested on the coffee table. Tommy sat it in his lap and Laurel sat down beside him. She reached over and opened it up. After flipping a few pages, Tommy quickly scanning over the images as she did, she came to the one she wanted to show him. There before him were three black and white still shots of the three chairs meant to honor Moira, Robert and Tommy. Each had a small candle, some flowers and a gorgeous picture frame on them with a photo of each person inside it. Tommy saw his smiling face looking back at him and his heart stopped. He never imagined they would do something like that you him after he was gone. “It was Lis. She wanted you there for Ollie. She knew that if you were able, you would've been standing right beside him but since you weren't she said this was perfect to help us feel you there that day.”

“I wish I was there. It looks perfect. And Ollie looks so happy. Wow! Is that Thea?” Tommy had turned back to the front of the book to start looking at all the photos.

“Yeah she was the maid of honor. She was so proud of that. Dig was the best man. Roy the usher. And Connor was a very handsome ring bearer.”

“And who is that little princess?” Tommy pointed at one photo.

“That is Sara Diggle, Dig’s daughter. They had her about a year ago. Actually the night Ollie called it off with Lis. They were in the hospital and he did it right after visiting them. Ollie told me seeing her there he knew he was holding her back from what she truly deserved but he just wasn't ready.”

“Glad he wised up. Oh woah! Now that is a dress! Lis was stunning.”

“Yeah. She was about 14 weeks pregnant at the time. She had only started showing a couple weeks before. Ollie wanted her to have everything she ever dreamed of on that day so he wanted to see he until she was walking down the aisle to him. See here. That was the first time he saw her in her dress.”

“He looks knocked out.” Tommy laughed. “Oh the gardens look amazing. The whole thing looks great. Moira would have loved it.”

“Yeah it was sweet. Connor walked little Sara up the aisle, just like they had practiced the entire week prior, Ollie and Lis wrote their own vows. Ollie even gave her everything she wanted that day and so much more. They are so cute around each other. You would never recognize Ollie with how he acts around her.”

“I noticed this morning. She does bring out a different side to him.”

“Yeah a really romantic side. He still takes her out for dates. Says that he needs to show her that he is still earning her love. It's crazy to think this is the same guy that I practically had to beg and bribe to move in with me. He gave her the sweetest gift at her bridal shower. A sign they have in their room and a personalized note on the back of it. He had Thea set it all up and she text him a photo of Lis opening it. He gave her the Dearden family ring from Moira’s mom the night of their rehearsal dinner. The list goes on. He is always giving her something sweet and meaningful, even if it is just a flower he stops and picks during his morning runs. Just something to let her know he's thinking about her. At least that's what he says.” Laurel smiled as she looked at a photo of the couple dancing during the ceremony. 

“So he's good to her. What about her to him?”

“Lis? Oh yeah.” Thea giggled as she came back into the room, a pair of old jeans, a sweater and a button up in hand. “She is always checking on him at work. Helping him anyway she can. Not to mention every night when he would go out, she would wait for him to get back and before anything could happen, she has to give him what he calls his welcome back hug. Once she was mad with him, she slapped him instead of the hug. They had their fight and within minutes they were okay again. Then he gave her this puppy dog eyes look and asked her for his hug. It was too adorable. And she surprises him as well. Remember the Bachelor party?” Thea asked while glancing up at Laurel, who started to giggle.

“Don't tell me she threw him a party?”

“Sort of. I planned a Bachelor and Bachelorette party for each of them on the same night. Us girls took Lis out to a club and had fun while the boys went to the Royal to drink and played cards all night. Lis had special gifts ordered for each of the guys, even a special tumbler for you and Dad made so you were there in spirit. Anyway we had been out drinking when I get a call from Ollie. He is freaking out. See when I started planning this, he gave me one rule… “ Thea looked over to see Connor playing on the floor while paying attention to them. “No dancers.” Thea winked and Tommy nodded as he caught on. “Well he was pissed because somehow a dancer showed up at the suite and was asking for him. By name. She was dressed like a cop and all.”

“Oh man! That is too good.”

“Gets better. Not only was Ollie and Dig there but so was Walter, Roy, Lance, as well as some friends from Central City that worked for CCPD.”

“What?! Lance was there?! Oh man!”

“Yeah well she came in and started giving Ollie a dance. Refused to let any of the rest of the party have fun until she had at least one dance with him. She was paid to do so. Once it was over, he passed her off and called me. Come to find out Lis had ordered her.”

“No way! Classic!” Tommy laughed openly, bending over and all as tears welled up in his eyes. “I bet his face was priceless when he found out!”

Thea and Laurel were laughing with him. “Oh yeah. From what Roy told me, he could have tripped over his jaw at that moment. He looked like something from the cartoons. She told him that she did it because no matter what he said or made you promise, you would've done the same and she didn't want him to miss out on anything.”

“I would've sent two.” Tommy noted as he calmed from his laughter. “Well I owe that woman a drink.”

“Make it a extra chocolaty chocolate shake from Big Belly and she will love you for it. Now go put these on so we can head out.”

“Out?”

“Yeah just a little light shopping to get him some clothes and stuff he needs. Then we are going to swing by QI. Maybe even get some ice cream with King Con. Wanna come?”

“Wish I could. On lunch. Just wanted to stop by and see how he was doing. Maybe catch up a bit. Talk.”

“Another time?” Tommy asked nervously. He still loved Laurel but he knew that his death had changed her. As well as Sara’s. He wanted a chance to get to know the woman she was no and see if there was anything there any more.

“I'd like that. I'm on patrols this weekend but maybe we can do lunch Saturday?”

“Sure. Just let me know when. I guess call the mansion since I don't have a phone.”

“Gotcha covered bro.” Thea pulled a cell out of her pocket and handed it to him. “Just picked it up this morning but already have everyone's numbers in it and texted yours to everyone as well. So you all set.”

“Thanks Speedy.” Tommy took the phone and started to check it out.

“Now go get dressed!” Thea smacked his arm and pushed his clothes at him again. Tommy grabbed them and jumped up. He kissed her on the cheek as he moved past her and started out of the room. He glanced over his shoulder once more and smiled at Laurel as well.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey so my muse got so inspired by what I planned for the rest of this story that what I planned to be only a couple chapters turned into 9 CHAPTERS!!! And I got them written and read for posting in just a few days so here is a special treat... enjoy and review!!!
> 
> Also check out my polyvore for the story!
> 
> A special shout out to my beta warehouseluver13... I just sated betaing for another author and now I realize all that your do for me... YOU ARE TRULY REMARKABLE
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and I also used some dialogue from the show because the writers are just so amazing and I couldn't help myself

“So these is the last revision of the solar panel project proposal. I think it is all set. And it breaks down not only each individual company's investments but also shows all the investments in total and how every penny is budgeted to be used.” Felicity explained as she passed a stack of folders of paperwork to Oliver across his desk. They were sitting in his office, Oliver behind his desk with his jacket slung over the back of his chair and his sleeves rolled up. Felicity was seated in one of the chairs in front of his desk but she had kicked her low wedge heels off and had her legs crossed below her as she leaned to one side of the chair.

“Sounds perfect. I'll read over them over them. Make sure everything is in order, which I know it is because you did them, then I will sign them and have Adira send them off next week for signatures. How was the going away party?”

“Good. Sweet. They had a full potluck set up with all the food I love to eat plus some of the best cupcakes ever. I asked Duncan to bring you a plate.”

“He did and before you ask I have already eaten it.” Oliver smiled.

“Well I know from experience that you can get absorbed into this world of paperwork and deadlines and forget to eat.”

“I know Sweetheart and thank you for thinking of me. How are the twins doing? Being good?”

“Well Harper is so quiet it scares me at times. I think that something may have happened and then she moves and let's me know she's okay. Like she can hear my thoughts. And Tommy. Well he is going to be our little hellion.”

“Just like his namesake.” Thea smiled as she walked into Oliver’s office. “Hope we're not interrupting anything.”

Oliver and Felicity glanced at the door to see Adira standing behind Thea and Connor while Tommy stood to the side.

“I'm sorry Oliver but you know how you sister can be.”

“It's okay Adira. Thanks.” Oliver waved off his assistant and smiled at her dearly.

“Can I get you anything Miss Queen?”

“I'm fine thanks.” Thea smiled as she moved into the office further. She took the seat next the Felicity while Connor ran around the desk to his dad.

“Hey Buddy. Been good for Aunt Thea and Uncle Tommy?” Connor smiled and nodded.

“We decided that Tommy needed some clothes to wear so we did a little shopping. Got him a few things as well as showed him around town a bit.

Tommy was standing at the window overlooking the city he used to know so well. He turned and studied the office in front of him. “Ollie this place looks great. Your folks would be so proud.”

“Wish I could take the credit but it was all Felicity.”

“Well Lis seems Moira was right all those years ago.” When she gazed at him confused, he continued, “Behind every powerful man is an even more powerful woman pulling all the strings and making him look good.”

“Tommy Merlyn! Behave!” Tommy laughed. Just as she said that, she felt a kick in her side. “Hey little man in there. I wasn't talking to you.”

“He is already a handful.” Oliver snickered.

“Just like his uncle.” Felicity teased. She had been think about it all day and felt bad that Tommy wouldn't be named a godfather to her son, who would bear his name. She hadn't voiced her concerns to Oliver yet though. “So all set up now?”

“Yeah Speedy has me pretty well supplied as far as clothes, shower stuff, shoes. You know, the essentials. She made me promise to let her take me out shopping again for some suits and stuff for me at a later date. Then she showed me the club. Told me that you guys moved the base of operations, which I noticed last night. Then we stopped at Big Belly and got a prize for you.” Tommy smiled as he handed over the cup in his hand to Felicity. 

“For me?” She took it and took a drink. “Oh! A large extra chocolaty chocolate shake!” Felicity started to dance slightly in her seat as she enjoyed her shake, which only made everyone else smile more. “Thank you but why? Not that I don't love it because I do. And not that I'm not grateful because I was trying to figure out what to bribe Oliver with so he would let me stop and get one on the way home. I was also trying to figure out how to ask Duncan to go get me one secretly in the next 30 minutes but not tell anyone else about it as well. Not that I would do that. And I'm babbling so I am going to stop.”

“And I will be having words with Duncan.” Oliver growled.

“Ollie, leave him alone. He is scared of your very pregnant wife being told no and being highly upset. Not that I don't blame him. I've seen what she can do with a computer when she is just slightly annoyed. I would not want to stand between her and her shake.” Thea giggled and everyone joined in.

Just then a knock at his door pulled the attention to his assistant. “Mr. Queen? Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Marks and Mr. Foster are here and wanted to see you and Mrs. Queen for a moment.”

“Did we have anything on the books?”

“No sir. This isn't business.”

“Well then send them in.” Oliver stood and started to roll his sleeves down. Just as he finished and pulled on his jacket, the two men stepped into his office, followed by Jerry and Duncan who seemed to be carrying a rather large box.

“Oliver. Felicity. I hope we aren't interrupting.” Mr. Marks smiled at him as Oliver button his jacket and shook the older man’s hand. Oliver then turned and did the same for Mr. Foster.

“No we were just catching up with an old friend who surprised us yesterday.” Oliver smiled.

Mr. Marks looked at Tommy and gasped. “Tommy Merlyn? But you're…”

“No I'm not. Just missing. There was a mistake and I figured being around here with my last name wasn't a good thing at that time so I decided to use it to me advantage and disappear for a while. Sorry for the confusion.” Tommy smiled, slipping into the lie easily.

“So you…” Mr. Foster asked as he to stared at Tommy, amazed to see the younger man again.

“Nope. I'm all good. I decided I had been hiding away too long and it was time for me to return home. I just got into town yesterday and surprised the hell out of Ollie here.”

Marks and Foster looked at each other for a bit and an unease tension filled the room until Marks finally spoke up, “It's good to have you home. We are sorry about your father and his company.” Marks stuck his hand out to shake with Tommy, properly welcoming the young man to his home city.

“It's okay. I hate that so many lost their jobs but Dad was corrupted by pain and grief. That is no way to run a successful business.”

“Any ideas what you plan to do next? I mean are you staying in Starling?”

“I would like to. This is home to me and I want to make it a better place. Plus I miss seeing my friends here and it seems I have a sister that I need to reconnect with as well.” Tommy smiled as he hugged Thea into his side.

“Well good. It will be good to see you around more often. Where are you staying right now?”

“With us.” Oliver smiled proudly.

“Then he will be at dinner tomorrow. We can talk more then. We may have a few ways for you to help out around the city if you're interested.” Foster grinned warmly as he shook Tommy's hand as well. These two men were now some of the most respected men in Starling and not just because they were on the boards of several companies and organizations in town. They were also decent and caring. Being taking under their wing would mean great things for Tommy.

“Yeah. That's a great idea. Tommy say you'll come. If only to help me from babbling like an idiot in front of the investors and running them off. You know me and how I babble when I'm nervous. And how my brain to mouth filter shuts off. Please say you'll help.” Felicity begged sweetly from her seat before them.

“How could any man say no to a beautiful woman like you? I'm surprised Ollie ever could.”

“Not without a lot of regret.” Oliver mumbled and smiled.

“Great well now that that is settled. The real reason we came is to present you two lovebirds with a gift. Now the board knows we already gave you individual gifts for your wedding but we wanted to get you something for those two sweet angels on the way so here you are.” Marks chuckled as he waved to the enormous box that was sitting in Oliver’s office. It was wrapped in pink and blue striped paper and had a huge pink and blue bow on top. 

“Oh you didn't have to do that.” Felicity groaned as she tried to get up.

“Wait Lis how about we turn this chair around and you sit in it and watch Ollie open it?” Tommy offered as he jumped into action. Thea stood up and he spun her chair around so it was facing the box, then they helped Felicity out of one chair and into another. Thea took the seat she had been sitting in and moved it out of the way as Oliver stood next to the box.

“There is a side loose here so it's easy to open. Just tear away the paper and pull and it will open up.” Foster explained then stepped back along with Marks so they could watch.

“Wait. Baby, is the a card?” Felicity asked. She always liked reading the cards that people put with gifts first before opening the gift. Oliver found one attached to the bow and handed it to her. He knelt down beside her as she looked over the card. Each board member had taken the time to write a personalized message in the card to them, wishing them well with the twins. “Oh Baby look. They all signed it. It's that sweet. Thank you so much.” Felicity looked up to Marks and Foster, her eyes filling with happy tears. 

Oliver stood back up and stepped towards the box again. Tommy walked over and stood on the other side. Together they rip away the paper and tore open the side to find a stunning two seat stroller inside. Felicity gasped as she took in the sight of it. Oliver pushed it forward out of the box and laughed blissfully. 

Both seats were covered in a chocolate brown fabric. One side had a body cover that had half of a female logo near the center of the unit and the word “Sis” printed on it in pink. The interior of that side was lined in pink fabric and pink accessories. Even the underside of the top covers matched. The opposite side had a light blue interior and on the body cover was half of a male logo near the center as well as the word “Bro” printed onto it. It had plenty of space and storage underneath each stroller seat for diaper bags and such. It was perfect.

“Oh my gosh! It's so cute. Thank you so much. Baby look at it!”

Oliver could see the tears flowing easily down his wife's face and knew they were happy tears. She loved this gift the second she saw it. “They are going to love riding around in this.”

“Now we can't take credit for buying this. It was all one person's idea actually. Young Mr. Carter had said that finding a stroller for two would be difficult but one for a brother and sister like this was even harder. And it has plenty of storage for everything you may need and folds up easily to store in you car as well. He assured us that this was one of the best and safest ones on the market as well. Seems his cousin had a baby about a year ago and she praises this company so we had one specially made for those two little ones.”

Oliver was speechless that the board would care so much about his growing family. “Gentlemen I don't know what to say other than thank you. This is perfect and we will enjoy taking Little Tommy and Harper out in it all the time.” Oliver shook their hands and smiled again.

Felicity went to stand up when Foster stopped her. “Now what did I say about trying to stand up just for us old men?”

“This is too much. Thank you. I love it and I can't wait to put them in it. I promise to bring them to a meeting in it one time so everyone can see.” Felicity smiled as she hugged Foster's neck, who had leaned down to allow her the embrace.

“We would love that my dear. Now you rest up and keep those two happy.” Marks grinned as he leaned in and hugged her as well. “Congratulations again my dear. Oliver. And Tommy. Thea, it was good seeing you both again. Connor be a good boy for you mom and dad.”

Foster followed Marks as he moved out of the office only to turn around at the door. “I will see you all tomorrow night. Tommy, I look forward to speaking with you more.”

“As I do, Mr. Foster.” Tommy smiled. When he looked back at Oliver, he was knelt down by Felicity discovering all the different features of their new stroller.

Felicity was petting the soft fabric of the body cover for Harper when Tommy stepped beside her and did the same for little Tommy's side.

“Tommy? I know you just got back to us and have a lot going on and if you want to say no I would completely understand but I would like you to consider being co-godfather to little Tommy. We already asked our friend Barry to be his godfather and Laurel to be his godmother but I'm sure that once Barry finds out you're alive, he would love to share the honor with you.”

“Oh Lis you don't have to do that.”

“I know. I want to. You are important to this family. You helped Oliver through a lot and was there for him when he was younger. You were a brother to Thea when she needed one and before you even knew you really were one to her. Oliver and Thea have shared so many happy memories with me of their childhood with you and I want my son to have a happy childhood too so please. Just consider it.”

“Okay.” Tommy smiled tenderly at her.

Felicity nodded as was quiet for a bit then started to naw at the lower lip before asking, “Okay like yes I'll do it or okay like I'll consider it? Cause I just want a clear understanding of what you mean. Okay is kind of vague and really isn't an answer at all to what I said.”

“Wow she really can babble. Looks like I will have my work cut out for me tomorrow.” Tommy teased and got slapped playfully by Felicity for it as well as a glare while Thea, Connor, and Oliver snickered at his jest. “Okay as in I'll do it. Lis, I would be honored and I am grateful that you are asking me and naming him after me. I can't wait to spoil him and his sister rotten. I am already getting in good practice time with my little pal here and that isn't gonna change either. No matter what his mommy or dad say. If this Barry guy is willing to share my future nephew with me, then yes I would love to be his co-godfather.” Tommy smiled as he pulled Connor into his arms. The two had grown close quickly and Tommy had found so much of the young Ollie he grew up with in the boy already.

“Great! We are going to Central City this weekend to see Barry. I'll ask him then.”

“Mommy, can Uncle Tommy come with us? Aunt Thea and the team are all going to be busy this weekend so he will be all alone at the house.”

“Well Sweetie that's up to Tommy. He may want some alone time to take everything in. He has been gone a long time and a lot has happened plus we have all been around him so much today. He may want a little quiet time to process it.”

“Like you do when you run to the bathroom?” Thea, Tommy and Oliver all tried to hide the giggles at the comment but failed. 

“Sort of yes. I don't think he will go to the bathroom but he may stay in his room at the mansion for a little while.”

“Is he staying with us? Like forever?”

Oliver saw just how excited Connor was over the new person in his life but didn't want to overwhelm Tommy at the same time. “Tommy will be staying at the mansion until he is ready and finds him his own place. Just like Bubbe did. But even then, we will still see him. He'll come over for dinner and parties and all.”

“Okay. I think that is okay. Uncle Tommy, you don't have to go this weekend if you don't want to but can we hang out after school next week? Maybe you can go trick-or-treating with us next Friday.”

“You know what pal, that sounds perfect. I have a couple things I need to do this weekend while you guys are gone but then next week we will hang out. You can even help me find my costume. Us adults are dressing up right?”

“Yeah. Oliver still need to go costume shopping. Lula told me she got their costumes last week. Diggle is even dressing up. Thea is welcome to dress up with us too.”

“Nothing slutty I hope.” Tommy growled.

“Been my brother less than 24 hours and already just like Ollie. I swear!”

Connor looked confused and asked, “What's slutty?”

“Something you will only see but never touch.” Felicity mumbled as they started to gather their things to get ready to head home.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey so my muse got so inspired by what I planned for the rest of this story that what I planned to be only a couple chapters turned into 9 CHAPTERS!!! And I got them written and read for posting in just a few days so here is a special treat... enjoy and review!!!
> 
> Also check out my polyvore for the story!
> 
> A special shout out to my beta warehouseluver13... I just sated betaing for another author and now I realize all that your do for me... YOU ARE TRULY REMARKABLE
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and I also used some dialogue from the show because the writers are just so amazing and I couldn't help myself

“You sure this is a good idea. These people must hate me because of my dad.” Tommy groaned as he stood beside Oliver. A few of the guests had started to trickle in so Oliver went ahead and came down, leaving Felicity and Thea to finish primping. He found Tommy shaking with nerves as he tried to calm them with a scotch the catering staff had served him.

“That's why this is a good idea. To show them you had nothing to do with that and that you want to make a change in this city. Help it rebuild. Fix your father's mistakes.” 

Oliver had asked Max to run the story today about Tommy's reappearance so the world knew that Tommy Merlyn was back among the living. They had set up for the tombstone to be replaced with the name of the false identity Felicity had created to cover for them. 

Oliver had also brought Tommy to the site to show him where he had come to when he needed to talk to his friend. Oliver had hidden the tumbler from his bachelor party in the dirt at the grave so he pulled it up and gave it to him. When he started to tell Tommy about it. Tommy explained that Thea and Laurel had beaten to the punch. Tommy had taken the tumbler home the night before and it has sat next to his bedside ever since.

“I thought I was suppose to be the nervous one at this shindig.” Felicity giggled from behind the two men. They turned to find her a glowing vision or blonde curls and sapphire blue gown. She has a set of long tear drop shaped diamond and tanzanite earrings hanging from her ears as well as a diamond and sapphire bangle on one wrist; her arrow bangle on her left wrist as always. She had a simple pair of blue wedge heels on that allowed her a little bit of height. Her hair was left loose and wavy to frame her face. Her makeup was light except her signature pink lips.

“Lis you're stunning.” Tommy smiled warmly, glad to have the distraction. 

Oliver slapped him and joked, “It's my job to say that.” Then he stepped up to her and grinned devilishly. “Sweetheart you look amazing.”

“Thank you, Mr. Queen.” Felicity teased, knowing just what using that name would do to him. He growled at her seductively and she blushed and giggled. “Seems our party has begun. So what are you two doing hiding at the bar?”

“Tommy's nervous about how they will see him.”

“Well if they can forgive Oliver and Thea for their mother's involvement in the Undertaking then surely they can give you a chance to earn their forgiveness as well. If not, then they are too narrow-minded for our company and its growth anyway and we can get the money we need elsewhere.” Felicity smiled the placed an endearing kiss on Tommy's cheek.

“You would really walk away from an investor over this? Over me?”

“Yes. We want a company that will represent our city properly. Starling is a place of rebirth and second chances. It had been for me and Oliver. And Thea. And it can be for you as well. If these investors don't see it that way then we don't want them tied to our company because they don't believe in what we stand for anyway.” 

“Okay. That's it. Oliver, you have to help me find a girl just like Lis. She's perfect.” Tommy smiled.

Oliver chuckled blissfully at his friend's approval of his girl. Oliver had been a bit nervous to be honest. He wasn't sure if Tommy would really see Felicity for who she is and why Oliver had married her. Now he knew Tommy had a clear picture of the woman who had stolen Oliver’s heart away. “Sorry man. She is one of a kind.” Oliver leaned over and wrapped his arm around her waist while placing a tender kiss on her temple. He felt her skin warm as she blushed at his words. 

Tommy smiled and looked happily on his best friend and the woman he loved. “I bet.” Then seeing Felicity’s blush deepen, Tommy clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Okay so let's show these people how we host a dinner. Plus that food smells amazing.”

“That's because Raisa made it.” Thea smiled as she and Walter walked up and joined them.

“Speedy you look so grown up.” Tommy grinned proudly as he looked Thea over. She was dressed in a teal and sea blue chiffon dress. The top had the teal fabric climb up from a gold belt at her waist to cross over her chest and wrap around her neck. The bottom was the sea blue fabric and had been pleated and flowed freely from the gold belt. It fell to the floor and there was a high slit along her right leg that allowed her to show off her long, lean legs that showcase a pair of Christian Louboutin full ankle pumps that were mesh covered in crystal studs. Her hair was almost shoulder length now so she had it curled and braided and pinned up. And her makeup was soft for evening. Hanging beautifully from her ear were two long gold fan earrings that had diamonds lining the edges and she had several gold bangles on her wrist and her gold arrow ring in place on her hand, as always. 

“Thanks Bro. Can't expect people to give you money for your company if you don't look the part, right?” Thea teased as she leaned in and hugged Tommy, who placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

“Mr. Steele, it is good to see you again.” Tommy smiled politely towards Walter.

“As you Tommy and please call me Walter. You're family.” Walter grinned shaking his hand.

“Now we are here to impress some investors so how about we go loosen their checkbooks a bit.” Tommy placed his playboy smile into place and lead the group into the party.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“I'm telling you, green solutions is where everyone is heading. I feel that it is a over saturated market. There must be somewhere else we can venture.” One investor, Mr. Collins, stated as they all ate dinner. “There can't be that many advancements left to make in that field.”

“That's where I think you're wrong.” Tommy noted quietly. Most of the dinner he had been quiet and sat back, not wanting to take focus away from QI. Plus there had been an underlying tension between him and most of the guests there all night because of the history they all had with Malcolm Merlyn and Merlyn Global.

“How so Tommy?” Felicity asked sweetly. She had watched him struggle all night to stay quiet and wanted to encourage him to speak up and participate. She knew it was tough for him but she knew he needed a slight push as well to get him back into the world and she was determined to do just that.

“Well I have been reading about the solar panel project QI has in the works and I think it is great but there must be other ways that we can take something simple and use it for something else. Just like that project. You are taking the roads we drive on everyday, the sidewalks we walk on and never think twice about and turning them into something to help generate power. So what about billboards that can collect rain water then we can process it into reusable water. Or plexiglass walls that double as solar panels for high rises to create power. We can also start looking at ways to use today's technology growth to manufacture and produce products for cheaper. They are making advancements with 3D printers everyday. I mean they are using them to make limbs for people now. So what says we can use them as well?”

The party had grown silent, stunned by what Tommy had said. He stared around and noticed that they were all staring at him. He became uncomfortable and shrugged, slipping back into his carefree playboy persona easily. “Just a thought.”

“Tommy that's exactly what we want to do at QI with our new division. Find and produce green solution ideas that will be used as everyday products but will also help companies and cities become self-sustaining.” Oliver smiled warmly at his best friend and his ideas. Oliver knew that Felicity had told Tommy about some of the ideas she had about options for their new division as well as the latest projects at QI. “We will also considering creating a new computer advancements division in Applied Sciences to help create some of those advancements in the computer world. Felicity has plenty of program and software ideas rolling around in that head of hers that I figured it was about time to put them to use.” 

“That is just because you are tired of me bugging you and boring you with the techno talk as you call it.” Felicity teased, glad to take to attention of Tommy for a minute.

“Never honey. You could never bug or bore me with that brilliant mind of yours.” Oliver chuckled.

“Well it seems that QI is in the right hands. Between you two and the ideas you are working towards plus Thea and the charitable moves she is making in name of the family and company, you three will see a lot more success than I think even Robert and Moira could have imagined.” Mr. Foster stated.

“I agree.” Walter smiled from his seat. “A toast. To the Queens and their successful future with QI and their growing family.”

“To the Queens.” the rest of the party followed happily. 

When the conversation died down again, the party moved back to their dinners. Soon the meal was over and the party started to break up to enjoy dessert and after dinner drinks. Felicity had moved into the sitting room to enjoy her slice of cake comfortably. 

Mrs. Steems, the wife of another investor from Washington state, asked, “Felicity, I read that you two are expecting twins. Congratulations. Any idea on the genders or names yet?” She came and sat down across from Felicity in the sitting room.

Thea walked in with Tommy, who had gone to get Felicity’s cake for her. He smiled at her as he handed it to her. “Not really Mrs. Steems. Right now we just want them to be happy and healthy.” Mr. Foster was the only board member in attendance tonight and he knew that Oliver and Felicity wanted to keep the genders of the babies a secret for now so he and the board had made sure to do so.

“Well is there something you hoping for?”

“I think one of each would be fun. That way she would have her little boy. On top of Connor of course. And seeing Oliver wrapped around the little finger of a little girl would be too cute. And too perfect.” Tommy grinned and winked at Felicity as he handed her a cup of tea.

Just then Harper decided she wanted to say hi and kicked Felicity. “Oh! Okay I think that one really likes Uncle Tommy.” Felicity giggled. She had noticed over the last two days that whenever Tommy was talking near her belly, Harper was more active. She placed her hand on the side of her belly and smiled up at him.

He knew that was the little princess and smiled as well. “Well maybe they will just have to have their uncle wrapped around their little finger as well.”

“Seeing Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn following around and tending to whatever a girl wants? Now that will be a sight.” Thea teased.

“Thea!” Felicity groaned, trying to get her to be nice. 

“What? I'm just saying. I never thought I would see that day. What with their dating habits a decade ago.”

“Well some things change with time.” Tommy grinned as he hugged her into his side.

“Well, Mr. Merlyn, do you have any plans now that you are back in Starling?”

“Tommy please. And really I don't. I decided to leave so abruptly a few years ago and sort of hid away from the world. But I decided it was time to return. I missed my friends and family and my home. Starling has always been home to me. Seeing all that it has gone through these last few years upset me so I decided I needed to come back and see what I could do to help make it better.”

“Well I'm sure between Felicity and Thea here, they will find a way for you to do just that.” Mrs. Steems smiled at him.

“Well thank you. I hope so too. I just want to show everyone that I am not my father. That I want to do good.”

“It was awful what happened with your father. I'm sorry for your loss. But just give people time. They will see you are your own person. It took a while from me to step out of my father's shadow as well.”

“Father's?”

“Yes. My maiden name used to be known for all the good it did but my cousin amd his family seems to have tainted it a bit in Metropolis. Luthor is now a name that no one really likes to hear. It was hard for me when I first started in this world. Even after I married, people still only saw me for my old last name. It took some time and a lot of work but now they see me for me and all the good I want to do in this world. It will take a lot of work but the end result is well worth it.” She smiled and patted his knee.

“Well thank you Mrs. Steems. And I know with friends and sweet people like you behind me, I can do it.”

“Tommy!” Oliver called from the back porch where several of the men were standing, smoking and discussing business.

“Ladies, it seems I am being requested elsewhere. If you'll excuse me. Lis, do you need anything?”

“No I'm good. If I need anything I can get Thea to help me.” Felicity smiled warmly at him. He patted her shoulder and leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple before moving towards where Oliver was.

“It's so sweet that he is taking such good care of you.”

“To be honest, he was a bit nervous about coming tonight and I was nervous about hosting my first dinner so I asked him to keep an eye on me. I tend to babble and say inappropriate things when I get nervous and I didn't want to scare off any of the investors.” Felicity blushed. “He is being a good friend. Which is surprising since he really doesn't know me. We haven't spent too much time together.”

“No but he knows Oliver. I have done business with the Queens and the Merlyns for a long time and I knew both of them from when they were boys. If Oliver chose you, Tommy knows that you are worthy of his loyalty. It's good to see those two together and happy again. They both seemed a bit lost without the other for the last few years.” Mrs. Steems grinned as she watched the two men in question laughing together on the porch.

“That they were but I must agree. It seems that the last bit of Oliver has finally made it home.” Thea smiled warmly as she took in the sight of both of her brothers happy.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“You're sure you'll be okay?”

Tommy chuckled. “Lis I'll be fine. Now you three go and have fun. Enjoy your family time away. I will hold down the fort here. Thea, Laurel and Roy have patrols. Sara, Nyssa, Talia and the League have Darhk under close eyes so if he even breathes wrong they will know it. Lyla is still monitoring his accounts so he isn't going anywhere. I will wait for Constantine and his guys to come back. Plus I have lunch with Laurel today.”

“Yeah. You sure you're ready for that?”

“I need to do this Lis. We can finally be honest with each other about everything. I need to see if there is something there.”

“You still love her.”

“Yes but I don't know this new Laurel. I need to see if I love her as well. Ollie and Speedy aren't the only ones around here to change since the last time I saw them. She's been through a lot.”

“Don't I know it. Just take it easy. Be slow. Enjoy getting to know each other again. Start as friends and see where it goes.”

“I will. That is my plan.”

“Well good. I don't want to see two of my friends get hurt. Again.” Felicity smiled shyly up at him.

“Felicity Queen, you are too good to believe.” Tommy smiled and cupped her cheek then kissed her other one and hugged her. “Now get on that plane and take good care of those babies and our boys.”

“I will and we will see you tomorrow night okay?”

“Sounds perfect Lis. I'll have Raisa make dinner for all of us.” Tommy called as he waved and watched Felicity climb up into the private plane. The pilot followed her inside. Tommy stood next to Darren and the town car they had rode in to get to the airport as they watched the plane taxi out and take off. 

“Back to the mansion, Mr. Merlyn?”

“Actually I believe I have a lunch date, Darren. Table Salt please.” Tommy grinned happily as he ducked into the back of the town car.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey so my muse got so inspired by what I planned for the rest of this story that what I planned to be only a couple chapters turned into 9 CHAPTERS!!! And I got them written and read for posting in just a few days so here is a special treat... enjoy and review!!!
> 
> Also check out my polyvore for the story!
> 
> A special shout out to my beta warehouseluver13... I just sated betaing for another author and now I realize all that your do for me... YOU ARE TRULY REMARKABLE
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and I also used some dialogue from the show because the writers are just so amazing and I couldn't help myself

“Here you are ma’am. Your server will be right with you.” the hostess smiled as she sawed Laurel to the table. Tommy had been nervously waiting there for about 15 minutes. He saw her approach and smiled at her as he rose from his seat. He then moved around the table and held out her seat for her. Tommy helped her move closer to the table and breathed a sigh of relief. He had been worried that she would show up.

“Nervous?”

“A little. It's silly right? I mean we've known each other for years.” Tommy chuckled as he took his seat again.

“Yes and no. A lot has changed in the last two years. Including myself. We've been through a lot these years. Even if you had no control over it, you still went through a lot and do did I so we knew who we used to be but maybe we need to leave that in the past and get to know who we are now.”

Tommy released another uneasy breath and grinned. “I would like that.”

Just then their waiter stepped up and asked for their drink orders. When Tommy saw Laurel pass on her usual glass of wine, he decided to follow suit and ordered a sweet tea. “No wine?”

“Yeah. Me and dad have more in common than I thought. I had some issues with alcohol and drugs a couple years ago so I avoid them now.”

“I know. I'm sorry for that too. I never wanted you to hurt like that.”

“It wasn't your fault Tommy. I was blaming myself for your death and grieving in the worst way. Everyone tried to help but it took me hitting rock bottom to realize that I was wrong with how I was dealing with everything. I'm better now.”

“But if I hadn't…”

Laurel reached out and grasped his hand. “Tommy you saved me. If you hadn't come for me, I would have been the one in that building that night. I should've listened to you and Oliver. I was just stubborn and hard-headed.”

“Something I don't think went away.” Tommy teased.

“No just got more focused on better things. Like my family and friends and making this city safe.”

“Glad to see that passionate side of you made it through everything these last couple years. I always loved how driven you were. Hated it too.”

“Really?” Laurel asked as the waiter stepped up with their drinks. They took a couple minutes to place their orders and when the waiter left, Laurel questioned, “Why did you hate it?”

Tommy blushed and squirmed slightly. “It just… it always made me feel useless. Lost. You were so driven and knew exactly where you were heading. Kinda hard to live up to.”

“Tommy I never thought you couldn't do whatever you put your mind to. I just wanted you to actually do something worthwhile and not live off your trust fund.”

“I think the best thing my dad ever did for me was when he cut me off that one time. It made me grow up. Make my own way. Decide what my life was going to be. I guess I am back there now.”

“Any ideas?”

“Well Ollie and Lis were talking about a lot of green solution ideas for QI last night and some new divisions. Growing in the company. Thea has her charities and the club. I'm not sure yet.”

“Well I will tell you, Thea loves the club but she is so much better as a party planner. She is a natural at it. She had Ollie and Lis’ wedding planned down to a T and then she threw a beautiful bridal shower and baby reveal party from them. Not to mention the birthday parties and bachelor and bachelorette parties we told you about.”

“Yeah she showed me photos. They looked amazing.”

“They were. Unique and specific to the theme and person in mind. Every detail mattered. I think she could have a future there. And the charities include some incredible clinics and law offices in the Glades that she opened in your name. I think she wouldn't mind her big brother helping her out. Maybe taking back the club? Running it. Donna makes it pretty easy.”

“Donna?”

“Yeah when Donna moved here a few months back, Thea hired her as an assistant manager. She does all the inventory and deals with the orders and suppliers. Thea says Donna has them wrapped around her finger so easily that they will do just about anything for her, including murder we think.” Laurel laughed. “She's dating my dad as well.”

“Woah! Lance dating?! Now that is something.”

“Yeah it shocked us all when they told us Wednesday night at dinner but Dad has been so happy. I knew he was dating someone. I caught him humming and smiling at work and at home a few times now. I was glad that he was that happy.”

“And now?”

“I love Donna and I'm glad she is making my dad that happy. Thea says he is actually romantic with her. Sending flowers and gifts and asking her out to every date. And she is good for him too. Goes to meetings with him and helps him stay sober. He fell off the wagon last year when we told him about Sara.”

“Ollie told me. About your falling out. How are you guys doing?”

“It took a while but we're better now. And I think Donna may have had something to do with that too. She has this way of mothering all of us instantly. Her being here has given all of us something we have been missing; a rose-colored view of our world. She always sees the best in our world.”

“She seems unique. Much like her daughter.”

“Oh trust me. Lis used to say she was nothing like her mom but I see touches of Donna in Lis’ heart. And how she is with Connor. And Thea. And even Ollie. It's like they all have a mom and grandmother that they never knew they did have. She just accepted them as part of Lis’ life from her first trip here. Lis had been nervous about it but it turned out great.”

“Speedy told me about the brunch and how everything sort happened really fast that week.” 

“Yeah. Seems like it has been nothing but forward for all of us. Ollie and Lis taking off together then being called back. Them getting getting the company and deciding to keep it and run it together. Them moving in together and getting engaged. Then Connor and the babies. At first we thought it was only one but then we found out at the reveal patty that it was twins. And while all this was going on, we built the team stronger. The new Bunker. I became DA for the city. We patched things up with dad. He started dating Donna. And somewhere in there we took down the Irish mob here in town, put Lis’ dad away as well and now we have taken down your dad and given the League to Talia and are about to take on Darhk. Plus we found out you and Sara weren't as gone as we all thought. Last few months have been a rollercoaster. A good one but still.”

“Lots to process.”

Laurel chuckled. “Yeah. I think we could all use a bit of quiet for a bit. I'm glad the Ollie and Lis went away for the weekend. They need to get away from all this stress and craziness. Especially for the baby. And now Connor knows about all of us.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that as well. I would never have…”

“Oh! No, we all know that Tommy.” Laurel sat her glass down and reached for his hand again. Feeling the warmth of his skin against hers started to charge her like it used to. “You had no control. Trust me. We don't blame you. We all know about not controlling yourself and being forced to act. Thea was forced by your dad to take out Sara and Ollie kidnapped Lyla to convince Ra’s he didn't care for us anymore. We have all acted without thinking or say and regretted our decisions afterwards. You won't find any judgement in this group. Not on that anyways.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Their waiter brought their food and refilled their drinks but that was all the broke the restless tension at the table. Finally, unable to take the tension anymore, Tommy asked, “I know there hasn't been anyone new in my life. What with the while resurrected and brainwashed into serving an evil nut job thing. So what about you? Any lucky guy getting to stare helplessly into those gorgeous eyes?” Tommy chuckled, trying to ease the tension with a little of his old charm.

Laurel smiled as she recognized his playful side and shook her head. “Not really. There was a guy but it was going to work. We were both in bad places and needed to figure ourselves out first.”

“His loss.” Tommy smiled at her as he ate his lunch. The two continued talking for a bit about Laurel’s new position and all that came with it. They also discussed the team and her nightly duties as well as her training with Sara, Thea and Nyssa. Soon they had finished not only their meals but a bit of dessert as well and we're enjoying some coffees together.

“I have to admit. This was fun. A lot more fun than I thought it would be.” Tommy chuckled as he paid the bill for them. Thea had given him some money for the time being to cover any expenses that may come up.

“Think I'd lost my edge, Merlyn?” Laurel laughed as she stood and gathered her stuff. 

“Not a chance, Counselor. Just afraid that we would have a hard time talking. A lot has happened between us over the years but me you know dying really makes it difficult to connect. Especially with all that you went through afterwards.”

They had just stepped back outside into the sunshine of the cool crisp fall day. The temperature had begun to drop for winter already but the sun was still warming the space around them. “Tommy listen. I know you feel responsible for that in some weird but sweet way. But it wasn't your fault. I chose to live like that and deal with my anger and pain that way. Ollie felt your loss just as much. So did Thea. But they didn't try to cope with it at the bottom of a bottle. Ollie actually took on a new pact. No killing. He did that to honor you and your memory. He only kills now when completely necessary. I think he has only killed like two guys since. The Count because he took Felicity and was going to flood her system with a highly constraited version of vertigo. In his office at QC no less. And Ra’s because he was willing to take this entire city away from Ollie. That's really it. His vow to you means a lot to him.”

“It's because one of the last things I ever said to him was after I found out about him being you know. It was went I quit the club. I called him a murderer.”

“I think he was trying to prove to you he wasn't. After everything that happened with your dad and the Undertaking, he would to think that if you were looking down on him, you would be proud of him.” Laurel smiled sweetly at him.

“For the Hood thing I would have. But I definitely would have been trying to hit him with lightening bolts or something for all the hell he put Lis through.”

“Trust me. Last year we all wanted to hit him for that mess at one point or another.” Laurel laughed and Tommy followed. “But you're right. This was nice.”

“Maybe we can do it again?” Tommy asked hopefully. He hoped he had been reading all the signs right that she had been sending his way. She may have changed a lot over the last two years but she was still the Laurel he know deep down. She still flirted and blushed at his stories and jokes and she still smiled warmly at him like she did so long ago.

“I would like that. But take it slow? Let's get this right this time.”

“Slow. I can handle slow. So how about coffee tomorrow before you head to the Bunker for patrols? I have to meet Ollie and Lis at the airport about the same time so we can meet up before then?”

Laurel smiled blissfully at him. “Sounds good.”

“Good. Well have a good night Laurel and be safe.”

“I will. Behave, please.”

“I will. Im heading back to the mansion to check out a few more things and wait for Constantine and his team to return anyway. Wanna catch up on everything I have missed these last two years.”

“Not much. Social media has made it even easier for fake celebrities to get their 15 minutes of fame. More comic book movies came out. Oh! And Kim Kardashian. Still a thing.”

“Huh! Who knew?”

“Yeah that and Bruce Jenner is now a woman.”

“So basically reality TV has caused the beginning of the end of the world.” Tommy joked as he held the door open to Laurel’s car for her.

“Exactly. Have a good day Tommy and I'll see you tomorrow. Text if you need anything, okay?”

“Will do. And thank you. For coming. I had fun.”

Laurel considered an idea for a moment, her heart and brain warring inside her, before she threw cause to the wind. She leaned in and kissed Tommy on the cheek. “Goodnight Tommy.” Laurel whispered tenderly as she took in his scent before leaning away and getting into her car. He somehow still smell like she remembered. 

She drove off leaving a stunned and blissfully blushing Tommy Merlyn in the parking lot of Table Salt. His hand grazing his cheek where she had kissed him.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

The Queen Inc jet taxied down the runway and was pulled to a stop right before the hanger. Darren was standing outside the town car he had delivered the family in just the day prior while Tommy was sitting in the backseat. He climbed out when he saw the door of the small plane begin to open. He fought his laughter when he saw Felicity gripping with Diggle and Oliver as they tried to help her out of the plane.

“I swear Oliver you try to corral me again and you will become overly familiar and friendly with your arrows. And I don't mean that in a nice or pleasant way.”

“Is there a nice or pleasant way to take that comment?” Tommy snickered as he came up to the group.

“Uncle Tommy!” Connor called out then ran straight towards the man, nearly knocking him down when he ran full force into Tommy's legs and waist.

“Hey pal! Have fun this weekend?”

“Yeah we had a blast. I got to see all my friends in Central including Aunt Iris and Aunt Cait and Uncle Barry and Uncle Ronnie and Uncle Cisco. I showed him how I looked in my Halloween costume he made me.”

“Yes the one I didn't know you had brought young man. Now you are allowed to wear that again until Halloween. Understand?”

“Yes Mommy.” Connor pouted.

“Costume?”

“Cisco made Oliver’s suit so we had him make something similar for Connor here. Plenty of unique touches so it is all his but looks close. Most would say it is a very expensive copy or cosplay version of Oliver’s suit.” Felicity explained as Tommy leaned in to hug her.

“So how did little Harper and Tommy take the trip? Were they good for mommy?”

“Hardly. I barely got 3 hours of sleep last night. If one was up, that other was. Then the many trips to the bathroom and no pregnancy pillow so of course I couldn't get comfortable.”

“And that was my fault. I'm sorry. Again. I promise to never forget the pillow again.” Oliver grinned and stated as if he had said it countless times all weekend.

“Oh trust me, we won't be needing one ever again because I am not planning on letting you anywhere near me again, Mr. Queen.” Felicity stated coldly then climbed into the car, Connor following behind.

Tommy playfully shivered as he walked to the bag of the car where Oliver was helping Diggle get all the bags loaded. “Burr! What did you do to cause Lis to turn ice queen?”

“Nothing!” Oliver snapped. Diggle snickered behind him and Tommy knew something had happened.

“Buddy you better fess up so we can help you figure a way out of this one or I see you sleeping on the couch in the near future.” Tommy teased.

“First off, I would not sleep on a couch. We have 8 bedrooms. I would just take one of those. And secondly, it's not that big a deal.”

“Uh huh! If it wasn't that big a deal, Lis would not look like she could castrate you with her eyes.”

“Fine! We were discussing things and I may have hinted that I felt she didn't need to return to QI or the Bunker after the babies come. I felt that maybe she would want to be home with them and Connor.”

“You called her a housewife?! Wow now even I know not to do that.”

“I didn't call her that. I offered the option to her.”

“And what, in that pea size brain of yours, has ever given you the idea that she would want that? This is Lis we're talking about. The genius who was raised by a hard working single mother. Who studied hard and graduated high school early. Who earned a full ride to MIT. Who graduated top of her class with not one but two degrees in computer stuff. And she did it all by the age of 19. Then she started working at QC where she devoted herself to her work and the company and did up until you gave it away. Then she joined it back when Palmer bought it and now she shares it with you, which I am sure was her idea. Ollie she isn't your mom or one of those socialite idiots. She doesn't want to be home all day wanting for you to get home and making pies and cleaning house. Or attending countless lunches at the club or whatever those women do. She is a hard worker and wants to help make your company great. So let her. She is going to be home as much as she wants with the babies and when she is ready she will tell you when she feels she can return. When that happens, welcome her back with open arms cause if not your company will lose its greatest asset.”

Oliver shook his head because he knew his friend was right. “I know. I know. It was stupid. I was tired and so was she and it just came out.”

“Then I think you both should get your brain to mouth filters checked. Her malfunctions and she says dirty things. Yours makes you say stupid things. And most of them to your wife.” Oliver glared at him and Diggle chuckled behind them.

“As for the Bunker, I know it will be hard but she mostly stays inside right?”

“That's the deal we struck.”

“Then stay with it. If anything changes then talk it out then. No yelling or rash decisions. You need to learn to talk to that woman in there. She is your partner, not your subordinate. So treat her like one.”

“Okay who are you and what have you done with Tommy Merlyn?” Oliver teased.

Tommy smacked him playfully in the shoulder. “I have spent the weekend hearing all about these last two years. Reading about them. And all that woman has put up with from you. If I were her and I went through all that I don't know if I would've stayed. I mean two words. Nanda. Parbat.”

“Hey that was a good memory. A great one. Until she tried to drug me and kidnap me.”

“No I mean the last trip there. When she got a bunch of people together and flew halfway around the world to rescue your sorry as and you let her and the rest of your friends get locked in a dungeon and think they are getting poisoned and killed because you were too stupid and stubborn to get their help with your problem. You got in over your head with Ra’s. You know it and so do I. You panicked and didn't know what to do which caused a lot of pain and confusion in your team.”

“I know.” Oliver snapped, upset over reliving his bad decisions. 

Tommy slapped Oliver upside the head. “Well then stop doing it again. Stop making plans in that head of yours for everyone else's lives. Talk to them about it instead. Get their feedback. Offer the idea, in a much better way than you did with Lis, and allow them to decide. I swear this is almost the dumbest thing you have done to that woman.”

“Almost?”

“Again two words. Slade. Wilson. You really had to tell her right at that moment? And string her along like that? I would have killed you for doing that. You know that right?”

Before Oliver could answer, Felicity popped her head out the backdoor. “Either bring this inside and hurry up or we are leaving you here. I need to pee and having two growing babies using your bladder as a watered doesn't help.”

Tommy shook his head to try and get the image out of his mind but he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. She was definitely one of a kind and perfect in every way for his best friend.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: yay!!! It seems I am back on a schedule again!!! Today I have 5 chapters for you to enjoy... we are nearing the end of this story... I am thinking a short add on afterwards covering the holidays and the birth of the twins... what do you think? 
> 
> As always so much love to my amazing beta warehouseluver13 who is so sweet and encouraging... already talking more ideas for more stories with her
> 
> please review and check out my polyvore for this story 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I will be filling up my supply of mint chip in preparation of the return Wednesday

1136 roses total. That's what Felicity found in their room the next day when Oliver woke her. He stood there dressed in a suit, looking sharp and dapper, while surrounded by 7 vases filled with a 150 red roses each, 6 smaller arrangements consisting of a dozen red roses each and one small jar on her nightstand beside her that had 8 red roses in it. In his hands were 8 single stem roses; 5 were pink and 3 were white. Felicity sat up and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. She grabbed her glasses and saw the time. 10:25 am. The babies had finally let her sleep after a rough weekend. Seemed they didn't like Central City as much as everyone else did. She glanced back at Oliver and was about to ask why he wasn't at work when he stepped forward to her.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said to make you feel like I was ignoring your skills and talents. Felicity, your computer skills have always been pivotal to not only my success at QI or QC but also with the missions. You have saved me more times than I can imagine by sitting behind that computer. Just hearing your voice and knowing you were there, cheering me on, was all I needed most days to know that I could handle whatever those bad guys sent my way. I never intended to belittle you or make you feel like you needed to be a housewife. I just wanted to offer the option of staying home with the kids until you were ready to come back to QI fully. Maybe start slowly with half day or short weeks. Just until you are back up to speed in terms of your health and sleep levels. Raising three kids is going to be a chore for us and I just wanted to let you know you didn't need to put that stress and strain on yourself until you are fully ready.”

Felicity huffed out a sigh of frustration. This man! “Oliver, that's what I planned on doing. I didn't expect to pop these two out and then stroll into QI the very next day. I want to make sure they are safe and healthy in every way, as well as Connor, plus get them settled and all of us a schedule of some kind before I even think about returning to work. But I intend on returning. I love being a mom but just because I love it doesn't mean I only want to do that.”

Oliver walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to Felicity, facing her and passing her the roses in his hands. “Sweetheart, I know. I would have to be crazy to think you would give up anything dealing with QI. Seeing you around our investors Friday, plus the office everyday, shows me your passion for your work. You're not even taking time off really. You said it yourself. You're gonna use this downtime to work on a program project for QI. Your work and its success is important to you. I just want you to be happy and not feel like you have to give anything up. I don't want you to regret our life together.”

“You silly man, when will you get it through that thick head of yours? I could never do that. I love our life together. I know we had bad moments and times that most would want to change, including yourself. But for me that shows all the struggles we fought through and still ended up together. It shows our strength as a couple. Just like the scars that cover your skin. They help to make the good times even better.”

“I'm sorry for fighting with you.” Oliver whispered as he leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers.

“I'm sorry too. I have been a bit on edge and stressed. The babies didn't let me sleep well and that made me cranky.”

“I didn't notice.” Oliver snickered.

“Hey!” Felicity smacked Oliver playfully before leaning into his embrace. “You know I think this is the first time I slept in a flower shop.” Felicity giggled as she looked around.

“Well there's one for everyday we have known each other. Or rather, one for everyday since I walked into you office with that laptop and story.”

“A really silly and ridiculous one to boot.”

Oliver huffed a laugh then smiled at her. “There are also 5 pink roses for our family that you made possible. And 3 for the 3 best days of my life. The day I walked into your office, the day you said you loved me for the first time, and the day you married me.”

“Those are your best days? Wedding I get but the other two involved you lying to me and us getting your sister resurrected.” 

“The first one involved me find my smile again, the second my heart and the third my soul.”

“Oliver Queen, you are too much.” Felicity smiled up at him as she fought back tears. His words were just what she needed to hear at that moment. She had not slept well the last couple days, partially due to the babies and also dreams. She had a few very vivid dreams for being a single mom of 3 because Oliver left her for an up and coming VP at QI after she started to stay home more to take care of their kids. She imagined losing her share of the company and being left penniless.

“Sweetheart what's wrong?” Oliver asked as she started to softly sob and cry.

“Just really needed to hear that. I'll be okay.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

“Fine but you asked. So I spent all night not sleeping well because I kept having dreams of you running off with a woman from QI after I became the housewife you wanted and I became a single mom of 3. I just… I was worried that we would turn into…”

“Our parents. Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should have talked to you about this yesterday. You just seemed so mad and tired that I figured I would let you sleep when we got home. I would never leave you or the kids. You're my world. My everything.”

“I know. I knew that when you said what you said. I just… my head sometimes has a hard time believing this is really my life. My heart has no problem doing so. I just have this little voice in the back of my head that is always waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“Well that won't happen with us so don't worry. I am not going anywhere. I could barely function before you came into my life. I would be lost without you now. And as for cheating on you. You are the only woman I dream of. The only one I want to touch. Taste. Feel. The only one I ever want feel come apart under me while I am buried inside. You were it for me from day one. I was just too blind to see it. This is proof.” Oliver waved his hand through the air to showcase the roses in the room. “Each one of these shows me a moment in my life where you made me smile, feel loved, cheered me on, held me while I dealt with my sorrows, supported all my goals and dreams. I have a memory for every rose in this room; a point in each day where you took my breathe away and made me fall in love with you more than I was before. Like I always say, more today than before. This is proof. Each day, you were the voice inside me that helped me carry one. And now you wake up beside me, in my arms, to help me start each day with a smile. And a kiss.” Oliver smiled as he wiped away her tears then leaned in and kissed her. It was a delicate kiss but she felt her heart rate pick up with all the emotions Oliver including in it.

When they broke apart, their foreheads staying pressed together, Felicity giggled. “So can I expect to have a flower shop pop up in our bedroom every time you apologize?”

“No I'm sure I can come up with better ways to apologize. Like buying you tech gadgets.” Oliver chuckled. “I know this sort of thing will happen a lot because I seem to always upset you.”

“Not on purpose and like I said I am very snappy right now.”

“Well how about we eat breakfast then we can curl up and you can go back to sleep. I know you need it and I wouldn't mind a nap.”

“What about work?”

“I took the day off. I went in to check and make sure there wasn't anything dire after I dropped Connor off to school and got the flowers ordered for you. Adira said she'd call if anything came up. I am right where I need to be. Plus we have costumes to shop for when Connor gets out of school today.”

Felicity groaned as she buried back into the pillows. “Don't remind me. I am not looking forward to trying to find a costume to fit me. I am the size of a house.”

Oliver stood up, slid off his jacket and toed off his shoes before throwing the jacket across the back of the nearby chair and crossing around the bed to climb in on his side. He snuggled up to Felicity, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. “You are beautiful in every way and if others can't see that then they are stupid and blind. Now do you have any ideas of what you want to wear?”

“I want to be comfortable but most female costumes are short, thin and slutty. Not to mention would never fit me. The pregnant ones look bad.”

“Well then we will make up your own. Now let's see.” Oliver leaned back in their bed and stared at the ceiling and started to think over a few ideas. 

“Okay well while you think that over, I'm going to pee and get dressed. Then we can get something to eat.”

“Hey I have an idea.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Felicity, will you have brunch with me? It's been awhile since we had a date and I promised to always earn your love and show you I appreciate it and you. So will you have brunch with me? We can look at a couple shops while we are out and see about some ideas.”

“Oliver Queen, are you asking me out on a date? Like a date date?” Felicity giggled as she remembered the smile he wore the first time she asked the same question.

“Yes, Felicity Queen, I am.” Oliver grinned matching the one in her memory perfectly.

“Then yes, I would love to.” Felicity smiled as she leaned in and kissed him before climbing out of the bed and heading for the bathroom to start getting ready for their latest date.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“I'm telling you, jedis are better than bounty hunters.” Oliver laughed as he stood outside Connor’s school. He and Felicity had enjoyed a long, luxurious brunch together then had ventured into a couple costume shops she had found while searching the Internet for the city listing of costumes. 

When they started to head towards the school, Tommy had called to find out where they had gone and why the house had fresh red roses all over it. Oliver fessed up to how he apologized, to which he had received a lot of jests from Tommy about it, then told him where they were and what they were doing. They decided to meet up with Tommy at Verdant before heading to the school house. Tommy had rode with them and had gotten into a lengthy discussion over who was a better costume and character in the Star Wars franchise, jedis or bounty hunters.

“How can you say that? Han Solo is the man.”

“Yes but Obi-Wan had a better costume and was the master. Well him and Yoda.”

“Whatever man.” Tommy laughed as he waved him off.

Just then the school bell rang and within a few minutes a flood of kids came running out, Sammy and Connor included.

“Hey Sammy. Buddy. Over here!” Oliver called out as he saw the kids. Connor looked up then made a beeline straight to his dad.

“Dad! What are you doing here?”

“Well you have your costume for Saturday but you mom and I still need ours. Plus Uncle Tommy needs one. So I thought we could go shopping today and get them. Then maybe get an ice cream and dinner out afterwards. We can even get Aunt Thea to meet us. Make it a family thing.”

“Yeah! Can Sammy come?”

“Well we have to ask Max.” Oliver smiled as he saw the man in question begin to walk up to them. “Hey Max! How's it going?”

“Good. Crazy but good. Seems the story about Tommy here has created such buzz that my editor wants a follow up and I'm surprised the paparazzi hasn't started swarming you.”

“Tommy, this is our good friend and Sammy’s dad, Max Craig. He is the one we turn to whenever we need a story done for the social pages. He writes them but has a way of making them look and sound amazing while only saying what we want.”

“Max Craig. Pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Merlyn.” Max smiled as he held his hand out to Tommy.

“Pleasure is all mine. I read all your work for Oliver and the piece on me. They are great. And please call me Tommy.”

“Well thanks. I want the socialites of Starling to see that we on the press line aren't all bad. I used to cover more action filled stories but I had to slow down when things happened here at home. I needed to be around more to take care of Sammy so something had to give and that was the dangerous side of my job. Nothing I really miss anyway.” Max laughed then looked around. “So where's Lis? She let you out without supervision?”

“Not funny, Max!” Felicity groaned from inside the car. She was resting in the backseat while waiting for Connor to come out. 

“Hey Lis. How's it going?”

“Could be better. I wish these two would decide to follow my sleeping schedule. They did not like our trip to Central City this weekend and are still making me pay for it.” Felicity huffed as she rubbed her belly.

“Sorry to hear that. But all good? All safe?”

“Yep. We are about 25 weeks now and they are growing and healthy. All tests came back without any problems. We actually had an appointment today. Wanna see the latest sonogram?”

“Definitely.” Max smiled happily as he took the image from Felicity and studied it. “Which is which?”

“Harper is on the right, the one with her thumb in her mouth and asleep. Tommy is the one who looks like he is flipping. He was kicking the wand while they were doing the exam.” Oliver explained proudly.

“Oh he is going to be a handful.”

“Yep. Why he is getting one godmother and two godfathers. Harper is going to have one godfather and two godmothers, for the little princess she will be.” Felicity smiled as she took the sonogram back.

“I'm glad they are doing good. Sorry to run but I have a few errands to run before we head home.”

“Well Connor wanted to know if Sammy could come with us? We are heading to find our costumes for Saturday. Connor has his but we still need ours. Then we were going to get dinner. We could drop her off after that.”

“You sure it's not an imposition?”

“Yeah. We love having Sammy around plus it would give you a little time to run your errands and have a little downtime.”

“Well I am not fighting you on it then. Sammy, be a good girl for the Queens. Love ya, Bug.”

“Love you too, Daddy.” Sammy smiled as she hugged her dad.

Max said goodbye and the family climbed into the car with Darren driving, giving Diggle the night off. Rob had been at the school with Diggle that day so he was heading back to the mansion to check on the shift change then head home himself.

“So where to first?” Tommy smiled as they started to move through the street, ready to enjoy their afternoon together.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: yay!!! It seems I am back on a schedule again!!! Today I have 5 chapters for you to enjoy... we are nearing the end of this story... I am thinking a short add on afterwards covering the holidays and the birth of the twins... what do you think? 
> 
> As always so much love to my amazing beta warehouseluver13 who is so sweet and encouraging... already talking more ideas for more stories with her
> 
> please review and check out my polyvore for this story 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I will be filling up my supply of mint chip in preparation of the return Wednesday

“So what's the plan again?” Felicity asked as they climbed out of the car in front of the latest store, a women's apparel boutique. They had been to a total of 4 costume shops already today and had found a costume for everyone but Felicity. Oliver had chosen jedi robes like Obi-Wan wore while Tommy chose a Han Solo costume. Connor was a bit confused by the costumes since he not yet seen any Star Wars movie; an issue that both Tommy and Felicity agreed had to be remedied quickly.

“Well since you disliked all of the costumes we found that could fit you, I figured why not make one. We can find you an outfit for you to wear and then get any extra pieces we need, to go with it or to make it work, from one of the shops later this week if need be. I can even have Jerry or Duncan or Adira run out and get it for us.”

Felicity groaned at the idea. “Oliver, that is not their job and you know it. It's okay. I'll just wear one of my dresses and say I'm a CEO. Although most of the time the ones I've known were either late to everything or had their heads stuck so far up their own…”

“Okay. I get the idea.” Oliver growled. “And I wasn't late to everything.”

Felicity huffed a laugh as she stepped into the boutique while Tommy chuckled. “She's got you there man. We were always late for one thing or another and from what Dig has been telling me and Lis’ journals, that didn't change after I left.”

The small family laughed as they started to look around the shop. Connor and Sammy started looking at the gowns when Connor asked, “Mommy, what do you want to dress as? You have already been a princess a lot.”

“Well what do you think I should dress up as?”

“A hero!”

“Oh Sweetie. I don't think I will fit in any hero costumes with this belly.”

“What about the girls from Harry Potter? You said they were like heroes.”

“They are.”

“Well you have blonde hair like Luna so you should be her.”

Felicity thought over the idea for a bit, debating if she could pull it off. “Well I do have the glasses already. And some black leggings. I would need a dark grey sweater, a black pleated skirt and a white button down. Plus some black loafers.”

“And her wand.” Connor boasted proudly.

“Yep I got that too. Now which house was she in again?”

“Ravenclaw.”

“Right so blue and silver. If we follow the movies. Or blue and bronze if we go with the books.”

“Let's do the movies one.” Connor grinned up at her. They then started to look around for her the clothes she required for her costume, Oliver and Tommy standing back and watching.

A short time later, Oliver noticed that Connor had Felicity distracted and decided it was a good time as any for him to slip away. He had another reason for coming to this shop specifically. “Tommy? Can you and Darren keep an eye on Felicity and the kids for a bit. I need to run an errand.”

Tommy had noticed he seemed a bit preoccupied and distant since picking Connor and Sammy up from the school house. “Ollie, what is it? Everything okay?”

“Yeah I just need to… I just need to run somewhere real fast.”

“Well I'm sure we're almost done here. Then we can all go before we head to dinner. Can it wait?” Tommy had seen him checking his phones several times this afternoon as well as texting a few times. When he asked Oliver about it, Oliver just said it was work stuff and blew him off. Tommy had a feeling something was going on that he wouldn't like.

“Not really. I need to… um… meet someone real fast.”

“Oliver Queen, tell me what's going on or I will tell Felicity you have been texting someone all afternoon and let her use her loud voice on you.” Tommy had witnessed her loud voice the night before when the couple returned from Central City and was terrified of it. He also knew Oliver was too.

Oliver tried to shoosh him and quiet him, to not draw attention. “Nothing is going on. I just need to run to a nearby shop. That's all.”

“Why is it so important that you go right now? And by yourself?”

Oliver groaned knowing he would not enlist his friend's help without explaining. He also knew he needed Tommy's help to cover for his absence. “I have a surprise for Felicity that I need to pick up. I ordered her something this morning and told the jeweler I would pay triple the price if they could get it done in a hurry for me. That's who I have been texting all day. I needed to make a few decisions and give them sizes and all. Now, please, will you help me?” Oliver begged as he glanced at Felicity, who was still shopping for her costume pieces.

Tommy smiled at how desperately his friend was trying to make nice with his wife and thought back to a time when Oliver had teased him about being whipped in terms of a relationship with a girl. “Only if you agree that bounty hunters are better than jedi.”

“Dude! Really? This again?”

Tommy started laughing and shook his head. “Man, I'm just messing with ya. How long do you need?”

“Say 10 minutes. The store is right across the way and they have everything wrapped and ready to go so I only need to pop in and pay for it. Then I can head back this way.”

“Get out of here. I'll hold her off.” Tommy grinned.

“I owe ya!” Oliver smiled as he bolted out the front door of the shop. Tommy watched as Oliver ducked down the street, crossed and entered a nearby jewelry store. A smile grew across his face at his friend's antics, knowing that Lis was going to love whatever Oliver had done just be the grin on his face as he left.

Tommy turned back to the woman in question and found her sitting down and rubbing at the heel of one of her feet. Or at least trying to. She was having a time trying to bend around her large belly in the small chair she had found to sit in. “Lis, you okay?”

“Yeah. I just… my feet are killing me.”

“Let me see.” Tommy smiled as he moved towards her and took her foot, rubbing it slightly to help cure some of her pain. She groaned when he touched a tender spot. While his hands glided over her foot and ankle, Tommy looked down and studied her footwear choice for the day. “Well there's the problem Lis. You're wearing heels.” 

Felicity glanced down at her shoes. They were a pair of black wedge heeled pumps. They were covered in glitter and had a cute bow detail on the toes that she felt matched well with the bow on her dress she had chosen to wear that day. The heels themselves were only about an inch and a half high so it gave her a bit of lift but nowhere close to her normal height. “They're not that tall. Just a couple inches. And not stilettos. I thought I could handle them for a few hours since they were a lot shorter than what I used to wear. Guess I was wrong. Now my heels and ankles are stinging and throbbing and I can't even reach them to rub them. I hate this.” Felicity was on the verge of tears.

“Hey. Hey now. It's okay. We can fix this. Nothing to cry over.” Tommy looked over his shoulder in a slight panic since Oliver wasn't there to comfort his wife. “Darren, who you mind?” Tommy smiled up at the bodyguard, who nodded and took his place, continuing to rub and soothe the ache in Felicity’s feet. Tommy stood and started to look around. Spotting what he needed, he ran across the shop to a far corner where racks and racks of shoes were located. “Lis, what size are you?”

“7 ½. Why?”

“Well we are going to get you a pair that is a bit more comfy for now. Then when you get home, we'll have Ollie draw you a bath and let you soak those little puppies; along with yourself. Afterwards you will feel a whole lot better. Sound good?”

“Sounds amazingly perfect.” Felicity smiled and whimpered slightly as Darren dropped one foot only to gather up her other and start the process all over again. 

Tommy looked over the selection of shoes before pulled down a soft black leather flats. They still had the bow detail on the toes and a slight heel to them but were significantly lower to the ground. The heel itself seemed to be about an ⅛ of an inch high; just enough to give the illusion of height to the shoe. Tommy smiled as he felt the inside of the shoe and found them to include orthopedic inserts inside. Knowing that would help make her feet feel better, Tommy grabbed the shoe's mate and walked back to her. “Here what about these?” Tommy held them out for her to look over.

“Oh Tommy they're adorable. I love them.” Felicity smiled.

“Let's see how they fit.” Tommy passed the shoes to Darren, who placed each on her feet. Then Felicity wiggled her toes inside them while holding her legs and feet straight out in front of her. She tilted her head from one side to the other as her smile grew.

“They're perfect, Tommy. Thank you.”

“I wish women were that easy to please when I used to date them. A pair of flats and you melt like butter.”

“That's because these are shoes. All women have a weakness for shoes.” Felicity giggled.

“Well walk around in them and tell me whatcha think.” Tommy grinned as he and Darren helped her stand up. They watched as she gained her balance for a second then started to waddle around the shop, pressing down on her toes every so often. “So?”

“Oh my god. They feel incredible. The little jellies inside are perfect. I may have to get some more like these later.” Felicity moaned pleasantly, which caused the men to laugh. Just then Connor and Sammy reappeared.

“Mommy, you okay?”

“Yeah Sweetie. My feet were hurting but Uncle Tommy and Darren helped me make them all better. So you two find anything?” The two kids nodded and smiled proudly as they held up a black pleated skirt and deep grey v-neck button up cardigan to her. She took both and checked the sizes. They were perfect. “These are great guys. Let me try them on and see how they fit. I think I have a button down shirt at home I can use. And I can borrow one of Oliver’s ties as well.” Felicity smiled happily as she passed the kids and started for the changing rooms.

A few minutes later, Oliver re-entered the shop to find Tommy and Darren a little worse for wear. “Hey what's up?”

“Dude! Where have you been?”

“The jeweler had a few customers he had to deal with before me. Why? What's up?”

“Besides your wife almost having a melt down over her shoes and her tired feet. Nothing much.”

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah we got it settled. Had to rub her feet for a bit and get her a new pair of shoes. Well actually you're getting her the shoes.” Tommy laughed.

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks man. She hates wearing flats. She says she misses the height her heels gave her. I try to talk her out of heels every time she wears them but she is so stubborn.”

“Well when we get back to the house, you owe her a bubble bath. She may ask for another foot rub as well as more shoes like I found her. They're flats with orthopedic inserts so her feet feel get in them.”

“Tommy, that's brilliant! I have been looking everywhere for those.” Oliver smiled as he looked around for the shoe racks. Seeing them he walked up, with Tommy a few steps behind him. “And they have a bunch of colors. Now let's see about size.”

“7 ½.”

“Tommy, I know my wife's shoe size.” Oliver rolled his eyes as Tommy threw his hands up defensively.

“How are we doing today, gentlemen? Anything I can help you with?” the store clerk asked. Just then Tommy turned to look at her as Oliver stood up and glanced at her as well. “Oh! You're Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen.” she gasped.

“Yes. We promise to behave and not cause any scenes. By any chance could you check the back and see if you have any other 7 ½ shoes in this style in other colors. His wife loves these shoes so we want to get several pairs for her.” Tommy smiled diplomatically. He could always turn on the charm when needed but never liked it much.

“Sure but can I suggest something else?” She gazed between the two men, who just shrugged in return. “Get neutral colors. You know. Black. Tan. Brown. Maybe even a grey or dark blue. That way the shoes will go with a multitude of outfits and she can wear them all the time.”

“That's perfect. How about one of each of the colors you listed. Plus a pink pair if you have them.”

“Sounds good. You said 7 ½?”

“Yep.” Oliver smiled, happy to offer yet another way to make his wife happy in her current situation. Felicity had started to grow again; which meant she was started to outgrow her clothes again. She felt horrible that they had just bought a lot of clothes and now she didn't fit in them. Oliver tried to ease her worries by offering to donate them to a charity if she wanted but she still felt bad wasting the money like that. Even though it had been months since they took over QI and she became a billionaire, as well as they got married and she gained claim to even more money, Felicity didn't like to waste money and was still having a hard time spending it so frivolously. 

Oliver and Tommy watched the clerk gather up the shoes they requested. She didn't have a blue or grey pair but said she would check the back for them. She brought the shoes over to the counter while the men went back to join Felicity and the kids. They walked up to find her in the short pleated skirt, a new white button down shirt and the cardigan covering it. Oliver’s smile grew as his eyes darkened. 

Felicity turned, smiled then blushed as her eyes met his. “Whatcha think?”

“I think those clothes will be getting a few more uses out of them other than just Halloween.” Tommy snickered only to receive a playful smack from Felicity. 

“Oliver?”

“Sweetheart, you look beautiful.” He smiled warmly at her as he stepped up to her.

“Well I will need to borrow a blue striped tie from you and I found this white button down here to go with all this. Plus I have my Ravenclaw socks to wear. And I think I will wear these shoes because they are super comfy and since it will be a lot of walking I will need comfy. Not that I'm complaining. I can't wait to go trick-or-treating. It's my first time as a mom so it will be interesting. Especially since the kid is old enough to enjoy it. Next year we'll have 3 little candy monsters to take. And the Diggles are going with us. Plus Tommy. So it will be fun. And I'm babbling. So I'll stop talking now.”

Tommy chuckled softly at her babbling, knowing just why Oliver found it so amusing. Oliver grinned at her and noted, “It will be a lot of walking but if you need a break, we can take one. Since some of the houses are a good distance apart in West Starling, I asked Darren to drive a car near us that night. So if you need to stop and sit, you will be able to do so in the back of our Bentley. As for the costume, it looks perfect. As you always do. And yes next year we will have more with us but just means a bit more fun and candy to be had by all in that case.” Oliver kissed her sweetly, trying to ease her nerves. He had no idea what was making her so nervous but he knew she was if she was babbling.

As if reading his mind, Felicity leaned into his embrace and stated, “I know. I just want this year to be perfect. It's our first Halloween with Connor and I want him to have so much fun.”

“He will Sweetheart. He will and so will we. Now how about you get changed out of those clothes and we go get some food?”

“Now that sounds amazing.” Felicity giggled as she pecked his lips one last time then turned and headed back into the changing room.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“So what can we expect to happen in the near future in terms of you and the twins?” Tommy asked. They had been filling him in on the different moods of her pregnancy over the last few weeks while they ate dinner. They went to a local Italian restaurant that served the best pasta in town. Felicity had munched on the bread before the pasta had even arrived, finishing a bowl with Connor and Sammy’s help of course.

“Well since I am about 25 weeks, we are going to pack up my hospital bags next week, make sure we have the stroller and car seats ready for when the twins get to come home, and just relax a bit. I have been doing breathing exercises but we start our classes this upcoming week to prepare for delivery itself. Just in case.”

“How far are you hoping to hit before they come?”

“32 weeks. We need them to stay that long because then they won't have any problems with development and will only have to stay in the NICU for a couple of days before we can take them home.”

“When will that put you at delivering them? Date wise.”

“Around Christmas or the beginning of the New Year. So they will be our holiday blessings this year.” Felicity smiled warmly as she rubbed at her belly.

“Well any other side effects we should know about? I mean I am still worried that your food cravings will return. Seriously?! Pickles and chocolate ice cream. That's just weird.”

“Hey! Be nice. I can't help what these two want to eat.” Felicity groaned and glared at Tommy while he laughed openly. “As far as side effects, I just know they saw my appetite increases around week 27, which I'm not looking forward to because I am already always hunger as it is now. And they say that some women start having issues with nightmares and… um… leaking.”

“Nightmares? Leaking? What do you become, a drooling monster?”

“No! The nightmares are a side effect of the mental stress of labor and the leaking is from the body beginning to produce milk from breastfeeding.” Oliver explained while not looking up from his plate. The table fell silent except for Connor and Sammy talking amongst themselves so Oliver glanced up to find all the adults staring openly at him. “What?!”

“Who are you and what have you done with Ollie?” Tommy teased.

“I read up on my wife's condition. I wanted to know what to expect so I could plan ahead and get help with whatever we needed help with. And speaking of which, I have something for you.” Oliver smiled at Felicity. “Actually three things. You get to choose in what order you get to open them.”

“So doors 1, 2, or 3?”

“Sure we'll go with that.”

“Okay then Door 2 first.”

Oliver grinned because he hoped she would choose that one first. “So I know you hate not being able to wear your wedding rings. And you know how I feel on the subject. So I had something made for you.” Oliver produced a small black velvet box and sat it in front of her. Felicity moved her plate out of the way so she could focus on the gift alone. “Go ahead.” Oliver nudged her to go ahead and open it. When she did she found an emerald ring that had two white diamond placed on either side of it. The band was made of what looked to be white gold as well.

“Oliver, it's beautiful but I don't see how this will help. I will just be able to wear it a couple weeks before running into the same problem.”

“Not this ring. See?” Oliver pulled out the ring to show how the bottom of the ring was open. There had been a gap left in it to allow for growth and expansion. “The jeweler said that this is white gold coated sterling silver. The silver can be widened so that as your finger widens, so can the ring. This way you will always have an emerald to wear that will remind you of your engagement ring.” Oliver smiled as he fit the ring to her finger, pressing it not only into place but size as well.

“Really? Oh Baby! I love it. Thank you. And this way when my fingers go back to normal, I can still wear it on my other hand because I can shrink it down in size.”

“Exactly.” Oliver beamed with pride over his gift, happy that she liked it. “Now 1 or 3?”

“Let's go with 3.”

“Okay. So with all the craziness of Darhk and the family and the trip to Central City, not to mention QI, I think you need a relaxing day. So I have paid for a day away for you, Donna, Thea, Laurel, and Lyla. You will all be going to the spa for massages, manicures, pedicures, and whatever else you want. Food and drinks are included and Darren will be driving you all up there in a limo. Diggle and Roy offered to keep an eye on the city that day. Tommy has the club. I have QI and the kids at the house. Sara and Nyssa will be watching Darhk and helping the League and the guys with the city so you ladies will have nothing to worry about all day. Just relax, rest and enjoy yourselves.”

“Really Ollie?” Thea asked as she listened to her brother from across the table. It sounded like a wonderful day away, something she could really use right now.

“Yep I was thinking maybe Sunday; after Halloween. That way you can all wind down from the night before and relax for the week ahead.” Oliver grinned at his sister and then his wife.

Felicity leaned in and kissed him sweetly. “Oliver Queen, you are too good to me.”

“No such thing.” Oliver whispered against her lips before pulling her in for another kiss.

Tommy huffed a breath out. “Hey he's not the only one working in that gift. What no love for the poor saps he convinced to do his beckoning?”

Felicity leaned back and laughed joyfully. “Thank you Tommy for helping give me a day away with the girls. I know I will love a day with Thea and all so it means the world to me.” She grinned sweetly at him then watched as Thea launched herself at her two brothers, grateful for their gift to her.

“You're welcome Speedy. Lis. I love you too and I know I have put you through a lot recently so I hope this makes up for it.”

“You had no say in what you did prior to waking up in our Bunker last Wednesday night so let's leave it at that. Now mess up from here on out and we will sic Felicity on you with her loud voice. You know it is scary. Especially when you start to think that something so loud and powerful comes from someone so tiny.” Thea chuckled, as Felicity glared at her and threw her napkin at the young brunette. Thea stood and walked over to hug Oliver in thanks as well then sat back down.

“Okay so now Door number 1. Like I said before, I hate that you can't wear your wedding rings. I want you to always do so and if that makes me seem selfish or possessive then fine. I am. But you are my wife and I want those rings to show that to the whole world. I know I got you the ring to wear but I want you to still wear our rings so here is my solution.” Oliver placed a larger square black velvet box on the table before Felicity. She glance at it then opened it to find a stunning polished brass locket inside. It was circular in shape and had a small window with a photo in it. The locket itself was thick and seemed wider than normal. When Felicity didn't understand how this would help her wear her wedding rings, Oliver took the locket and explained, “I had the locket specially designed so that it could store one of your wedding rings inside it. That way as you wear the locket, your wedding ring is always on you and near your heart.” 

Oliver pulled the locket free from the box and opened it to show where he had already had her flat wedding band, the one that had ‘My Girl. My Love.’ craved on the inside of it, already placed inside the locket. She ran her fingers over the ring and saw that he had also had their initials engraved on the inside of the locket. He snapped it shut and that was when she saw the photo on the front. It was just a simple tree at sunrise but she recognized the photo quickly. 

“Is that… did that photo come from those we took on our honeymoon?”

“Yep. The jeweler said we could have our own photo inserted or he could use one he already had so I sent him a few nature pictures we took on our honeymoon and he sent me shots of each one to show me how that looked. I loved this one and this way it will also help remind you of our time away together.” Oliver smiled as he pulled the locket into his hand then stood and moved behind her. He opened to clasp on the chain for the locket and watched as Felicity gathered up her hair and moved it to one side, out of his way, so he could place the necklace around her neck. He released the old one, which she caught in her hand and placed down into the box the locket had come one, then placed the new one on her. Once it was clipped and dropped into place around her neck, he looked around to see that it fell to the perfect length and rested right above her heart.

“Baby, it's beautiful. I love it! I love all my gifts but you didn't have to do any of this.”

“Lis don't fight the man. Let him spoil you a bit.” Thea stated, worried that Oliver might cancel the spa trip.

“It's okay Speedy.” Oliver laughed as he sat back down. “I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I love giving you gifts, Felicity, because each one means something to us and you always treasure them for that reason. So let me indulge in spoiling you because seeing you blissfully happy, Mrs. Queen, makes me content and happy as well.” Oliver smiled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek before pressing his forehead to hers and lingering near her like that for a while.

“I don't know how you did it but I love my gifts. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Oliver beamed again and his heart felt as though it was going to burst in his chest. The family went back to eating, ordering dessert and enjoying it, before calling it a night and heading home; making a quick stop to drop Sammy off on the way.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: yay!!! It seems I am back on a schedule again!!! Today I have 5 chapters for you to enjoy... we are nearing the end of this story... I am thinking a short add on afterwards covering the holidays and the birth of the twins... what do you think? 
> 
> As always so much love to my amazing beta warehouseluver13 who is so sweet and encouraging... already talking more ideas for more stories with her
> 
> please review and check out my polyvore for this story 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I will be filling up my supply of mint chip in preparation of the return Wednesday

“Dad! Did you see what I got?!” Connor came running down the walkway and right up to them, digging through his Halloween candy sack. Digger and Lyla were right behind him with little Sara in Diggle’s arms.

It was Halloween night. Oliver had taken a half day from work to prepare. He didn't want to miss a minute of today. As soon as he got home at lunch, he sat around with Felicity and watched a couple movies, cuddling with her on the couch when she fell asleep for her daily nap. Once Connor made it home from school, they all started getting dressed in their costumes. Donna had come over to take photos of the family: Connor dressed as Green Arrow, Oliver as Obi-Wan, and Felicity as Luna Lovegood. Tommy was decked out as Han Solo, blaster included which Felicity had surprised him with since she owned one. Oliver had her lightsaber with him as well. Tommy still found it amazing that his friend had found a woman so different in tastes but still so perfect for him. Thea had even shown up, dressed in her Speedy suit. Since the photos were for family use only, Oliver allowed a couple shots of her and Connor posing in their gear. Donna then requested some from Oliver and Tommy as well. As they boys posed, everyone enjoyed the moments of merriment had by all.

Once they were ready to go, the Diggles showed up. Lyla was dressed as Anna from Frozen while little Sara was Tiana from Princess and the Frog. To round out the family look, Diggle was dressed as his own version of Prince Charming. Thea had almost died laughing as soon as she saw the large black bodyguard in a frilly costume. She snuck a photo on her phone to show the team later as well as a few of Oliver and the family. Soon they were all departing to start trick-or-treating. Since they were heading towards Donna’s apartment area, they dropped her off then started at her building. That had been a couple hours and several buildings ago.

“Whatcha get Buddy?”

“Only the bestest candy ever!” Connor announced proudly as he pulled out a Butterfinger mini. Oliver and Felicity started laughing. Felicity had grown tired and sore so she was sitting in the backseat of their car while Tommy went with Connor and the Diggles up to the doors.

“That's awesome, Pal. Now let's go to the next one.” Tommy grinned down at the young boy.

Connor looked to the next house. It had been decorated to look like a haunted house and had scary sounds and lighting in the yard. You could hear a few screams from kids as they went up to the door. “I don't know… can we skip that one?”

Tommy looked between the house and the child then saw the fear growing on his face. Tommy knew the boy was still a little scared from his time with Darhk. He had woken up a couple times with nightmares only to be soothed back to sleep by Oliver or Felicity. Oliver was about to speak when Tommy crouched down to the boy's eye level. “Hey pal, remember when I said that the rude guy couldn't do anything to hurt you. Couldn't make me do bad things anymore?” Connor nodded his head. “Well I still know how to kick butt like your dad and the rest of the team so what do you say I go with you and if anything scares you, I'll hurt it for you. Plus Dig will be with us.”

“What about Dad and the team?”

“Well the team is out keeping everyone safe and your dad is watching over Lis and the babies. They need to be kept safe too. But I promise, I'm a really good fighter and all you have to do is say the word and I fight anything you tell me to.” Tommy smiled hopefully to the kid.

Connor looked at him for a minute then smiled big as he threw his arms around Tommy's neck. “Okay I like that idea. Thank you Uncle Tommy.” 

Tommy squeezed the boy into his chest happily, gazing up to find Oliver smiling down at them and hearing Felicity sniffling back tears beside them. “You're welcome, pal. Now how about you share a piece of that candy with your mommy then we'll head that way.” 

Connor looked a bit discouraged by the offer for a minute then shrugged and started to rummage through his bag. When he found a piece he knew she would like, he pulled it out and presented her a York peppermint patty. “Here you go Mommy. Your favorite.”

“Thank you Sweetie.” Felicity smiled as she took the candy, wiping away the last of her tears. She opened it and ate it as she watched Connor pulled Tommy towards the next house. “You know, I think he is starting to be happy here.”

“Connor? Definitely.” Oliver smiled.

“No. Tommy. He seems better. Like he has accepted everything and is finally ready to move forward.” Oliver looked back towards his best friend and nodded as he considered his wife's comment. “Maybe we could help with that.”

Oliver looked down at his wife, seeing the wheels turning in her head. “Fe-li-ci-ty. What are you planning?”

“Just an idea I had. I need to speak to your sister before I say anything. Think I can call?”

“Sure. She's on comms tonight. Roy and Laurel are on patrol. She told me she suited up for Connor and just in case the guys needed help.”

Felicity smiled as she pulled out her phone and called Thea, who picked it up after two rings. “Hey Lis. How's it going?”

“Connor is having a blast and has a bag full of candy already. How about you guys?”

“Not so busy. Couple of fights and robberies. Mostly a few teepees and rotten eggings for SCPD. Darhk is all quiet as well. Sara and Nyssa are keeping an eye on him. Oh hold on.” Thea started to speak into the comms then came back. “Roy and Laurel say hi and to have fun. They loved seeing little man in his suit earlier.”

“Good. Listen I called to ask you something. You know how we were talking a while ago about you maybe doing something good for the city as Thea Queen. Something you loved?”

“Yeah.”

“Well what would you say to stepping back from the club and doing that? We'll help any anyway we can and I have the perfect person in mind to fill your shoes at the club.”

“Tommy? You think he's ready?”

“Yeah. I think so. He is doing great tonight and having a lot of fun. I think he is finally past all that has happened and ready to move forward.”

“Well I would like to see if maybe… I could get… well it's just an idea right now.”

“What?” Felicity asked concerned. 

Thea huffed out a breath and Felicity could hear her roll away from the computer set up in the Bunker. “You and Laurel and several others had said that I was really good at planning and hosting parties and events so I was thinking… maybe I could… start an event planning company. Something small of course and I would still try to do the charity stuff as well as anything with QI. And of course I still want to be active with the team.”

“Speedy, that sounds great.” Felicity cheered. Oliver tried to find out what was so great, whispering quietly to her only to get a hand waved in his face in an attempt to silence him. Oliver chuckled at it then returned to watch Connor and Tommy start walking back towards them, both in an animated discussion about something. “I love it. You will do great. And if you need any help, you know we will always talk you up. I mean you gave me the wedding of my dreams. Not to mention all the birthday parties and the reveal party.”

“Thanks Lis. I really appreciate that. I guess I can start looking into it next week and I'll have Donna train Tommy on everything at the club as well. I showed him a few things so he can cover for us tomorrow but I want to make sure he knows everything as well.”

“Sounds perfect. Well have a good night and all of you stay safe. Text me when you guys head home okay?”

“Of course. Roy says make sure little man saves him some candy.”

“I'll try. Love you.”

“Love you too sis. Tell the boys hi for me.”

“Will do.” And with that, Felicity hung up. She glanced up to see Oliver smiling happily down at her.

“You really are remarkable, you know that.”

“I'll do Mr. Queen. Now where is our son and all our crazy friends?”

Oliver laughed as he helped Felicity climb out the car. They stood there a moment once Connor and Tommy walked up. Connor told them all about the scary house and how he wasn't scared at all and the cool candy he got from there.

“So what do you say we head home? I know Lis is tired and she has a busy day tomorrow. We could stop and get a couple pizzas on the way then bunk down in the living room and watch movies while chowing down on pizzas and ice cream and candy!”

Connor jumped up and down gleefully. “Sounds awesome! Can we Mommy? Pleaseeeee!” Connor balled his fists together and looked up at her. She could just see his eyes under his hood and the sight reminded her so much of his father.

“How could I ever say no to my little hero?” Felicity smiled as she fought back tears. In that moment, she saw the eyes of the man she fell in love with in her son's eyes and her heart melted.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Oh man. Remind me to thank Oliver for today. I have never felt so relaxed in my life.” Lyla smiled as she eased back into the pedicure chair. 

The girls had been at the spa for hours. They had already had massages and facials, soaked in the hottub, eaten a fabulous lunch, and now we're indulging themselves in their manis and pedis as well as new haircuts and stylings. They were being pampered and loving every second of it.

“Well I heard that it's actually Lis we owe a thank you too. Seems Ollie gave us this to help make up for messing up so badly last weekend.” Thea snickered as she finished her haircut and joined the ladies for her pedicure, her glass of mimosa in hand.

“Okay wait. What did he do this time to have to grovel this badly?” Lyla teased.

“Oliver being over protective Oliver as usual.” Laurel laughed from her seat. “Tommy told me that when they got back from Central City she was already using her loud voice as she got off the plane. Seems Oliver wanted to offer to let Lis stay home with the kids as long as she wanted after the babies come but, Ollie being Ollie, presented the idea in the worst way possible.” Laurel shrugged and laughed again.

“In all fairness, it didn't help that I hadn't had a lot of sleep and neither had he. Plus the babies were restless and not being nice to Mommy so I was a bit grumpy and testy when we discussed the idea.” Felicity tried to defend her husband's actions.

They all laughed as they watched the spa attendants start to work on the pedicures. Felicity sighed as her feet became more relaxed. It seemed that being pregnant with twins was trying to be the death of her feet. “So we really do have you to thank?” Lyla giggled.

“No. It's Oliver. He apologized for that mishap on Monday. This was a treat for all us hard working women in his life. He told me that himself.” Donna smiled affectionately as she finished up her hairstyling. “Now he didn't say how he made up for the rest on Monday.” 

Felicity blushed at her mother's pointed innuendo. “It's nothing like that. It was really romantic actually. He got up early, took Connor to school, then headed into the office to clear his schedule for the day. He wanted time with me. No distractions. Then he filled our room with roses. That's all.”

“Over a thousand roses!” Thea added. “Raisa said it took 3 delivery vans to get them all there and that Oliver refused to let any of the workers in your room. He wanted to set them up inside there. She wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want them to disturb you or because he wanted to be the only person to see you in that room.”

“A thousand roses?” Donna gasped.

“1136 to be exact. 3 were white. 5 were pink and the rest red.” Felicity grinned as she remembered the sight of him standing there in his stunning blue suit holding the odd roses surrounded by a sea of red roses.

“Why the different ones?” Laurel asked, curious as to what their meaning was. She had learned that when Oliver gave a gift to Felicity, even a simple one, they always had thought and meaning behind them.

Felicity blushed as she recalled his speech about the roses. “Well there was a rose for everyday since we met. The pink were for our little family; the one he says I made for him. And the white were for the 3 best day of his life; the day we met, the day I told him I loved him for the first time, and the day we got married.”

“That's it. No more rom coms for Ollie. He is too sappy!” Thea chuckled. “I will have Tommy demand that he returns his man card as soon as we get home.”

“You will not! Leave your brother alone.” Felicity laughed.

Lyla cooed, “I like it. I think it's sweet. Never had a guy dote on me like that. Not even John. Maybe Oliver can give lessons on romance to the guys in our lives. Seems he is a natural at it and the holidays are right around the corner. I thinking sweet, romantic Christmas gifts. Plus there is always Valentine's Day.” All the ladies laughed as they thought about Oliver training the men they knew in the art of romance.

“Yeah. That'll never happen. Tommy is… well Tommy. Roy is too thick headed. And my dad is too stubborn and stuck in his ways. Dig may be the only one who might listen. Although he might also say that Ollie danced around Lis here for years whereas he knew he wanted you and went straight for it.” Laurel laughed.

“That he did.” Lyla grinned as she glanced down at her wedding rings.

“I think your dad has the romantic side down, Laurel. The note he sent Donna was so cute. I never knew he could be so sweet.” Thea smiled.

Donna blushed as she giggled. “Quentin is a pure gentleman and is always sweet. It did help that my grandson only promised to keep quiet if he brought me flowers every time we had a date. Now it is a habit.”

“Well as long as Dad's happy, I hope you get flowers for a long time to come.” Laurel smiled. She had finally come to terms with her Dad's relationship and saw just how contented he was in his life now. She sort of envied him for that. 

Felicity grinned, happy to see her mom settled and joyful in her new life. “Well as long as Oliver doesn't take a page out of Nyssa’s book, I'll be fine. Being called ‘beloved’ all the time is a bit intense.”

“And ‘Sweetheart’ isn't? Your pet names are still sappy and make me feel like I am growing cavities just being near you two. And don't get me started on the glances between you guys. I'm surprised you two ever leave your bedroom with those looks.” Thea huffed.

“They're not any better than the ones being thrown around the Bunker between you and Harper these days.” Laurel scuffed as she sipped her cucumber water.

Felicity gasped. “Wait! You two better not be doing any of that in the Bunker. Oliver would flip if he found out.”

The room erupted in laughed as Thea blushed. “No Lis. Nothing like that. Hell me and Harper haven't even kissed yet. Well not this time around. We're just getting to know the real us. That's all.”

“Well just remember the rules in there.”

“Seems you and Oliver may have forgotten your own rules. I heard a rumor that there was a good two hours where you both were locked away in your offices at QI a couple weeks ago. Alone. With the glass walls all fogged up.” Lyla snickered and caused all the women to gasp and look at Felicity, who had donned a instant shade of red to her face.

“How?!”

“Security guards know everything and love to gossip. Especially with talkative assistants.”

“I'm going to kill Dig and Jerry!” Felicity muttered.

“Woah! Wait! You and Ollie? At QI? During business hours?” Laurel gasped.

“Man, I need more booze to have this conversation.” Thea groaned as she held up her empty glass and causing the room to fill with laughter again.

Felicity’s blush depended. “I will never confirm or deny anything that happens in those offices. Too much happens that can be seen as trade secrets.”

“Or sexy secrets with your hottie of a husband.” Donna teased and giggled soon followed by the rest of the ladies.

“Mom!”

“What?! I'm just saying. I saw what is under that skirt during his runs. Never knew abs could have abs.”

“MOM!” All the girls laughed wholeheartedly again, enjoying their time together. Soon they had finished all their treatments and were ready to head home. 

The girls walked out of the spa to find three cars waiting for them; Darren standing by one, Rob the second and Greg the third. All of the ladies had arrived together so this seemed odd. Then Thea noticed the signs that Darren and Rob were holding. Darren’s said ‘Mrs. Queen’ while Rob’s said ‘Miss Lance’. Felicity walked up to Darren and smiled. “What's going on?”

“I was instructed to tell you that you have been requested to join Mr. Queen for a romantic dinner for two. I am to deliver you to the location after you change.”

“Change?”

“Yes ma’am. Change.” Darren smiled as he presented her a white box with a large green bow on top. She opened it to find a stunning black lace dress inside. The dress was a cream satin top with black lace overlay. It had a v-neck neckline and sleeves. The bottom was rippled chiffon that seemed to dance as she moved the dress. It also had a thin cream satin sash that would lay high across the top of her belly. The dress itself stopped just above the knees when Felicity pulled it out of the box and pressed it against herself. “Mr. Queen asked me to tell you that your shoes would be perfect with this but he had presented the jewelry he wanted you to wear earlier this week.” 

Felicity smiled as she touched the locket that had hung around her neck everyday since Oliver gave it to her. She had worn it along with her new emerald ring and her emerald heart earrings today to match the dark green sweater she had on along with a thin white turtleneck and her jeans. She finished the look off with her arrow bangle that she always had on. Oliver’s eyes had burned with desire as he saw his wife not only dressed in his color but also all the jewelry he had given her specifically. “Thank you Darren. Give me a few minutes to change?”

“Take all the time you need.” Darren smiled at her then glanced to the rest of the group. “Ladies, you ride is just there. And Miss Lance, I believe Rob has a message for you as well.”

Laurel stepped up to Rob and was handed a note. She opened it and read it.

Laurel,  
Would you do me the great honor of joining me for a picnic?”  
Tommy

Laurel giggled as she saw his handwriting and knew he had written the note personally. She turned and saw several sets of curious eyes set on her. “Seems I have a date.”

“Tommy?” Thea asked as she moved towards Laurel and reached for the note. Laurel held it out for her to see. “Man! My brothers are saps. Romantic and endearing but saps nonetheless.” Thea shook her head at the tender touches her two brothers had done for the women in their lives.

“Well ladies, seems you will have to excuse Laurel and I has we have dates tonight.” Felicity smiled then hugged each woman goodbye. She moved back into the spa to change. As she came out, Darren stood beside the car and awaited her return. He held out his hand for her clothes, which she passed to him. Then he opened the door and she saw that the limo had also included a stunning bouquet of flowers on the backseat. “From Mr. Queen. We should be at the location in no time ma’am.”

“Thank you Darren.” Felicity blushed as she eased into the backseat, gathering the flowers up in her arms and smelling them. Darren shut the door, seeing the smile on her face and knowing it would be there for a long time to come.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: yay!!! It seems I am back on a schedule again!!! Today I have 5 chapters for you to enjoy... we are nearing the end of this story... I am thinking a short add on afterwards covering the holidays and the birth of the twins... what do you think? 
> 
> As always so much love to my amazing beta warehouseluver13 who is so sweet and encouraging... already talking more ideas for more stories with her
> 
> please review and check out my polyvore for this story 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I will be filling up my supply of mint chip in preparation of the return Wednesday

“Just a few more minutes until we are there, Mrs. Queen.” Darren smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

“Thank you Darren but what have I said about calling me that?”

“Sorry Mrs. Felicity. Habit.” Darren chuckled.

“So can you tell me where we are heading?” Darren shook his head. “Not even a hint?!”

“Mr. Queen told me not to divulge any details. You know how he is.”

“That I do.” Felicity smiled as she glanced back down at the flowers in her lap. Suddenly the car started to slow down. She glanced up to see what was wrong. “Darren is everything okay?”

“Not sure. Stay in the car.” Darren’s tone was harsh but serious. He pulled to a stop and studied the car that was blocking the road ahead of them. He released his seat belt and checked to make sure his side arm was at the ready, before climbing out of the limo. He shut the door behind him just in time to see the driver's door on the other car fly open and a gun aimed at him. When he moved to draw his weapon, a popping sound rang free and a burning sensation could now be felt in his side. He clutched at his side and fell to the ground, still pulling the gun at his side. He felt another burning sensation as another bullet was fired and entered his shoulder. The force from it threw him to the ground and his gun slid away from him. He waited as he counted his breaths, thinking they would be his last, until he saw a blonde figure standing over him. The man moved to the back of the limo and pulled the door open. That was when Darren heard a high pitch scream come from Felicity. 

“Thought you were safe with your guards and mansion and Hooded husband. Well now we will see how safe you are!” The blonde man hissed as he pulled on Felicity’s arm, trying to remove her from the limo. But she fought him. She pulled back and tried to scurry away through the other side. Until he pulled his gun and aimed it at her belly. “Come easy or they are the first to die!”

Felicity considered the man's words for a moment then climbed out of the limo, his free hand grasping her wrist instantly. “You will pay for this!” she snapped. “He will make sure of it.”

“That's my plan. I want him there. To see as you draw your last breath and know that I took all his happiness away. I took his light. Then he will know what true darkness is.” the man growled as he began to drag her to the car in the road. 

Just as they passed Darren, Felicity looked down at the man bleeding out and let out a soft sob for him. He tried to reach up for her but his body was failing him. The blonde man aimed his gun at Darren but Felicity pulled at it, not wanting another person time die for her. The blonde man forgot about the bullet riddled bodyguard as he tried to restrain his small but fiery blonde hostage. He pulled her to the car, pushed her inside and sped off, leaving Darren bleeding out on the road beside the limo.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

Oliver was pacing. He was excited. He couldn't wait to see Felicity. He knew she would be a bit upset over him sending Darren and the limo, not to mention the invite and dress. But he wanted to always woo the woman who stole his heart away every morning. He wanted her to know, without question, that she was not only loved but desired by him as well. He needed to show her that.

He checked the room one final time. The table was set and the candles lit. Everything looked perfect. He had come up with the idea halfway through the day and Raisa was kind enough to watch the kids while he and Tommy set it all up. They were going to spend the night at his father's old cabin, located just outside of Starling on the lakeshore. His father would retreat here when the pressures of QC got to be too much. In the later years, Oliver had come to find out that this was where his father liked to take his mistresses. Oliver had the entire place redecorated and refurbished to fit their needs and tastes when he had received the property back. He hadn't told Felicity about it. He wanted it to be a surprise. Their own getaway spot. So that whenever life in the city got to be too much, they could get away for a few hours and remind each other of what was truly important. Their love. 

He looked out the back doors and saw the lake. He started to picture himself there with her. And their kids. Showing them how to swim and fish and enjoying life as a family. Oliver had never truly allowed those thoughts into his mind until Felicity entered his world. At first he never really thought he wanted a family. Then the island happened and his mission and he felt he didn't deserve one. Who could love such a monster? But Felicity showed him that there were not only people capable of loving him, but willing to; openly and happily. His heart jumped at the idea of all the times his family would spend in this very spot.

He was just about to check the time again when his phone rang. He glanced down to see Felicity’s smiling face and answered immediately. “Hey Sweetheart I know you mad but…”

He was cut off by the sound of gunfire. “Oliver? Baby?”

“Felicity? What's wrong? What's going on?”

“He found me!” Was all he heard from her. Her tone was laced with sadness and fear. He could hear the tears already rolled down her cheeks. The phone fell to the floor of the limo and his listened, helplessly, as the woman he loved was taken. His unborn children's lives threatened in order for her to submit to her kidnapper. As soon as he heard the male voice on the other side of the line, Oliver’s blood heated. Darhk. Somehow he had not only slipped the surveillance the team had on him but he also discovered their plans for the day and was now taking Felicity away from him.

As soon as he heard a car peel out and pull away, Oliver acted quickly. He regretfully disconnected the call with Felicity’s phone and called Diggle.

“Hey Man! How's it going?”

“Darhk has Felicity!”

“What?!”

“He ambushed Darren and the limo. I think Darren is down. I'm not sure. She called me and I heard him take her. I'm heading back to town now. I need you at the Bunker. Check on Felicity’s tracker. I need to know where she is.” Oliver heard a beep on his phone and looked down to see Darren calling him. “That's Darren. I'll find out how bad he is and get him taken care of. Find Felicity!” Oliver ordered the hung up. He pressed his phone's screen to connect to Darren and was about to speak when he was cut off.

“Mrs. Queen has been taken. I'm shot. Bleeding out.” Darren muttered in between gasps of air.

“I know. Felicity called me when it started. I heard most of it. How bad are you?”

“Shot in the gut and shoulder. Not good.”

“Hang on. I'll get help to you as fast as possible. I'm heading your way now.” Oliver ordered as he blew out the candles on the dinner table and grabbed his keys. He ran for the front door and gave one last look over his shoulders at what could have been a romantic night. Please don't let me lose her. Them.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“What have we got?” Oliver barked as he ran into the Bunker. The last hour he had spent waiting on an ambulance with Darren and making sure he was set before heading back into town to meet up with the team. Diggle had text him repeatedly with any new developments.

“Well her tracker is jammed somehow. Not sure how. We have been scouring the CCTV feeds and any cameras in the area for signs of her or Darhk. We have the satellites searching for them as well.”

“Dig, they have to be here somewhere. We have to find them. Find her.”

“We will.”

Just then the elevator opened and Sara and Nyssa came rushing in. “Ollie, I'm so sorry. I have no idea how he slipped past us.”

“Doesn't matter. We just need to find her.” Oliver growled, not looking for excuses right now.

“Have you checked her trackers?”

“Blocked. Can't get a signal.”

“Even her barbell?” Sara asked as she stepped up to the computer's bay.

Oliver turned and glanced at her confused. “Barbell?”

Sara looked back at him. “Well yeah. She's wearing the arrow barbell I gave her for her birthday right?”

“Never takes it off. Why?”

Sara huffed a short laugh. “Well that was why it was so hard to find. I had to find someone who could create a tracker small enough to fit in the little heart on it and have it not traceable unless you have a special login and program. I gave the info about it to Lis when I gave her the earring.” Sara grabbed for the mouse and keyboard, forcing Diggle to move away. She opened the program on the computer and logged in. A few breaths later, the screen filled with a map of the city and a red blinking dot on the center of the screen. “You have to love how devoted to you and tech your wife is.” Sara snickered.

Oliver looked at the screen and breathed his first sigh of relief since the call from Felicity came through. He would get her back. Before thinking, Oliver turned and went to grab his bow.

“Ollie, you can't do that!” Sara called after him as he went to gather up his suit and leave.

“Why not?! He has my wife! My pregnant wife! My family!”

“I know but…”

“He needs to pay.”

Sara saw the anger and the pain in his eyes but she also saw the fear. “And he will but what would Lis tell you to do right now?”

“Plan. Play it smart.” Oliver sighed.

“So that's what we do.” Tommy called out as he entered the space. “It would look a bit suspicious if Felicity went missing, her bodyguard shot and placed in the hospital, and not an hour later her husband has disappeared and the Green Arrow is rescuing her. That's Darhk’s play. He wants to out you. Show the city who you are.” Tommy stated as he stepped back onto the platform for the first time since regaining his memories. “Ollie, Sara’s right. You can't go out there. Not as anything but Oliver Queen. SCPD has been notified of the kidnapping and that you were at the scene when they carted off Darren. You need to stay in the public eye right now.”

“So I just sit back and let that psycho hold my wife hostage?!”

“Yes. You worry. You stress. You hold a press conference and plead for her safe return. Offer a reward. Be a normal rich but worried husband and father. Don't mention Darhk. We will help the SCPD track him down and find her and get her back to you.”

“How?”

“Well you said that the city knows that the Green Arrow works with SCPD on special cases right?” Oliver nodded, still not sure how that mattered in this moment. “Well then he helps get her back.”

“But you just said…”

“Ollie, I'm going to take your place. You guys ruined Darhk’s main business, his illegal one. So he wants to stop you and what better way to do that than to pull you out of the shadows and show the world who you really are. You need a way to show them that you aren't the Green Arrow. That will stop Darhk’s plan. What better way to do that than to have another Arrow in your place.”

“Tommy, I couldn't…”

Tommy walked up to Oliver and placed his hands on his best friend's shoulders. He could feel the tension and strain the man had placed on them already. “You didn't. For You and Lis and those kids, I would go through hell itself. Now you go to the precinct. Lance and Laurel are already waiting for you there. We have this taken care of.” Oliver nodded solemnly. “We'll bring them home safe to you. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Oliver whispered as he smiled sadly up at his lifelong friend.

“Speedy, go with him. The Queens need to look like a supportive family right now. Your brother needs you.” Tommy ordered over Oliver’s shoulder.

“What about my other brother?” Thea snapped. She didn't want to abandon the team right now.

Tommy looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. “I'll be fine. I have the team and the League behind me. Ollie needs you and so does Lis. As soon as we have her, I will get her to the hospital. I need you to call her doctor and have her meet us there so she can check on Lis and the babies. Please? Donna and Connor will need you too.” Thea saw his logic and agreed then stepped up to Oliver and wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked out of the Bunker.

“So where do I change?” Tommy clapped his hands together, drawing the attention of everyone left in the Bunker.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: yay!!! It seems I am back on a schedule again!!! Today I have 5 chapters for you to enjoy... we are nearing the end of this story... I am thinking a short add on afterwards covering the holidays and the birth of the twins... what do you think? 
> 
> As always so much love to my amazing beta warehouseluver13 who is so sweet and encouraging... already talking more ideas for more stories with her
> 
> please review and check out my polyvore for this story 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I will be filling up my supply of mint chip in preparation of the return Wednesday

“Are you sure you're ready for this?” Sara asked as she stepped forward in her Canary suit. Nyssa and Talia were standing behind her in their League robes. 

Tommy huffed an uneasy breath. “Guess we'll find out.” Tommy grabbed Oliver’s quiver and placed it on his back then gathered up his bow.

“Can you even use that thing?” Roy asked, slipping his mask into place.

Tommy quickly drew an arrow from the quiver, set it and released it. It zipped just past Roy’s head and embedded itself in a nearby column, dead center of the column. The team watched this happen and gasped. “I may have gained my old memories back but my new ones are still intact. Any more questions?”

“Yeah. Did you have to slap a bowl of water to learn how to do that or was that just me?” Roy laughed, trying to settle to nerves that had grown inside of him.

Diggle rolled his eyes then shook his head. “Okay. SCPD will be waiting for our call so as soon as she is free and Darhk is controlled, we call it in. And Tommy, no killing unless required. We play this by Oliver’s rules.”

“You can't tell me that if Oliver were here instead of me, Darhk would live through the night.”

“Fine. We play it by Felicity’s rules. Kill only when necessary. Darhk is bad but we don't need to fall to his level. Then he still wins.” Tommy nodded and agreed silently. Then the team started to make their way out, Lyla left to man the comms.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“You sure about this?” Lance asked as he stepped outside his office and shut the door.

Oliver nodded. Thea was sitting in the office with Connor crying in her arms and Donna pacing inside the small space. Laurel was standing next to Oliver. “Tommy's right. I need my face out there. I need the press to know I'm in here waiting on word from my wife's kidnappers. If I was out there then Darhk could say I was the Green Arrow and the suspension would follow me everywhere. Bad guys would start targeting my family to punish or stop me. I need to show them once and for all I'm not him. Even if I really am. For their safety.”

“Okay. Well I heard from the team. They are all set and heading to the site. We should hear something soon.”

“Then let's get this over with.” Oliver growled as he stepped around to the front of the precinct. He stood in the middle of the office, desks with busy officers surrounding him. He cleared his throat and called the attention of the small group of press gathered there to his presence. “About two hours ago, on a secluded road outside Starling, my wife Felicity Queen was kidnapped. Her limo was seized upon, her bodyguard shot twice. She was held at gunpoint and demanded to leave the limo. I know this because I was on the phone with her. I heard every moment.” Oliver stopped for a moment to gain control over his emotions. “Her bodyguard is currently undergoing surgery at Starling General. I just ask that whoever took her remembers that she is pregnant. With twins. It is a delicate time so please take care. I am willing to give whatever demands are asked to see the safe return of my wife and unborn children. Please. Give me back my wife.” Overcome with emotions, Oliver stepped away as he heard shouting from the press corp, questions and statements about Felicity, the twins, their conditions, information on the kidnappers. Lance stepped in and started fielding the questions as best as he could while Laurel took Oliver back to Lance’s office.

“The team will get her back. She'll be fine. You'll see.”

“But what about the twins? We could lose them.” Oliver whispered as he finally spoke a fear he had inside him since the first day he found out she was pregnant. Knowing his child was inside Felicity meant the world to both of them. When they found out there were two, they were even more happy. But if they lost them, what would that mean for them? Could they recover from that pain? That guilt?

Laurel stopped and pulled him to look at her. “Oliver, look at me.” When Oliver raised his head to gaze at her, her eyes were burning with determination. “Don't think about that. That won't happen. The team won't allow it. We will get them all back, safely. And those two angels will come into this world and will be surrounded by so much love, they will never miss out on anything. Trust me. Trust your team. Your friends. Your family. We're not giving them up without a hell of a fight.”

“Thanks Laurel.” Oliver smiled a watery grin at her then started for the office again. Laurel stayed outside and watched as Oliver stepped in and sat down. He pulled Connor into his lap and hugged the small boy tightly into his chest.

“How's he doing?” Lance asked as he stepped up beside his daughter.

“Blaming himself and punishing himself already. I'm scared of what will happen if we don't get them all back safely tonight.” Laurel whispered to her dad.

“I know Baby Girl. I don't want anything to happen to them either.” Lance stated as he looked through the glass at Donna, who was currently wrapped in a hug with Thea; trying to ease her pain.

“How did today go so wrong so fast? It was great all day at the spa. We all laughed and had fun and now… could those really be the last memories we have with her?”

“No!” Lance huffed firmly. “The team will get her back. Her and the babies will be safe and we will have lots of other days filled with happy memories with them all. So just hold on to that hope. That's what she would want right now. What she would say. She was always best at seeing the hope in the worst of times. Now we need to do that for her.” Lance hugged her daughter into his side, wanting to take away her pain over her lost friend.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Comm check. In position?” Tommy asked into the mic on the front of Oliver’s leathers. The suit was a bit loose but otherwise fit fine. Tommy was having a bit of difficulty with the mask and had decided that once they knew it was just Darhk, he would remove it. 

“Canary and Shadow in position.” Sara noted over the comms.

“Overwatch and Arsenal in position.” Diggle added.

“Ra’s and the League awaiting commands.” Talia spoke as Tommy saw the last of the League members moving into position across him. He was on the ground in an alley across the street from the building Felicity’s signal was coming from.

Tommy breathed one last breath then ordered, “Okay. Eagle eyes walk us in.”

“There are several doors to enter through. One on the west for Overwatch and Arsenal. One on the East for Canary and Shadow and the main one on the north. Ra’s and troops take that one. There is also a skylight window on the roof for Arrow to come through. I have disabled all power and utilities to the block as well as checked for any generators. None found so you are all in the dark. I ran a night vision scan on the building. Shows a lot of men inside. There are two levels to the building. I think Darhk has the package in a back room near the South on the top floor.”

“Good to know. Overwatch, Arsenal, Canary and Shadow get in and take down any men you need to while making you way to that room. Ra’s and troops will be in charge of dealing with the men for the most part. Just make it to that room as fast as you can. I will head that way immediately. Radio silence from here out, Eagle eyes.”

“Good luck and come back safe. All of you.” with that Lyla signed off.

Tommy took one last breath then pulled and released a grappling arrow. Time to end this.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: yay!!! It seems I am back on a schedule again!!! Today I have 5 chapters for you to enjoy... we are nearing the end of this story... I am thinking a short add on afterwards covering the holidays and the birth of the twins... what do you think? 
> 
> As always so much love to my amazing beta warehouseluver13 who is so sweet and encouraging... already talking more ideas for more stories with her
> 
> please review and check out my polyvore for this story 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I will be filling up my supply of mint chip in preparation of the return Wednesday

The sound of brawling and fighting could be heard outside the door. Felicity smiled softly and whispered quietly. “Your family is here to save us.” She felt a flutter on each side of her stomach and knew that her children had heard her.

“A bit ahead of schedule but I knew it wouldn't take long. Curious though how they found you.” Darhk grinned slyly at her as he moved out of the shadows of the room. 

“Trackers.” she hissed at him.

“No see I figured that could be it so I had a nice little jammer created that would stop any tracking frequencies from been detected.”

“Then you are a lot dumber than you think. I am a master hacker. You think I would use simple tracking frequencies like normal law enforcement agencies use? You really don't think much of my skills now do you? Must be why I was able to burn you and wipe you dry so easily. You have no idea what real power is. Not in today's world.” Felicity scuffed at him, looking at his disgustingly.

Darhk was about to step up and say something to her when the door slammed open and a figure stepped in. Felicity saw the green hood and the bow and knew he had come for her. She then heard in a mechanical voice, “Let her go!”

“Oh cut the act. We all know who is under that hood. We can drop the theatrics.” Darhk snapped.

“Really?” the voice questioned as the figure stayed secluded in the shadows but had the arrow on the bow always pointed at Darhk.

“I must say, I am impressed with your response time. Only about 2 and ½ hours. Fast and efficient. Now lower the bow or she gets a taste of what I did to you last time.” Darhk growled as he held his hand out in front of Felicity. Felicity watched the bow and arrow waiver a bit before falling down. “Good. Nice to see you can follow instructions, Mr. Queen. Now this is how this will go. You will take one of my tablets and join me or you can say goodbye to your cute, mouthy, little blonde and the babies as well. Only seems fair that I get you since you took away not only the League but also my right hand assassin from me.”

A growl grew from deep in the chest of the figure under the hood and the sudden sounds of the team nearing the space distracted Darhk enough for the figure to make his move. He shot the arrow at Darhk’s foot, pinning it to the ground. Then he rushed the man and started to brutally beat on him with the bow. Felicity was still tied to the chair so she was unable to free herself and move from the room. 

A few moments later, Roy and Sara burst into the room. They ran to her side and Roy pulled out a blade to cut through her ties quickly. “Lis you okay?”

“Yeah. I'm okay.” Felicity noted as she rubbed her wrists, trying to ease the rope burn on them once they were free. Roy cut her feet free and they lifted her out of the chair and started for the door but Felicity stopped. “Oliver! Wait!”

“Lis it's okay. We need to get you out of here.” Sara stated.

“But he can't handle Darhk’s power again.”

“It'll be fine. It's not what you think.”

“What?” Felicity struggled to get back into the room as Sara started to pull her away, Roy clearing the way.

Felicity was outside the room when she heard Tommy's voice yell out, “Get her out! NOW!” Felicity glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Tommy stand up and take a fighting stance against Darhk, dressed in Oliver’s leathers with the hood down and mask gone.

Sara hurried her down the stairs where a small group of League troops were waiting to escort them outside. She got Felicity and out to the safety of an awaiting car. She looked up and watched as Roy jumped in the driver's seat. “Roy we can't leave them here!” she cried as she looked back at the building as they pulled away.

“Lis! Listen to me. Tommy, Nyssa, Diggle, Talia and the League will handle Darhk and his men. We need to get you to the hospital. You and the babies are the most important thing right now. So please calm down.”

“Where's Oliver?”

“He will meet us.” Sara told her as she reactive her comm. “Eagle eye, we have the package and are in route to drop off. Arrow, Overwatch, Shadow, Ra’s and troops still behind dealing with Darhk. Any word?” 

“Not yet. Get package to drop off. Will keep you appraised.” Lyla stated, her worry tone lacing each word.

“Will someone please tell me what is going on?!” Felicity shouted, her loud voice filling the car easily. 

Roy winced, “Why did we have to draw the short straws. I hate hearing her loud voice.”

“Roy!”

“Right. Okay fine.” Roy grinned then filled her bin on the plan and how each person had a role to play on it as they traveled to the hospital.

“So how are we explaining you two dropping me off at the hospital? If it was the Green Arrow that saved me, then you two can't go rushing in with me.” Felicity pointed out. 

Sara grinned, loving that her friend was already thinking ahead. “We aren't. He is.” 

They pulled into an alleyway about a block from hospital, to find a police cruiser idling there and Oliver paced in front of it. As soon as he heard the car pull in, his eyes leapt up and locked with hers. He rushed to the side of the car and pulled the car door open before Roy had even put it in park. “Sweetheart? Oh thank god!” Oliver pulled Felicity out of the car quickly, both of them struggling to free her from her seat belt. He wrapped her up in his arms and felt her start to sob as her fear and joy overpowered her. “Sweetheart. It's okay. You're okay. You're here. I'm here. You're safe. I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. So much.” Oliver kissed her sweetly as more tears streamed down her cheeks at his words.

“You okay? Did he hurt you?” Felicity shook her head then buried it into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Come on. Let's get you to the hospital and get you checked out.” Oliver turned to help her into the back of Lance’s cruiser.

Lance was holding the door open for them. “Hey there Sweetie. Don't worry bout a thing. Thea has your mom and Connor at the hospital. They are waiting for ya. I have them already in a private room. Thea just called to say Dr. Carmichael is there and has everything waiting on us. Let's see how those two are doing in there shall we?” Felicity nodded as she fought back a sob and then stepped up and slid into the seat, Oliver following right behind her. Lance closed the door and looked up at Roy and Sara. “I'll see you all at the hospital as soon as you're done.” The two masked heroes nodded towards him then climbed back into their car to head back towards the team and help anyway they could. Lance watched them pull away and said a silent prayer that they would all be safe before getting into the car and driving off, with Oliver sheltering his quivering wife in his arms in the back seat.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Yes, which way to Felicity Queen's room?” Roy asked as he walked up to the nurse's station. He had let her go with Oliver and Lance nearly 2 hours ago and was nervous to hear what they had found out.

“May I ask who you are?” the nurse asked without even looking up from the pile of paperwork in front of her.

“Family.” A deep voice added from nearby. Roy looked up to see Oliver standing in the hallway. 

Roy ran up and hugged him. A moment later he realized what he had done and he pulled back, sighed, coughed then tried to compose himself. “How is she?”

“A bit shaken and scared but okay.”

“And… um… the… the babies?” Roy stammered, afraid to hear what the answer could be.

“Healthy and happy. They all asleep right now. Felicity crashed pretty quickly. Natalie wants to keep her overnight just to be safe. Run a few more tests in the morning to make sure all is good.”

Roy breathed a deep sigh of relief as he grasped at his chest, as if helping to restart his heart. “Good. That's good. I just… I was worried.”

“I know. We all were. Thank you. For everything. Felicity told me what you and Sara did for her. I know how hard it was to leave them behind.”

“Yeah but she was what was important. Getting her to safety and here so we could make sure they were all safe.”

Oliver smiled down at his one time apprentice, proud of just how far he had come from the angry thug he once was. “Well I was just heading back. Needed a cup of coffee. Lance is in there with her as well as Donna, Connor and Thea. Lance also has this floor shut down. Police protection for a prized witness.” Oliver shrugged. “Heading that way?”

“Yeah. I just wanted to make sure Blondie was good and the twins were okay.” Roy smiled.

“Well come on. I know Speedy will like seeing you. Then you can tell us all what happened with Darhk.”

“Sure. The rest are at the Bunker, cleaning up. They should be here soon. I came here as soon as I could.” The two men started to walk down the hall and towards a room that had two police officers posted outside it. “Lance isn't playing around.” Roy noted as he glanced around and saw that every room on the floor was empty and dark.

“Yeah. He isn't taking any chances this time. The only other patient on this floor is Darren, who got out of surgery and is stable. They are waiting for him to wake up to be sure but they think he will make a full recovery. Lance has Darhk in solitary confinement as well. 3 officers he trusts watching him at all times. Darhk won't be getting away. Unless he uses his powers.”

“No need to worry about that.” Roy mumbled as they stepped into the room. He looked up to see Lis laid out on the bed, Connor wrapped up in her arms and asleep next to her. Felicity seemed at peace. She pried her eyes open at the sound of someone coming in. 

“Sweetheart, when did you wake up?”

“Just a couple minutes ago. Harper got cold and Tommy didn't like Connor laying right next to him so we shifted him to my other side. They all seem happy now.” Felicity whispered and smiled down at her son in her arms then at her belly as she guided one hand over it. She looked up and saw Roy standing beside Oliver. “Hey there, Scarecrow.”

“Hey Blondie.” Roy chuckled softly and whispered as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. “You guys all good?”

“Oh yeah. Soft bed, full bellies, warm blankets and our family around us. We're all happy.” Felicity smiled up at him.

Roy smiled back. “Good. Well the team said they will be here shortly. They're all getting cleaned up. I came here straight away.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Few bruises and cuts but nothing major.”

“And Darhk.”

“Handled. Handed over to police custody about 30 minutes ago.”

“So what happened?” Felicity asked, needing to ensure that the latest bad guy in their lives wouldn't come back to harm them.

“After we dropped you off, Sara and I went back to help out. Talia and the League had most of his forces wiped out so Sara started helping Nyssa finish them off. I went back up to find Tommy and Dig battling Darhk. I watched him try to… um… whammy Dig. When he went down, I went to help but Tommy ordered me to get Dig out and make sure he was okay. Seems that Darhk hit him but only enough to stun the big guy. So I pulled him out the room and was tending to him when I heard chanting coming out the room. Seems Tommy had gotten that relic that Constantine had found and learned how to use it. He said a spell of some kind and when Darhk tried to whammy him, Tommy was able to use the relic against him and zap Darhk with his own power. Tommy stunned him enough to knock him out. By then, the League and Talia and the girls were finished with Darhk’s men so we loaded Darhk up in the car and took him back to the Bunker, leaving the men for the SCPD. Constantine performed a ritual and removed Darhk’s powers from him. Turns out it had something to do with his blood so he had to sever the bond. He said the powers are now stored in a talisman that Talia said she will take with her to Nanda Parbat and protect. The League is already on their way back.”

“So he is powerless?”

Roy nodded. “Yep. Kinda freaky thing to watch it get done but he is toast. And now that you're safe, Laurel is building a huge case against him for kidnapping and attempted murder and all. Darhk is going away for a long time.”

“Too bad he knows about all of us.” Oliver groaned, not liking that someone outside their circle knew their secret and could use it against them at anytime.

Roy grinned a bit brighter. “Maybe not so much. Seems Constantine didn't mind popping into the dude's head a bit for us. He worked a bit of magic and Darhk doesn't remember your face under the hood. He said he replaced it with a much scarier sight so Darhk will be terrified of the man in green for quite some time to come.”

Oliver gapped at the thought of what his friend did for him. He knew that Constantine hated altering people's thoughts and memories because it took a lot of power to do so.

“Didn't even think that was possible but I was brought back to life in a magical hot tub so who am I to say that is weird?” Thea giggled as she stepped beside Roy, who threw his arm around her shoulder.

Felicity took a deep breath then smiled. “Sweetheart, is everything okay?” Oliver glanced at her.

“Of course. My family is here and safe. Our city is safe again and this time there wasn't any damage done or anyone hurt or killed. I'm happy.” Felicity smiled up at him as she took his hand in hers.

Oliver leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before resting his against hers. “I love you, Felicity Meghan Queen. More today than ever before.” Oliver whispered against her lips and a gentle smile crossed his face.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Just a few chapters tonight... was hoping to complete with this posting but I am working on a couple treasures for us all!!! After the news last (if you saw the last 2 mins of the winter premiere you know what I'm talking about) I figured we needed a good heart to heart and a little fluff... so enjoy
> 
> As always I love to hear you comments on the story!!! 
> 
> Shout out to my amazing and fabulous beta warehouseluver13. You are irreplaceable!!!!
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or its characters... this is all for fun

Felicity watched Oliver wiggle in the chair next to her, trying to find a comfortable position. It was late, nearly 1 am. The team had all come by and checked on her, staying well past visitors hours to ensure that she had everything she needed. Diggle and Lyla were the first to leave, stating they needed to get back to their own little one. Oliver offered to let them stay at the mansion since he was sure Raisa already had her down for the night there. 

Sara and Nyssa were next. They told Oliver that Talia and the League had left already and, if needed, the team could always consider the League allies. Talia also promised Starling’s protection. No harm would come to the city and the city streets were off limits to all in terms of the League and it's business. Talia agreed to take Malcolm’s pod with her and storing it in the dungeons in Nanda Parbat for the time being. She promised no harm to him and that they could see him anytime they wished. Talia’s last action before leaving Starling was to release both Sara and Nyssa from all debts to the League. They were free to live their lives as they saw fit and would not be asked to support the League ever again.

After them was Laurel, Lance, Donna and Connor. Donna was a bit reluctant to leave her daughter while she was in the hospital but Oliver promised to call if there were any changes. Laurel and Lance had a lot of paperwork and clean up to do from tonight's mission plus busy days for the next few days getting everything in order for the case against Darhk so they decided to head out as well. Felicity had asked that Donna take Connor home with her so he could get a good night's rest, since he had school the next day. He was half asleep but still fought to stay with his parents. When Felicity agreed to let him skip school the next day if he went home with Donna, Connor succumbed to her wishes. 

After that Thea and Roy left, promising to return the next day just like everyone else had. They planned on heading to the Bunker and keeping an eye out of the city for the rest of the night. Felicity forced them to promise her that they wouldn't suit up without calling in backup first. She didn't want another family member in the hospital. 

Oliver had left a couple times to check on Darren who was just across the hall. Darren’s only family was his sister, who lived in Coast City. Oliver set up for the company plane to pick her up and Rob was waiting for her at the airport to bring her to the hospital. Once she arrived, Oliver met her in the hall and explained the entire situation to her as much as he could. He stuck to what they had put in the police report and gave to the papers. He also offered to pay any and all expenses from his treatment, including any rehab necessary, until Darren was healthy again. Oliver assured her that no matter what, Darren would have a job to return to if he was willing to. Darren’s sister was struck with the generosity and compassion her brother's employer had and found herself so moved that she latched onto him and hugged him deeply in gratitude before entering her brother's room.

Tommy was the last to leave. He felt guilty for helping bring this on Oliver and Felicity. When he tried to apologize for his part in all that had happened, Felicity scuffed at him and told him flat out that he had nothing to feel sorry for since she owed her life to him as well as her children's lives. She was also grateful for Tommy's help in keeping Oliver’s secret safe and protecting him from himself. Tommy could only blush a bit and smile at the tender hearted woman before him. Oliver had followed him out when he finally did leave to say a private goodbye; one that include heartfelt words, a deep hug and a few tears shed.

Now Felicity was trying to get some more rest. The twins had settled finally, all the adrenaline and excitement wearing both them and Felicity out. Felicity watched Oliver squirm once more before she could no longer hold back her giggles. “Baby, why don't you go home and get some rest? Our bed has to be better than that chair. Hell I'm sure any bed is better. I am under watchful eyes here as well as Darhk is safely locked away across town and unable to get free to hurt me again. You need your rest so that you can make it through you work day tomorrow. And you need to get your leg up or your knee will start to bother you.”

Oliver looked over and studied his wife for a moment. “First off, yes our bed is better. Much better. Except that if I go there tonight, you won't be in it and I refuse to ever wake up without you beside me. That was what we signed up for when we got married so I'm not going anywhere. And me staying has nothing to do with Darhk, although I am still worried. I will feel a whole lot better with him fully locked up. Secondly, I'm not going into work tomorrow. My wife needs me so the company and its investors will just have to get along without me for the day. Walter will be back from his trip to Napa for the investor meeting there so he can handle QI for the day. I want to stay next to my wife and make sure she needs for nothing while she is recovering. And thirdly, yes my knee is going to be killing me in the morning but if sleeping in this awful chair means I get to sleep next to you, then every second of pain is worth it.” Oliver grinned peacefully towards his wife as he took her hand in his.

Felicity fought back tears as she felt her heart try to burst from her chest. She really did love this man sometimes. “Fine. Then can I offer a compromise? This bed is nearly as big as the one at home. We both can fit on here together so will lay down with me? Just be careful of the cables. Don't want to pull anything out and scare the poor nurses down the hall.” Felicity giggled as she moved over to her left, freeing up part of the bed for Oliver.

He glanced at it, considering turning down the offer but couldn't pass up the chance to hold his wife in his arms. He never would. So he toed off his shoes, his jacket and tie had been removed hours prior, then climbed into the bed next to her. He made sure that all the cables were safely away from him then he slipped his arm under her head and watched as she nestled herself into his side; her hand finding it's usual spot just above his heart while her head rested on his shoulder. 

A few minutes past and Felicity started to draw shapes and figures with her hand above his heart. Oliver knew that this meant she was deep in thought. He turned his head and pressed his lips to her forehead, hearing a sigh release from her almost as soon as his lips touched her skin. “You thinking loudly again.” Oliver teased.

“You don't think anything is wrong with the twins, do you? I mean Natalie was a little worried about my test results and my levels. But she would've told us if something was wrong, right?”

“Yes, Sweetheart. She would have told us. She is probably trying to not only double check the results but also try to calm you down before testing you again. You were still really worked up when she ran them the first time.”

“Can you blame me? I had just been kidnapped. At gunpoint. I had to leave my bodyguard, who is a dear friend, in the street bleeding out. The nut job that took me threatened our unborn children's lives. Then our family, who are all masked heroes, rushed in to save me and whisked me away before the bad guy was even dealt with so I didn't know if they were safe or if he had gotten away and would come after us again.”

“I know, Sweetheart. Just calm down please. The babies will wake up if you don't and you don't want that now, do you?” Felicity shook her head against his shoulder. “Okay. I know it has been a horrible night. Definitely not how I planned on it going. So just try to relax and stay calm. Natalie will tell us the second she knows if something is wrong and we will handle it. Together.”

Felicity glanced up at him lovingly. “I love you so much. And I'm sorry our date got messed up.”

“It's okay. Just relax.”

“Where was Darren taking me anyway? We were on a back woods road outside Starling.”

Oliver grinned as he remembered setting everything up for them that day. “Yeah it was a bit out of the way but close enough that if we need anything it is a quick trip home.”

“What is?”

“My father's lakeside cabin. He used it as a retreat for years; some place to hide out when life here got to be too much. I found out later that he would bring women up there. When we got the Queen fortune and properties back, that was in the lot. I had it cleaned out and fix up for us. Our own little getaway right outside the city. Just somewhere we could go when life gets too crazy, whether it be the family, QI, or the team and mission. It's just someplace to call ours and go to relax and breathe and be together.”

“Oliver Queen, you are too perfect. I love it and I can't wait to see it. I bet it's gorgeous. Is it like an actual log cabin or just a regular home? Does it have property? Of course it does. It's a Queen estate. So how much property? Is it really woodsy? Can we take Connor up there to go fishing? Is it right on the lake or a ways away?”

“Sweetheart, how about you get some sleep and we will go see it next weekend?”

“I would love that. We could take Connor up there and make it a family trip. Or leave him with my mother or Tommy or your sister and just have the time to ourselves. Of course there's not a lot to do up there by ourselves. Unless we can get the Internet up there. Then we can sit around and watch TV and eat popcorn in front of an amazing fire. Wait is there a fireplace? And what about Internet service?”

“Later. Sleep now. Please.”

“Okay.” Felicity shrugged, excited to see their new property and all that it could mean for them. She kept thinking of things they could do there, times they could share. Soon she was pulled into a deep sleep as those images melted together and created dreams of a future with all new possibilities. 

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“I forgot! I'm so sorry that my kidnapping canceled you and Laurel getting together.” Felicity blushed. Tommy was the first to visit this morning. 

After a rather fitful night of sleep on Oliver’s part, he woke up just after dawn and decided to go get food and coffee for him, in order to stay awake. While out, he sent an email to Adira explaining his absence from the office. He asked her to reschedule any meetings and call if any emergencies came up. He also sent an email to Walter explaining again what had happened. Walter had heard about the incident on the news and called. He informed Walter that he would be at the hospital until Felicity’s release then would be at home with her and Connor all day. He then emailed Connor’s school and teacher, informing them of his son's absence for the day due to a family emergency. He offered to have Diggle come by and get Connor’s school work so that Connor would not miss out on the lessons for the day. Oliver knew that Felicity would have done the same and offered to help the young boy with his work. He had spent an hour by himself, walking the hospital grounds, before he returned to the room to find Felicity still fast asleep. He walked across the hall to check on Darren and his sister, who informed him that Darren was expected to make a full recovery with minimal rehab needed. She thanked him again when he offered her his home to refresh herself in as well as get some food. When she accepted, he sent a message to Diggle asking him to come by and take her to the mansion.

That was two hours ago. Tommy had shown up about 30 minutes after, finding his friend cuddled up next to the strong blonde who had become a sister to him without him knowing it. “Lis, it's fine.”

“No it's not! I really hate when dates get interrupted. Especially between people like you two. You both have been through so much and deserve a little time to be happy. Now with Darhk in custody and a case being built against him, she is going to be busier than ever. Promise me you will reschedule and not take this as a sign of something stupid, like it's not meant to be or something. Promise me!” Tommy saw Felicity’s emotional range change from worried to upset and anger in seconds. Her mood swings were in full force today.

Tommy huffed a laugh at the fiery blonde that he thought would always seem to be taking the world by storm with her determination. “Okay! I promise. Now will you relax and lay back. You stressing over my lack of a love life, which is something I really never thought I would say, is going to make my niece and nephew worry. Laurel and I will find a way to reschedule our ‘date’, if that's what it was, and everything will be fine.”

“Tommy, trust me, it was a date. I saw her face when she read the note from Rob. She had a huge smile that matched mine. She was excited to see you again. Plus she didn't say anything when I said we had dates to attend.”

“Glad I have you vote of confidence. Now will you relax?”

“How can I when my room is starting to look like a flower shop. I swear Oliver should just buy one. Would be cheaper.” Felicity giggled as she looked around the room. There were already 3 arrangements set up in the corner; one was full of daisies, another tulips, and the third were blush roses with other pink flowers mixed in.

“First off not all of these are from Ollie. One is from a Mr. Carter, although I don't know his name so I think Ollie would not have allowed them in here if he were here.”

“He is the lawyer for QI. Good guy. Smart, driven, loyal. He helped us with Shane and my dad. Not to mention the Reynolds’.” Felicity huffed an annoyed sigh at the names.

“Secondly, he is just worried and is overcompensating. Leave him be. Trust me, the whole time I have known Ollie, I have never seen him buy a girl flowers. Not ever for prom or Valentine's day. I swear you are the first woman I have met to complain about getting flowers.” Tommy rolled her eyes.

“That's because she would much rather have tech and gadgets.” A raspy voice stated. Felicity and Tommy glanced up to see Lance standing in the doorway, smiling at her. “How ya doin’ Sweetie?”

“Good. Would be better if Natalie would hurry up and run the tests and tell me the babies are okay. Me and Oliver have been worried all night. I finally had to send him home to get Connor so he would stop hovering over me.” Lance walked up to her and handed her a medium sized white and black stuffed toy while hugging her gently.

Felicity glanced down at the toy and smiled. “I have it on good authority that pandas are your favorite animal so I thought you would like this one.”

“Quentin, thank you. I love it!” Felicity blissfully grinned as she hugged it to her chest. Lance looked over to Tommy and shook his hand in greeting, one that Tommy was glad to return. “Everything okay at the precinct?” Felicity asked, noticing a somber gaze on Lance’s face.

“Not really. There was an incident earlier today. Well really late last night. Darhk was involved.”

Felicity froze. His name still struck fear in her and probably would forever. “Did he get free?”

“No. He's dead. He was killed in his cell by another prisoner. Turns out that the guards had to move an inmate into his cell due to a plumbing issue in two others. That inmate was coming to be questioned in a string of gang related murders. He is a known hit man for the mobs. He killed Darhk. We're not sure if there was a hit out on him, who ordered the killing or what happened. We are looking into it now though and that inmate has been sent back to Iron Heights.”

“I'm so sorry. I know this wasn't how we wanted Darhk to pay for what he has done.”

“No it's not but it has finalized everything. He won't be coming after you or your family ever again.” Lance grinned down at her as he stood over her on her hospital bed. “How do you feel about it?”

“I would have liked to see him receive his justice. If not for us, then for all the victims that the Hive members have been killing. But now I know we are safe and I can bring these two into the world breathing a little bit easier. Well at least until Oliver gets back under the hood.”

“Yeah I was wondering about that. We had reports that the Green Arrow was seen at the location. Who was under it?” Lance asked, for the first time studying the unease of Tommy's stance.

“Detective, be nice. He has been a great help in all of this. Not to mention he is just beginning to remember how terrifying he and Oliver found you when they were boys and why he felt that way.” Felicity giggled.

“Well I just wanted to stop by and see you before heading to the office. Donna said they would be by in a little while to check up on you. I left her having breakfast with Raisa, Walter, Connor, Lyla and little Sara. Let me know what the doc says. Okay Sweetie?”

“Absolutely. Although I'm sure my mother will tell you before I get a chance.”

Lance wholeheartedly chuckled and smiled down at her as he hugged her again. “You're probably right about that. See you later for dinner? Raisa had mentioned that Sara wanted all of us to come over if you felt up to it for a celebration of sorts.”

“Guess it is a tradition of ours now. Take out a big bad then all hang out and drink, eat and laugh.” Felicity shrugged. “I'll talk to Oliver about it. We'll have to see what Natalie says as well.”

“Of course. Now you relax and listen to these guys and the nurses in here. I know you're a genius and definitely way smarter than Merlin or Queen but they are trying to make you better so those two angels will be better as well.” Felicity smiled at him and saluted him playfully like Connor does and watched as he smiled back. He then turned to Tommy. “Take good care of our girl, Merlyn, or you will wish you stayed dead.” With that Lance walked back out the room.

Tommy walked over and sat down next to Felicity in a nearby chair. “Dating your mom for a couple months and already protective of you like your one of his daughters. The man will be the death of me and Ollie if we ever step out of line. And if he gets to us before the rest of the team does. Especially in terms of you.” Tommy laughed.

“Well he is my dad. Of sorts. He has been worrying about me and watching out for me since we stopped the first machine the night you…” Felicity trailed off, not sure how to reference that night Tommy died in CNRI.

“The night I died?” Tommy asked softly, finishing her thought for her. “It's okay to talk about it, Lis. I won't break over it. It happened to me. And because of my psychotic father and the nut job that resurrected me, I lost two years of my life. Two years with my friends. My sister that I didn't know I had. The girl I have been in love with for years but too scared to say until a building dropped on me, literally. And my best friend, who I had just gotten back after he spent 5 years on an island that he says was hell on Earth. I missed so much. 

“Thea growing up into a strong confident woman. Laurel learning to stand on her own two feet and fight back. They both learned what true power they hold inside themselves while I was gone. And Ollie. He discovered that he could truly not only stop evil things from happening but inspire hope and good things to happen. He changed for the better. Stopped killing and began to see that there was another way. One that you and Dig helped him find. And Roy it seems as well. I missed watching him fret over his feelings for you. How to ask you out. Being nervous for your first date. I missed him shoving his head back up his…” Tommy looked at the belly and knew that Felicity would yell about his language if he cussed right now. “backside,” Tommy added with a slight chuckle. “when he decided to walk away from you. I couldn't watch him pout and mope about as you moved on with Ray, who I must say is kind of a…”

“Jerk?”

“That a nice way of putting it. But I also missed out on Oliver finally coming to terms with what he wanted his life to be. I didn't get to help him plan out his proposal to you. Either one and trust me if I were here, there would have been only one because as soon as I saw him leading down that path with you I would have planted that seed and made it grow so fast, Miracle-Gro would have nothing on my skills.” Felicity laughed loudly and boastful at that idea. “I didn't get to help plan his wedding. Be there for his bachelor party and see his face when the strippers showed up because you would send one and so would I. But what I regret the most is that I didn't get to stand by him the day you two made your love, your connection, legal and binding. I didn't get to tell him how happy I was for him. Joke and tease about his cold feet or taking off and going to Tahiti if he needed to. See his smile the first time he saw you in your dress. I have seen the photos and I know he was on the verge of tears. I would've been too. You were stunning. As always.” Tommy let out a quiet, frustrated sigh.

“I have missed so much these last two years. I want to not miss another second. I want to get to see Connor grow up into a wonderful young man. Same with little Tommy. I want them both to be happy, caring and generous; just like their parents. I want to see more of Ollie being a Dad. He is amazing at it. I know as soon as that little girl enters this world, he will do anything he needs to to keep her safe. Just like he would for his boys and his wife.”

“He would do that for all of our family, the team and you included. Tommy, you have been apart of this team, this family, since that night. We never let him forget you. We made sure that he remembered his promise to you. So many times that was what was able to bring him back; your memory. Thank you.” Felicity reached out for his hand as sniffed as she fought to choke down a sob. She was smiling but looked like she was about to cry. 

Tommy stood, taking her hand in one of his, and handed her a tissue with the other. He sat down on her hospital bed, next to her knees with his leg bent in front of him while facing her. “Felicity, I owe you my gratitude. You took the few people that I truly felt were my family and cared for them so deeply after I was gone. You barely knew Thea or Laurel but you still watched out for them and their well being. Getting to know them and offering to help in any way you could. And as for Ollie. You were able to do something none of us ever thought possible, you brought out the true Oliver Queen and let him stand in daylight. This Oliver, your Oliver, he is the guy I remember growing up with. The boy who was scared to kiss a girl when we were like 7 or 8 because we thought you guys had germs. The guy who gave up an entire afternoon during his Christmas vacation from school to go shopping with his kid sister. He even stood in line for 2 hours so she could see Santa and when time came she was so scared that he offered to talk to Santa for her if she agreed to go up with him. He had to hold her in the picture because she refused to take it without him. The best friend who let me sleep in his bed, with him, every night for nearly a month after my mom died and my dad left because I was scared that I would lose the Queens as well.

“I thought I lost him when we started in college. All the partying and drinking and girls. He slipped away. I noticed it a little at a time but didn't think of it then. I didn't realize what we had all lost until he was gone and I thought I would never get my best friend, my brother back. But then this bright, bubbly, babbling blonde stole his heart from him; right under his nose. I swear I knew there was something there even in those couple months I knew you. He is different with you and always has been. I could even see that he hated to yell at you. The only other person he ever acted like that around is Thea. So I knew you were special. Just never knew how much you would change so many things around here.” 

“All for the better of course.” Oliver smiled as he stood in the doorway, breakfast for Felicity in one hand and hot pink gerbera daisies in the other. Felicity looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks and sniffled. “Tommy man, I leave you to keep her happy and calm and you have her crying and upset when I come back. Really?!” Oliver teased, his tone silly as he stepped into the room and came to the right side of her bed. He handed her the flowers and grinned back at her softly, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Felicity took the flowers, beaming as she brought them to her nose and breathed in their fragrance. “Leave Tommy alone. He has been doing a wonderful job.”

“Is that so?” Oliver asked as he watched her pass the flowers to Tommy who sat the near the others. “Who are those from?” Oliver scanned over the bright yellow daisies he didn't recognize. The tulips had been from Lyla and Dig the night before. Lyla had brought them when they all stopped by.

“Carter. He sent them with a sweet card stating he hoped I get to feeling better soon and he would be by later. Where's Connor?”

“Getting your gift from him with Walter and Donna. I tried to say that the flowers could be from us both but he wanted to choose his own gift.”

Tommy huffed a laugh. “Looks like Ollie may have some competition. Definitely Ollie’s kid. Charming the girls at 8.”

“From what you told me, you both thought girls had germs at Connor’s age.” Felicity teased.

“That's it. No one that knew me before the island is allowed to be left alone with my wife. She has enough blackmail on me as it is.” Oliver groaned as he realized what Tommy had told her. This reaction cause Felicity to laugh boastfully.

“Oh please. You do what she says as it is. She doesn't have to blackmail you. She just has to offer herself to you. Which by the evidence before us, isn't a displeasure on her behalf either.” Tommy snickered as he glanced at her belly. She swatted playfully at him and blushed, which only further proved his point and deepened his laughing fit.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Just a few chapters tonight... was hoping to complete with this posting but I am working on a couple treasures for us all!!! After the news last (if you saw the last 2 mins of the winter premiere you know what I'm talking about) I figured we needed a good heart to heart and a little fluff... so enjoy
> 
> As always I love to hear you comments on the story!!! 
> 
> Shout out to my amazing and fabulous beta warehouseluver13. You are irreplaceable!!!!
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or its characters... this is all for fun

“Knock. Knock.” Natalie called from the door. She smiled as she entered the room. It was nearly lunchtime. Felicity had been surrounded by friends and family all day, Oliver asking for special approval due to her ordeal and the fact that it helped to keep her calm. “Wow! I swear every time I come in here, the gifts and flowers grow.”

“I know right. I think my hospital room is now a flower shop. I have no idea what to do with all of them.”

Thea smiled at that and said, “Lis, I set it up for the nurses to take them to the Cancer ward and give them away there. I even had Roy, Tommy and Sara help me write out new cards that have encouraging words on them so anyone that gets them will have a smile.”

“Speedy, you are the best!” Felicity gazed up at the kindhearted and selfless young woman before her. She was in total awe of how organized and endearing her sister-in-law was.

“Thea, that was a great idea.” Oliver smiled at her proudly from where he was resting on the bed next to Felicity. Connor was coloring at the foot of the bed with Felicity leaning down to help him. Thea, Roy, Tommy, Diggle and Donna were seated in chairs around the room. Sara and Nyssa were back at the Bunker keeping an eye on the city while Walter, Laurel, and Lance were at work.

“So Doctor, what's the verdict? Do I get to go home? Not that I don't mind the hospital. Well actually I do but that's not your fault. I hate hospitals in general. I hate blood really. And hospital gowns. This one in particular because fell really bare in here. Which is awkward since all my closest friends and family are in here with me. Maybe it's because of my belly being so big. I had to get such a large gown because of it and it still doesn't quite fit right. And I get to deal with this when I have these two except I will be even bigger; I hope. Not to mention I will be more worried about pushing out two living beings so the gown won't be my first thought. And I babbling. Again.” Felicity stopped talking and closed her eyes to countdown and calm herself like she always did.

“Hey Doc, any chance that is a genetic disease and Lis has transferred it to the twins? If so, Ollie will never have a quiet moment in his life. Three very talkative blondes. That'll be a riot.” Tommy laughed openly. 

Thea seeing the blush on Felicity’s face jumped in to her rescue. “It'll be just like when you tried to hit on the triplet models and struck out so badly. It was like your mouth was possessed and you had no control. You were telling them all kinds of things that no one should know about you.”

“Thea! You said we would never bring that night up again. I snuck you into that bar. In New Orleans. During Mardi Gras. Your parents would have killed me if they knew.”

“Oh Moira knew.” A deep voice added from the doorway behind Natalie. Everyone looked up to find Walter standing there, a vase of white hydrangeas in his hand. Felicity giggled as she remembered those were the type of flowers she had brought him when he was in the hospital. “I hope these are okay. I remember fondly the ones I received from you that night.” Walter walked in a placed the flowers down beside her before placing a kiss on the top of her head. Over the last few months living together, the two had grown rather close and Walter felt that he had gained not only Thea and Oliver back but another daughter.

“They're perfect. Thank you so much Walter.” Felicity smiled sweetly at him before turning her attention back to Natalie. “So do you have my results?”

“Yes. And besides a little blood pressure problem, you and the babies are all perfectly healthy.” The room was filled with sighs and gasps of relief and joy. They had all been worried about Felicity and the babies. “I am putting you on bed rest for at least a week though. I want your blood pressure levels down. I know we are all super excited to meet those two but we don't want them to come out too early. Now relax and no major movements. Have you finished at QI?”

“Yep. She already had her last day there until the babies arrive before all this mess.” Oliver answered as he nuzzle his nose into her hair while wrapping her up in his arms. He had been touching her constantly, ever since she was in his arms in the alley, and she knew it wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

“Good. Well seems you have plenty of people to help you look after her. I want to see you two again at my office in a week and we will see if it becomes a weekly check up from here on out. I will also see at that time if we need to keep the bed rest or let you go free. Now Felicity, listen to your friends and family and let them help you. I'm not doing this to punish you. I need you completely relaxed so those two sweeties can calm down a bit and relax themselves. I am looking out for them right now. So please listen.”

“I will. Thank you Doctor.” Felicity grinned at her. She hoped that Natalie saw just how determined she was to make sure her babies had a fighting chance at life. She would live in bed if she had to if it meant the twins would come out healthy and safe.

“Okay. Well I will have the nurse start your discharge papers. I know they will be sad to see everyone leave and lose all the laughter you guys have been doing. They said you have been entertaining them since it's just you and the patient across the hall.”

“That's Darren. He is a bodyguy. Just like Dig!” Connor explained, knowing that Darren had been hurt badly when Felicity was taken and he was in the room next door. Diggle had brought him over to see the guard that the boy had taken a shining to. “He was brave and tried to stop anything from happening to my Mommy and brother and sister. But he was hurt too badly and couldn't help anymore.” Oliver and Diggle had taken Connor out into the hall and explained the situation with Darren to the young boy in a way he would understand. 

Natalie smiled at the tenderness Connor had for the older man. “Then he was brave. He was trying to be a hero. To keep your family safe.” Connor nodded his head in agreement before going back to coloring, all the while talking gently to Felicity’s belly about what color he was using or what he was drawing. Felicity cooed at the sight and eased gently back into the pillows. “Your papers should be ready in a few minutes then you can head home. And I mean it Felicity. Bed. Rest. Let them take care and pamper you. Seems you have plenty of people willing to do just that.” And with that Natalie left them to continue enjoying their time together. 

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

A bell chime was what drew the attention of the three to the elevator. They were not expecting anyone to come up and security always called up when someone came to visit Oliver at work. Felicity shuffled off the executive elevator and towards Adira’s desk. “Is he busy?” 

“For you? Not at all Mrs. Queen. Let me tell him you're here.” Adira smiled up at her.

“Felicity!” Logan cheered from behind her. She turned slowly to find him there. “What are you doing back?”

Felicity smiled at him as he came up to her and hugged her. “I'm not back. Just visiting. Thea and my mom took me shopping for the hospital bags and stuff to pack in them this morning. Since we were done, I thought I would swing by and see if I could convince my husband to take me out for lunch. He is the only one that let's me eat junk food.” Felicity giggled. She saw Jerry downstairs when she stopped in to say hi to Veronica. Duncan was standing beside Logan smiling. “Hi Duncan. How's it going?

“Good. You look great! New glasses?” Duncan asked as he smiled warmly at her and noticed a change in her appearance.

“Yep. Got them today in fact. I like them.” Felicity explained as she pressed the new black and light pink frames up her nose. She had decided to treat herself to some new frames since she will be wearing them for the time being.

“They look fantastic!”

“So taking good care of Logan here?”

“Always. He keeps me on my toes. But I like it. Jerry spends most of his day down with Veronica.”

“Good. She needs all the help she can get down there too. We have a lot of work to do in this division.” Felicity nodded.

A throat cleared behind her and she turned to find Oliver beaming at her, his smile seemed to split his face in two. “We? Speaking french now? Last I checked, you are on maternity leave and will not be working for this company until those two come out.”

“Oliver.” Felicity groaned as he walked up to her. “You know what I mean.”

“Yes I do.” Oliver grinned down at her before kissing her lips softly. “Hi.”

“Hi. I thought I would surprise you with a visit and an invitation to lunch.” she explain and smiled back at him.

Oliver’s happiness dimmed a bit. “I wish I could but I was planning a working lunch. Logan and I need to go over a few project details before we meet with an investor this afternoon. What about going with someone else? I know Tommy is busy at the club but what about your mom or Thea?”

It had been two and a half weeks since she left the hospital. Darren was at home recuperating but life had gone back to normal a bit. Tommy had enjoyed the idea of taking over the club from Thea, who was working on setting up her own event planning company now, and was helping to make the club quite a success. Oliver was in full swing as CEO of QI. There was to be a dinner planned for the beginning of December to formally introduce him as such to some of the major investors and shareholders in the company. The board was already enjoying having him back because he seemed more focused this time and excited about his plans for the company. Felicity had actually enjoyed her week of bed rest. She was never alone. Someone was always beside her. Tommy had even taken a liking to sitting with her in the mornings and watching Netflix with her. When she and Oliver went to see Natalie the following Monday, she was cleared to move around again but only a little. Which was okay with Felicity as her natural equilibrium seemed to be always off and she was finding it hard to stay upright. 

“That's okay. They won't let me eat a burger like I want today. Mom and Thea are trying to make me cut back on fatty foods so that I won't have a lot of weight to work off once these two are here.” Felicity rubbed her belly while gazing at it lovingly.

“Well I could call them and tell them to let you. I want you happy. Always.” Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, Felicity following with hers around his neck. 

“That's okay. I'll just have Greg stop on the way home.” Felicity stated, her tone giving away this disappointment she was trying to hide with a sweet smile.

Oliver glanced at Logan, knowing that they would not have time to do the briefing at any other point this afternoon since he was booked up with appointments and meetings he had rescheduled last week. “Logan, would you mind if we did it over lunch while out with Felicity? I know it is unconventional...”

“Are you kidding? It's great. She could even help a bit if I get something wrong or you need it explained differently. That is if it's okay with Felicity.”

Felicity looked at the two smiling men and nodded, moved that they were changing their schedule and plans to accommodate her and her desires. “Big Belly still has the best burgers in town and has been calling my name all week.” She giggled as she moved towards the elevator. As they climbed inside the car, she leaned up and kissed Oliver tenderly. “Thank you.”

“Always.” Oliver smiled, knowing just how much this lunch meant to his wife.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Just a few chapters tonight... was hoping to complete with this posting but I am working on a couple treasures for us all!!! After the news last (if you saw the last 2 mins of the winter premiere you know what I'm talking about) I figured we needed a good heart to heart and a little fluff... so enjoy
> 
> As always I love to hear you comments on the story!!! 
> 
> Shout out to my amazing and fabulous beta warehouseluver13. You are irreplaceable!!!!
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or its characters... this is all for fun

“I'm telling you, fried turkeys were all the rage that year. My father-in-law nearly burnt the back of our small apartment down and my super never that me forget it.” Logan laughed openly. The three had been out to lunch, enjoying their burgers, fries and shakes. Felicity had ordered an extra helping of cheese fries and a piece of pie as well. They had covered all they needed to about the project within 20 minutes of the beginning of lunch and moved on to getting to know one another. Logan had asked if they were planning a big Thanksgiving dinner next week when Felicity got on the topic of cooking a turkey and the fact she had never done it herself.

“I would believe that. I'm surprised you weren't fined or kicked out.” Felicity giggled as she finished off her second serving of cheese fries. She pouted down at the empty bowl. “They never last longer enough.”

“Still hungry?” Oliver asked, knowing that increased appetite was common at this stage in pregnancies.

“No. I think the pie and the rest of my shake will finish me off. For now. I may go raid the fridge after I get home. I always seem hungry these days.” Oliver nodded along as he knew it was just her symptoms and nothing else. “So did it work out?”

“The turkey? Oh no! It was nearly charcoal on the outside and still raw on the inside. Let's just say that's when we got to know the Chinese menu well.” Logan laughed as he wiped his hands after finishing the last bite of his burger. “And as for being kicked out, the super made it quite clear that he didn't enjoy us living at that location much after that.”

“I bet. Still I have never had a deep fried turkey. My mother always kept Thanksgiving dinner quite traditional. We weren't even allowed to invite friends to it. Just family. And Tommy but he has always been like family anyway.” Oliver chuckled as he finished off his fries.

“Yes. Mr. Merlyn is a character. Must be nice having him back in town.”

“It is. He was deeply missed by me and my sister. I hate that he got mixed up in all that mess with his dad.” Oliver nodded.

Felicity smiled and wiggled happily in her seat as she ate her pie. “Plus he is great to have around. Always willing to rub my feet and ankles when they hurt and never turns me down when I ask him to sneak me my mint chip ice cream. He has even started watching some of my favorite sci-fi shows with me.” 

“Well he is always very cheerful when he comes into QI.”

Felicity stared at Logan. “He hasn't been coming by and bothering you, has he?”

Logan glanced at her seriously and shook his head. “No he usually comes by to see Oliver and catches me in my office. He always says hi and asks about Jerry.”

“That little rat! He's the one ratting me out to Jerry who is telling my mom and Thea. You know they talk all the time.” Felicity scolded as she gazed at Oliver.

Oliver bit the inside of his cheek to bury the laugh that tried to escape. “Sweetheart, you know they would find out anyway. Between those three, I'm surprised there is a secret left in this town that they don't know.”

“Secret? What are you talking about? Oliver Jonas Queen, you better not be keeping anything from me.” Felicity growled at him, trying to look menacing but failing as she chewed on her straw out the side of her plump pink lips.

“Nothing. I'm keeping nothing from you. I just don't know if it's common knowledge about Tommy and how he has been spending his nights recently. Particularly with whom and where.” Oliver hinted. About a week prior, Oliver had a scare about Felicity and thought the twins were coming. Knowing the team was out patrolling, he had called Tommy to let him know. Turns out that Tommy was busy in the shower and a certain District Attorney had answered the call instead. He would never have thought anything of this if he had not heard Tommy mention that he looked forward to trying something they had done all over again but this time in the bed and not against the wall. Needless to say, it took Tommy and Laurel 3 days to be able to look at Oliver without blushing and Oliver had told Felicity all about it; only after forcing her to agree that anything they talk about in their room should stay between them unless they both agree on it.

After the scare, which turned out to be heartburn and an upset stomach, Oliver had begun hovering around her a bit more and started prepping for the babies arrival. Hence the shopping trip for the hospital bags. Oliver wanted to have everything they needed at the ready just in case. Felicity was nearing her 29th week of her pregnancy and the closer they got to 32 the more they knew that the twins could come at any moment.

“Just checking. I know how you are with secrets. And we are not going down that road ever again.” Felicity laughed as Oliver kissed her temple.

“Never.” he whispered to her, as if only a secret for her to know.

“So do you and your wife have plans for the holiday?” Felicity asked Logan, turning her attention back to their guest.

“Just dinner with my folks. Each year we trade out which side gets Thanksgiving and which gets Christmas with us. Since my folks had Christmas last year, this year they get Thanksgiving.” Logan explained as he shrugged. “We always keep New Year's for ourselves. And Valentine's day.”

“Huh.” Felicity huffed.

“What?” Oliver asked curiously. 

“It's nothing.” She tried to dodge the topic but seeing the look Oliver was giving her, she knew he wouldn't drop it so she just shrugged and continued, “It's just… not only will this be our first holiday season together as a couple but we are married so every Thanksgiving, Hanukkah, Christmas, New Year's and Valentine's day from here on out will always be ours. Since Mom lives here now, the only time we would travel is if we wanted to go with Walter back to England to see the country or if he moves there. All our family is here in Starling or close by. I mean Barry and the guys in Central City are family as well so we have to count them in on some of these celebrations. And sometimes we might go there as well. But we never have to worry who will get us each year. That's kinda nice when you think about it.”

“Yes and I can't wait to see the mansion decked out for Hanukkah and Christmas. It'll look amazing. I just know it.”

Felicity got a mischievous grin as they stood and began making their way back to QI. “Plus I never have to worry about who I will be kissing at midnight or who my valentine will be.”

“Nope! Those distinct honors are all mine.” Oliver boasted proudly, making Logan and Felicity laugh.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Okay so we have the grocery list and the menu. The plates and all will be set out that day.”

“And the florist will be here tomorrow to freshen up the arrangements and add the touches we talked about to the centerpieces in the dining room.” Thea added as she scanned over the tables and counted chairs. It was just days before the biggest Thanksgiving day dinner either of them had ever seen. Felicity had actually hired Thea, fighting her tooth and nail to take the job as an actual paying client, to plan out the family meal that would include not only Team Arrow and all those in Starling but also Team Flash, along with the Steins. They would have a house full of guests for the weekend but Thea had it all planned down to the very last detail. She had all the rooms ready for the out-of-town guests, fresh linens and towels being placed in the room Wednesday before everyone arrived. She had plenty of food and had asked Quentin to make a few of his lasagnas for them to eat Wednesday night. Raisa, and a small army of kitchen help that Thea had hired for the day, would be cooking Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday. Then the ladies had decided to do some light shopping on Friday while all the sales were going on. Felicity still wasn't sure if she would be able to go since her energy level had begun to fall more lately. Oliver had it planned that the men would take the kids to a local ice rink that day to make sure they were tended to and allow the ladies a day that was kid free.

“Perfect. That means we can shoot a couple pictures of everything for your portfolio once it is done. Now we also have you planning the CEO announcement dinner and the decorations for the house, right?” Felicity was checking her tablet for the notes she had made to discuss with Thea while she had her today.

“I knew about the dinner and I will be sending the invitations out today, but I didn't know about the decorations. Why not hire a interior designer?”

“Because my brilliant sister, who happened to grow up in this house and loves it dearly, has an outstanding skill at decorating so why not hire her?” Felicity laughed as she gazed up at Thea across the table.

“Biased, much?” Thea giggled. “Okay so with all of us here in Starling, plus the gang from Central. That puts the guest list at 23.”

“Try 24. Look who just showed up at QI looking for my lovely wife.” Oliver greeted the girls as we walked in the a rough looking Russian walking in just behind him.

“Anatoly! What a surprise! We weren't expecting you.”

“Apologies. I have been busy with business but I had hoped to visit before now.” Anatoly smiled warmly at the young blonde as she slowly stood out of her chair and came to greet him. “And it seems I came just in time. You are huge!”

“Like I don't hear that all the time. My feet and ankles… well actually my whole body agrees with you. I ache in places I didn't even know was possible and still have several weeks to go, we hope.” Felicity groaned as she pulled him in for a hug.

“Вы прекрасны, как цветок, и светящиеся, как солнце. (You are as beautiful as a flower and glowing like the sun.)” Anatoly smiled as he kissed her cheeks.

“Согласен, Pakhan. Я говорю ей так все шансы, что я могу.” (I agree, Pakhan. I tell her so every chance I can.)” Oliver stated in Russian as he pulled Felicity into him after she had stepped away from Anatoly. He smiled down at her and kissed her. “Hi.”

“Hi. You know I hate it when you do that. You could be saying anything about me or something else and I wouldn't know it. It's rude.” Felicity babbled.

“Then I'll make it up to you.”

“Ice cream?” Felicity grinned joyfully.

Oliver snorted a laugh and shook his head. “I was thinking of teaching you Russian. I am already teaching Connor so why not you?”

“Because I already babble and butcher the English language with my rambles and innuendos. I don't need to start doing that in Russian as well.”

“Why not? I think it could be fun and useful. Who knows! You could pick it up easily and turn it into one of the sexiest languages ever.”

Thea gagged. “And on that note, I'm out. I will get the invites out today for the dinner and come back to talk to you two about menu settings later. Lis, try to rest. You have been busy and need a break.”

“I will Speedy. Thanks. We'll talk later.” Felicity smiled as she hugged Thea to her chest, Thea leaned in over the belly.

Anatoly Knyazev, The Pakhan, leader of the Solntsevskaya Bratva stood back and watched the interaction not only between Oliver and Felicity but most of the family of Queens. He could see that the dark and broody young man he had met years ago, the one that save his life, was long gone now.

“So Anatoly, what brings you to town?” Felicity asked as she sat back down.

“Business. I know I should have called or been here by now but business in Russia has kept me there.”

“Everything okay?” Oliver asked, concerned that their happy little bubble that had encased the entire city was about to pop.

“I am sure you are aware that I have my ways of keeping track of people and checking in on them. A few weeks back, I checked in on you two. I saw where not only had Felicity but her mother and little Connor had been taken by a man named Darhk. I had heard the name spoken a few times over the years. Oliver, my boy, why did you not call when this issue arose? We could have worked together and helped you all stay safe.”

Oliver and Felicity glanced at each other, a bit surprised by Anatoly’s inquiry. “I didn't think it was a problem that the Brotherhood would attend to.”

“You are a Captain. She is your woman. We protect our own. No matter what.”

“Apologies, Pakhan.” Oliver bowed his head slightly, a bit taken back by the stern tone of Anatoly’s voice. “How about we go discuss this matter in my study? I am sure Felicity would like to lay down for a bit and rest while we talk.”

Anatoly shook his head. “My business involves you both so I wish to speak to you both about it.”

“Me? What could I have to do with the Bratva?” Felicity asked.

“A lot, my dear. Please, may we speak privately about this?”

“Of course.” Felicity agreed, noting the concern in Anatoly’s voice now. “Let's all go to the study.” With that, they moved down the hall towards that room.

Once inside, Oliver helped Felicity to one of the sofas that sat near the fireplace before walking over and lighting it. A chill had fallen over the city these days and Felicity felt it more than anyone else. She tugged down a nearby throw blanket and laid it over her belly and legs. Anatoly sat in an arm chair to her left and after the fire was set, Oliver claimed his spot next to his wife; hands instantly finding hers and intertwining them. “So what does the Brotherhood need from us?” Felicity asked as she sat closer to Oliver, trying to use his closeness to give her courage.

“Nothing my dear. We have already taken actions to protect you and your loved ones. It is now understood that you all are under the protection of the Brotherhood by order of the Pakhan and are untouchable. You should not have a repeat of the recent situations any time soon.”

“Taken actions? How?” Oliver wondered, afraid that the Bratva would increase their level of activity in his city.

“By claiming her as ours. She is married to a Captain after all so she is Bratva. We have made it a fact that we have accepted her into the folds. I know you don't want her involved in our business Oliver, and she won't be. Between you and me, I would like that as well. She seems to have brought you much happiness so I do not want to end that by dragging her into our dark world. But by claiming her…”

“The other mob families and groups who not dare touch her or our family. They are all safe.” Oliver summarized as he caught on to the older man's thought.

“Exactly. We ensured not only her safety but your boy's and those two’s plus the rest of your family and friends. If you see them as family, so does the Bratva and everyone knows that now.”

“Thank you, Pakhan. I know this is something that is normally not accepted amongst the Brotherhood.”

“For the man that saved the Pakhan, rules can be bent and broken. Your standing will last not only with me but my heir as well. I have secured your safety for a long time to come. Enjoy your happiness here now, my boy. You are home.” Anatoly beamed at the younger man as he leaned back in his chair, happy to help give Oliver peace of mind.

Felicity was still a bit confused by the turn of events. “Anatoly, you said actions had been taken. What actions exactly?” Felicity asked as she remembered what Lance had said about a hit being done on Darhk while he was in jail.

“We had to show what would happen to those who would cross us and defy our wishes.”

“You put the hit out on Darhk!” Felicity gasped as she put everything together. 

“What?!” Oliver asked. Felicity had told him that Darhk had been killed in prison but never gave the details to him. She wanted to put it all behind them. So she never spoke of Lance’s suspicion that Darhk’s death had been contracted out.

Anatoly grinned brightly. “Wise beyond your years, my dear. Yes, the Bratva took out Darhk. He threatened and kidnapped someone dear to one of our higher ranking Captains and therefore we had to act. We could not be seen as weak or let action occur without consequences. He had to be taught a lesson and others had to see that if you attack any connected to the Brotherhood, we would act.”

“Pakhan, Я не хочу, чтобы вопрос свое решение, но вы позволить этому случиться в моем городе без уведомления меня? (Pakhan, I do not wish to question your decision but you let this happen in my city without informing me?)” Oliver questioned, his voice low and near a growl as his anger grew. He had no plans to take Darhk out completely and knowing now that Anatoly had done so behind his back upset him greatly.

“Captain, знать ваше место! Я поступил не только вашей семьи и жены, но и для блага Bratva. Что касается информирования вас, вы были и другие вопросы озаботиться. Вы были нужны на ее стороне. (Captain, know your place! I acted for not only your family and wife but for the good of the Bratva. As for informing you, you had other matters to attend to. You were needed at her side.)” Anatoly snapped at Oliver, his voice growling out each word to show the force behind it.

Felicity, who had only understood a couple words of what they had said, wanted to ease the tension in the room. “Anatoly, I am grateful for your devotion and protection of not only myself but my family. I am willing to accept the terms the Brotherhood has given with that protection and claim if…”

Anatoly studied the small blonde in front of him, curious as to what she would ask for. “If?”

“If in the future, any and all Bratva activity in Starling is brought to Oliver’s attention beforehand. We know this city and its police force well. We must make sure that any illegal activity can not be traced back to us. We must be careful. So I ask that you inform Oliver of your plans and get his opinion on them. Trust that he knows how to best handle any situation that occurs here in this town. If he goes against your plan, it is because he knows it will cause trouble not only for us but for the Brotherhood in general. Understand?”

Anatoly nodded as he saw that she was speaking the truth. Oliver had never let anything happen to the Bratva in Starling. He had made sure that all were kept safe and he regretted what had happened when the Bratva were attacked before the Siege. “I will accept those terms.”

Felicity reached out and took his hand in her. “Thank you, Pakhan.” she said, smiling as she stumbled over the name for the first time.

“Oliver, you have chosen well in a bride. She is quite charming and wise. She will be good for you. Help soften that broody and angry side you have while handling business.” Anatoly teased causing Oliver to roll his eyes.

“It definitely helps that he can't lie to me about anything. Worst liar ever.” Felicity giggled and felt the last of the tension in the room leave.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Well here they are... the final two chapters of this story... I will be doing a small follow up to cover the winter holiday season and birth of the twins!!! So be on the lookout for if in next few days...
> 
> As always thanks to all who read, support and comnent... love ya all!!! Also a lot of love to my fabulous beta warehouseluver13 for all you do... you are the best!!!
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or the tear her king moment last week would not have happened!!! :`(

Oliver slowly poked his head into their bedroom. He had ventured out hours before for his morning run, returning shortly after to find his wife still sound asleep in their bed. He decided to shower and got ready for the day. 

Today was the day before Thanksgiving and they would soon have a house full of guests. Connor had been all excited the last couple of days to see Team Flash again. It had been nearly a month but he loved the other team dearly. Tommy had joined Oliver on his run and at breakfast, asking after Felicity as the three boys ate. Oliver explained that Felicity had been feeling less and less energetic recently, which was normal at this stage of her pregnancy - she had just started her third trimester - so she would sleep a bit more when the twins allowed her to. His son and daughter were beginning to show they were truly like their parents; unable to settle and relax at night. Most nights Felicity would be woken up every few hours by one of the twins. The only way she had found to soothe them was singing or reading to them. So she would get out of bed and go into the nursery to do so, rocking in the rocking chair as she did. Most of the time, Oliver would wake up shortly after she left the bed and find her asleep in the rocking chair. He would carry her back to bed and curl up around her, placing her on her side with her back to his chest. He would support her belly with her pregnancy pillow and wrap his hand down to rest above the twins; allowing his body heat to warm and ease his wife and children into a restful slumber.

It was nearly time for the guests from Central City to arrive and he knew that Felicity would want to be ready in time to greet them. 

Thea was already busy getting the house prepared for their arrivals as well as the next day, the house staff and Raisa assisting. They had flower arrangements, all fall themed, in each bedroom and smaller ones in the bathrooms. Fresh linens and towels in each rooms as well. There were soaps and supplies in each room for the guests to use if they forgot anything. Thea and Felicity wanted them all to feel welcome in the house. Thea was also setting new flower fall themed arrangements around the house including ones in the dining room for the dinner the next night.

He moved slowly into the room and continued to stare at the form of Felicity on their bed. The late morning sun was brisk but bright and set the room a glow. He closed the door behind him gently, not wanting to disturb her yet. He loved to watch her sleep. She seemed at such peace and always in a state of pure bliss that warmed his heart and helped remind him just what she brought to his life. Light. Happiness. Love.

His gaze fell on his wife, balled up on her side wrapped tightly around his pillow. She must have woken at some point before falling back asleep because she was now in only in a pair of cotton panties instead of the sleep shirt she had worn to bed the night before. They had grown accustomed to dressing a bit for bed since they never knew if Connor would surprise them in the mornings to wake them up. As he studied Felicity, Oliver felt desire and need begin to boil in his core. He loved that Felicity liked to dress up for him in lacey and sexy lingerie, something he would never discourage, but he also loved the simple and ease of his wife's nearly naked form in a pair of cotton panties. She was beautiful to him no matter what she had on and especially when she had nothing on.

The morning light danced across her skin and hair giving her an ethereal glow. ‘His angel.’ he thought to himself as he stepped closer to the bedside. He moved within inches before he heard a quiet sob and sniffle escape from her. Concerned she may be in the midst of a nightmare, he whispered, “Felicity? Sweetheart?”

Felicity’s head popped up and her eyes grew wide as she finally heard him in the room with her. “Oliver? What… what's going on?”

Oliver sat on the bed beside her, nestled in the crook behind her knees. He noted the redness of her eyes as she wiped at them, trying to clear any leftover tears away. “Sweetheart, I came to wake you up. Everyone from Central City will be here soon. What's going on? Why are you crying?”

“Can they stay somewhere else? I just… I don't feel like having company right now.”

“I'm sure we can set something up but why the change? You were so excited yesterday.” Felicity blushed and tried to hide her face away from him by burying it into his pillow. She mumbled a response but he didn't understand her. “Sweetheart, I can't understand you when you talk into the pillow. Please Felicity, tell me what's going on. Talk to me.” Oliver reached out to try and move her face so she was looking at him again.

“Nothing fits. Nothing nice.”

“Your clothes?” Oliver asked, slightly confused. 

Felicity nodded then turned to sit up and face him, hugging his pillow to her chest. “All my nice clothes don't fit me anymore. I'm too fat. I have nothing nice to wear while everyone is here. I always loved my dresses but right now all I wear are floppy t-shirts or your old button downs and leggings or jeans. I wanted to dress up for the guys since we haven't seen them in a while and since tomorrow is our first holiday as a family. Well true holiday. Halloween is an excuse to dress up in silly costumes and get free candy. It's mostly for kids.”

A grin spread across his face at her babble. “Okay. So just wear what you normally wear. No one will care, Felicity. They're coming to see you and celebrate the holiday with us. Clothes won't matter to them.” Oliver smiled softly at her as he wiped away the tears trails on her cheeks.

“But everyone else will be all dressed up and I will look like a hobo. I want to look nice. I'm supposed to look nice. That's what everyone expects since I'm your wife.”

“Whatcha mean?”

“That maybe the newspapers and gossips were right. We're too different. Your mother would be rolling in her grave if she knew I was wearing leggings while hosting Thanksgiving dinner in her dining room. Oliver, this… this is what everyone always said would be a problem. I don't fit into that world. Your world.”

“Felicity Meghan Queen! You are my world. I don't care what everyone says or expects. You could be completely naked and I would enjoy every second of it. Pretty sure the other guests at dinner would be a bit uncomfortable. Actually, I wouldn't let anyone be there but me because you completely naked is only a sight for my eyes to see.” Oliver chuckled as he growled slightly at her. She blushed and rolled her eyes at him. “But my point is I don't care what others say. You make me happier than I have ever thought possible and I want to share my life with you. The good, the bad, and the holidays. I don't care what you wear as long as you are by my side.”

“But Oliver, what about everyone else? Won't it look funny if everyone else is all dressed up and one of the hosts looks like she’s getting ready for a Netflix marathon?” Felicity tried to stop the quiet sob but failed.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest slightly. Her belly was becoming increasingly large and made it slightly uncomfortable for her to lean forward but he needed to show her his support and comfort in that moment. “Well it's a good thing that I like to spoil my wife then. I noticed that you had been dressing down a bit more recently and asked Thea about it. She said that you had told her most of your dresses were too small again and that you didn't want to go shopping again because you didn't want to waste the money on clothes you would only wear a couple times in the next month or so since we are getting close to a delivery day for these two.” Oliver smiled down at her belly, moving his pillow out of the way a bit to rub his hands over his children's safe bubble. “So I went out to the store yesterday during my lunch break and found you a couple things to wear this weekend. Thea told me that all you ladies were wearing comfy clothes while shopping so I got you something for today and tomorrow.” Oliver stood up, kissed her forehead before moving towards the nursery. He lifted the covers on the bed in the room and pulled a large brown gift box from its hiding spot beneath the bed. It had a large puffy pink bow on top and was covered in pink and purple dots. He walked back in their room and sat the box in front of her on their bed. “Open it.” Oliver beamed at her happily.

“Oliver, Baby, you didn't have to do this.” Felicity cooed as she ran her hands across the box. 

Oliver fell back down onto the bed and took her hand in his. “If, for even just a second, it makes you as happy as you make me, then it is worth every cent. Felicity, I never want you to be unhappy because you make my entire day just by smiling at me once.”

“I love you too, Oliver.” Felicity leaned in and kissed him sweetly and quickly. Just a small peck but all the sadness and self doubt was gone in that one moment and she wanted him to know that.

“Now open it. I'm dying to see what you look like in these.” 

Felicity opened the box, careful not to ripe the bow because she loved it and wanted to keep it. Inside, wrapped and nestled in tissue paper she found two stunning dresses. The first was cream colored skater style dress. It had short capped sleeves and a skirt that opened wide to cover her belly well. The neckline came up to her collarbone and was embellished with small crystals. The fabric would fall softly across her frame and stop just above her knees. The other was another cream color gown but had deep maroon embroidery on it to seem like leaves. The fabric was soft lace and sheer tulle and satin. The neckline was designed to look like folds across her chest with the point stopping just between her breasts. The skirt was flowy and free again. It also had longer sleeves, ones that would fall down 3/4s of her arm but the skirt would stop just above her knees again. “Oliver they're beautiful! Oh! And so soft. I love them!”

“Good. Now this…” He smiled as he held up the skater dress. “is for today and the other for tomorrow so go and get ready. Team Flash should be landing in about 30 minutes. Dig and Greg are leaving to go meet the them and drive them here. Do you still want them to stay here or somewhere else?”

Felicity wiped away a happy tear that had escaped her eye and she smiled up at her amazing husband. “Here. I'm fine now. Just a mild freak out.” She paused before whispering, “Thank you.”

“For what, Sweetheart?”

“For everything. For being so patient and understanding and caring and calm through all this. I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with these last few weeks.”

“If it means having my kids share a part of you, I would live through another 5 years on that hellish island. Felicity, you have given me the one thing I always wanted but never thought I deserved or would get. A true family and life filled with love and happiness everyday. I should be thanking you. I owe you so much. To think I could have missed out on all this if you had not helped me that first day. My life would be a lot darker without you in it and that I know for sure.” Oliver kissed her forehead tenderly before moving out of the room to see if he could be of use anywhere else in the house. He stopped one last time as he moved out the door to find Felicity standing in front of her vanity mirror holding up her new dress to her chest and looking at her reflection, swaying a bit as the dress moved with her. He truly understood now just he lucky and blessed he was.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“Wow! You're really going all out this time. Aren't ya, Oliver?” Barry teased as he walked into the house, looking at all the decorations and flowers Thea had put up for the holiday and celebration. 

“That was fully my wife and sister. Please take your concerns or comments to them. I would pay to see that happen.”

“Why? Think they scare me?” Barry grinned as he stepped up to the older man and pulled him into a hug. “I take down meta humans with superpowers for a living.”

“Yes but hormonal and pregnant is a whole other beast. Then throw in my resurrected vigilante sister and that is a fight I am sure no man will walk away from.” Oliver chuckled.

“Spoken like a man with experience.” Martin Stein snickered as he moved into the house along with his wife.

“Yes. I am learning certain topics are no-go's now. Especially since my sister seems to embraced my wife more than I ever imagined. I believe they have planned out my death and how to cash in on it several times.”

“More than several.” Thea teased as she walked into the room. “Martin, Clarissa. It's great to see both of you. I have you in the same room you stayed in last time. Third door on the left in the east wing. Barry, you are the room across from them. Cisco, you are next to them with Joe taking the one next to Barry and Iris will be at the start of the hall on the right. Anatoly is here and staying in the first door on the left. I will have your bags taken to your rooms for you if you wanna follow the porters to your rooms.” She smiled at each person as she instructed them on their room assignments. 

“Porters? When did I get sucked into an alternate reality?” Cisco laughed.

“Try living here everyday. I am still discovering new rooms all the time. And don't start on the staff. I have confused names so many times and I am great with names.” A sweet voice noted from the top of the stairs. The group looked up as they finished their greetings and found Felicity beginning to descend the stairs. Oliver looked up and saw her in the new dress and instantly beamed with pride. His wife, his partner, his love, was perfect to him and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He moved to help her down the stairs, noting the fact that she was wearing the ring, locket and bangle she always wore. His gifted jewelry. Each meaning so much to her. 

“Felicity, you're absolutely glowing. You look amazing.” Joe smiled warmly at her.

“Thank you Detective West. I feel like I'm the size of a small house and these two night owls think Mommy's tummy is a bounce house but hopefully it will get better.” 

“It will. Just think in a few short weeks, you will be able to hold them in your arms. Keep picturing that and it will help you get through everything right now. Or at least that's what my wife told me.”

“That's what Quentin and Mom told me too.” Felicity smiled up at him as she finally made it down the stairs and he softly wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a warm hug. 

“Felicity, you are too beautiful and I love the dress.” Iris blushed as she hugged her friend.

A rosey glow sprung on Felicity’s cheeks as she welcomed her friend. “Thanks Iris. Oliver got it for me. He surprised me with it and one for tomorrow.”

“Good. Let him spoil you, my dear. You deserve it.” Clarissa smiled at her as she hugged her as well. The group finished welcoming and greeting each other. 

“Well I am sure Felicity would enjoy getting off her feet so why don't we go into the sitting room and catch up a bit.” Martin smiled as he held his hand out for the group to follow him.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“So where is Connor? Surprised Little man is running around here going crazy.” Barry laughed. The two teams of friends had spent the last 30 minutes catching up on all that had happened recently, including the take down of Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn. 

“Tommy took him out with him. He had to run to the club for a bit to check on a couple things and then was going to pick up Donna and Quentin as well as Laurel before heading back this way. Seems Connor is a bit smitten with his crazy Uncle Tommy.” Thea smiled as she enjoyed seeing her half brother welcomed so easily into the family.

“Those two are as thick as thieves most days and always up to no good. Of course, like father like son. Right?” Felicity giggled as she glared at Oliver.

“I'm not the one that taught him to take apart the toaster. Raisa still won't leave him alone in the kitchen after that and the blender.” Oliver teased back but his grin just showed how proud and happy he was that not only had Felicity taken a liking to his son but felt a desire to share lessons and talents with him.

Cisco laughed warmly as he stated, “It always starts with small appliances. I took my mom's mixer apart at 7 trying to see if I could make it go faster. You may want to start investing in new appliances because he is heading down that path.”

“As long as he is happy, I will buy a million toasters.” Oliver boasted proudly. Just then they heard the front door burst open and Connor coming running into the house. “Connor Stephen, what is the rule about running?!” Oliver growled.

A sound of small feet slowed and a couple seconds later a small blonde came walking into the room. “Sorry Dad. I was excited to tell Mommy about what I did.”

“And not to see me? Really?! I came all the way from Central City to see one of the biggest Flash fans I know.” Barry huffed.

“Uncle Barry! Uncle Cisco! You're here!” Connor moved quickly around the room and slammed into Barry, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist in a hug.

“Well of course. We heard that there would be food.” Cisco laughed as Connor moved and hugged him as well.

“Now you sound like Uncle Roy.” Connor giggled only to hear Roy bark a “Hey!” at him. Connor moved around and greeted everyone from Team Flash. 

“Do I not get a hug?” Felicity asked as Connor stood next to Barry and talked to Cisco about the costume he loved to wear since he got it at Halloween. Connor smiled and moved to give her a hug. He also leaned down and whispered a greeting to the twins. “So what did you do that has you so excited?”

“I served soup!”

“Soup?”

“He means he served soup at the soup kitchen. Laurel had set up to have a couple people serve but they dropped out last minute so Little Man said he would help me out and help Aunt Laurel out as well. That right, pal?” Tommy explained as he moved into the room.

“Yep! I gave the bread and Aunt Laurel said I did the bestest job ever! Like ever!” Connor smiled gleefully as he looked around the room. All the members of Team Flash had fallen silent at the vision of Tommy Merlyn standing in front of them. They knew that he had truly died the night of the Undertaking and was resurrected as well, just like Thea and Sara. Connor noticed the change and moved to stand in front of Tommy. “Team Flash, this is my Uncle Tommy. Uncle Tommy that's Barry. He's the Flash.” Connor grinned up at Tommy as he pointed at Barry. “And that's Joe, his sort of Dad. And that's Aunt Iris, Joe's daughter. And that's Cisco, he makes all the suits and toys for Team Flash and Team Arrow. He makes the bestest suits ever! And that's the Steins. They're really smart and nice.”

Tommy laughed at the introductions and smiled down at the young man in front of him gratefully. Barry moved to shake his hand. “Barry. Allen. It's great to finally meet you.”

“The honor is all mine. I hear you have been a great help in not only helping Ollie figure out this whole ‘hero’ thing but also how to be with Lis. So it is I that is honored to meet you.”

“Oliver actually helped me as well. When I first started out, I had no really training. Now I am getting there. I just wish he would stop shooting me with arrows.”

“Then learn to expect them and either dodge them or stop them.” Oliver chuckled only to get playfully smacked by Felicity and glared at.

“I hear you will be standing in as Little Tommy's godfather with me.”

“I hope you don't mind. I know they had asked you before I came into the picture.” Tommy blushed a little as the guilt of the decision started to crash over him.

Barry shook his head. “Oh no I'm glad he will have a godfather so close. Just know I can be here in a flash if need be.” Barry winked and the room was filled with eye rolls, groans and giggles at the lame pun. “What?! He hadn't heard that one yet.”

“Unfortunately he is the only one, Barry.” Laurel snickered as she stepped into the room, followed closely by Quentin and Donna then Sara and Nyssa. The newcomers started to greet everyone in the room and a soft roar of multiple conversations filled the room shortly after, everyone enjoying the company.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Well here they are... the final two chapters of this story... I will be doing a small follow up to cover the winter holiday season and birth of the twins!!! So be on the lookout for if in next few days...
> 
> As always thanks to all who read, support and comnent... love ya all!!! Also a lot of love to my fabulous beta warehouseluver13 for all you do... you are the best!!!
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or the tear her king moment last week would not have happened!!! :`(

Oliver snored quietly against her neck as she woke. Felicity could feel the soft puff of his exhale against the skin on her neck as she was pulled from her dream world. She blinked a few times and felt his hand pressed into her belly. A gentle flutter let her know that her little girl was awake along with her. Felicity smiled at the thought that her boys all liked to sleep in a bit. Even Connor was a late bird on weekends. She allowed her hand to trail across the crest of her stomach, seeing her daughter shift just under the skin. She was officially at 29 weeks today. Just a few more weeks and she would be waking up and embracing both of her children into her bosom. She had decided on breastfeeding and was worried that she would not know how to do it but her mother and Lyla assured her that she would stumble a bit but soon she would get the hang of it. She opened her eyes and nuzzled deeper into her pillow only to find she was laying on Oliver’s extended arm. She found his left hand out in front of her head and reached out to play with the ring there. A tender smile spread across her face as she remembered slipping that ring on his hand just a few short months before. She thought back to this time last year. It was right around this time of year when Oliver went off to fight Ra’s the first time. She had spent weeks digging and searching for him only to have word, through Malcolm, that he had died in that fight. A lie of course but she remembered the sting and pain she felt in that moment. The thought that she would never see his smile again. Feel his touch. Never tell him how she felt for him. She knew he had an idea but saying it aloud and hearing that person say it back was different. She almost lost him several times over the years but that one hurt the most because she finally saw what they could have had if he would just choose her first. Now he had and she was wrapped in his arms, as he wore the ring she had given to him as he vowed a future with her, as their children grew in her belly or slept just down the hall. 

As the thoughts settled over her, the ghosts of the past as well as the hopes for the future, she tangled her fingers in his and pulled his hand to her mouth. Placing a soft kiss on the ring that helped remind her each day that he was hers just as she was his and that he had finally chosen her. And always would now.

“Mmm. G’mornin Sweetheart.” Oliver hummed as he came into a conscious state. 

“Morning Baby. Sleep well?”

“Oh yeah. You?” Oliver nuzzled into the back of her neck, enjoying breathing in the scent of her hair and skin. Soaking in her warmth.

“Well I had to pee a few times and Little Tommy wouldn't go back to sleep after one trip but I finally got him to settle and we all slept well.” Felicity answered as she continued to play with his fingers and study his wedding band.

“Good.” Oliver watched her fiddle with his ring a bit more before saying, “Penny for your thoughts.”

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“How close we missed out on all of this. We almost didn't get this life.” Oliver pulled his arm free from beneath her head and leaned up on his elbow, pulling her so that she rolled onto her back. “I guess with today being Thanksgiving, it has me thinking just what I have to be grateful for. I almost lost you a year ago. I almost missed out on all of this. I never want to take a moment for granted because I almost lost it all.”

“I'm just thankful that you were willing to take a chance. You always believe in me. See the best in me. Push me back up or together again when I feel like my entire world has blown up. The thought that you also gave me your heart still amazes me. So I know a lot has happened in this last year; some things we wish had not happened and others that I would never change no matter what I am being offered. But the one I am most grateful for is the fact that you are by my side still. I nearly lost you too. First when I almost died on that mountain then again to my stupid pride and ego. I let you walk away from me too many times and now I will never let that happen. You are mine and I will fight until my dying breath to keep you that way. I love you Felicity. Thank you for choosing me.”

“There was never a choice to make. It has always been you.” Felicity cooed as her voice broke with emotion. “Since the very first day. I know I yelled and snapped at you. Walked away from you. I was just scared or hurt. All I have ever wanted was for you to see me. Choose me. Now that you have, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I was made to love you, Oliver.”

“And me you, Sweetheart. You're my world. My light. Since the first babble and smile. You didn't know it, hell I didn't know it at that time, but something, deep down in me, knew I would see you again. We were connected. You meant something to me even as I spied on you from the dark corner of my mother's office that night. I just never knew what or how much until years later. Seeing you being wooed and cherished by someone else woke me up. Made me realize that that was my destiny. To cherish and love you until my dying day. Thank you for giving me that chance.”

Felicity fought back tears and sobs as she took in Oliver’s words. It was all she had ever wanted to hear. Even if she didn't know it. 

She watched as he sunk down and pressed a light kiss to her lips then her cheek and chin and jaw, moving down her neck. He sunk lower and moved so he sat just above her belly. “So who is awake right now?” Oliver spoke softly as he placed his hands on either side of her stomach. He felt a soft flutter where their daughter was but nothing from their son. “Guess it's still too early for the night owl here. That's fine. I will enjoy my time with my girls for a bit.” Oliver cooed as he pressed a kiss into her stomach as he felt Harper push her foot into the air. “Hello my princess. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and spoil you but just stay in their a bit longer. Can you do that for your old man, sweetie?” 

Felicity smiled as she took in the scene. Her loving and devoted husband, her hero, softly talking to their children enclosed safely in her. She let the ghosts of the past go in that moment; knowing they were done with. This was where they were always meant to be.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

A soft knock pulled them out of the quiet bubble a few minutes later. “It's probably Connor. Why don't you stay in bed and stay warm and I'll get it.” Oliver offers as he slides out of bed, reaching for a t-shirt on a nearby chair. He pulls it over his head and opens the door but finds someone other than he was expecting. “Barry? What's up?” Oliver whispers knowing it is still early and he doesn't want to wake the house quite yet.

“Hey! Sorry to wake you but I needed to talk for a sec.”

“Come on in. We're up. Well Felicity, me and Harper. Little Tommy is our night owl and is always the last to wake.” Oliver grinned as he pulled the door open wider and welcomed his friend into the room. They turned to find Felicity sitting up in the bed, her shirt pulled back down as the covers bunched on the bed around her. Her hair was a bit messy but she looked heavenly. Oliver and Barry stepped further into the room and towards the bed, Oliver moving back to sit next to his wife, reaching over the hand her her glasses from the nightstand. “So what's up?”

“I just got a call from my dad. He was going camping this weekend for the holiday but the weather got nasty so he is heading to Central City to spend it with me instead. I hate to do this since you guys invited me but this is the first holiday since he got out of prison.”

“Barry, we understand. He's your dad and you have lost so much time with him already. You need this just as much as he does. Go. Be with him.” Felicity smiled warmly at her friend knowing how much he needs their support right now.

Oliver smiled too but then stated, “Better yet. Bring him here! You guys can spend time together and you can still enjoy the holiday with everyone here.”

“I wouldn't want to impose.” Barry added skittishly.

Oliver stood up from the bed and crossed to stand next to Barry, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder. “It's no imposition. It will be our honor to have your father here. Barry, you're family and that makes him family as well. So go get him and come back. Do you need anything?”

“Just my suit I guess.”

“Make sure he has extra clothes too. Don't want a repeat of what happened to me. Remember, me standing in my bra only in S.T.A.R. Labs after the last ride along I took with you.” Felicity giggled but her words caused a bright blush to form on the speedster’s cheeks and a low growl out of her husband.

“Right. Okay. You're sure this is okay?”

“Yeah. We have plenty of space and food. Plus I would like to meet him. He has meant a lot to you and helped shape you into who you are now. It would be great to meet another person from your life that helps you keep such a bright outlook on life.”

“What my husband is trying to say is that he would like to get to know your father and see if maybe he could learn not to be so broody too.” Felicity teased as she stood up out of the bed and crossed the room to hug her friend. “I would like to know the man who helped shape you and gave you such an amazing idea of loyalty and love. If he is anything like you Barry, he will be a welcomed addition to our crazy mix of a family.”

“Thanks Guys. Okay, back in a flash!” And with that Barry burst out of the room.

“Learn not to be so broody?” Oliver groaned as he turned his attention to his wife again, who just sweetly smiled up at him. “I'll show you broody!” Oliver growled as he wiggled his fingers at her, a playful sparkle in his eyes.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, don't you dare!” Felicity snapped but it was too late. Just as she finished, he started to reach out for her sides and began to tickle her. She wiggled loose and ran away from him, towards the bathroom, but he chased after her. Only a step behind her. They reached the bathroom and Felicity heard the door slam shut and the lock click into place behind Oliver’s back. “Oliver, we have a house full of guests and a big day today. We need to stop playing around and get ready.” Felicity held her hands up trying to block her body from her husband.

“We will. Once I'm done with you. I need to prove to you I am not always broody.” were the last words Oliver spoke as he latched onto his wife's lips, his arms wrapping her in his embrace.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

“I was looking for you!” Tommy called as he stepped out into the back yard. Oliver had been standing outside for a bit taking in the change of scenery. The fall colors were finally in full show in their gardens and the sun was just enough to warm the skin without being too hot. “Hiding from the terror that is our sister?” Tommy teased. Thea was in full party planning mode and was running around trying to get everything in order for dinner tonight.

“She is a handful but no. I just… needed a minute I guess.”

“Thinking?”

“Yeah. A lot recently.”

“About?”

“Life choices. How so much has happened in these last 8 years. To all of us. Just by one choice I made years ago. A silly simple choice to get on a boat.”

Tommy recognized the look on Oliver’s face, knowing he was heading down his guilt trip path. “Man, not all of it was on you. Like Lis always says. Our life, our choice. Yes you chose to get on that boat but you didn't know that my crazy father had talked your parents into a plot to destroy half the city years before and that your dad was trying to get out of it. That your mom was threatened and someone put a bomb on the boat and kill your dad in order to stop him. Or that you would survive and end up on that damn island for 5 years. Well almost 5 years.”

“Tommy, about Hong Kong.” Oliver started. They hadn't talked about Oliver’s attack on Tommy and how he actually had saved his life at that time. 

“Dude that's in the past. Plus I owe you a thank you anyway so just drop it. Okay?” Oliver nodded and pulled his beer up to his lips to take a long drag from the bottle. “Now I know you feel like you are to blame for all the bad that has happened to all of us in the last few years but you also made some great things happen too. I found out I have an amazing half sister that I share with you. While you were gone, I found out what Laurel and I could be like and I fell in love. You found a stunning woman who is willing to put up with your angsty ass more than anyone could. You have made lifelong friends and allies that would do anything for you at the drop of a hat. You found a family in them that you had been missing all of your life and have welcomed others, like me, into it. Sure you lost your folks but I got to come back and so did Sara. Ollie, you have a blessed life. So stop looking at all the bad only. See the good, the light, that you have around you.”

“Actually that's what I was thinking about. Felicity woke me up this morning…”

“Dude I don't need a play by play of what happens in your bed. Well not anymore. Lis is like a sister and that just makes it weird.” Tommy shuddered and laughed.

Oliver rolled his eyes and playfully slugged his friend in the shoulder. “No! What I was saying is she was talking about how today is Thanksgiving and how around this time last year she thought she lost me and lost a chance at all this. Our life. Our family. And it got me thinking. What if I didn't get on that boat? My dad would have died but I wouldn't have been through all that I went through on the island. Would I still be the man I am today? Would I have stepped up and run QC? Done a better job than I did the first time? Would Thea have gone through so much pain if I was here? Would we've ever found out about my mom and your dad and the Undertaking? Would my mom still be alive if I never met Slade? But mostly I wonder, would I've met Felicity? She is so much of my life now that I can't imagine a day without her but we started because I needed her help on an Arrow project. So would we've met if I never was the Arrow?”

“First off, stop talking about yourself in third person. Lis is right, it's creepy.” Tommy teased. “And secondly, I think you would've. She was working at QC when you met right?” Oliver nodded. “And she said that Walter recruited her straight out of college. Well I know you would have kept Walter on to help you run the company because your mom would have advised you to do just that so Walter would've been there. And he would still hire Lis because who are we kidding, she is the best thing to happen to that company. I think if you hadn't been on the boat and hadn't been turned into the Arrow, you still would've met. Maybe you would need help with a computer thing for the company and called down to IT and they sent her up. And she would burst into one of her epic babbles because… well… she's Lis and you're you. Then she would have charmed her way into your heart and you would have asked her out on the spot.”

“You think it would've been that easy?”

“Easy? Hell no! She would've turned you down flat. You forget that you had 5 years away to not be seen as a playboy. She came to QC a year after you left on the Gambit. So she would still see you as that playboy if you hadn't gotten on it. You would have to work to prove to her that you weren't a playboy, doing all kinds of sweet and romantic things to woo her into dating you all while just trying to be her friend. Things I would've teased you terribly about. All the time.” Both men laughed at that thought. “But finally you would win her over and you would ask her out for the millionth time and she would finally say yes. You would date and then get married and start a family of your own; just like you are now. You wouldn't have the friends and family you have in there now.” Tommy nudged his head back towards the house. “But you would be happy. Because that is what she is for you. Your happiness. Fitting seeing what her name is.” Tommy chuckled softly but then sobered up. “I'm serious Ollie. She was destined to be with you, just like you were for her. I was never one to really believe in soulmates or true love but you two are the closest it comes to being the real deal. So embrace it. Stop running and hiding and stressing over it. Enjoy it. You found your other half. Your better half. Now be whole. Together.”

Oliver looked at his friend and smiled. “Thanks Tommy. And I want you to do the same.”

“Whatcha mean?”

“Well I have noticed that you and Laurel have gotten… cozy here recently. I know you still love her and she you. So embrace it. Go after it. You were never one to be apprehensive in your pursuits of women and Laurel is no different. Speedy told me about the real reason you hosted that charity gala for CNRI the first year I was back. So what happened to that guy?”

“He died. Ollie, things with me and Laurel are just... really… complicated.”

“I used to say that a lot. About me and Felicity. Piece of advice from a guy who wasted a lot of time being unhappy; make them simple. You like Laurel?”

Tommy nodded. “I love her. Always have and always will.”

“You tell her?” Tommy blushed and bowed his head in embarrassment. “Trust me. She knows. She's just waiting for you to man up and tell her.”

“How…”

“We're women. We always know.” Felicity’s sweet voice whispers behind them. They turn and she smiles up at both of them. “The game is starting so I said I would come get you guys. Tommy, Oliver’s right. We both wasted nearly two years fighting what we felt for each other instead of embracing it and enjoying our lives together. Don't make the same mistake. You never know when your time is up here so wouldn't you want to live each moment to its fullest while you can? I mean you came back from the dead. You almost missed out on all of this life. Do you really want to missed out on it again because you're scared?”

“Scared?”

“I know you are. I was too. So was Ollie. It's scary putting yourself out there. Letting someone else have control over your heart and emotions. That's why they say love is a leap. A leap of faith. You give the other person your heart and hope they treat it as they would treat their own. Sometimes it doesn't go so well but then when you find the right person, they help heal your heart. Filling in all the cracks and holes with their love and light and make you whole again. They help your heart soar to heights you never imagined and never want to come down from. So just take the leap and see if you fly or fall. I know that one day you will find the person that will make you whole again, if you haven't already.”

Tommy smiled warmly at the small blonde in front of him then at his best friend. “Ollie, you better pray to whatever God or being that gave you her and give them whatever they ask for. She is way too good for you.” Tommy wrapped his arms around Felicity and hugged her deeply, feeling the fear in his heart melt away.

“Don't I know it.” Oliver mused from beside them. Tommy released her and said a quick goodbye as he went inside to watch the football game before dinner that night. Alone with his wife again, Oliver turned to her and smiled. “Have I told you that I love you today, Mrs. Queen?”

“Not that I recall, Mr. Queen.” Felicity giggled as she felt his arms snake around her.

“Then I am not doing my job as your husband well. I love you. I have always loved you and always will. You are what I am thankful for. And always will be.” Oliver leaned down and tenderly pressed his lips to hers, the emotions he has felt while standing outside overtaking him and making him feel more for the woman in his arms than he ever thought possible. 

They pulled apart shortly after and turned to head into the house. To enjoy an evening with friends and family that they would never want to part with. To embrace the light and love their lives were now filled with.


End file.
